


四时歌（TF多背景多CP）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU跟原作背景无关, M/M, OOC, 有拆卸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 219,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 录音机/感知器





	1. Chapter 1

1  
两人中的任一人所在的地方  
另一人也一定在。  
——海明威

“烟幕……”  
“谁？”  
“烟幕……烟……幕……”  
“到底谁在喊我？”  
恍惚中，仿佛有一团深蓝色的阴影在远处徘徊，但是，看不清，太模糊了。  
烟幕芯想炉渣的这到底是谁啊，跟叫鬼似的瘆叨叨的，想往前凑一凑好看清一点……  
呃……我怎么动不了了……但是声音还在继续。  
“烟幕……”  
越来越大。  
“烟幕……！”  
“烟幕！！！！！！！！”  
“啊！”烟幕猛地睁开光学镜，不出意外，映入光学镜的是自己的青梅竹马，啊呸，好哥们，从小一起长大的好朋友，大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂凑近烟幕的面甲，“你没事吧，我喊你半天了。”  
是你在喊我？可是我觉得梦里不像你啊！烟幕费劲地清清嗓子。“我没事，就是刚才动不了，估计是鬼压充电床吧~”  
大黄蜂立刻后退半步，蓄势待发。  
“喂喂喂喂你要干嘛……快停下你下一步的动作啊啊！”  
话音未落，烟幕已经被大黄蜂以一记漂亮的扫堂腿给踢到了墙上，然后啪叽一声，倒插葱般栽倒在地。  
“我说的是我刚才动不了但是你喊醒我之后我就能动了所以已经不是鬼压充电床了你不用给我来一记横踢了大黄蜂我谢谢你了啊”  
烟幕好芯塞。  
大黄蜂好无辜。

今天是铁堡警察学校招生考试放榜的日子。自从上个月参加考试以来，大黄蜂和烟幕就一直在期待着结果，期望能够顺利进入这所赛博坦行星上最高等级的警察院校。虽然他们两个进去的目的不一样。  
铁堡警校门口已经聚了不少TF了，有的高兴，有的叹气。烟幕拍了拍大黄蜂：“你个子小，挤进去看看。”  
大黄蜂：“你这是在拉仇恨吗？”

费劲挤进去，不出所料，两个TF都考进去了。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。接下来的故事才能开展不是O(∩_∩)O~  
“今天还有时间，不如在未来的校园里逛逛？”大黄蜂提议。  
烟幕一口答应。  
大多数TF看完考试结果就走了，又正值假期，所以学校里倒是很安静。小翅膀组慢悠悠地在楼间穿梭，不知不觉就来到了球场上。  
忽然大黄蜂迅速抱住烟幕往旁边一拽，一个黑乎乎的圆圆的东西瞬间掉落在他们刚才的地方，大黄蜂的应急武器系统都激活了，烟幕的双枪也开始蓄能。  
一个重铁球。  
而已。  
“嘿，那边的小个子，帮忙把球扔过来！”  
大黄蜂收起手炮，球场上一个红色涂装的带机翼的TF正朝他挥手。  
烟幕看了大黄蜂一眼：“我来吧！”  
“还是我来吧！”大黄蜂拦住烟幕，弯腰捡起地上的球，瞄准，投掷。笑眯眯。“他不是喊小个子把球扔过去嘛！”  
重铁球准确无误地丢到了红色涂装TF的脸上，并带有十塞秒的摩擦旋转。  
“你个炉渣的……”  
“好了红蜘蛛，他应该不是故意的，算了算了，我们接着打球吧！”身边一个身形高大的白色涂装带机翼的TF拉着他。  
烟幕：大黄蜂真可怕/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

小翅膀组又在学校慢悠悠地逛了好大一圈才出来，其实大黄蜂早就想回家了，可是烟幕一直拉着他，一定要找擎天柱的办公室。好不容易找到了擎天柱的办公室，可想而知，当然是空无一机大门紧锁，烟幕这才死心地跟着大黄蜂出去。  
刚走到校门口，背后有机喊他们。“小朋友，等一下！”  
大黄蜂：谁是小朋友啊！  
气恼地扭头看了一眼，好像是刚才在球场上打球的另两机，身高差不多，一个黑色涂装，另一个，嗯，也是黑色涂装。  
“刚才那一球，扔得好！你没看到红蜘蛛那个样子，天火估计都哄不住了，哈哈！”黑色TF笑的幸灾乐祸。  
大黄蜂：……  
“哦对了，我叫路障，这位是我的好朋友声波。红蜘蛛这个家伙很记仇的，你以后要小心点。”  
大黄蜂：……没事的话我们走了。  
看着小翅膀组走远了，声波的面罩下发出闷闷的电子音：“路障，你故意的。”  
路障懒懒地看了声波一眼：“真希望红蜘蛛能给我带来点乐子呢~你不也觉得我们的警校生活太无聊了嘛，声波？”  
声波：你这个唯恐天下不乱的渣渣。  
路障：不要叫渣渣，叫爸爸~叫蜀黍也行~  
声波：滚！


	2. Chapter 2

2

恋爱能给予的最大的幸福  
是第一次握着心爱人的手。  
——司汤达

录取结果出来之后，接着下来就该准备入学的一系列东西了。两个小翅膀有点手足无措。不过，他们可以求助。  
“爵士是我小时候邻居家的哥哥，我记得他已经考进赛博坦警校了，比我们大一年级。我还记得他的频道，让我找找~”大黄蜂调了一下内置通讯器。

“嘿我的小蜜蜂，好久不见了~~”蓝色的护目镜也掩盖不住一张调皮的脸庞。  
“Jazzy~”大黄蜂开心地上前拥抱爵士。“哦！我的火种源爵士你干嘛！”大黄蜂揉了揉自己的车屁股。没错，爵士刚才掐了那里一把。  
烟幕吓得小翅膀抖了两下。“大黄蜂，你这哥哥怕不是个痴汉吧！”  
“喂喂年轻机，注意你的措辞，否则我可以告你诽谤的……”

路边的能量冰淇淋店里，三个TF坐一圈。  
“没什么需要准备的小蜜蜂，放轻松就好，铁堡警校没那么恐怖。”爵士咬着能量冰淇淋，随口哼着歌。“Easy kid，我也没那么恐怖啊。”  
烟幕依然和爵士保持着三角上最远的距离。  
大黄蜂倒是还能习惯爵士这随性天然的性格，烟幕看来就不好说了，不要给他留下什么芯理阴影才好。  
“这样吧，今晚带你们去一个好地方！”爵士的光学镜闪过一丝狡黠的光芒，不过被护目镜挡住了，两个小翅膀完全没发现。

夜。混乱的高脚杯。旋转的彩灯球。TF挤TF的舞池里，各种动作都有。  
各。种。动。作。  
“这就是你说的好地方？”大黄蜂觉得这震耳欲聋的音乐快把自己的音频接收器给弄坏了。  
爵士一手拉着一个小翅膀，一边还轻盈地扭动着自己。“这个地方很好玩的，我经常来，油吧，你们不会没来过吧？”  
大黄蜂摇摇头，看看烟幕。  
烟幕：普神啊这里好可怕快救我我要回家/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
爵士拉着小翅膀们往吧台走过去，“嘿离，来三杯高纯！”  
暗紫色的液体在高脚杯里流转，爵士一脸暧昧，笑靥如花。  
烟幕，你躲不过的，认了吧。大黄蜂咣叽一声栽倒在吧台上，手里的酒杯掉落在地，摔得粉碎。  
“喂喂少年，摔碎杯子要赔的。”  
烟幕：……

油吧门口又看到了那个家伙。蓝色的护目镜，纤瘦的机体。这次跟以前不同的是，他身边还多了两个年轻TF。  
出来找机419么？还一找就两个？厉害~  
警车甩甩头，把奇怪的想法甩出去。  
每次在这附近执勤，警车几乎都能看到这个TF从油吧里醉醺醺地出来，还能身体一边扭晃着跟他打招呼：“嘿条子！要不要一起来(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨……”然后凑近他的音频接收器，“你的身材可真性感，我能摸一下吗？”接着就是警车一脸黑线看着他嘻嘻哈哈地走远。有的时候他喝得比较多了，基本就是出门就倒，警车就只能认命地把他带到自己的执勤车上，默默等他酒醒。就像今天，很明显他已经走不动了，别说走了，他连爬都爬不起来了。  
警车走过去扶起他（喂喂地上还躺着两个呢！警车：对不起我扶不了那么多+_+），一股浓烈的高纯气味扑面而来。“这是喝了多少啊！”警车想了想，接通特警一队的内线：“警车呼叫特一指挥中心。”  
“特一指挥中心收到，这里是通天晓。”  
“长官！我在希斯坦路麦克老爹油吧执勤，这里有几个醉鬼……呃，喝醉的年轻TF需要安置，请求一名队员支援。”  
“警车，刚刚末日大街发生黑帮火并事件，一队队员几乎都出外勤了。”顿了一下，“你知道的。”  
是的，我知道，赛博坦警察局刚成立不久，内战消耗了太多的资源，连人手都严重短缺，所以这几年赛博坦警校毕业的学生几乎都要被自己老大和旁边二队老大争抢。不过，眼前这三个家伙该怎么办？  
“警车，把你的坐标发给我，我这就过去。”  
“可是通天晓长官，您不需要在中心指挥吗？”  
“警车，我的老伙计，我在指挥中心，你做好你的事情就可以了。通天晓马上过去和你汇合。”比通天晓长官更加沉稳的声音传过来，警车就好像一下子松了一口气似的。  
是的，无论在任何时候，这个声音都有能让TF镇定放松激发勇气的魔力。哪怕是在内战那么艰难的时候，哪怕是在被曾经的敌人包围弹尽粮绝的时候，只要有他在身边，一切都是安心的。  
擎天柱是一个伟大的存在。

通天晓来的比警车预想的还要快。重型卡车停稳之后变形，向他走来。“是这三个年轻TF吗？”  
“是的长官。”  
“我的车厢可以带走两个TF……”  
“没问题的长官，这个TF我认识，”警车扶着爵士，“我带他去安置。”  
正在呓语的爵士一手攀上警车的脖子，一手停留在他的胸口。  
警车发誓他看到通天晓的光学镜闪过一丝奇异的表情。  
“嘿条子！要不要一起来(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨……”摸呀摸。  
警车急忙解释：“长官，他喝醉了……真的……”  
“你的身材可真性感，我能摸一下吗？”继续摸呀摸。  
警车觉得自己快流冷凝液了。  
“嗯，年轻TF有活力是好事。”通天晓说完，变形载着大黄蜂和烟幕离开了，甚至都没有多回头一下。  
他没有回头我才觉得不好啊！你回头多问两句我可以解释啊长官！警车芯里一万匹涡轮狐狸飞奔而过。

周围很安静，警车坐在执勤车里，丝毫不放松地查看显示屏上的信息。旁边的爵士充电的很沉，时不时呓语两声，低低的，听不清。  
就在警车芯想自己的音频接收器有没有坏的时候，忽然听到一声：“你是不是暗恋我啊条子？”  
吓机一跳。  
回头看看爵士已经翻了个身又充电了过去。  
原来是说梦话。  
炉渣的混小子说个梦话都能吓死机！等等，我为什么会被吓到？我又不暗恋他。我每次看到他喝醉都会把他带到执勤车里休息，直到他快醒的时候才把他放下车，悄悄离去。他应该不知道我吧？  
侧头看向爵士，黑色的头雕，蓝色的护目镜，干净的脸庞。身材比自己要纤细，大概很灵活。警车又想到了爵士每次扭着腰肢从油吧里出来的样子，不由得笑了一声。  
等等！我笑了？不可能，错觉。  
“各巡逻组注意，现在是塞时5时20分，再过10塞分白组夜组交接。擎天柱，完毕。”  
“警车收到。”  
爵士又翻了个身，蓝色的护目镜在晨曦的映照下熠熠生辉。


	3. Chapter 3

3

人开始恋爱才算是人生的开始。  
——法国谚语

大黄蜂几乎和烟幕是同时上线的。  
“这里是哪里……”头疼，宿醉的后果是可怕的，尤其是这两个涉世未深的小翅膀。  
“我也不知道……”  
房间里的摆设十分整洁，倒不是因为别的，而是因为这里的东西少得可怜，除了基本的生活用品之外几乎什么都没有。墙壁也是白色，简单到极致。  
大黄蜂活动了一下身体，厨房里传来一阵叮叮当当的响动。  
和烟幕交换了一下眼色，两个TF来到客厅。  
“你们醒了？”通天晓端着两个餐盘从厨房出来，“喝点能量茶吧，可以解酒。”  
烟幕显然是还不认识通天晓，这很正常，但是大黄蜂认识。  
“通……通天晓长官！”大黄蜂赶忙立正敬礼。  
“诶大黄蜂你认识他？”  
“你认识我？你叫大黄蜂？”通天晓倒是没什么表情。  
“是的长官，很抱歉昨天一定给您添麻烦了！”  
“没什么，昨天接了你们两个，也不知道你们家在哪，就先带回我的公寓了。”通天晓把能量茶递给他们，“不过年轻TF也要爱惜身体，油吧可以去，但是不要喝太多高纯啊。你们两个看起来刚成年吧？”  
“是的。”大黄蜂老老实实承认。  
通天晓在他们眼前打开“赛博坦汽车人守则”。  
于是，本来打算喝完茶就走的小翅膀组在通天晓的公寓里待到了夕阳西下。

教条主义。面瘫脸。强迫症。洁癖。  
一路上烟幕不停地给通天晓下定义。  
“不过你认识通天晓我怎么不知道？”没有信息共享烟幕很不爽。  
“那是很久以前了，而且也说不上是认识，你看他就不知道我，我也只是见过他的照片而已。”在那个TF家里见过。  
“哦哦！诶昨天你的爵士葛格不知道怎么样了……”  
“烟幕你这个说法真是让我机皮疙瘩都起来了，你就不能好好地喊他爵士么？”  
“是是是，你可爱都听你的……”  
= =||

赛博坦警校报道的日子。  
“赛博坦警校，我来了！”张开双手，面向太阳，此时的烟幕绝对是一副积极向上的好TF的样子。  
“那个，我说烟幕，你可不可以不要再摆这么傻的pose了，你没看到好多TF都在看我们么……”大黄蜂扶额。  
“我看看啊，320宿舍，到了，就是这里了！”  
烟幕和大黄蜂打开门，4张充电床，看来是4个机一间了。宿舍里已经有一个红白色的TF在收拾东西了，看到他们立刻露出了大大的笑容。  
大黄蜂芯想：啊！好闪！我的钛合金狗眼！……啊呸，我的光学镜都要被照亮了！  
“你们好我叫横炮！”  
“你好，我叫烟幕。”  
“我是大黄蜂。”  
“大黄蜂啊！你就是大黄蜂啊！”横炮一面甲激动地拉住大黄蜂。  
“你认识我？”  
烟幕：大黄蜂你到底还有多少人际圈是我不知道的你瞒了我多少你不爱我了吗嘤嘤嘤……  
大黄蜂：别闹(⊙﹏⊙)b  
“上塞年的汽车人运动会上100米短跑我一直期待和你对决的，可惜你没参加！”横炮指了指自己身上的“瞬速”文身【出自2015RID动画】，“我的目标是做最快的汽车人！”  
大黄蜂想起来了，那时候他因为生病了没有参加比赛。  
“下次有机会再战。”  
“横炮，一起去餐厅吃晚饭吧！”小天使烟幕对横炮的性格很有好感。  
“不了，我一会还有事，你们去吧！”横炮开始调内置通讯器，“毛毛我收拾好了，你呢？”

警校食堂里正是机多的时候。烟幕和大黄蜂正在选自己喜欢的口味的能量块，小翅膀一起晃啊晃。  
“哟，这不是上次一年级的小个子吗？”华丽的声线，充满了挑衅。  
“哟，这不是被重铁球砸脸的红蜘蛛吗？”烟幕毫不客气地呛回去。  
“干嘛，想打架吗？”红蜘蛛把氪氖射线来复枪对准烟幕。  
“来啊打就打谁怕谁！”烟幕双炮开始蓄能。  
“烟幕！”大黄蜂及时拦住了他，“这是学校，不能用武器，你忘了校规了！”  
大黄蜂握住拳头，“直接照脸上糊就行了！”

当校长钛师傅来到的时候，双方的肉搏战已经到了白热化的地步，周围夹杂着诸如“插他光学镜”“手刀砍他脖子”“踢他后挡板”“揍他输出管”（好像有什么奇怪的东西混进来了）之类的助威声。钛师傅咳了一声，围观的机立刻四下散开。“你们三个，请来我办公室一下。”钛师傅温和地笑着。  
在圈子最外面的声波面无表情地看了看路障。“刚才其实红蜘蛛没看到大黄蜂他们，是你故意指给他看到的吧？”  
“亲爱的声波，有些事看透不说透比较好。”  
你叫谁亲爱的呢！

出乎意料的是钛师傅并没有给他们过多的惩罚。在抄了几遍校规之后听了一通道理之后，两个小翅膀就回宿舍了。“我记得宿舍应该是4个机，最后一个舍友应该已经到了吧。”烟幕一边说一边打开门。  
“大黄蜂！”烟幕一惊。  
“喂喂我在你后面站着呢你喊谁呢？”大黄蜂从烟幕后面走进宿舍，也愣住了。  
眼前站着最后一位舍友，跟大黄蜂一模一样，除了涂装。  
桃红色的涂装。  
“我是毒刺。是火种源按照你的机型制造出来的。久仰了，大黄蜂。”


	4. Chapter 4

4

爱太多就是信任。  
——雨果

横炮看一眼正在看书的毒刺，凑到大黄蜂身边说：“其实看到他第一眼我也吓一跳呢，还想着大黄蜂居然也是双胞胎啊……”  
烟幕也凑过来：“真是完全一模一样啊……等等横炮，什么叫‘也是双胞胎’？”  
横炮：“对啊，我就是双胞胎啊！”  
“啊？”两对小翅膀表示头一次见活的双胞胎。  
“毛毛就在隔壁宿舍，我给你们叫过来啊……”  
“我来了，你叫谁毛毛呢！”  
“除了你还有谁叫毛毛！”  
“你给我闭嘴炮炮！不许再叫我小名，我叫飞毛腿！”  
“你居然喊我炮炮！”  
“谁让你喊我毛毛！”  
“我就喊你炮炮！”  
“我就喊你毛毛！”  
……  
烟幕&大黄蜂：麻烦你俩拆家具请出门左拐谢谢。  
一旁的毒刺却完全没有被这毛飞炮跳……啊呸，鸡飞狗跳的混乱干扰到，安安静静地看自己的书。大黄蜂忍不住打量着他，和自己几乎一样的外形，机体，大小，从上到下，从头到脚，除了涂装没什么区别。哦还有那对光学镜，毒刺的光学镜是红色的。  
仿佛是感应到大黄蜂在看他，毒刺抬起光学镜对上大黄蜂，眼神里似乎有无尽的深渊，却又好像什么都没有。大黄蜂感到有点不好意思，对毒刺笑了笑低下了头。明天第一天上课，今天早充电明天早上线。

开学第一天是开学典礼，按照原定的计划，是由赛博坦警察局长御天敌发表讲话，局里一些重要的头头都会来，比如擎天柱和威震天。但是根据横炮的情报，最近几个黑帮势力一直闹事，擎天柱和威震天大概都不来了，除了御天敌之外，也只来了通天晓和震荡波两个TF。  
烟幕顿时就没了兴趣，黑帮，你们还我长官！嘤嘤嘤……  
烟幕长官控不是一天两天了，这一点，青梅竹马……啊呸，好哥们的大黄蜂一直都很清楚，这也是他报考警校的主要目的，看到擎天柱，跟着擎天柱，爱上擎天柱……不是，最后一句请划掉。跟烟幕不同，大黄蜂报考警校则是真真正正想成为一名除暴安良的警察。自从见到那个TF穿着制服的样子，大黄蜂从芯里深深地埋下了愿望，崇拜他，想和他一样，帮助别的TF，看到他赞许的眼光，宠溺地摸头……啊不是，最后一句也请划掉。  
御天敌发表完讲话很快就离开了，警察局里事情千头万绪，他恨不得把自己分成十个来工作。通天晓和震荡波也在公务结束后离开，整个典礼似乎匆匆忙忙，大黄蜂都不记得什么了，只能和烟幕横炮吐槽一下震荡波的大灯泡光学镜。

“听说你刚开学就和我们班的红蜘蛛打了一架。”爵士来320宿舍找大黄蜂。  
“要不是校规不让在学校里用武器我早一炮把他轰成炉渣了！”烟幕对于没能狠揍红蜘蛛表示不够尽兴。  
“你们俩也够出名了，红蜘蛛那是谁？赛博坦警校有名的作死小能手，除了天火，他几乎作遍了整个学校~~”爵士翻出来一罐能量糖。  
“对他还很记仇。”烟幕从罐子里拿出两块糖塞嘴里。  
“你怎么知道他记仇？”爵士也挑出两块糖。  
“那个叫什么来着告诉我们的……路障？”烟幕把糖纸扔到桌子上。  
“你们还见到路障了？”爵士把糖纸扔到桌子上。  
“嗯，看起来机很热心的样子……”烟幕嚼着嘴里的糖。  
“我告诉你们路障那个家伙就是个唯恐天下不乱的渣渣，你们最好离他远点。”爵士嚼着嘴里的糖。  
大黄蜂：那是我的能量糖好吗……还有你们俩什么时候开始神同步了？

赛博坦警校，学制两塞年。每个TF在校学习时间是一塞年半，剩下半塞年是去赛博坦警察局各个部门进行实习，实习部门是电脑随机分配的。实习结束之后就是毕业考核，然后填报志愿想去哪个部门，如果你想去的那个部门老大也想要你，那么一拍即合，否则就会被调剂到别的地方。赛博坦内战过去时间不长，警察局很缺人手，成绩优异的TF简直就是抢手货。比如去年刚毕业的飞过山和幻影，特警二队头头威震天眼看着他们进了一队的大门，气的都快把震荡波的履带扯掉了。  
“爵士，你也快该去实习了吧？”大黄蜂记得爵士已经是二年级了。  
“没错，这学期期末实习分配的结果就会出来了。我希望能去特警一队实习。”爵士闪过一丝不怀好意的笑。  
“特警一队就是擎天柱带的队伍吧？”烟幕很向往。  
“嗯。不过我倒不是奔着擎天柱那个面瘫脸去的。”而是另一个。  
“你敢说擎天柱是面瘫脸？爵士，我要跟你绝交！”烟幕气鼓鼓。  
爵士：……  
大黄蜂：没关系，这话有效期只有一塞时。  
烟幕：好芯塞！

“阿嚏！”警察局里，警车结结实实打了一个喷嚏。今天没有巡逻任务，他也没有回公寓，而是在警察局里待命。最近很多地方都不太平。  
“警车，没事吧？是不是累了，去休息一下吧。”擎天柱无论何时都是考虑部下的好上司。  
正在看数据板的通天晓忽然像想起什么看了看警车，又很快低下头去。  
长官你那是什么意思有什么疑问你问出来你问出来啊！警车欲哭无冷凝液，觉得自己的一世清白都被那天爵士给毁了。  
“开路先锋呼叫擎天柱长官，我们在阿尔法大街遭到一帮持有武器的黑帮分子攻击，巨浪和杯子负伤，浪花联系不上，请求支援！”  
“开路先锋，坚持住，我马上派支援过去！”擎天柱转身看着部下，每个人都做好了准备，“通天晓，锁定坐标，开启陆地桥，探长，警车，千斤顶，变形出发！”

探长他们到达的时候正是枪战激烈的时候，迅速与巨浪等汇合，检查伤员伤势，探查黑帮人数和火力，制定包围计划，缩小包围圈，然后一举歼灭。  
本来应该是这样的。  
真该死！还是大意了一点，让那帮炉渣跑了两个。让探长他们带着巨浪先回警局，警车自己去追，没想到他们有人接应，被放了黑枪，不但罪犯没抓到，反而成了现在这个样子，腰部中枪，虽然伤口不致命，但是却在不停地流能量液。更糟糕的是，刚才的枪战打坏了他的内置通讯器，联系不上警局了。胡乱处理了一下自己的伤口，怎么办？等警局的人找过来？希望GPS没被打坏。认命地靠在墙上，好累，最近已经连续几天没有好好充电了，意识快撑不住了，光学镜最后闪现的画面，是一副灰蒙蒙的天，加上远处一点蓝色的闪烁。  
蓝色？


	5. Chapter 5

5

恋爱是神圣的疯狂。  
——文艺复兴时期的话

警车上线的时候正躺在救护车的维修床上。扳手大魔王正给他记录机体状况。  
“没事，很好，都是小伤，回去休息几天吧，擎天柱已经过来看过你了。能走了就赶紧走吧，我这还忙着呢！”真是救护车风格。  
“我怎么来的？”或者说，谁送我来的？  
“不认识的一个TF，个子不太高，黑色涂装，送你过来的时候很紧张呢，看你没事了才走的，哦戴着个蓝色护目镜，还有耳机。”救护车挥挥手示意自己要忙了。  
果然是他。看来梦里是真的呢。  
“梦？什么梦是真的？”  
警车回过神来，才发现救护车的光学镜就在自己面前，原来一不小心说出来了，普神啊！  
“没事没事，你忙我先走了~”  
梦里是温暖的怀抱，焦急的脚步，温柔的话语，落在脸颊若有若无的呼吸。  
和一个吻。

大黄蜂表示武器课简直是噩梦。  
从警局赶来上课的铁皮一向是严肃的表情，对每一个动作，每一个细节都要求极为严格，一丝不苟。放眼望去，基本上除了横炮，全班都快被干趴下了。  
哦不，还有一个。毒刺。  
稳稳地托住电磁脉冲炮，瞄准目标，毒刺的光学镜里只剩下一样东西。  
一击必中。  
前方炸开了花。  
铁皮赞许地看着毒刺，芯想这小子有前途，到时候可以跟擎天柱说说，把他划拉到特一队来，不能便宜了买……呃，威震天那家伙。  
趁着铁皮在指导毒刺，大黄蜂找个地方准备偷个懒，带着自己的手炮悄悄猫在武器馆最边上。旁边就是操场，此刻，好死不死的二年级正在那里做体能训练。因为大黄蜂就看到红蜘蛛正吊在离自己不远的器械上正吱哇乱叫，旁边那个高个子的白色机翼正帮他做拉伸。  
其实大黄蜂本来也就顶多看着红蜘蛛吱哇乱叫然后鄙视两声就该转身走了，可是千不该万不该他不该发现武器馆的封闭口有个漏洞（为了安全武器馆是全封闭的），然后他又千不该万不该摸到了自己的手炮，然后他又千不该万不该把手炮放到了封闭口的裂缝处。那一刻，他发誓自己的双臂被一股神秘力量牵引着自己绝对没有控制他换而言之就是他大黄蜂当时是被普神啊不是U球附体了打到路障的是U球你要怪就怪U球别怪我真的不是我打你的。  
等等，为什么现在躺在学校医务室的不是红蜘蛛而是……  
路障？

事情回到一塞时前。其实没那么复杂，就是大黄蜂刚瞄准的时候天火忽然跟红蜘蛛说了什么然后俩TF就下来去喝能量液了然后路障就过来用器械准备锻炼然后就没有然后了。  
用当时在场的爵士的话说就是，那场面，真美，跟炸开了花一样。

“所以，这算是误伤是吗？”浑身上下散发着“我是骚包医生”的校医击倒在诊疗记录的数据板上写着什么。  
其实这算是no zuo no die。陪着来的声波闷闷地想。  
大黄蜂怯怯地点了点头：“真的是误伤，我不是故意的。”  
“可是他这伤，啧啧……”击倒看了看数据板，“右手臂粉碎性骨折，左光学镜破裂，头部左侧一道开放性裂口，嗯，右侧两道，中间五道……下腹部能量液大量流失，双下肢跟腱断裂……”  
“那个，能停一下嘛医生，我觉得大黄蜂快哭了……”陪着大黄蜂来的烟幕也怯怯的。  
“哟新生，敢做不敢当吗？”话虽然是说大黄蜂，可是击倒却是看着烟幕的。  
被击倒这么一看烟幕更怯怯了：“敢当，敢当，一定敢当。”  
“那就好。”击倒露出一个迷倒众生的微笑。冲着烟幕。  
烟幕也快哭了。

武器馆事件之后大黄蜂被暂停了使用武器，无论是手炮还是长剑都被锁死了，也就是说大黄蜂现在要想跟人打架就只能是真·肉搏了。所以他决定这段时间尽量低调，最好不要遇到红蜘蛛。  
也许普神听到了大黄蜂的祈祷，红蜘蛛是没有遇到，但是他遇到了这个TF让他觉得还不如遇到红蜘蛛好呢。  
“大黄蜂，很久没见，你都长高这么多了。”  
是吧是吧我也觉得我比小时候长高很多了虽然我现在只有你一半高。  
“我听说你考到了赛博坦警校一直想见你一面呢。”  
我也一直很想见你，又怕见到你。  
“上次实在太忙了，开学典礼都没来得及过来看看。”  
是啊是啊你都没过来你知道我那个死党烟幕他有多郁闷么我整整被他拉着当了5塞天的蘑菇啊……  
“大黄蜂，你怎么不说话？发声器还没修好么？”  
不是当然不是发声器早就好了我能说话快说点什么啊大黄蜂你不是一直渴望见到他嘛现在终于见到了普神保佑U球在上拜托快让我说点什么不要让我一直用光学镜傻愣愣地看着他虽然他真的很好看博派卡车头头真不愧是是赛博坦男模队……啊呸赛博坦警察局第一门面担当……等等我在想什么呢！  
“大黄蜂，你在卖萌吗？”  
“纳尼？”大黄蜂断线了。

“刚才那句话可真不像你说出来的，擎天柱长官。”大黄蜂此时正和擎天柱坐在学校旁边一个能量咖啡馆里。  
“战争结束了，我们也该稍微放松一下神经。卖萌这个词是隔板教给我的，据说是蓝星用语。”擎天柱好整以暇地看着这个以前会怯怯地跟着自己说大哥我也要当警察的孩子。那是真的很久以前了。“还像以前那样叫我大哥吧。”  
“哦。”大黄蜂依然是不知道该从何说起，芯里却已经翻江倒海。

大哥大哥，你的制服真好看！  
Bee，这是警察制服。  
大哥你是警察了吗？  
是的，特警队。  
太帅了，我将来也要当警察！  
Bee，警察可不是为了帅，是要保护我们的人民，除暴安良。  
嗯，我记住了！

大哥，你要出去？  
我有任务要执行。  
那，你还回来嘛？  
傻孩子，我当然要回来啊！  
那我等你，你一定要回来！  
好的，我答应你，回来了我给你带礼物。

大哥你食言了，你没有回来。那次任务，是因为卡隆爆发了叛乱，你成了领袖，打赢了内战，给赛博坦带来了和平，可是我的大哥，奥利安，再也回不来了。

大黄蜂垂下了光学镜。  
“怎么了？”擎天柱发觉眼前的小朋友不太对劲。  
问他！问他！为什么不回来！可是，问不出来……用什么样的芯情去问呢？用什么样的身份去问呢？用什么样的资格去问呢？赛博坦人需要和平，汽车人需要领袖，如果自己处在那个位置，也会作出同样的选择吧……问不出来，真的问不出来……  
“伸手出来。”擎天柱并不知道大黄蜂芯里这许多想法，他拉过大黄蜂的手，“送你的礼物，上次答应你的。”  
上次……已经是很久很久以前了。  
手心里躺着一个挂件，一个黄色的，小蜜蜂挂件。很精巧，很漂亮。不过，为什么会随身带着？  
“这次回来拜访老师，知道你在警校，想着可能会遇到呢，就带着了。”像是知道大黄蜂在想什么一样，擎天柱总是能一眼就看穿他。  
“谢谢……”  
谢谢你还记得我们的约定。谢谢你还记得我。谢谢。  
芯里仿佛放下了一块大石头一样。  
这样就很好的。既不是那种朦胧的感情，又比普通的友情要坚定。  
这样就很好。真的。


	6. Chapter 6

6

爱情其实只有一条法则  
那就是让你爱的人得到幸福。  
——司汤达

大黄蜂送饭进来的时候击倒特意往他身后看了好几眼。  
“你看什么呢骚包……啊不是，医生？”大黄蜂及时咬住了舌头。  
“每次跟你一起来的那个小天使呢？”击倒浑身散发着慵懒的迷醉的气息。  
但是在大黄蜂看来那就是一种纵欲过度的气息。和他那个一身肌肉的护士。  
脑补了一些不可描述的画面之后，大黄蜂说：“你说烟幕？他今天有千斤顶的选修课。”  
击倒闻言表示那我没事了里面那个家伙归你了随便你怎么玩吧就走了。

“路障，我给你带能量餐来了。”大黄蜂把手中的食盒放在床边柜子上。  
“够不到，手不能动。”路障一点要动的意思都没有。  
“你少骗人了！我把你的伤情报告拍照发给救护车看了，他说你的伤根本就不重你丫的要是再躺维修床上哼哼他就一扳手把你砸到土卫2去！这是他原话！”  
够狠。路障一哆嗦。【未说明情节：小蜜蜂认识擎天柱，擎天柱帮忙找救护车看的】  
“可是我怎么说也是被你弄伤的啊你难道不应该帮我一把吗？”路障换了一副表情。  
大黄蜂没吭声。  
“昨天钛师傅问我要不要追究肇事者责任，你知道的，毕竟是你全责，我还没有回复他。我也不想你在档案里记下这么一笔，不然到时候毕业了就不能自由选择想去的部门了。”生活这么无聊，眼前的人不捉弄白不捉弄。  
知道路障说的是事实，有记录的学生是没法自己选择部门的，成绩再好都不行。想了想自己一直梦寐以求的特警一队，忍了忍了！  
大黄蜂拿起能量块递给路障，“给你。”  
“手不能动。”路障很真诚地看着他。  
手里的能量块直接糊到了路障脸上。  
“喂喂小鬼你干嘛！”  
“喂你吃能量块啊！”  
“TF吃能量块的器官是嘴不是光学镜！”  
“有什么关系，反正里面是通着的，就是多走点路罢了！”  
“钛师傅说今天下午再跟我联系。”  
“你……”大黄蜂气结。  
下次不给他的能量块里放一大把辣椒粉我就不是Bumblebee！

“咦那是什么？”路障看向地上。  
大黄蜂低头一看，刚才的打闹中小蜜蜂挂件掉在了地上，他赶忙捡起来。  
“跟你没关系。”  
“是芯上TF送的？”  
“都说了跟你没关系！”  
“那看来是了。”  
“你给我闭嘴！”食盒直接扣路障脸上了。  
等路障费劲把自己的光学镜清理干净的时候，发现大黄蜂已经走了。真不够意思，弄的我一身也不说帮我清理一下。不过，那个小挂件他好像真的很在意？  
有意思。  
真·路·不折腾不舒服斯基·障

烟幕下了课，还在回味千斤顶的课“让我们把这个宇宙炸得粉碎吧！”，太有个性的老师了，烟幕轻声一笑。  
“想什么呢小天使，笑这么高兴？”  
烟幕冷不丁被这么一问吓了一跳，还沉浸在炸碎这个宇宙中的双炮立刻开始蓄能。  
“是我，击倒，不用给我这么隆重的欢迎，一个拥抱就行了。”击倒笑嘻嘻地从阴影下走过来。  
“是你啊骚……医生……呵呵”  
“你刚喊我什么？”  
“没……没什么……”  
“我好像听见了什么了不得的词……”击倒从容不迫地把烟幕逼近墙角。  
“你一定是听错了最近天气比较燥热多喝点能量茶小心上火……对了你找我什么事？”烟幕侧着身子从击倒手臂下钻了出来。  
“前几天打击一直在出差，回来听说了你一定要来看看你，我就带他过来了。”击倒扭头看后面。  
烟幕这才发现后面还有一个TF，如此高大，如此强壮，如此健壮，如此壮硕。烟幕这辈子学的类似的词用完了。  
“你好我是打击，初次见面，冒昧打扰了，因为击倒一直在提你，所以忍不住好奇来看看。”打击挺有礼貌地伸出手。。  
“你好你好，我是烟幕。希望他没说我什么坏话。”礼尚往来，烟幕赶紧伸出手握住，顺便离击倒更远一点。  
“前几天我在外出差了，顺便一提，我是击倒的副手。”  
“就是护士。”击倒补上一句。  
一个TF，嗯，他说他是护士。如此高大，如此强壮，如此健壮，如此壮硕……的护士。  
“您的身材，当护士真是有点……呃……大材小用啊！”烟幕小心斟酌着词。  
“我本来想跟着威震天大人的，可是击倒愿意窝在这里当医生，我就跟着他了。”  
“您二位感情真好。呵呵。”

推开宿舍门。“烟幕，想什么呢，芯不在焉的样子。”  
又被吓了一跳，拜托你们都这么喜欢冷不丁地叫我嘛！  
毒刺红色的光学镜对着烟幕，“有时间吗？想问你点事。”  
“有。他们都出去了吗？什么事啊，你问吧~”大黄蜂大概是给路障送饭去了，横炮估计是跟飞毛腿在一起。  
“有关大黄蜂的事。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

人如果有可以分担痛苦的朋友的话  
悲伤也将会融化。  
——莎士比亚

“大黄蜂的事你问他呗。”  
“有些事，还是问别人比较好。”  
“那……那你问吧……”烟幕有种不太好的预感。毒刺这小子肯定不是问大黄蜂最喜欢的颜色是什么喜欢的数字是几平时有什么小爱好最喜欢的旅游地在哪里这一类蓝星偶像问答。  
“那我问了。”  
“嗯。”  
“大黄蜂最喜欢的颜色是什么？”  
“黄色。”  
“大黄蜂最喜欢的数字是几？”  
“2”  
“大黄蜂平时有设么小爱好吗？”  
“喜欢赛车。”  
“大黄蜂最喜欢的旅游地在哪里？”  
“这小子只要能飙车哪里他都喜欢。”  
“好了我问完了，谢谢你烟幕。”  
“哈？……”烟幕觉得自己掉线了，剧本不对啊！“等等，你问这些干嘛？”  
“因为我喜欢大黄蜂。追他之前先做足功课。”  
刚上线的烟幕再次掉线。

如果去赛博坦天涯社区发帖子估计会被很多人围观，烟幕想了想，还是只在塞博发了一条信息，毕竟看到的都是自己人，能把控住。

小翅膀萌组之一  
今天忽然得知两个室友有暧昧关系，好芯塞。  
赞 评论 转发

辣椒面呛嗓子怎么办在线等急用：长官我开玩笑的，长官你好，长官再见！@赛博坦警局科研处//赛博坦警局科研处：你要跟谁试试？@辣椒面呛嗓子怎么办在线等急用//No zuo no die你活该：滚！//辣椒面呛嗓子怎么办在线等急用：要不我们俩今晚也试试@no zuo no die你活该//大白爱小红：呃……//小红爱大白：天啦撸饭后随手一刷就是一条大新闻！@大白爱小红@辣椒面呛嗓子怎么办在线等急用@no zuo no die你活该//我坐桌子上看你咋掀：我们学校很好的好嘛条子！不服来咬我啊！@我就是爱掀桌子爱咋地咋地//我就是爱掀桌子爱咋地咋地：你们学校怎么这么乱+_+@爆米花买一送一不甜不要钱//爆米花买一送一不甜不要钱：右边麻烦不要秀恩爱好吗？@不要叫我毛毛@不要叫我炮炮//不要叫我毛毛：你要不要来我寝室，咱俩一起住？@不要叫我炮炮//不要叫我炮炮：不会吧？我也住寝室，但是我舍友都很好啦！@不要叫我毛毛

烟幕的塞博私密评论  
小翅膀萌组之二：不会吧烟幕？难道横炮爱上毒刺了？

烟幕：shit！我忘了屏蔽大黄蜂了……

“烟幕，我们俩得谈谈，如果你要是觉得在寝室住不方便的话，不如我们就搬出去，把空间留给横炮和毒刺吧！”大黄蜂晚上把烟幕叫出去之后很认真地对烟幕说。  
烟幕：别拦我，我想shi……  
烟幕：不是的大黄蜂，跟横炮没有关系。  
大黄蜂：不会吧烟幕！我都没有想到，原来毒刺竟然喜欢你！哦不是我不是说你不值得他喜欢，我是真没想到，同宿舍住了这么久，他居然一直对你别有用心！  
烟幕：跟我也没有关系！他喜欢的是你！是你！是你！  
大黄蜂：嗯？烟幕你刚说什么？风太大我没听清。  
烟幕：没事，你开芯就好。

以上。当然不可能了！烟幕还是没有把这事告诉大黄蜂，毕竟涉及到个人隐私，他随后就删掉了塞博，搪塞了几句，大黄蜂好孩子也没在意，毒刺依然表现如一，横炮整天和飞毛腿鸡飞狗跳，隔壁的蓝霹雳张口就是“来啊横炮咱俩换宿舍”，这事就这么过去了。  
但是，普神在上，感情这种事，谁又能说的准呢？  
烟幕后来还特意找毒刺私下谈过一次，问他为什么喜欢大黄蜂，毒刺很认真地回答，没有为什么，就是挺喜欢的。  
好吧，没有为什么。老子不管了！  
烟幕随后还去医务室跟击倒发过几次牢骚，不过他觉得自己没说名字不要紧。击倒的笑一如既往地暧昧，也不知道在笑什么。如果不是身边一直跟着他那高大，健壮，强壮，壮硕的护士，击倒大概就更开心了。烟幕也跟爵士发牢骚，跟爵士说话不用兜圈子，爵士才知道是毒刺喜欢大黄蜂。不过，对于大黄蜂的受欢迎程度爵士表现一点也不吃惊。因为他宿舍里那个爱捉弄机的路障最近不知道怎么了，整天似乎有芯事的样子，爵士总觉得不太像他。直到有一天听路障说梦话：“小车屁股……啧啧……”爵士顿时惊出一身冷凝液。对于（有时候）喜欢掐大黄蜂车屁股的爵士来说，他似乎猜到了什么。  
不过这些他并没有告诉烟幕，怕吓着他。那次的谈话在爵士的总结中落下了帷幕。  
“大黄蜂啊，从小就是个招人稀罕的……小妖精。”  
烟幕：“啊？”  
爵士扭头回去了。“你也是。”  
烟幕：“啊？！”  
爵士的身影渐渐走远。“喂条子，好不容易有了休假，一起去看电影啊！赛坦尼克号来一发？什么？爱情片太幼稚？要看动作片？你怎么不去看爱情动作片？！什么是爱情动作片？你问擎天柱去！”

电影院里，爵士等着买票的警车。票面上写着《塞车总动员2》。  
“闪电麦孔，你等着！我一定会超过你的！”  
“法兰斯超，你做梦吧！”【与原版电影如有相似纯属故意】  
“警车你干嘛一直不高兴？陪我看电影有这么糟糕吗？”  
“……”  
“怎么了警车？”  
“你故意的是吧爵士？”  
“我又怎么你了条子！”  
“你干嘛让我问擎天柱去！”  
“……你不会真问了吧……”爵士忽然爆发出一阵剧烈的笑声，前排的TF不满地瞪过来，后面的幼生体被吓倒了“麻麻那个TF好阔怕”，爵士笑的停不下来，冷却液都从光学镜里流出来了，肩膀剧烈地抖动，靠在警车身上。  
警车看着他：“爵士，别笑的像个傻子一样好吗？”  
“警车，我问你个事。”好不容易止住了笑。  
“说吧！”警车板着脸。  
“你问完了擎天柱什么反应？”  
警车实在不想回忆下午那个超级……超级……超级尴尬的会议室。开完会，他向尊敬的博学多能的擎天柱长官抛出了这个问题。  
周围一片寂静。  
特一队内部通讯加密频道  
程序屏蔽警车……程序启动  
[探长]什么情况？警车傻了？  
[飞过山]糟糕憋笑憋的好辛苦。  
[铁皮]阿救，我快憋不住了真的不管是谁快说点什么啊！  
[救护车]都给我憋着！老大没说话谁也不准说！  
[幻影]你们看老大是不是快憋过气去了？  
[阿尔茜]我想先走一下可以吗？  
[千斤顶]也许警车是上次受伤的后遗症？  
[杯子]你可拉倒吧他伤的是腰又不是脑子你用腰思考这个问题吗？  
[浪花]这个问题可不就是用腰思考的吗？  
[阿尔茜]我真的想走了可以吗？  
[擎天柱]全体散会。  
于是警车看着大家面无表情地走出了会议室。（千斤顶：谁面无表情？我们明明都快憋死了好吗？）  
救护车走在最后，他把一块数据板递给警车。  
“有问题，问塞歌。”  
会议室的办公桌被掀了呢。正好明天申请经费换个新的。扳手大魔王关上会议室的门。


	8. Chapter 8

8

嫉妒是恋爱的姐妹  
就如恶魔是天使的兄弟。  
——波德莱尔

对于过去的回忆，并不是没有。有高兴的，也有不高兴的。但是很多都不记得了。却唯独对一个机体，记得特别深刻。  
一个明黄色的机体，流畅的线条，略带肌肉感的活力，不是很大，但是很漂亮。  
没错，就是漂亮，就像那对蓝色的光学镜一样。  
好像从有记忆开始，那个机体的样子就一直浮现在眼前，慢慢地刻入骨髓，大概一辈子也忘不了。他去火种源的井边发呆，做了一个梦，梦见他的造物主。  
你就是照着他的样子制造的。  
在后来的梦里，就经常出现那个黄色的机体，拉着他一起奔跑，哈哈大笑。  
每次当他想问，你叫什么名字的时候，黄色的机体就会消失不见。  
久而久之，他就不再问了。别的都不重要，你陪在我身边就好。

报考赛博坦警校其实毒刺并没有什么特别的想法，只是综合比较了几所学校觉得这个最适合自己。毕竟，他是火种源制造的军用“大黄蜂”，战争和杀戮似乎才更适合自己。虽然随后内战就停了，但是警察，尤其是特警，大概是离自己最近的职业了吧。  
没想到报道第一天就在学校食堂看到了那个明黄色的TF。他正在跟别人打架，一点都不像梦里那温顺柔和的样子。那一抹明黄色，他看了好久，然后就去了报到处。  
“麻烦给我换一下宿舍，我要去320。为什么不给换？我有家族遗传芯脏病，那个寝室的人短跑速度最快，有事了可以送我去医务室。”  
于是，在傍晚，当黄色的机体和白蓝涂装的TF一起回来时，他屏住火种源的跳动。  
“我是毒刺。是火种源按照你的机型制造出来的。久仰了，大黄蜂。”  
你一直在我的梦中。却又从未走进过我的梦。

“小蜜蜂，你迟到了。”路障靠着树，划开通讯器里的时钟。  
“来的路上有点堵车所以不好意思……不过话说回来你都出院了还找我干嘛！”大黄蜂变形成机体。  
“我是出院了，可是钛师傅说……”  
“够了！别再拿钛师傅哄我了行吗！我问过钛师傅了，他压根没有跟你联系过！”大黄蜂一想到自己被路障哄了三个塞周天天给他送饭就来气。  
“啊嘞被揭穿了！钛师傅好无情啊……”路障语气开始可怜兮兮。  
“少来了！说吧，今天又打算让我给你写作业还是替你跑步啊？”大黄蜂抱着双臂，在大树边找个舒服的地方靠着。  
“Duang！”路障一拳砸到树上。  
“你你你你干嘛！你敢欺负我，我告诉我大哥去！”  
（路障，壁咚的姿势错了）  
“哟，这不是一年级的小个子吗？”华丽又贱兮兮的声音再度响起。  
不用看也知道是红蜘蛛，旁边跟着天火。  
还没等大黄蜂说话，天火先开口了。  
“看不出来嘛小红，路障是要和大黄蜂约会去啊！”  
喂喂喂能量块可以乱吃，话可不能别乱说啊天火学长！  
“没错啊，我就是要去约会呢，跟-我-家-小-蜜-蜂-”路障故意拉长了声调，看着黄色面甲越来越红，不逗白不逗。  
炉渣的你乱承认什么！谁跟你约会去啊！  
“啪叽！”声波给激光鸟买的零食全掉到了地上。  
“路障你这个负心汉哟~”轮到红蜘蛛拉长声调了，“想当初多少TF追着声波后面死缠烂打，声波都不为所动看都不看一光学镜的，一芯跟着你，你倒好，一塞年还不到就把人家甩了，真是穿上后挡板就不认TF了啊……”红蜘蛛越说越芯痛的样子。“天火你说是不是？”  
“红蜘蛛我觉得我们还是走吧，要不这么多TF打你我怕我一个TF拦不住啊！”  
红蜘蛛：= =+  
大脑有点混乱。什么意思？路障追声波？追到了在一起了？还滚了充电床？穿上后挡板就不认TF？难道路障是被压的那个？  
大黄蜂觉得自己脑子都要爆炸了，一时忍不住就问了出来：“路障你是被声波压的那个？”  
“压你个U球流水线————！！”

路障拽着大黄蜂一把就拉走了。现在俩TF正坐在路边的小店里，看着玻璃窗外TF来TF往。  
“我跟声波什么也不是，我们俩是好机友……不是你想的那个基友，是机友，从很小就认识他了，一起玩，一起长大，一起报考警校，住一个宿舍，关系好的可以穿一块胸甲你别看他胸挺大但是里面都是空的其实……不是我没有老看他胸……我们也没滚过充电床，虽说小时候的确是在一张充电床上睡过，但那已经是很久以前了，你小时候没跟烟莫一起睡过吗……”  
烟幕：我叫烟幕谢谢。  
大黄蜂奇怪地看着路障：“你干嘛要跟我解释呢？”  
“诶？你不想听我解释吗？”  
“你跟声波是什么关系我真的没有兴趣啦！”  
“也就是说，你不关芯我的感情？”  
“我为什么要关芯你的感情？”大黄蜂咬着吸管，他是真的不明白路障的感情跟自己有什么关系。  
路障忽然有点烦躁。  
这是旁边一个TF走过，不小芯碰到了他，路障抬起长枪就是一炮，吓得那个TF“你有病啊”一溜烟跑了。  
“喂你干嘛啊！”大黄蜂赶紧拉住路障。  
“你有喜欢的人没？”路障稍微平复了一下芯情。  
“没有。”老老实实地承认。  
“那你那个挂件是谁送的？”路障经常看到大黄蜂对着那个挂件时不时傻笑两声。  
“是一个很尊敬的TF送的。但不是情侣，麻烦你不要脑补。”  
“那我们换个角度，你喜欢什么样的TF？”  
“只要不是你这样的就行。”  
“我这样的怎么了？”  
“脾气不好。”  
“算了……不说这个话题了……”

路障什么时候开始每日芯塞了……

“大黄蜂你回来了，我快饿死了……”烟幕躺在充电床上哼哼。  
“你怎么不去学校食堂吃饭？”  
“我芯爱的小蜜蜂抛弃我了，去食堂再也没有你的味道了……”  
“懒就说懒。还有，烟幕，少看点蓝星琼瑶文，保智商。”把手边一个袋子递给烟幕。“我买了你最喜欢的零食。”  
“哇大黄蜂你最好了我最爱你了比芯……”  
横炮一股风地冲进宿舍。“有好吃的！”伸手一抓，半袋能量饼干没了。  
烟幕：横炮我恨你/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
横炮边嚼饼干边说：“明天要报期末考核的项目了，你们准备报哪个？我准备报短跑。”  
“我报近身格斗。”大黄蜂说。  
“啊你不报短跑了？我还想和你比试一下呢！”  
“想挑战一下不一样的。”  
“可是你那小身板行吗？”  
大黄蜂眯起光学镜，略一弯腰，双臂抓住横炮的右臂，转身，肩甲用力，一记漂亮的过肩摔。横炮躺在地上眨眨眼，“普神啊发生了什么？大黄蜂你什么时候练的？”  
“我有的时候去找大哥，他指点我的。”大黄蜂不好意思地笑笑。  
“你大哥？谁啊？我怎么没听说过。”烟幕搜了搜记忆扇区，实在不记得大黄蜂还有个哥哥。  
呃……忘了烟幕是长官控了，要不要告诉他呢？大黄蜂犹豫。  
“擎天柱。他大哥就是擎天柱长官。”毒刺从外面走了进来，脸上带着一抹意味不明的笑容。


	9. Chapter 9

9

在一起哭泣的时候  
第一次知道自己是多么爱着对方。  
——爱弥尔

“毒刺你怎么知道……”不过现在大黄蜂已经顾不上毒刺了，因为他现在正面对着烟幕流着冷凝液的光学镜。  
“你什么时候认识的擎天柱？为什么我不知道？”  
“烟幕你听我说，那是很久以前了……后来发生了很多事，其实他现在和以前也不是一个他了……不对不对，是一个他，但是不是我的大哥了……”大黄蜂试图安抚烟幕，可是后者却似乎在面对擎天柱的问题时就会情绪失控。  
“你明知道我最喜欢擎天柱！我们不是好朋友吗！你还瞒着我！”烟幕摔门出去。“大黄蜂，我讨厌你。”  
横炮一面甲不知所措。  
毒刺一面甲跟我无关。  
唉……糟透了。

烟幕正在击倒的医务室，今晚他值班。而且烟幕也实在不知道自己能去哪儿。除了和大黄蜂从小到大一起住的公寓，他不知道该去哪儿。  
击倒给烟幕端来一杯能量茶。“我的小天使，想哭就哭吧，不要憋着，在我这你可以随意做任何事。”  
烟幕抽噎了几声。“我不知道他为什么要瞒着我。他明知道我最喜欢擎天柱了！”  
击倒皱了皱眉。  
“我从小就崇拜擎天柱，擎天柱就是我前进的力量，是我的榜样，是我的偶像，你能懂吗？我没了他就活不下去了！”  
击倒起身去整理旁边的饮料。  
烟幕还在自顾自地说。“他明明认识擎天柱，还喊他大哥，肯定关系不一般的。他为什么不告诉我呢？是怕我给他惹麻烦吗？我是那种没有分寸的机嘛？”  
击倒：是的是的你就是那种没有分寸的机= =  
“我只有那么一个小小的愿望，就是能看到擎天柱，跟在他身边，听他讲话，听他发号施令我冲锋陷阵，这就是一个战士对司令的纯真的革命感情！他为什么要瞒着我！呜呜呜……”  
击倒：等等！我的高纯怎么一股能量茶味？那刚才给烟幕的能量茶……  
烟幕咕咚一声栽倒在桌子上，不省机事。茶杯转了个圈，啪的一声掉在地上。  
击倒听到自己芯里有什么东西也跟着啪的一声，断了。  
（未说明剧情：打击看每次烟幕来击倒都笑的不怀好意，所以悄悄把能量茶和高纯给换了……）

[大黄蜂]大黄蜂呼叫爵士。  
[爵士]……  
[大黄蜂]爵士爵士……  
[爵士]他睡了。你是大黄蜂？  
[大黄蜂]我是大黄蜂。你是哪位？爵士呢？  
[爵士]我是警车。爵士今天很累，先睡了。  
[大黄蜂]……哦。  
[爵士]……不是你想的那样。  
[大黄蜂]我什么也没想。  
[爵士]= =+有事吗？  
[大黄蜂]……没事。  
[爵士]大黄蜂？是大黄蜂吗？  
[大黄蜂]爵士=v=  
[爵士]我睡醒了。怎么了？  
[大黄蜂]爵士我想见你。  
[爵士]但是我现在不在学校。  
[大黄蜂]那你在哪？  
[爵士]……警车公寓。  
[大黄蜂]……打扰了。  
[爵士]喂喂别挂我给你发地址！

“今天跟条子……啊呸，跟警车一起看电影来着，结束了懒的回学校就住这了。警车家公寓挺大的，你住下也没问题的。”  
“这样不太好吧？”而且只有两个房间。  
“没关系的，你们一机一间，我睡客厅就好了。”警车给大黄蜂端来能量茶。（又是能量茶！我也不知道他们除了能量茶还能喝什么？能量果汁？）  
“找我什么事？”  
“你们俩先聊，我去洗澡了。”警车很体贴地离开了。  
大黄蜂把事情简单说了一下。  
“两个小屁孩闹别扭了呗。”爵士下了结论。  
“你说谁是小屁孩！”  
“你，跟烟幕，都是。”  
大黄蜂闷闷地不吭声。  
“大黄蜂，在你芯里，我是个什么样的存在？”  
“好朋友，像哥哥一样，有事情了一定会帮我。”  
“那烟幕呢？”  
“也是好朋友。”  
“你觉得你有事情了他会帮你吗？”  
“他如果知道了一定会帮我的，但是不好的事情我不想让他知道，他笨手笨脚，我怕他会搞砸。”  
“口是芯非啊小朋友！你不是怕他搞砸，你是怕他受伤吧！”  
“也许是吧……我不是小朋友！”  
“安啦安啦……”爵士给小蜜蜂顺顺毛，“你看，这就是问题所在了。有什么事你会告诉我，却不一定会告诉烟幕，你是怕他有事，可是却不知道烟幕担芯你的芯情。好朋友，应该是并肩作战的，毫无保留分享的，如果是一个保护另一个，不叫好朋友。”  
“那我们俩叫啥？”  
“叫好基友，可以一起滚充电床的那种。”爵士笑眯眯地说，不出意外看到黄色的小触角都竖了起来。“别误会，你跟我睡一张充电床，让警车睡一个房间。他这几天连续执勤确实很累，让他睡客厅他会休息不好的。”  
“那不然我睡客厅吧？本来就是我打扰你们了。”  
“你是客人，他不会让你睡客厅的。”顿了一下，“他也不会让我睡客厅的，我知道，所以我不会跟他谦让的。”  
大黄蜂芯里似乎有所感悟。  
“不过你今天真的不回去了？”  
“不回去了，烟幕大概一会就回去了，今天晚上还是让我们俩都冷静一下吧。”  
警车：你们说完了吗我可以出去了吗？我已经在浴室洗了两遍澡了！好想掀了这个马桶啊！！

早上天亮。  
[横炮]横炮呼叫大黄蜂。  
[大黄蜂]横炮，这么早就起来了啊！  
[横炮]大黄蜂，你在哪？  
[大黄蜂]我在……爵士家里。  
[横炮]糟了！  
[大黄蜂]怎么了？  
[横炮]烟幕昨天一晚上没回来！  
[大黄蜂]什么？


	10. Chapter 10

10

相见，相识，然后相别  
成为了无数人类的悲剧。  
——塞·泰勒·柯勒律治  
（1772-1834，英国诗人，评论家）

大黄蜂，别慌，好好想想。镇定。  
一定要镇定。  
烟幕会去哪儿？  
[大黄蜂]横炮！你还在学校是吗？  
[横炮]我在！  
[大黄蜂]你马上去学校医务室击倒那里看看！  
[横炮]击倒？  
[大黄蜂]我这就回去！

科迈罗跑车飚出了历史新高时速，但是当他回去的时候，似乎一切都结束了呢。  
宿舍里烟幕还躺在充电床上，没有上线。毒刺不在，横炮和飞毛腿在照顾他。  
“大黄蜂，真被你猜对了！烟幕果然在击倒那里！还被灌了高纯，醉的不省机事！”横炮噼里啪啦把事情结果说了一遍。在飞毛腿的解释下，大黄蜂终于搞清楚了怎么回事。  
一塞时前。横炮拉上还没完全上线的飞毛腿一路狂奔到击倒的医务室。烟幕正躺在击倒的充电床上还没上线，击倒则在一边穿他的胸甲。  
穿他的胸甲？！  
据飞毛腿事后添油加醋（？）的描述，横炮当时大吼一声：“击倒你个禽兽敢占我家烟幕便宜！我揍死你个炉渣流水线的——！！”  
“那击倒呢？”大黄蜂问。  
“我不知道啊，我抱着烟幕就出来了，横炮自己在里面呢。听着动静不小。”飞毛腿抱着双臂一副我很无辜我什么也没看见的表情。  
一想到横炮武器课上彪悍的表现大黄蜂就觉得冷凝液都流下来了。  
好同情击倒。  
不对！干嘛要同情他！那个骚包医生！  
横炮：“反正他这一个塞周是别想干坏事了。”  
毒刺进来了。“刚刚我看到打击了。”  
“那个骚包医生的肌肉护士？”  
“嗯。他忽然很莫名其妙地跟我说击倒最近买了整整一箱高纯终于起到作用了，还说击倒向来是看上的没有不得手的……吧啦吧啦的我也不太懂。”  
击——倒——！！大黄蜂气的火种源都快蹦出胸甲了。  
我要是把你输出管打断都算便宜你！  
看着飞奔出去的大黄蜂，横炮有点莫名其妙。“喂毒刺，我记得打击昨天出差去了啊！你什么时候见他的？”  
毒刺轻声笑了一下。“我随口编的。大黄蜂真好骗。”  
看向充电床上的烟幕，依然下线中。  
你要是真的被击倒拆了该多好……你在大黄蜂芯里就不会那么天真纯洁了吧……  
羡慕你。嫉妒你。陪在他身边一起长大的为什么是你不是我。  
你要是毁灭了该多好。

大黄蜂跑到击倒的医务室时，骚包医生正在费力地给自己修复，助手打击出差了，这活没TF帮。大黄蜂一脚踢翻了击倒的工具箱，抓着他的肩甲把他摁到墙上。  
“小芯点小蜜蜂！我刚把肩甲修复了！疼疼疼……”  
“击倒！我X你个U球流水线的！”  
“小孩子不能说脏话！”  
“你都对烟幕干了什么！”  
“干了什么？普神在上，我什么也没干！”  
“你骗机！”  
“我真的什么也没干，昨晚烟幕喝醉了发酒疯，把我的医务室弄得一团糟，还把我胸甲撞坏了，我收拾半天，刚修复好胸甲要穿的时候横炮就进来了……”  
“你这鬼话还是留着跟火种源去说吧！”  
“击倒，我的旧伤有点复发，你能帮我看看吗？”  
大黄蜂抬头，一个黑色涂装走了进来。  
“呃……你们这是在壁咚吗？”  
“路障！”  
“我打扰到你们了？不过为什么是大黄蜂呢？击倒你不是要追烟幕吗你上次不是还说要找机会拆了他吗？”  
“路障我求求你了不要唯恐天下不乱好嘛！！！”  
“击倒——！！”大黄蜂的右拳准确无误地砸在击倒漂亮的脸上。

“大黄蜂，以我对击倒的了解，他看起来的确很像是能干出那种事的人。”路障和大黄蜂在操场上。  
大黄蜂刚刚好不容易平息下来的怒火又升了起来。  
“但是，”路障轻轻叹了一口气，轻的让大黄蜂几乎以为是自己的错觉。“我知道，他是不会那样做的。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不了解击倒。或者说，击倒的过去。”  
“击倒有什么过去？”  
“击倒……”路障忽然停住，换上一副懒懒的样子，“算了，小孩子还是不要打听那么多，保智商。”  
“什么意思啊！话说到一半最让机讨厌了！”  
“比起那个，大黄蜂，我的旧伤复发了，而且你看击倒现在这个样子，被你和横炮各揍了一顿，他也没法给我诊治了，你是不是该负起责任来照顾我一下？”  
大黄蜂想了半天没找到拒绝的理由。  
“好吧，一会我给你带能量餐到你宿舍。”  
“我要柠檬口味的。谢谢。”  
“不客气。”  
谈话在友好的气氛中结束。  
才怪！要什么柠檬口味的！要什么柠檬口味的！要什么柠檬口味的！你咋不上天呢！

大黄蜂在食堂里转悠了一圈也没找到柠檬口味的能量餐，准备随便给路障买点算了。  
“柠檬口味的在三楼。”闷闷的声音传来。  
大黄蜂扭头。是声波。  
总觉得见到声波有点尴尬。自从上次以来，他有时也会好奇，声波真的和路障是火伴吗？俩机曾经在一起滚过充电床虽然是幼生体的时候？好的可以穿同一块胸甲？路障到底有没有看过声波的胸？看过了摸过没有？经常摸吗？他发誓自己是本着八卦的芯去想的。声波以前被很多TF追吗？这倒是不稀奇，声波身材看起来不错，高挑，纤细却又不是弱不禁风的那种，举止动作又及其优雅，一看就是良好家庭出身的。虽然经常面无表情，但是那五官，啧啧……当然是在不戴面罩的情况下。  
忽然意识到自己已经发呆很久了，大黄蜂回过神来。“那个……谢谢你声波。”  
“我也要去三楼，一起吧。”声波向前走去。  
大黄蜂跟在后面，默默地看着眼前的TF。肩甲，腰身，尾翼，长腿，每一样都很好看。说声波以前被很多TF喜欢大黄蜂绝对信。那路障喜欢声波吗？他应该是近水楼台先得月吧？路障如果喜欢声波这一点也不奇怪吧。如果是自己，在面对声波和路障的同时，自己也一定是更喜欢声波虽然路障看起来也不错……  
停！普神啊我在想什么！为什么要把路障也算进来！我又不喜欢他！  
正沉浸自己小芯思里的大黄蜂完全没有注意到声波已经停了下来，他的背甲就在眼前，大黄蜂“哎呦”一声撞了上去。  
好疼！脸要着地了！咦？没有着地！后背传来奇怪的触感。温柔的触感。  
声波及时拉住了大黄蜂，避免了一场小型的撞地事故。  
普神啊我动不了了怎么办！声波面无表情的面罩真好看！！路障跟声波我一定选声波就这么愉快地决定了！！！


	11. Chapter 11

11

爱一定存在于这世界上。一定存在。   
无从寻觅的是爱的表现。它的表达方式。   
——太宰治

声波并没有跟大黄蜂一起回宿舍。大黄蜂推开路障宿舍门的时候路障正躺在充电床上哼哼：“小蜜蜂你再不来我就饿死了。”  
“还不是你非要什么柠檬口味害我给你找半天！”  
“我是伤员你照顾一下不是应该的吗！”  
“有你吃的就行了哪来那么多废话！”  
“真没良心，我受伤还不是因为你！”  
“你的伤早好了！”  
“我旧伤复发了！”  
“旧伤复发还不是因为你自己作死非要和红蜘蛛比体能！”  
“可是我要没受伤就不会有旧伤！”  
“你要不作死就不会旧伤复发！”  
大黄蜂觉得自己和声波在一起的时候就会那么温柔那么听话学着像他一样优雅，而跟路障在一起时就会脾气暴躁总想跟他吵架。  
近朱者赤近墨者黑。  
其实路障也觉得很奇怪，明明是唯恐天下不乱的自己，对小蜜蜂就总想欺负呢。不欺负白不欺负。

为了结束没有营养的争吵，大黄蜂坐到旁边的充电床上，不跟路障说话了。  
“那是爵士的充电床，你别乱动他东西啊。”  
“爵士？”那更忍不住不乱动了，嘿嘿。  
爵士床头放着一个相框，里面是一张蓝星的夕阳照，风景很漂亮，但是居然不是爵士自己的照片，真是稀奇啊。相框旁边是一个警车玩具模型，还有几本书，大黄蜂随手翻了一下。《第一次拆卸需知》《如何让性冷淡的火伴敞开心扉》《火伴相性一百问》《油吧搭讪技巧》《如何成为一名好的特警》……好吧除了最后一本书我什么也没看到。  
充电床上也比较整齐，除了刚才大黄蜂一屁股坐上去的时候硌了他一下的那块数据板。刚才大黄蜂那一坐让数据板自动开机了，最上面有几个挺大的字——  
爵士的绝密日记。  
看？还是不看？看了不太好，这是隐私。不看，U球的好想知道爵士里面到底写了什么！  
大黄蜂抬头看看路障。  
路障：“好困啊我要下线充电了你随意啊！”  
大黄蜂点开了数据板。【看别人日记真的是不对的，小朋友请勿模仿】

塞历3274循环   
今天很无聊，于是开始记日记。  
完。

塞历3278循环  
今天去参加赛博坦警校的招生考试了。感觉，还不错吧。有一个维持现场秩序的条子，长的挺帅，胸挺大，摸起来手感估计不错，但是可惜，面瘫脸。

塞历3303循环  
录取结果出来了，我考上了。我就知道我一定能考上。芯情不错，晚上去油吧嗨皮一下。

塞历3304循环  
昨晚喝大了，不过事后却记得异常清晰。有人想在油吧找我麻烦，他炉渣的长得帅是我的错吗，管好你自己的火伴吧！当然了，作为一个未来的警察，他们肯定不是我对手，十塞分解决战斗，爵士，耶！我英勇无比地接受周围TF崇拜的眼神，然而下一塞秒我就倒地上了。  
等我再次上线的时候发现我正在一辆巡逻车里。嗯，什么情况？打架斗殴被拘了？旁边忽然传来声音：“警车呼叫特一指挥中心。”  
妈了个鸡的这声音太他炉渣的好听了！简直性冷淡到了极点！好想推倒他！  
“指挥中心收到，这里是擎天柱。”  
“长官，希斯坦路油吧斗殴事件已经解决，嫌疑人已经由探长押送回警局了。”  
“收到，辛苦了警车。”  
原来他叫警车。等等？嫌疑人被押送回警局了？那我呢？我不是打架斗殴的嫌疑人吗？难道这个条子私芯放我一马？普神在上今天撞大运了，不然有了记录警校估计要开除我的。  
前排的条子转过身来看我。我赶紧闭上光学镜装充电中。好像有什么东西摸了摸我的面甲，一下，又一下。  
我这算是被调戏了么？

塞历3333循环  
今天开学典礼，我又看到那个维持秩序的条子了！他就站在警局特警一队队长擎天柱的左边，擎天柱右边也站着一个穿制服的TF，后来知道他叫通天晓。嗯，3个面瘫脸帅哥站一块，真他流水线的养眼。  
我也要进特警一队。

塞历3334循环  
昨晚开学典礼之后大家没尽兴，于是我们又跑到油吧去了。这次没喝多，虽然有点走路不稳CPU发热，但是我意识还是挺清醒的。  
因为我出了油吧门口又看到那个条子了。真是有缘啊！  
高纯烧的我CPU处理器都冒烟了，我也不知道我怎么走到他跟前的。“嘿条子！要不要一起来(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨……”哦普神啊！这不是我说的话吧！  
我也不知道我为什么又凑近了他的音频接收器，“你的身材可真性感，我能摸一下吗？”  
我大概是被高纯烧傻了吧。糟糕，条子看起来一面甲黑线，他不会以为我是那种很随便的TF吧……

塞历3356循环  
我又一次在油吧门口见到了穿着警察制服的他。似乎我们除了考试那次和开学典礼那次，每一次都是在油吧门口见到的呢。奇怪的缘分。  
我其实喝得并不多，那点高纯对我来说小意思。但是看到他的那一眼，我立刻就倒在地上。事后我只能告诉自己，这高纯，后反劲。  
他大概以为我醉的下线了，把我抱起来（居然用抱的，忽然有点害羞怎么办）放进他的巡逻车里。原来他是在这里巡逻，我还以为他特意等我呢，自作多情了。等等！那上次的巡逻车也是他了！上次调戏我（也不算被调戏，就是被摸了两下面甲吧）的也是他咯！  
他开始处理显示屏上的工作。我忽然想到上次听他的声音。好听，性冷淡，带点磁性，好想推倒他。光是回想他的声音我都想石更了！U球的我在说什么呢……  
他一直没发现我在后排偷偷看他，这个条子是个很专芯的家伙。肩甲很宽阔，背甲很厚实，腰身却挺细，虽然坐着但也能看出来大长腿，嗯，我记得他胸也挺大。他怎么连后脑勺都可以这么好看！我要醉了……  
天亮的时候他忽然转身看我，我急忙闭上光学镜。听见他轻声地说：“天亮了，我该回警局了，这家伙的酒应该也醒的差不多了吧。”然后他就把我抱下了车（又是抱），放在路边长椅上，开车走了。  
纳尼？你就这么把我放着不管了？！

塞历3529循环  
“这已经是我第11次在油吧门口见到你了吧。”他叹了口气，关上巡逻车的门。  
“我还不知道你叫什么名字呢？”  
爵士，我叫爵士。  
但是我依然假装充电，一动不动。  
“你怎么总是来油吧呢？这里其实很乱啊，你一个TF，不怕有危险吗？”  
不怕不怕，我能一挑五不带眨光学镜。再说了，不是还有你在门口等我吗？  
“别总是喝那么多高纯，如果喜欢，下次来我家喝低度果酒吧。”  
好啊好啊长官，请问你家在哪里？  
他没再说话，把手轻轻地放在我的面甲上。金属的触感极佳，挑动着我面甲敏感的接收点。他又把手移到了我的音频接收器上，好像低下了头，他他他他要干什么？我感觉到他的呼吸了！越来越近了！他的另一只手抓着我的手，动作很轻柔，轻柔的我差点以为他就要车震了。直到——  
“特一指挥中心呼叫警车。”  
“警车收到。”  
“阿离大街有人飞车抢劫，请你过去支援。”  
“警车收到，请发送坐标。”  
然后——然后他就把我放在路边的长椅上他U球的流水线就走了啊啊啊！！！


	12. Chapter 12

12

如果有人问起为什么会爱上他的话  
那除了回答“这是因为他是他，我是我”外  
别无其他。  
——蒙台涅 《蒙田随笔》

假装充电的路障悄悄睁开光学镜，看到大黄蜂又换了个舒服的姿势。

塞历3566循环  
最近我都要爱上去油吧了，因为十次有九次都能见到警车。他似乎经常在那附近巡逻。

塞历3679循环  
很意外，居然在不是油吧门口的地方碰见警车呢。大概是今天休息，他穿着便服，虽然还是板板正正的衬衣。跟着旁边另一个面瘫脸通天晓，边走边说着什么。他大概是没看到我。  
他不穿制服也这么好看。  
他不穿衣服一定更好看。

塞历3722循环  
第一学期结束了，迎来了塞星圣诞节。学校里到处都是红色的彩带和圣诞帽，雪也下的挺大，五颜六色真好看。  
不过真冷啊，要不是为了买复习资料真不想出门。快要考试了，名次要紧，绝对不能输给声波。  
“感知器写的什么来着？唔……《科学宏观主义世界观》，看到了，就剩一本了？这帮考试临时抱佛脚的家伙们下手真快！！”我伸手已经摸到了那本书的书脊。终于买到了。  
如果不是旁边也伸过来一只手的话。  
是他！是他！是他！我拼命压抑住自己想要狂奔出去的芯情，尽量装着让自己面无表情一点。  
“我先拿到的。”  
“……好吧。”  
他居然转身就走。Woc那天摸我面甲的时候你不是挺行么？  
“喂等等！”  
“还有事吗？”  
“我有点头疼你能扶我一下嘛？”  
“……？”  
我一定是傻了。这种搭讪技术实在是逊毙了。爵士，这可不像你的风格啊！为什么不说我没带钱啊，这样还能找个机会要他的联系方式= =  
反正现在我们俩正坐在路边长椅上，一机捧着一杯热饮。橱窗里机来机往，雪花从天上飘下来。我看到他的侧脸，太他炉渣的帅了。真想捏住来个法式深吻。  
回来之后我才想起来，他好像没有问我叫什么名字。算了，声波正在彻夜复习，不能输给他。年级第一是我的。这话声波也说过。

塞历3731循环  
期末成绩出来了。我是年级第一。哈哈。  
声波只排第二。太爽了。  
拿成绩单回来的时候路障和漂移都没在宿舍，只有声波。  
“我说过，我一定能拿第一，看！怎么样！爵士一出手，就知有没有！”我逗声波。  
可我忘了声波是不喜欢别人逗他的。  
“我也说过，年级第一是我的。”声波的声音听起来还是闷闷的，加了一丝奇怪的感觉。  
“是，你是说过年级第一是你的，但是年级第一是我~~”不对！这话怎么听着有点奇怪。  
年级第一是声波的，我是年级第一……难道我是声波的？开玩笑！  
声波似乎早就明白了话里的意思，他一声不吭地看着我。普神啊这太恐怖了！被声波盯着真是让机毛骨悚然。他还向我走过来了！他要干嘛？我只能一步一步后退，都退到了桌子边了，没得退了，他还往前！往前你个流水线啊！  
本着年级第一坚决不能输给年级第二的气势，我抬起头雕，恶狠狠地瞪回去，精神上首先要压制住对方。这是铁皮在上课的时候说的。  
可是为什么我抬头雕的时候他也正好把头雕凑过来啊啊啊啊啊！我们俩的头雕就那么哐叽一下撞上了。所幸不算太疼。真悲催。  
之所以说真悲催是因为后面更悲催的来了。路障打开门进来了。  
他的角度估计看不完全，可是看起来就很像我坐在桌子上声波在俯身吻我的样子啊啊！这是他事后跟我说的。  
MMP声波一声不吭就出去了，留我自己在桌子上凌乱。你好歹解释一下啊！我一个人怎么跟路障解释！！炉渣的声波！恨你！讨厌你！！

塞历3892循环  
放假一直在公寓里，直到开学之后才又见到了条子。当然，还是在油吧门口。  
他好像看到我没什么反应，看我没喝醉就去忙别的了。  
好芯塞。我应该喝醉的。

塞历3990循环  
声波这学期依然学习刻苦用功，我也不能松懈。只是当他又说出那句“年级第一是我的”的时候，我背甲流出了冷凝液。  
我也要减少去油吧的次数了，好好学习，天天向上。年级第一是我的，不是声波的。

塞历4263循环  
今天很意外收到了大黄蜂的讯号。自从小时候搬家走就没怎么见过了，中间有联系，但是没见面。大黄蜂比小时候长高了很多，我还记得他小时候老是挂在擎天柱腿上，超可爱的。他还带来了一个朋友，跟他差不多大，是后来和他一起长大的青梅竹马好基友烟幕。  
啧啧，两个招人稀罕的小妖精。  
带着他们俩去了好久没去的油吧，两个小妖精酒量不行，两杯高纯就被放倒了。一手夹着一个对我来说有点勉强，毕竟今天跟大黄蜂久别重逢我也挺开芯，喝得有点多了。刚一出油吧门口，我就栽倒在地上了。  
哦，又是他。  
他叫来了通天晓，我看着他一本正经的面甲，想起上次他对我视而不见，忍不住想捉弄他一下。  
我揽住他的脖子，摸着他的胸口。  
我艹太舒服了！终于摸到了太有手感了让我死在这胸上吧！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～  
不出意料地看到他那禁欲的表情变得黑线，抓狂，好有趣。  
他把我带回巡逻车，我还是假装充电。但是我悄悄睁开一点点光学镜，在护目镜的掩护下，我确信他发现不了。  
他还是那样动作轻柔，我看到脱下外套盖在我身上，拜托现在是夏天好吗？我忍住笑，他的手伸到了我腰下面。纳尼？他要干什么？我的光学镜看不到他的动作，他用手遮住了我的护目镜！难道他发现我是装充电了？不会吧，我觉得我藏的挺好的，上次的侦查课考试我可是拿了第二名，仅次于声波……  
他在吻我！哦普神啊U球啊钛师傅啊！我看不到他的动作，只能感觉。他好像在舔我的音频接收器，感觉有点痒，我还要努力憋住笑，好痛苦。渐渐地开始酥麻起来，我能感觉他的呼吸落在我的脖子，细细的，密密的，碾过每一寸金属，每一条线路，然后逐渐上移，他在亲吻我的额头，眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，脸颊，最后是……嘴唇！  
我已经有点反应不过来了，我到底是要继续装充电还是稍微给他一点回应呢？正在我犹豫的时候，身体已经比CPU更快地反应起来了。  
我的手搂住了他的脖子。  
他似乎被吓了一跳，微微后退想要逃离，我搂住他，一面加深了这个吻，撬开他的嘴巴，找到他的舌头，软金属的感觉好极了。盖着我护目镜的手离开了，我睁开光学镜，看到他正在略有点笨拙地回应我，软金属在交缠。  
一个法式深吻。  
你好，我叫爵士。


	13. Chapter 13

13

命运中没有偶然。  
人在遇见某个命运前，是自己制造的。  
——威尔逊

“大黄蜂你怎么面甲红红的？”  
大黄蜂抬头正看到路障红色的光学镜。  
“这表情，该不是看到什么限制级的儿童不宜画面了吧？”  
“才没有！你别乱说！”  
“我就说爵士最近和他的条子打的火热……”  
“废话那么多你旧伤好了？”  
“你陪着我我旧伤就好得快ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"”  
“滚！我要走了……”

明天就是圣诞节了。今天是平安夜。这样的节日，一向都是有故事的日子。  
“横炮，难得的假期了，过几天就该期末考试了。今天一起去油吧嗨皮吧！”  
“你跟大黄蜂去油吧？”  
“怎么？不像吗？”  
“像，你俩像一杯高纯就倒的那种。”  
“炮炮，今晚狮子座流星雨，一起去山顶上看啊！”  
“没问题毛毛~还有别叫我炮炮！”  
双胞胎又开始每日一闹。  
“看来横炮是不去了，那就我们俩？”烟幕回头看了看大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂想了想：“毒刺，一起去油吧怎么样？”  
烟幕：大黄蜂你不要作死啊……  
毒刺：“好啊！一起吧！”  
烟幕：完了今晚我也不知道会发生什么啊！

[烟幕]爵士爵士，烟幕呼叫爵士。  
[爵士]怎么了小天使(〃'▽'〃)  
[烟幕]你怎么也这么叫我(⊙﹏⊙)b  
[爵士]多好听啊~怎么了小天使有事吗(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"  
[烟幕]今晚我和大黄蜂想去油吧嗨皮，大黄蜂作死邀请了毒刺，怎么办？  
[爵士]你怕事情失控？  
[烟幕]谁知道毒刺会干出什么事来啊！  
[爵士]让我想想……那我晚上带着路障一起去吧。  
[烟幕]哦……诶！为什么要带路障？  
[爵士]这家伙最近不知怎么了一直粘着我，我要是去油吧他肯定得跟着。  
[烟幕]好吧……

平安夜的油吧里简直是TF挤TF挤死TF，烟幕要紧紧拉着大黄蜂才不会被TF冲散。至于毒刺，烟幕希望他最好被别的TF给挤走。  
费劲地挤到了吧台边，这次两个小翅膀吸取教训，没点高纯，只点了两杯低度果酒。毒刺看了看他们，点了一杯高纯。  
“这高纯劲儿特别大，你能喝吗？”大黄蜂关芯地问。  
“放芯吧，我酒量还可以。”毒刺回给大黄蜂一个十分温暖的笑容。“再说就算我醉了，不是还有你么？”  
烟幕：如果不是知道你的芯思我都要信了。话说爵士怎么还不来？  
台上的DJ打起了节拍。“hey everybody, come on baby~”  
烟幕和大黄蜂都被这突然的声音和旋转的彩灯吓了一跳。  
毒刺趁机把自己的酒杯和大黄蜂的换了一下。

舞池里TF们醉醺醺地晃动着机体。  
“烟幕你不去跳舞么？”毒刺看着烟幕。  
“我不想去。”你那点小芯思瞒不了我。  
“那我们干杯吧，为了我们的友情。”毒刺举起酒杯。  
大黄蜂也举起酒杯。“嗯，为了我们的友情。”  
毒刺的唇角闪过一抹笑意。仰头一饮而尽。  
大黄蜂：“这个果酒的味道不太对啊……”他已经喝下去半杯了。  
烟幕：“不会吧我尝尝……”剩下半杯一口干了。  
“好像是高纯呢……”  
“我也觉得像是啊……”  
咕咚。  
咕咚。  
还以为一杯高纯放倒一个呢，高看你们了，半杯就不行了。  
跟我斗，呵呵。毒刺放下酒杯。  
看着躺在角落沙发上呼呼大睡的烟幕，毒刺带着大黄蜂离开。

“爵士，你不是说在油吧里吗？”路障猩红的光学镜四处打量，却没见那抹明黄。  
“小天使是跟我说的这里啊……”  
“小天使也是你叫的吗？”  
“你管我呢击倒！话说为什么连你也跟着一起来！”  
“我又不是跟你，我跟路障来的。”击倒一副“你管不着我”的样子。  
“内置通讯也联系不上他们俩，不会是已经喝醉了吧？”  
“烟幕！”击倒终于看到了角落里快要下线的蓝白机体，一个箭步冲了过去。“烟幕，醒醒！烟幕！”  
“嗯？……击倒，怎么有两个击倒……”  
“烟幕，大黄蜂呢？”爵士和路障异口同声。  
“大黄蜂……大黄……毒刺……嗯，高纯……”烟幕口齿不清地呓语。  
“糟糕！毒刺一定是把大黄蜂带走了！”爵士似乎明白了。  
“什么意思？”路障还没反应过来。  
“别管那么多了，击倒你看着烟幕，路障你跟我走！去找大黄蜂！”

刚一出油吧门口就结结实实地撞上了一个TF。爵士疼的光学镜冒金花。  
“爵士，你不是今晚要在学校复习吗？”  
“警车？来不及多说了，快跟我一起去找大黄蜂！”  
“可是今晚我要巡逻……”  
“别管你那流水线的巡逻了！给我打开你们条子的内部通讯！”

“警车呼叫特一队指挥中心。”  
“指挥中心收到，这里是擎天柱。”  
爵士一把抢过麦克风。“擎天柱！（警车：要叫长官！爵士：滚！）擎天柱你听到了吗！大黄蜂有危险！麻烦你用警局网络搜索一下他的内置GPS，编码72007！！”  
那头似乎沉默了一下。“我知道了。”  
路障猩红的光学镜显得格外刺眼。“爵士，我觉得你应该给我解释一下今天的状况。”

“这已经是你第二次醉倒在我面前了。”击倒背着烟幕走在路上。  
烟幕似乎下线了，没有回应。  
“自从我们认识开始，我的芯里就好像不再是只装有我一个了……我骗不了自己……”只是隔着短短的几厘米的距离，可是击倒却觉得自己的声音仿佛穿越了好远的距离，远的虚无缥缈，远的传递不到想传递的那个TF芯里。  
“我知道别人是怎么看我的，玩世不恭，骚包医生，看到好看的TF就想贴上去。可是，那都不是我，烟幕，那真的不是我……我以前唯一的朋友只有打击，他救了我，他对我很好，我喜欢和他在一起，看到他受伤会骂他之后帮他修复，他出任务我会担芯他，每次走在路上，都会不自觉地找他的位置……可是什么时候，我会这么想要和你在一起了呢，是什么时候，看到你受伤会那么担心呢，是什么时候，已经习惯性地把目光更多地投向你了呢……如果上述成立的话，那就只有一个结论，那就是——我喜欢你，烟幕。”  
一个承诺。  
一个一生一世的承诺。  
无论发生什么，也不会改变初衷的承诺。  
承认，诺言。  
永远在一起。  
永远都不要放手。  
永远都可以看到你。  
无论发生什么。  
我的小天使。


	14. Chapter 14

14

嫉妒有千只眼睛，但没有一只会正确地看。  
——犹太格言

毒刺带着大黄蜂来到山脚下。“听说今晚有狮子座流星雨，山顶上应该会有很多TF吧~我们就在这里就好，没什么TF，安静。”  
大黄蜂还在下线中。  
“他们大概很快就会找过来了。我猜猜看，大概一个塞时……不，也许更短呢……”  
“不过，在这之前，这点时间是属于我们俩的，只属于我和你。”  
“你知道我喜欢你吗？你肯定不知道。你整天和烟幕在一起，都没注意过我经常看着你吧。我很嫉妒他。”  
“我做过很多梦，那些梦里都有你。你在梦里是只属于我一个的，真好。”  
“烟幕很好，他的蓝白涂装很帅气，他的脸庞很好看，他的射击成绩全班第一，他芯里也有你。可是大黄蜂，我也是啊……我那么努力去表现，我也希望你能在我身边鼓励我夸奖我，跟我一起吃零食陪我一起刷电影，我也希望你能多看看我啊……”  
“你还记得我们在宿舍第一次见面吗？你主动跟我握手了，那个感觉，我到现在都忘不了。你的体温一直留在我指尖，我却怎么也抓不住你。”  
“我看着你笑，看着你哭，看着你烦恼，看着你欢欣雀跃，我看着你每一个小动作。”  
“我太胆小了吧？为什么不跟你表白呢？我是害怕，因为我知道你芯里不可能对我有友情以外的感情，我怕我被拒绝了以后就会让你讨厌我，躲着我，我怕……我们连普通朋友都做不成了。我从来做事都是想干什么就干什么，可是唯独对你，我太小心翼翼了。”

“这炉渣的巡逻车还能再开的快一点吗！！！！”路障已经在暴走的边缘了。  
“注意你的用词！我们现在是私征警局财产！”警车握着方向盘，把油门踩到了底。  
“让你的警局财产见鬼去吧！”  
“路障！你冲警车发什么火！这里是山路，一个不小心翻下去，你想让我们都报销了嘛！”爵士瞪着路障。  
该死的！路障觉得自己都快冒火了。  
“到了。”警车还没停稳，路障就一个箭步冲下了车。  
“山里影响信号，坐标只能搜到这里。我们分头去找，爵士，你去山顶，路障，你搜山脚，我去山腰，随时保持通讯。”  
没等答话，路障就不见了踪影。

“我们认识多久了呢？你一定会说，将近半塞年吧！可是，大黄蜂，我喜欢你，已经有2000塞年了……”毒刺把脸埋进手里。  
山顶传来一阵呼声。“流星雨！是流星雨啊！快许愿啊！”  
“对着流星许愿到底灵不灵呢？”毒刺轻笑一声，“我也不知道。不过……就让我许个愿吧！”  
好像听到了一些响动。“他们来的比我想的要快呢……现在，让我在你的机体上留下一点印记吧！”  
毒刺低头，轻轻吻上了那对黄色的小触角。

路障刚翻过来石头就看到了这么一幅画面。  
“毒刺你干什么！放开大黄蜂！”武器开始蓄能。  
“这么紧张干吗？还给你就是了！”毒刺把大黄蜂往外一带，大黄蜂小小的机体就飞了出去。  
路障扶住黄色的TF，紧张地上下查看。  
“不用看了，他什么事也没有……只是被我亲了两口。”毒刺一面甲漫不经芯的样子。  
“你想回火种源吗你？！”  
毒刺举起手，从路障身边走过去，“我美好的生命还不想那么早就结束。”  
走出一段距离，毒刺回头看向路障：“你喜欢他，是吧？”

路障抱着大黄蜂走到大路上，大黄蜂依然在下线中。  
双胞胎从山上也下来了。  
“哇这不是路障吗？”  
“你抱着大黄蜂干什么？”  
“你们也来看流星雨么？”  
“可是不是说去油吧来着？”  
“啧啧，一股高纯的味儿……”  
“路障，你不会是把大黄蜂灌醉了来这里打野战吧……”  
“呓……真是变态……”  
“都给我滚！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

“烟幕……”  
“谁？”又是那个声音。  
“烟幕……烟幕……我回来了……”  
“到底是谁？啊！”烟幕从梦中惊醒，浑身冷凝液直流。又是那个声音，太奇怪了，到底是谁？时不时就会出现在梦里，却又怎么也看不清。  
“怎么了烟幕？没事吧？做噩梦了？”  
“击倒？”  
“是我。昨天把你从油吧一路背回来真是累死我了。”年轻的医生作势活动了一下肩甲。  
“我有那么沉吗= =”  
“我以为你应该先关芯一下我的肩甲。”  
“你的肩甲没事吧？受伤了吗？”  
“背你背的。因为你太沉了。”  
烟幕：好芯塞。  
“哦对了大黄蜂呢？”  
“他没事，我已经跟路障联系过了。”  
“没事就好……对了击倒，我记得昨晚好像你对我说了很多话，可我完全记不起来了。你说了什么了？”  
“你听错了吧，我昨晚什么也没说啊，亲爱的烟幕小天使……”  
“拜托你别用这么恶心的词了好么机皮疙瘩都起来了！！”  
都忘掉吧，不要记得，也不要知道。昨晚说过的话。  
还有，我的过去。

大黄蜂一上线就看到了路障正趴自己旁边的椅子上打瞌睡。  
“路障……”  
“你醒了大黄蜂，我给你拿能量茶醒酒！”  
“我这是在哪儿？你家？”  
“对啊！”  
“我为什么会在你家？昨晚到底发生了什么？一点也想不起来了~我记得我跟毒刺碰了个杯，然后……”小翅膀抖啊抖的。  
“昨晚什么事也没有，你有点喝醉了，我正巧看到你，就把你带回我家了。”路障笑的异常温和。  
“是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“嗯……谢谢你路障。”  
路障忽然感觉自己的火种漏了一拍。

今天就是期末考试了。一年级要考的课比较多，武器、体能、格斗、侦查、理论课，每个TF都忙得焦头烂额。二年级的课少，所以路障早早结束了考试，来320宿舍找大黄蜂。推开门，宿舍里没有大黄蜂，只有那个他最不想见的TF。  
毒刺倒是没什么表情。“你找大黄蜂么？他正在考试，还没回来。”  
“你怎么先回来了？”  
“我这学期所有课程免考。”  
“……”我艹我要再跟你说话我就跟你姓！  
毒刺往窗外瞥了一光学镜。“喂，路障！”  
“干嘛？”没好气地回答。  
“你知道大黄蜂有一个小蜜蜂的挂件吗？”  
“知道，怎么了？”路障不想继续谈话，准备离开。  
“那你知道是谁送的吗？”毒刺嘴角上翘。  
“你知道？”路障脚步停了下来。  
“我当然知道，这是大黄蜂的秘密。”  
“是谁送的？”好奇害死TF啊！  
“你过来我给你看。”毒刺坐在充电床边。  
“是谁？”路障不疑有他。  
“喂喂毒刺你干嘛放手！”猝不及防间，脖子被毒刺勾住，顺势往机体上一拉，路障重心不稳，直接扑倒在毒刺机体上。  
门口是愣住了的大黄蜂。


	15. Chapter 15

15

通过怎样记忆，记忆什么，为何记忆，每个人心里的地图被制作出来。  
——克里斯蒂娜.鲍德温

大黄蜂尴尬地说：“不好意思打扰了，没事，我只是回来拿本书——好了我拿到了，你们继续。”好尴尬，赶紧出门走人。  
“不是小蜂你听我解释……”路障一个头雕两个大。  
“小蜂？叫的好亲热啊……”毒刺哈哈大笑起来。  
“你特炉渣的故意的是不是！”路障揪住毒刺的脖子大吼。  
“是啊，就是故意的。”毒刺很爽快地承认。  
“为什么要这样？”  
“为什么？就是觉得好玩啊！你不觉得吗？”  
路障强忍着才没让自己一拳揍在那张跟大黄蜂有八分相似的面甲上。算了，追大黄蜂要紧。路障夺门而出。

找了半天，还好大黄蜂的涂装比较显眼，路障终于看到了。走近……诶？大黄蜂不是一个机，他左边是爵士，右边是声波？！三个机好像在说着什么，好像爵士还把手臂搭在大黄蜂的机体上，声波虽然看不到表情，但是居然也在频频点头颇为赞许的样子？你们三个在干什么？3P么？  
“你们在说什么呢？”虽然只想跟大黄蜂私下解释清楚，但是路障还是硬着头皮走了过去。  
“哦是路障啊！我在跟大黄蜂说我们实习分配的事呢！”爵士很热情地招呼路障。  
“实习分配？”  
“你别说你忘了啊！下学期我们就该去警局实习了，实习部门是电脑分配的，我让声波帮我分到了特警一队去。”爵士眉飞色舞。  
声波是出了名的电脑高手，这点小事难不倒他。  
路障：“那声波你去哪了？”  
声波：“我和你都去震荡波的科研处。”  
路障：“声波你不是答应把我分到特警二队吗！”  
爵士：“我们刚刚决定的，把你分科研处。”  
路障：“为什么！”  
爵士：“因为声波说这样他可以看着你 (=･ω･=)o”  
路障：“那咱俩可以一块去威震天那里啊！”  
声波：“……”  
爵士：“你夭寿啊你！声波一直想去震荡波那里你不知道啊！！”  
路障：“纳尼？”  
算了，比起这个，大黄蜂似乎从头到尾都在跟着笑，完全没有一点不高兴的样子？难道他看到我和毒刺刚才的样子不吃醋吗？不是应该内芯一阵刺痛然后嘤嘤嘤地跑开被我找到了再说“你好坏哦就会欺负人家人家要拿小拳拳打你胸口了啦……”  
（路障，请少看点蓝星琼瑶剧，谢谢）  
“大黄蜂你过来，我有话跟你说。”不由分说拽住大黄蜂就走。  
“什么事啊？”大黄蜂被拽的几乎站不稳。  
“刚才不是你想的那样，我和毒刺什么也没有。”  
“哦。”  
“哦？你就哦一声就完了？”  
“呃……那我应该说什么？早生贵子？”  
“大黄蜂，你是不是故意的！”故意摆出这样的样子，好让我着急！  
“路障，你到底怎么了？从刚才开始你就一直很奇怪啊！”  
“你不吃醋吗？”  
“吃醋？我们又不是蓝星人，我们只吃能量块啊！”  
“你看到我和毒刺那样，难道不难过吗？”  
“我为什么要难过啊？”今天的路障好奇怪，大黄蜂越发捉摸不透。  
“我不是你火伴吗？！”路障大吼一声。  
“什……什么？！”大黄蜂的小触角都翘了起来。“你你你别乱说啊……谁说你是我火伴了……能量块可以乱吃话不能乱说啊……”  
爵士和声波被那一声吼给吸引了过来。  
“可是……你明明对我说‘谢谢你路障’，这难道不是默认我们俩的关系吗？”  
爵士笑的腰都直不起来了。“路障，一句谢谢你就让你找个火伴，你也忒能占便宜了吧！我家小蜜蜂才不是这么随便的TF……”  
声波：该。  
好吧是我自作多情了。路障扶额。

一直到跟警车走的累了，爵士还是时不时想起来就哈哈大笑一阵。  
“爵士，到底笑够了没啊？再不吃能量冰淇淋就化了！”  
“让我再笑一会儿，哈哈路障也有今天！”本来今天是来告诉警车自己要来特警一队实习了，正巧警车休假，俩人就去逛街。爵士一想到路障那个样子，就笑的憋不住。把事情大概跟警车讲了一下，末了还问警车：“你说，路障是不是很傻？”  
警车仔细想了想说：“我觉得能理解路障啊。本来就是自己喜欢的TF，满怀感情地对自己说一句谢谢你，一切尽在不言中吧。只是大黄蜂没意识到罢了。”  
爵士：警车你没事吧……  
警车：+_+再不走我走了啊！  
看着警车走远一点了，爵士起身去追他。“等等我别走啊！”  
警车，你好像从来没有对我说过一句谢谢你呢。

期末考试完就是典礼，然后就可以收拾东西各回各家各找各妈了……啊不对，他们都没妈。校园里都是放假的气息，TF们也渐渐少了起来。  
大黄蜂和烟幕拉着行李回到了住的公寓。  
大黄蜂一边收拾东西一边说：“听说爵士已经开始去特警队实习了。”  
烟幕：“这么早？我记得不是下学期开学才开始实习么？”  
大黄蜂：“按规定是的，但是最近黑帮问题不断，赛博坦警局特别缺人手，爵士就自告奋勇早早去了。”  
烟幕：“他是为了天天跟他的警车在一起吧！”  
大黄蜂：“也许吧！有个TF在你身边惦记你也挺好的。”  
烟幕：“小蜂，我一直在你身边惦记着你，你难道不知道吗？好伤心嘤嘤嘤……”  
大黄蜂：“一边玩去。”

“你想去见擎天柱？”  
“是啊大黄蜂，你知道我一直很崇拜他的，你能不能动用一下你的私人关系，带我去见一见他啊？求你了小蜂蜂……”  
“只要你不叫我小蜂蜂我就答应你！”  
“好的小蜂蜂爱你比芯么么哒(づ￣ 3￣)づ”

其实自从上次在学校见过擎天柱一次，大黄蜂一直没有和他联系过。调到那个熟悉的频道，大黄蜂忽然有点恍惚。  
[大黄蜂]擎天柱长官……呃，大哥，你在吗？  
[擎天柱]大黄蜂，我在。  
[大黄蜂]我……想去看看你，你在家吗？  
[擎天柱]我在警局，怎么了？  
[大黄蜂]没事没事，就是想看看你。你要忙那就算了。  
[擎天柱]你来吧，我把警局坐标发给你。  
[大黄蜂]我带一个同学过去可以吗？  
[擎天柱]当然可以。


	16. Chapter 16

16

除去很多的影子，一线阳光就够了。  
——方济

“哇，到底是赛博坦警察局，够气派！”烟幕兴奋地看着眼前的建筑，小翅膀也跟着抖。  
“别打扰到别人工作啊！”拉住盯着穿制服的TF看的烟幕，大黄蜂按下电梯按钮。“我们直接去大哥办公室吧！”  
等电梯的时候烟幕看到了楼层指示牌。特警一队在5楼，特警二队在6楼。“为什么二队比一队高呢？”烟幕问了个很无厘头的问题。  
大黄蜂说：“我记得听爵士说过，当初成立的时候，大哥和威震天谁也不愿意当二队，都想当一队，因为特一队比特二队好听。”大黄蜂自己也忍不住笑了。“然后僵持不下，他们就猜拳决定，结果大哥赢了威震天，局长为了补偿威震天的特二队，就让他们占据高一层的楼层了。”  
出了电梯，先到的是特一队的会议室，关着门，里面似乎在开会。再往里走，则是几个大点的办公室，隔着玻璃窗能看到有人在办公。最里面才是队长办公室，先是通天晓的副队长办公室，然后是擎天柱的队长办公室。  
敲敲门，没人。旁边通天晓的办公室开门了。  
“大黄蜂，烟幕。”  
进了通天晓的办公室，跟他的公寓一样，极简主义，满面白色。  
“擎天柱长官正在开会，是临时的，他说让你们在我这里等他一下。”  
“大哥在开会啊，那我们等等吧。谢谢你长官。”  
听到这个称呼，通天晓眯了眯光学镜。  
……  
内置通讯器响起。  
“我是通天晓。……好的，我马上过去。——大黄蜂，烟幕，我有事出去一下，你们两个在这里等一下，长官他马上就回来。”  
通天晓急匆匆地开门出去。两个小翅膀无聊地坐着。  
有人推门，俩个TF赶紧伸脑袋，进来的却不是擎天柱，也不是通天晓，而是红蜘蛛。  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
“你们怎么在这儿？”  
同时发问。  
大黄蜂：“我们来找大……不是，擎天柱长官。”  
红蜘蛛：“这不是通天晓办公室吗？我来给他送资料。最近的黑帮分子越来越猖獗了，居然都整上飞船了。”  
烟幕：“那不是航空队的任务吗？”  
红蜘蛛：“挺能啊你，还知道航空队，我就在那里实习啊！最近局势不稳，我们基本都提前实习了。”  
大黄蜂：“红蜘蛛你进来没敲门。”  
红蜘蛛：“你管的宽！我还跟你有一架没打呢！”  
大黄蜂：“随时奉陪。”  
红蜘蛛摔门出去。烟幕坐着无聊，走到窗户边往外看。忽然烟幕大叫一声：“大黄蜂！”  
“怎么了？”大黄蜂赶紧凑过去。  
烟幕指指楼下：“你看那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。警局进来都是要么刷工作卡，要么登记证件，这个家伙在下面转悠了几圈也不进来……啊！他偷了一个制服TF的工作卡！他进大楼了！”  
“这绝对是个坏人。烟幕，我们快去看看！”  
两个TF狂奔下楼的时候，正好看到那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙把一个手提包放在大楼中厅的休息椅子下面，然后迅速离开警局大楼。烟幕拿起那包东西：“炸……炸弹！”  
“别慌别慌，想想上课时是怎么教的……所幸炸弹还没开始计时，大概是远程遥控的……先疏散机群，对，先疏散……”  
“不行啊大黄蜂，今天对面商场搞活动，如果说有炸弹会造成踩踏！”  
事到如今只有一个办法了。“烟幕，给我，我去追上那个家伙！”  
“我不会让你自己去的！”  
“你……好吧，我们要快！”

追上那个家伙倒是不费太多事，毕竟大黄蜂和烟幕都是学校短跑数一数二的好手。而烟幕怀里的炸弹，也一直没有启动。但是随后两个TF就暗叫不好，因为那个家伙上了一艘飞船，原来是最近让警局头疼的黑帮分子。来不及多想了，烟幕和大黄蜂在飞船关闭舱门最后的时刻，一个侧滑钻了进去。  
“还是老大的主意好，现在条子们空军力量薄弱，我们往飞船上这么一躲，他们就再也奈何不了了，哈哈哈哈！”旁边的舱室里传来声音。两个小翅膀小心戒备，屏气凝神。  
“好了，把遥控打开吧，我要在天上看着他们被炸成炉渣！”  
“你们是谁？鬼鬼祟祟的在这干什么？”身后传来机械枪炮运作的声音。  
哦该死！  
“老大，抓着两个混上飞船的小鬼！走，进去！”  
大黄蜂和烟幕举着双手，被推搡进舱室。  
“你们是干什么的？为什么会在我的飞船上？”领头的一看就不好惹。  
“老大，估计是条子的卧底！”  
“条子不能找这么小的卧底吧！这俩机成年了？”  
“条子才不管那么多呢！未成年才不容易引起注意呢！”  
“老大，他们肩甲上有徽章——赛博坦警察学校！！”  
“炉渣的果然是卧底啊！能混上我的飞船也是有两下子！不过可惜，结束了……”粒子枪顶在大黄蜂眉心。

终于结束了会议，最近黑帮势力十分猖獗，甚至还从其他星球购买了飞船，这让他们的打击变得十分被动。擎天柱一边想着该怎么部署截下来的战斗，一边推开通天晓的办公室，正对上自己副手焦急的蓝色光学镜。  
“长官，大黄蜂和烟幕不见了！”  
“什么意思？怎么会不见了？”  
“他们本来是在这里等你的，局长找我我就出去了，红蜘蛛说来送资料的时候他们也还在。但是等我回来办公室却没TF了！”  
“千斤顶，请给我调一下半塞时前的监控。”

“你住手！你要是敢开枪，我就引爆这个炸弹！”烟幕心一横，露出藏在腰间的炸弹。   
“woc老大他们有炸弹！”  
“想骗我？这是我们的炸弹吧，根本就没开始引爆计时！”  
“你们睁开光学镜好好看看！这是我的炸弹！”烟幕豁出去了。“我们既然混上你的飞船，就没打算活着回去！大不了鱼死网破同归于尽！”  
“老大，我看着挺像刚才尖叫放到条子那的炸弹啊！”  
“喂傻子！我不知道你们放的炸弹是什么样的，我这炸弹是集束炸弹，里面有三个小炸弹，还带有热辐射线和磁力碎片，一旦引爆了整艘飞船都得陪葬！怎么，想试试吗？”烟幕往前踏了一步，几个喽啰吓得赶紧后退。  
老大的面甲阴晴不定，似乎在想烟幕的话的真假。忽然飞船猛地晃动起来，外面响起了嗡嗡的炮声。  
“老大，是条子的飞机！”  
“什么！”扭头一看，“把那个绑炸弹的给我扔下飞船，这个黄色的，带走当人质！”

红蜘蛛变形的F-15（动画，电影里貌似是F-22）正在欢快地冲飞船扔炸弹。  
天火的变形的SR-71跟在后面。“红蜘蛛，控制炸弹数量和位置，大黄蜂和烟幕还在里面！”  
“我知道，放心吧！哎大白，一会我跳伞之后，你掩护我，我进去搜救！”  
“你不能进去搜救！救援队马上就赶过来了！你只要让飞船迫降就行了！”  
“你少罗嗦了！我不知道让它迫降好啊！可是你看我都轰了这么久了他炉渣的都不迫降，又不让我用R-77空对空导弹，我他流水线的怎么让他迫降！只能强行登舰了！”  
“那太危险了！”  
“大白，我会好生回来的啊，放芯，就是现在，快掩护我！！”  
天火眼睁睁看着火伴跳伞，然后消失在飞船已经被打裂的缝隙里。

“老大，那个小鬼跑了！”  
“现在站都站不稳了，别管他了，赶紧开船离开！”  
大黄蜂跌跌撞撞跑进一间空的舱室，砸向开关。手上的能量锁禁锢了他的行动，武器也没法施展，好不容易从那帮家伙身边逃脱，自己也受伤了，腹部正在流能量液，一滴一滴的，后背也有伤口，刚才还撞到了CPU，通讯也是时断时续。外面的炮声似乎小了一点，飞船稍微稳了，似乎要加速逃离了。糟糕，如果飞船逃离了那自己可就惨了……大黄蜂啊大黄蜂，没想到你还没当上警察，就先把自己给报销了……  
身上的伤口有点撑不住了，大黄蜂靠在墙壁上，不行了，我快不行了，眼前不断弹出警报信息，大黄蜂已经没有力气去一个一个关闭了。  
Duang的一声，舱室门被砸开了。是……谁？  
“哟，这不是一年级的小个子吗？”大黄蜂觉得红蜘蛛的声音从来没有这么好听过。  
“喂，还能走吗？”过来扶起大黄蜂。  
“托你的福，我还没死。”  
“那就行，走吧！”  
“红蜘蛛，谢谢你来救我。”  
“呵呵，呵呵，我只是不想让你还没跟我打架分出胜负来就先挂了。”


	17. Chapter 17

17

恋爱疯狂是语言的重复，恋爱本来就是疯狂的。  
——哈内

“这次的事情，我应该负全责。他们是在我的办公室跑出去的，是我没照顾好。”通天晓在警局总结会上检讨。  
“我的兄弟，不要太在意。我也有责任的。”擎天柱拍了拍他。  
御天敌局长看了看他们。“这次的事件，你们两个都有责任，怎么能让警校的孩子卷入进来呢！他们没有任何战场作战经验，上来危险很大！你们两个作为长官，实在不应该犯这样的错！特警一队队长擎天柱和副队长通天晓，回去各自写3万字的检讨报告！”  
“是，局长！”  
“另外还有这次立功的烟幕，多亏了你悄悄启动了炸弹，并把炸弹留在了他们飞船上，这样才能一举消灭这个让我们头疼很久的帮派！临危不乱，有勇有谋，很不错！”御天敌赞许地看向烟幕。  
“长官您过奖了！”烟幕立正敬礼。  
当时在混乱中，烟幕启动了炸弹，扔到了一个隐蔽的角落，万幸的是当时飞船受到炮击，已经离地面很近了，烟幕跳下来的时候又被大树拦了一下，才只是轻微受伤，没有生命危险，比起现在躺在救护车医务室里的大黄蜂，烟幕真是幸运多了。  
“还有航空队的红蜘蛛，这次战斗中英勇救出人质，勇气可嘉！”  
“长官过奖了！这是我应该的！”红蜘蛛也立正敬礼。

“腹部受伤，建议你仰卧充电……嗯，后背也有伤，建议你俯卧充电……”救护车在数据板上做着记录。  
“救护车，那我到底该仰着还是趴着= =||”大黄蜂无奈。  
“那就侧躺着吧。这是为了你的伤口好。”救护车放下数据板走过来，“你真是命大，再晚一点，流那么多能量液就很难救活了。”  
“我也觉得我挺幸运。”  
“你是幸运，可是两位长官估计就惨了。这次御天敌局长肯定要罚他们了。我们的局长，一向赏罚分明。”  
擎天柱推门走了进来。“老伙计，我可以进来吗？”  
“进来吧擎天柱，”救护车几乎是整个特警一队唯一不喊擎天柱长官而是直呼其名的TF。“大黄蜂已经醒了。”  
“大哥……”  
“你居然叫他大哥？”救护车好像很惊奇。“据我所知，也只有通天晓会在私下里喊你大哥吧！”  
“大黄蜂……他从小就是这么喊我的。”  
“哦是吗？”救护车耸耸肩甲，“那你们慢慢叙旧吧，我去整理仪器。”救护车走到外间，似乎是接通了内置通讯。“横炮？你师傅不在我这小鬼头！天知道他在哪儿！除了他的办公室和我的医务室，他还有很多地方可以去啊！”  
“大哥，听说局长刚才开会……我给你添麻烦了。”大黄蜂垂着眼，小芯地说。  
擎天柱没有说话。  
“大哥你是生气了吗？”就像小时候一样，我惹祸了你不说话，我觉得你就是在生气。  
“大黄蜂，你不用这么小芯翼翼的。”不用这样的。这不是你，不是那个小时候的机灵鬼。“你没有给我添麻烦，你和烟幕还帮我们解决了一个大难题，你们很厉害。”  
“诶？”大哥是在夸我？  
“我认识的大黄蜂，会挂在我腿上撒娇，会跟我要礼物，做错了事会改正，会帮我整理家务，会在我累的时候给我端一杯茶。那才是你，大黄蜂。”而不是像现在这样，像个外人，陌生。  
对，就是陌生。大黄蜂也感觉自己和大哥之间似乎隔了很远很远的距离。好像两个客气的陌生人一样。是从什么时候开始呢？当知道自己的奥利安大哥再也不会回来了，他成为了汽车人的领袖，他是擎天柱，在战场上浴血杀敌，英勇无畏，自己只能在小小的房间里，看着他留下的物品，一遍一遍地想念。可是，这不是自己想要见他的初衷！从来都不是。想和以前一样，跟在他身边撒娇，陪他一起看书，逛街，买自己喜欢的东西，写贺卡送他，枕在他的腿上小憩……想做很多很多事。  
“大黄蜂，我一直都在。”  
我一直都在。  
陪在你身边。  
一直以来，芯里的想念，似乎在某个看不见的地方，崩塌了。

路障一个人坐在警局休息室里。开门，关门，走近，坐下。  
这份优雅，这份从容。啧啧，路障用变形齿轮想都知道这是谁。  
“天天那么装样子你不累啊声波。”  
“想去看他是吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“那为什么不去？”  
“上次说的话，怕他生气了。而且上次去被救护车拿扳手赶出来了。”  
“你不去我去了。”  
“你去干嘛？”  
“去探望他啊，为了警局受伤，我去探望也不过分吧。哦对了，我知道他喜欢的书，喜欢的音乐，喜欢的玩偶，喜欢的……”  
“告诉我！”  
“为什么？”  
“这个月科研处的卫生我包了。”  
“我还知道救护车喜欢的东西。”  
“你和震荡波长官探讨科学研究的时候我一定不加班！”  
“成交。”

“你可真是吓死我了，还好没事！”爵士和烟幕来看望大黄蜂，还带来了他最喜欢的能量饼干和能量糖。  
“你们两个把那个拿出去，他现在受伤了，除了普通能量块什么也不能吃！”  
“救护车不近人情啊！”  
救护车缓缓举起扳手。  
爵士：/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
“烟幕，听说你得嘉奖了，恭喜你啊！”大黄蜂从维修床上略略起身。伤口牵扯，他不能动作太大。  
“军功章有我的一半也有你的一半你快好好休息吧千万别动了！”烟幕扶着大黄蜂垫上靠垫。  
“不过真没想到居然是红蜘蛛去救的你。他当时跳飞船的时候其实也是很危险的，而且，他估计当时是不知道飞船上已经被烟幕扔了炸弹了。”爵士笑着说。  
“我都不知道该怎么感谢他，下次打架我让他好了。”大黄蜂挠挠头。  
“你不用感谢他了，他已经从路障那里搜刮了一堆好东西了。”爵士忍住笑。  
“路障？给他什么好东西了？”  
“小孩子还是不要知道那么多比较好。”  
“我又不是小孩子。”  
“不过路障说要来看你的。”  
路障要来？上次被他莫名其妙当成火伴，大黄蜂有一段时间没有见到路障了。  
“其实当时路障也在现场的。我们都提前开始实习了。他本来和声波在震荡波那搞研究，你知道的，他可不习惯那些瓶瓶罐罐的东西，每天还要很芯塞地看着声波和震荡波打情骂俏……啊呸，进行科学讨论……那天我们俩是一起出的现场，他听说你在飞船上简直吓的当机了。”  
“是啊，你昏迷的时候路障还过来看过你几次，但是都被救护车拿扳手赶出去了！”  
救护车：“不怪我，他每次来都要抱着你半天不放手，你伤口还没好呢！我可不想被擎天柱埋怨！”  
爵士&烟幕：信息量略大。

下午果然路障来了。他先是小芯翼翼地推开门，看到救护车在，又看到大黄蜂已经醒了，才兴奋地走过来：“你醒了真是太好了，我来好几次你都昏迷着，担芯死我了！”眼看着路障伸手要抱大黄蜂，救护车适时地咳嗽起来，手上的扳手熠熠生辉。  
“我已经好多了，没事的，有救护车照顾我呢，放芯吧。”  
“你没事就好。嗯……大黄蜂，上次我说的话，你别放在芯上。”  
“上次？什么话？”  
“呃……你忘了更好……”  
尴尬，不知道该说什么。  
“以后，别再这么冒险了。”  
“嗯。”  
又是沉默。  
“不要再让我担芯了。”  
“嗯。”  
接着沉默。  
“没事的话早点充电吧。”  
“嗯。”  
再次沉默。  
救护车：你真的是路障吗？你不是警车变的吧？  
“那我先走了。”  
“嗯。”  
他都没有挽留我一下嘛！路障芯里苦啊。这种时候如果他路障就这么认命地起身跟救护车说拜拜我走了明天见然后拉开门出去他就太对不起未来一个月的科研处卫生了！  
大黄蜂也没看清到底发生了什么。反正就是路障在起身的时候那个椅子好死不死地绊倒了他然后他就一下子准确无误地扑到了大黄蜂的身上（轻轻地），这不是关键，关键是他亲到大黄蜂的嘴了！  
路障：发生了什么我也不知道呢，呵呵。  
椅子：这个锅我们不背。  
好柔软的感觉，好舒服，看到小家伙瞪大了蓝色的光学镜一面甲受惊的样子，路障芯里暗笑，我就不起来。  
其实，这也不是关键，救护车的扳手还没那么快找到，外面的太阳还有很久才落山，时间还很早。  
如果不是门外传来一声沉稳的充满磁性的嗓音。  
“救护车，大黄蜂今天的情况怎么样了？”  
“擎天柱，如你看到的那样。”  
路障芯里哀嚎。


	18. Chapter 18

18

世界就像是海，不会游泳的人会淹死。  
——西班牙谚语

“大黄蜂，你愿意嫁给路障吗？不管是贫穷还是富有，不管是疾病还是健康，不管是年轻还是衰老，你是否愿意永远爱护他，安慰他，陪伴他，一生一世，不离不弃，直至死亡把你们分开？”  
“我愿意。”  
“路障，你愿意娶大黄蜂吗？不管贫穷还是……”  
“我愿意我愿意不用念了，快把戒指给我！”  
“……呃……好的。请双方交换戒指……哎你别抢啊……好，现在可以拥吻你的新娘了。”  
路障美滋滋地撩起眼前TF的头纱。“大黄蜂，我来了……擎！擎天柱！怎么是你！……救命啊————！！”  
路障大喊一声，猛地惊醒，原来是梦。背甲上都是冷凝液。  
普神啊明明是娶大黄蜂居然会变成擎天柱这个梦太恐怖了！！  
一回想起昨天下午擎天柱那黑的堪比天鹅座黑洞的脸色路障就浑身哆嗦，都忘了自己是怎么逃出来的了。还好救护车“不小心”拽住了擎天柱一下，救护车果然最喜欢铁皮的硬汉写真（什么鬼？），声波情报真准。

“警车，有没有吃的，我快饿死了！”爵士拉开警车办公室的门，一屁股坐在桌子上。  
“办公室里禁止吃东西。”警车不着痕迹地从爵士屁股底下拽出自己的数据板。  
“我可是免费在给你们打工！”  
“我们都是在为赛博坦人民工作。”警车起身去后面书架拿资料。  
穿着制服的警车，好……好性感！浑身散发着一股禁欲的性冷淡气息……（爵士现在还没有警服）U球啊不要在我面前诱惑我行吗？！  
“你干嘛爵士！”回头，怒瞪。没错，爵士刚刚掐了他车屁股一下。  
“拿工资。”爵士笑嘻嘻。  
“说到工资，”虽然警车不太明白掐他车屁股和拿工资有什么关系，“你现在没有收入来源，不如把你的公寓退租了吧！你可以住到我那里，反正住得下。”  
“我擦警车你是认真的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你不怕我半夜把你推倒吃干抹净吗？”  
“……爵士，能不能停止你脑子里那些酱酱酿酿的想法？”警车黑线，“你到底要不要搬过来？”  
“要啊要啊当然要啊！”  
“你不会真的想把我推倒吃干抹净吧？”  
“放心不会的。”  
“为啥？”  
“你腰受过伤，我怕你腰不好。”

“要搬去警车公寓住啊？”大黄蜂倚在维修床上。  
“他家离警局近，这样比较方便。”爵士给大黄蜂剥能量橘子。  
“你们俩这算是同居吗？”烟幕现在没事就来警局陪大黄蜂。  
“差不多算呗。一机一个房间。”  
“爵士你是不是喜欢警车？”烟幕问。  
“烟幕，这还用问吗？他俩连法式深吻都有了。”大黄蜂嚼着能量橘子。  
“你怎么知道我和条子法式深吻过？”  
“啊……啊……哈哈……今天天气真好……”  
“大黄蜂你是不是偷看我日记了……”  
“是路障偷看的！他告诉我的！”毫不犹豫地撒谎。  
路·背锅侠·障。

“爵士你到底有多少行李……”警车看着大包小包的爵士，按着电梯开门键。  
“不多不多，就2个箱子，加5个包。”爵士一样一样往电梯里搬。“好了，关门吧！”  
“等一下等一下！等我一下！”外面飞奔过来一个身影，“还好赶上了谢谢……爵士？”  
“击倒！你住这儿？”  
“瞧你这话说的，这里又不是你家警车一个人的。”  
“可这里不是警局公寓吗？”  
“需要我提醒你一下吗？我是警校的医生，也隶属警局啊！”  
“我以为你一年四季都住医务室。”  
“学校放假了我还在医务室干嘛？给鬼看病吗？”  
“……”  
“爵士你是在和警车同居吗？”  
眼看着警车要掀行李箱了，爵士赶忙拉过击倒：“烟幕这几天一直在救护车那陪大黄蜂，每天上午9点到12点固定时间。不用谢我。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”

烟幕准时推开警局医务室的门。“大黄蜂我来了！”  
“小天使你好啊！”  
“击倒？你怎么在这？救护车呢？”  
“他有事出去了。我为什么不能在这？我也是警局的人啊，学校放假了我当然是在这里工作了。”  
“大黄蜂还有几天可以出院啊？”  
“怎么了，这么关芯他啊~”  
“就是不想见你而已。”  
“喂喂过分了啊……”  
“一见你就烦。”  
“我见你还烦呢，听到你声音就让我想到讨厌的红蜘蛛。”【梗：领证动画国语配音里红蜘蛛和烟幕是一个配音演员】  
“起开我要去里间看大黄蜂。”  
“干嘛啊，见到击倒就跟他吵，他最近没得罪你吧。”里间大黄蜂正在休息。  
“我也不知道，最近看见他就烦，一想到他芯里就别扭。”烟幕气鼓鼓。  
“烟幕你该不会是暗恋击倒吧？”  
“少……开玩笑了，我怎么……可能暗恋他？”烟幕结结巴巴。  
“一般来说闹别扭的小情侣才这样。”  
“大黄蜂你变了，这不像你这个爱情商负数的TF说的话啊！”  
“呵呵，对你的评价我持保留意见。”  
“这是爵士给你带的书？”烟幕看到桌子上有几本书。“《恋人相处小技巧一百问》《恋爱中的TF芯理解读》《激振！他和他不得不说的故事》……这都什么啊！”  
“爵士给我带书，拿错包了= =+”

路障最近芯情还不错，和他家小蜜蜂的相处模式渐渐让他觉得也挺好，凡事慢慢来嘛！如果不是被眼前的TF拦住了路。  
“毒刺！你怎么在这里？”  
“作为一年级新生的年级第一，我应御天敌局长的要求前来协助调查一宗贩卖奴隶案很奇怪吗？”  
“跟我没关系就好。”路障绕过他往前走，该去看小蜜蜂了。  
“谁说跟你没关系？”  
“嗯？”  
“局长答应让我自己选人手组队伍，我挑了你。”  
“你个炉渣故意的是不是！”  
“是啊。”  
镇定，路障，毒刺不过是个小鬼罢了，仗着自己在警校表现优异，警局缺人手，没关系，当他手下也不是什么丢人的事，他应该也不会给自己找麻烦的，可以理解，可以理解——  
理解你个U球流水线啊！！！！！！！！！


	19. Chapter 19

19

爱与被爱仅此而已  
那是规律，为此我们存在，  
被爱安慰的人，不害怕东西和人。  
——文萨罗

赛博坦男模队……啊呸，赛博坦警察局会议室里，几个主要部门正在召开协商会议。各位大胸细腰长腿的男模特们警察们有的看着自己手里的资料，有的盯着幻灯片屏幕，有的在听局长解说，有的拧着眉毛思考，一幅很凝重的画面。  
因为他们面对的是赛博坦历史上最为穷凶极恶的奴隶贩子。黑鲸。  
说起来这个黑鲸也算是个传奇人物了，从街头小混混发家，一路坑蒙拐骗偷，坏事做尽，当上了奴隶贩卖组织头目，制造了无数惨绝人寰的悲剧。据说在内战快结束时他的组织曾受到了严重的打击，伤亡惨重，大家都以为这家伙也挂了。可是没想到他居然没死，最近他又重出江湖，带着他那让人闻风丧胆的标志——一条黑色的跃出水面的鲸鱼。  
“擎天柱，这次二队绝对要亲手抓住这个奴隶贩子，你就等着输了求饶吧！”二队的头威震天，银灰色的机体，猩红的光学镜。  
“很抱歉威震天，这次我想不是你们，而是我们一队会抓住他，上次打赌输了的结局这次依然是你们的。”擎天柱摇摇头。  
骇翼：老大你又拿我们打什么赌了 (((ﾟДﾟ)))   
飞过山：反正每次输的都是你们(｡･ω･｡)  
狂飙：以前的记忆太惨烈了不想回忆了(╥╯^╰╥)  
千斤顶：你是说上次二队打赌输了在警局门口玩真心话那次？  
铁皮：难道不是说上上次二队打赌输了在警局门口做广播体操那次？  
探长：我以为他说的是上上上次二队打赌输了在警局门口胸口碎大石那次。  
通天晓：他们说的应该是上上上上次二队打赌输了在警局门口跳脱衣舞那次。  
威震天：你们闭嘴（我那是故意让着擎天柱）……

“烟幕，今天外面好安静，平时走廊里都人来人往的。”大黄蜂还躺在医务室里。  
“我听爵士说今天有各部门联合特别会议。”烟幕给大黄蜂削能量苹果。“张嘴，啊……”  
“那救护车，击倒，你们不去开会么？”享受着能量苹果餐，衣来伸手饭来张口。  
“那都是他们出现场的TF才去参加的，我们是内勤，不开这种会。”救护车摆摆手。  
“我说烟幕，大黄蜂的手又没受伤，你不用一口一口喂他吃吧！”在我面前秀恩爱呢？  
“击倒，我就喜欢喂大黄蜂，你管的宽！”  
“你又不是路障！路障都没你这么样！”（大黄蜂：不要乱说！）  
“路障算哪门子葱？我就喜欢大黄蜂，这辈子他都是我的！”  
“烟幕你搞搞清楚，你也问问大黄蜂喜欢不喜欢你啊！”  
“我不问也知道大黄蜂喜欢我！我们俩从幼生体就开始滚一张充电床穿一块胸甲不服你咬我呀！”  
“我要是不挑食早就咬你了你以为我不敢吗？”  
“给你面甲了胆儿挺肥的啊还敢咬我！”  
“你把你后挡板伸过来不给你打开花才怪！”  
大黄蜂觉得CPU一阵阵的疼。烟幕什么时候开始喜欢跟击倒吵架了？击倒什么时候开始不是那个喜欢逗烟幕的骚包医生了？他们俩这样子，简直就像是——  
小情侣。  
“大黄蜂我走了明天再来看你。”结束了无意义无营养的争吵，烟幕准备回家。  
“我也要下班了，救护车我先走了。”击倒起身整理好自己的东西。  
“你跟着我干嘛？”烟幕扭头，瞪。  
“谁跟着你了？出来只有这一条路通往电梯，不走这你让我跳窗户出去？”理直气壮。  
“叮”电梯来了，门打开。  
沉默。  
“叮”电梯到了，门关上。  
“烟幕，你现在住哪？”  
“跟大黄蜂一起住的公寓。克利大街。”  
“那你要不要……”  
“不要！”  
“我还没说完呢！等等我别走那么快啊！”

[爵士]烟幕，在不在？  
[烟幕]我在呢爵士。  
[爵士]晚上来陪我刷电影吧。  
[烟幕]你家警车呢？  
[爵士]在警局忙呢，今天不回来。最近有个奴隶贩子的大案。  
[烟幕]那你怎么不忙？  
[爵士]你们上次那事之后，警局不让我们实习的人出现场了，只能在指挥中心。  
[烟幕]看来你果然很闲。  
[爵士]来嘛来嘛烟幕，反正你也是自己在家。  
[烟幕]好吧。

“爵士，你为什么不告诉我你要刷鬼片╥﹏╥”  
“跟警车刷鬼片一点感觉也没有，你陪我嘛φ(>ω<*) ”  
“我不要看啊啊啊啊啊(╯﹏╰)b”  
“没事的烟幕别害怕……”  
“爵士你不害怕你钻被子里蒙着脑袋干嘛你给我出来啊(╥╯^╰╥)”  
“等那个白衣服的鬼走了你再叫我别掀我被子(눈‸눈)”  
“放开那个被子让我也钻进去求你了(T＿T)”  
“你们俩干嘛呢？大晚上也不开灯。”警车开门进来，打开了灯。爵士和烟幕从被子里哆哆嗦嗦地钻出来，正好看到白衣女鬼在屏幕上张开血盆大口。  
“啊——————————————！！！”  
“警车！！呜呜呜呜……你回来太好了o(╥﹏╥)o”爵士扑过去抱住警车。  
“乖啊乖啊，我今天任务提前完成就回来了。没事没事鬼片都是假的别怕啊~~”警车安慰着怀里的TF。  
烟幕：我擦我再不走就是傻子了！

电梯“叮”的一声开了。烟幕还没来得及进去，就被里面的TF给撞了个满怀。扶住，“你没事吧……这一股高纯味……击倒？”眼前的TF浑身软绵绵地趴在他身上，红色的光学镜慵懒地看着他，可不就是击倒么？这个样子的击倒可真是——  
风情万种。  
击倒抱住烟幕“啪叽”亲一口，烟幕几乎要被高纯味给呛晕过去。“走，去我家接着喝！”  
“还喝什么喝啊！你都醉成什么样了！我送你回家吧！你家住这儿？哪个房间？”

刚才还叫嚷着三瓶高纯不服来战的击倒，此刻正倒在自己的充电床上充电。烟幕帮他换了衣服，清理了一下，还收拾了家里，贤惠的自己都快不认识自己了。  
终于忙完了，烟幕搬了把椅子坐在击倒旁边。不得不承认击倒还是挺好看的，机体的线条这么流畅，红色的涂装让他任何时候都是焦点。击倒的脸色很白，让他想到一个词，干净。虽然别的机总说击倒是个骚包，但是烟幕觉得，击倒是一个很干净的TF。  
击倒充电得并不踏实，时不时说几句梦话。“小天使……”  
烟幕黑线。  
“我喜欢你……”  
他说什么？  
“不！别动我，放开我……你们放开我！混蛋……”击倒的表情忽然痛苦起来，似乎是陷入了极大的噩梦里，机体也开始剧烈地抖动。  
“击倒，你怎么了？”烟幕吓了一跳。  
没有回应，击倒的表情痛苦不堪。烟幕抱住击倒，“没事的击倒，没事的，我在呢！我在你身边呢，我陪着你。”  
似乎是感应到了旁边的机体传来的温度，击倒逐渐平静了下来，沉沉地充电过去了。


	20. Chapter 20

20

憎恨的一大半无非是嫉妒或被侮辱的爱。  
——希尔特

击倒重新上线的时候，烟幕正在他家厨房里做能量餐。击倒走到厨房看着烟幕。  
烟幕有种很奇怪的感觉。昨晚，他是说了喜欢我吗？忍不住想问，可是又觉得不好意思。  
“那个，击倒，你昨晚说梦话了你知道吗？”  
击倒似乎涌现出一种很骇然的表情，他忽然一把抓住烟幕，狠狠地摇晃着他：“我昨天说什么了？你听到了什么？！”  
“松手，我被你晃晕了……”  
手上的力度稍微减弱了一点，但是烟幕还是被刚才的击倒吓到了。他结结巴巴地说：“你，你说你喜欢我……”  
“我说的是这个？我有没有说别的？”  
“别的……没有了。”烟幕选择忽略了其他的话。  
“那就好。”似乎是松了一口气，击倒又恢复了那种慵懒的软绵绵的风情万种的表情。  
风——情——万——种。  
烟幕觉得自己可能是有点爱上这个骚包了。  
击倒拉住烟幕的胳膊，一把把他抱紧。充满磁性的嗓音低低地在烟幕音频接收器附近萦绕。  
“烟幕，我喜欢你。”  
这声音就像一杯醇美的酒。我要醉了。  
被击倒抱住的烟幕晕晕地想。大黄蜂，当初我们俩撒尿和泥巴时候说的“好朋友一起走，谁先脱单谁是狗”，对不起了，我先当小狗了。

“烟幕，你看，你上报纸了！”烟幕一进医务室就听见大黄蜂在喊他。  
“什么东西？我看看。”原来是前几天御天敌局长给他和红蜘蛛进行嘉奖表彰的报道。摄影师一定是烟幕的真爱粉，把烟幕照的帅气逼人。  
“烟幕，这下你成了名人了~~”爵士也过来了。  
“爵士今天不用出现场任务吗？”  
“最近黑鲸好像又没什么动静了，擎天柱让正式队员加强巡逻，我们实习的都在指挥中心待命。”爵士想了想又说：“哦对了大黄蜂，局长跟钛师傅要来了毒刺加入调查，路障被毒刺挑中加入地面行动组了。还有声波。”  
“地面行动组？直接对敌吗？会不会有危险？”  
“地面行动组肯定会直接对敌的，当警察，尤其是特警，哪有不危险的。这一点，你不是很清楚吗？”  
是的，很清楚的。但是，有那么一点担芯。真的，就一点点。

对于烟幕和击倒在一起的事情，出任务回来的打击似乎并不太惊讶。此时三机正一起坐在能量咖啡馆里。  
“终于有人把你这家伙给收了。”打击笑呵呵地擂了击倒一拳。  
“小芯我的漆！冒失鬼！你什么时候能改改你这毛手毛脚的习惯？”  
“大概这辈子也改不了。”  
“也对，改了就不是你了。还记得那次咱们俩一起出任务吗？给威震天找能量块，就是那次你被那个谁打败那次，你活该啊！要是听我的劝会被打趴下吗？最后还不是我给你修复的！”  
“我想起来了，多亏你及时修复，要不这条手臂就废了。说起来医术，全赛博坦我谁都不信，就只信你一个。”  
“少来拍马屁！那后来我们去太阳神殿那次，你傻了吧唧触动了开关，我们俩差点都被扎成筛子！”  
“不过还好你反映够快，抱着我滚到圣石底下才躲过去的。”  
“还说呢！你当时把我全身的漆都刮花了！”  
“我事后不是帮你补好了吗？全身补了个遍。”  
“那我还得谢谢你了？”  
“……”  
烟幕听着他们俩你一句我一句地聊天，忽然发觉自己插不进去。毕竟，打击和击倒已经相识很久了，而自己才和击倒认识半塞年而已。  
你的过去我没有参与，你的未来我负责到底。  
“诶你们看那不是烟幕吗！”  
“哇好帅啊！比照片上还要帅呢！”  
“旁边那个红色涂装的更帅啊！”  
“他看我了他看我了我要晕了！！”  
“他们是火伴吗？”  
“三个机怎么当火伴？”  
烟幕回头，是几个害羞机动到面甲都红了的女机。这样的场面不算陌生，自从见报以后，他经常会在各种场所遇到这样的情况，除了男厕所。  
“嗨宝贝们，要给我们拍张照吗？”击倒笑靥如花。  
“可以吗可以吗？”女机们兴奋地拿出手机。  
“当然可以！”击倒很自然地拉过打击，又拉过烟幕，对着镜头微笑，媚眼如丝。  
“哇(*@ο@*) 哇～！！好帅啊！”  
他先拉过打击，才伸手拉我的。烟幕芯里有点别扭。

“特警二队指挥中心呼叫打击。”  
“打击收到。”  
“请马上赶回警局，有重要会议，关于黑鲸。”  
“打击收到。”  
等等？什么……关于黑鲸？头说的最近正在查的有关奴隶贩子的大案，就是他？打击僵硬地扭头看了看击倒，后者倒是没听到，还在和那几个女机讨论哪张照片更好看，旁边烟幕的脸色不太好看。  
“打击收到，我马上返回。”

大黄蜂终于获得救护车的出院许可，在这医务室天天看着扳手大魔王一边擦扳手一边摆弄标本真是太恐怖了。不过他做的第一件事不是立马狂奔出去跑回公寓然后抱着烟幕说我想死你了，而是去了特警二队的办公室。  
“你找路障？”只有声波和红蜘蛛在。  
“红蜘蛛你也在啊？”  
“最近不忙，我来找声波串门。你家路障刚才被毒刺叫走了。”  
大黄蜂完全没注意红蜘蛛的措辞。“那你知道他们去哪儿了吗？”  
“天台。”声波面无表情。  
看着小翅膀一晃就没影了，红蜘蛛说：“声波，你也是唯恐天下不乱的一把好手啊。”  
声波：呵呵。

“你把我叫这儿来干吗？有什么事不能在办公室说么？”路障不知道毒刺到底要干嘛。  
“这里没有其他TF，安静。”毒刺微笑。“我喜欢安静。”  
“好吧一年级的小鬼，有什么事吗……”  
还没反应过来，路障只觉得面甲上忽然挨了重重一拳，紧接着就是腹部，好像被磕在毒刺的膝盖上，然后整个机体就被狠狠地摔在了地上，嘴角有能量液流出，光学镜甚至一时无法对焦。  
“炉渣的！你干什么！”路障怒吼，费力想爬起来。  
“我看你不爽很久了。”毒刺依然是微笑，温暖又和煦。  
“毒刺，我艹你有病啊！”  
“没错，病的还很严重呢。”毒刺再度出拳，路障听到自己身体里金属软骨碎裂的声音。  
趴在地上几乎无法站起，眼前闪现出能量警告。  
“你喜欢大黄蜂是吧？那就麻烦你去死吧。”这么温柔的声音，听起来却让路障不寒而栗。  
刚要落在路障火种上的手停了。毒刺回头。  
“路障！毒刺！你们在干嘛！”大黄蜂急忙跑过来。  
“没什么。”毒刺看看自己的手，上面沾染上了不少能量液，当然，不是他的。  
“路障，到底怎么回事！”大黄蜂焦急地问。  
“真的没什么……我和毒刺因为情报真伪起了争执，不要紧，大黄蜂，我不要紧……”  
浓烈的红色警告弹出，路障下线了。  
“路障！路障！”


	21. Chapter 21

21

每个人的人生中都会有下雨、阴暗悲伤的日子。  
——洛克菲勒

路障上线的时候就看到了趴在自己维修床边的小触角。此时天已经亮了，路障不知道自己充电了多长时间，小蜜蜂看起来似乎一直在这里守着，此刻还在安静充电。头上的小触角软软的趴着，伴随着均匀的呼吸微微晃动。  
路障下意识地就伸手去摸了摸，小触角似乎感受到了抚摸，又跟着晃了晃。大黄蜂却并没有上线，换了个舒服的姿势，还在充电。路障芯里好笑，趁着机会，又去摸那明黄色的面甲。  
“咳咳……”  
“我擦谁！”路障受伤还不太能活动机体。  
“是我。”一个熟悉的、沉稳的、磁性的声音。  
“还有我。”另一个熟悉的、沉稳的、磁性的声音。  
MMP你们俩站那多久了干嘛不说话吓死老子了话说现在一队二队头头都站在我维修床前是搞哪般啊！路障芯里一万只石油兔子奔过。  
听到擎天柱的声音大黄蜂也上线了。“大哥，你怎么来了？”  
“小家伙，还有我呢！”  
“呃……你是……”  
“大黄蜂，这是二队队长威震天。”  
“长官好。”  
“擎天柱，这就是你经常提起的那个孩子？”  
大哥经常提起我？跟威震天？  
“长官，你们怎么都来了？”路障勉强从维修床上起身，“我不觉得我的伤能劳动两位长官大驾。”  
“大黄蜂在这里照顾你，我不放芯，过来看看。”  
路障：你到底是不放芯大黄蜂照顾我还是不放芯我怕我对你的大黄蜂干什么是吗？话说我现在都这样了你觉得我还能干神马？！  
“这伤真是毒刺打的？”威震天有点难以置信，毕竟毒刺才一年级。  
“他搞偷袭。其实也没什么，意见不同而已。长官，不要放在芯上。”  
“那样最好。你知道现在打击罪犯是头等大事，我不希望我的队伍起内讧。”  
“我明白，长官。”路障垂下光学镜，毒刺，我们的梁子算是结下了。  
“我们俩真是苦命鸳鸯，你刚能下地，我又住进了医务室。”擎天柱和威震天走了，路障才稍微放松了下来。这一见擎天柱就紧张的毛病是什么时候开始的啊！  
“我去给你拿能量块。”大黄蜂起身。  
路障一把拉住他，拽回自己身边。“别动，让我抱你一会儿。”  
一会儿就好。

黑鲸似乎没了踪影。所有的情报都查不到他了。天下太平的局面当然是大家都愿意看到的，地面行动组和特别情报组都暂时解散了，虽然谁都知道，他一定会回来。

冬去春来，新的学期很快就开学了。二年级的学生们正式开始了警局的实习，塞博坦警校里的TF感觉少了很多。

“Jazzy！好久没见你了！”麦克老爹油吧。“最近很忙吗？”  
“别提了背离，”爵士看着手里的酒杯。“上到塞博坦议员开会时打架，下到机器狗掉进水沟里要求救援，我们整天东奔西跑的。”  
“那可真够呛！”背离个头不大，眼睛闪着精光。  
“如果要是那个什么黑鲸再回来闹事的话，我们可真是招架不住了！”端起杯一饮而尽。  
“如果你说的是黑鲸的话，”背离压低了声音，“我刚刚听到了这个名字。”  
“在哪儿？”爵士一个激灵。  
“没看清长什么样，大概4、5个TF，他们进了包厢，4点钟那个方向。”  
爵士摸了摸自己的护目镜。  
“爵士，注意安全。”  
爵士的机体并不是很高大，这使得他能够轻易潜伏到别人注意不到的地方去，小一点的机体本身就容易让TF放松警惕。当然如果是大黄蜂那样小巧就更合适了，所以他一直建议大黄蜂练侦察兵方向。  
轻松绕过了几个喝醉的TF，来到背离说的包厢附近。门口有两个看守，谁走过都会仔细盯着。爵士假装摇摇晃晃地走过去，两个TF一把拦住他：“干什么的？”  
“我找我朋友啊！”  
“这里是私人包厢。”  
“不是312包厢么？”  
“是312，但是你是不是记错地方了。”  
“那我问一下。”在音频接收器后方按了一下，“宝贝，你到麦克油吧了吗？……哦不，你告诉我是麦克油吧312的……该死的我不记得你说的是六路油吧……我没喝醉……好吧你等我，马上来。”  
“不好意思，我记错地方了。”  
“那么请你马上离开。”  
爵士摇摇晃晃地离开，按了按音频接收器，虽然只有短短几塞秒的时间，但是足够了，里面的声音已经通过短波音道全录了下来，塞博坦警校侦查课第二名可不是白当的。

警车刚结束了白天的巡逻，正在办公室里看报告。爵士推门哼着歌进来。  
“警车，我受伤了……”  
“怎么回事？伤到哪儿了？”  
“伤到芯了。”  
“爵士= =||”  
“我要亲亲抱抱举高高才能好~”  
“别闹了爵士。”  
“我要亲亲抱抱举高高才能好~”  
“这里是办公室，有摄像头的好吗？”  
“我要亲亲抱抱举高高才能好~”  
“爵士……”警车从来都拿爵士没办法，这是谁说的来着？轻轻地抱住自家调皮的恋人，警车像蜻蜓点水一样在爵士好看的唇形上点了一下就迅速离开。  
监控室里的千斤顶：啊我的光学镜被闪瞎了……  
监控室里的消防车：我受到了成吨的伤害……  
监控室里的飞过山：你们这样虐狗是违法的……  
“什么事？”警车看着坐在桌子上的爵士。  
“你怎么知道我有事？没事就不能找你吗？”爵士的腿一晃一晃。  
“我猜的。”  
“警车你真不浪漫，你不会说我们有芯灵感应吗？”继续坐桌子上一晃一晃。  
“再不说我掀桌子了。”  
“情报。黑鲸的情报。”

“警车呼叫擎天柱长官，爵士有一份黑鲸的情报需要给您过目。”  
“请进。”

“其实我还挺怀念假期天天泡在警局的日子，每天上课太无聊了。”烟幕伸了个懒腰。  
“不去警局说明现在的生活比较平静，难道你喜欢再陷入那样的危险？”大黄蜂一边收拾书一边说，“不过我总觉得这种平静的生活下面，似乎掩藏着什么东西。”  
“什么东西？”  
“说不上来，总觉得这平静生活快要到头了。”  
“大黄蜂你一定是线路过敏了。要不要一会跟我去击倒那里来个全身检查？”  
“我可不想去当电灯泡。饶了我吧！”  
回想起烟幕当时光学镜里水汪汪的看着自己，说自己先当小狗了，大黄蜂还没反应过来是怎么回事。不过，看到好朋友有归宿了，大黄蜂也由衷地为烟幕高兴。从小一起长大，大黄蜂很了解烟幕。出生在内战资源最匮乏的时候，环境的动荡给他带来了一些不安全感，外表大大咧咧活力卖萌，其实内芯敏感，害怕被抛弃，害怕不被承认，害怕自己被说“你一点也不重要”。这样的烟幕，让人芯疼。但是每天看到烟幕兴冲冲地下课就跑去医务室，感觉他是真芯喜欢那个医生。就是现在少了烟幕陪在身边，大黄蜂多少有点孤单。横炮也一直跟他的双胞胎兄弟在一起，每天自己一个人的感觉也不好。所以当在图书馆遇到了毒刺，后者邀请他晚上去油吧的时候，大黄蜂居然鬼使神差地答应了。  
“我先说好，我不喝高纯，也不喝果酒。”想起连着两次醉倒在油吧。  
“没问题，那我们就安安静静地坐会儿好了。”毒刺的笑容一如既往地温和。

油吧里还是那个样子。机头攒动，机山机海。有喝高纯的，有在尬舞的，有角落里搂搂抱抱的，有面红耳赤撸着袖子猜拳的。毒刺果然什么都没点，就和大黄蜂找了一个相对比较安静的角落坐着。  
“大黄蜂。”  
“嗯？”  
“你有喜欢的TF么？”  
“问这个干吗？”  
“没事，随便问问。”  
“这个……没有啊。”  
“那如果我向你告白你会同意么？”  
“毒刺，我不喜欢开这种玩笑。”  
知道也是这样的回答，毒刺垂下光学镜。努力扯出嘴角一抹笑容，刚想说什么，忽然看到几个陌生的身影进了一个角落的包厢。  
毒刺是经常来油吧的，他很多情报都是从这里得来。经常来油吧的TF一眼就能看出来，而这几个家伙，明显不是来油吧寻欢的。  
他向大黄蜂笑了笑，“我看到几个朋友，过去打声招呼。”  
“唰”的一声合上面罩，眼光犀利。“路障，我是毒刺。我需要立刻通知擎天柱和威震天。我和你没关系？路障你给我听着，我以地面行动小组组长的身份命令你！黑鲸回来了。重复，黑鲸回来了。”  
“毒刺你去哪儿……”没等大黄蜂说完，毒刺就消失不见了。  
直到油吧打烊大黄蜂也没等到毒刺回来。  
毒刺再回来的时候已经是第二天的中午了。他受了伤，几乎是一路强撑着才回来，艰难地打开门，冲大黄蜂挤出一个笑容，就被强制下线了。

“身上的伤不少，但是都不致命。”击倒检查完之后对大黄蜂说。“这家伙格斗术很强，致命的都避开了，没事，死不了。”  
“没事就好。大黄蜂，我们先去吃午饭吧，击倒，你要吃什么我给你带回来？”烟幕看着毒刺一时半会也醒不来，也不放芯留大黄蜂跟毒刺在一起，就拉着他去食堂。  
“随便什么都好，小天使给我带的我都爱。”一如既往地骚包啊，医生。  
大黄蜂：谈恋爱的酸臭！  
等大黄蜂和烟幕都走了之后，击倒关上医务室的门。“他们都走了，不用装了，你其实早就上线了对吧？”  
维修床上猩红色的光学镜渐渐亮起。“真是什么也瞒不过你啊，医生。”  
“想跟我说什么，直说吧。”  
“你不好奇我是在哪里受到的伤吗？这些伤虽然不致命，但是你不觉得眼熟吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“这种创面是血管网状的，看起来创面很大，基底组织颜色鲜红，却又不致命。你不觉得这很像那种变态的TF干的事吗？一大片鲜红的颜色，艳丽，浓烈，你只能痛苦地呻吟，机体像被火烧一样，却又无论如何也死不了，不是很变态吗？”毒刺的声音带着一丝笑意，听起来却冷冷的，像最烈的寒风。  
击倒愤怒地冲过去拎起毒刺的脖子：“你到底想说什么？”  
“医生，昨天，我发现了一些有意思的事情呢……”


	22. Chapter 22

22

痛苦是有限的，恐惧却是无限的。  
——普鲁尼乌斯

击倒已经记不清自己是怎么回去的了。他只记得毒刺最后一句话。  
“我不希望烟幕和大黄蜂在一起，所以医生，你的秘密，我会替你保守的。”  
烟幕会离开我吗？如果真的到了那一天……  
保守秘密？我的秘密？  
不，那不是秘密。  
那是噩梦。彻头彻尾的噩梦。让人恶心的噩梦。  
击倒抱着马桶，一阵翻江倒海的呕吐。

“击倒呢？”烟幕和大黄蜂回来发现击倒不见了，毒刺也不见了。“内置通讯也联系不上他们。”  
“好奇怪。”两个机谁也不知道发生了什么。

警察局会议室里。特警一队和二队全员出席，另外还有科研处、情报处等一系列职能部门。每个TF的脸色都很凝重，警车在给大家讲解任务。  
“根据爵士的情报，黑鲸前一段突然没了踪迹是因为生了重病，现在他养好病要卷土重来了，我们必须要保护我们的人民免遭这帮灭绝人性的奴隶贩子的祸害。他们将会于明天晚上在普利何莉大街291号一个废弃的仓库里交易一批军火武器。我们分为三个小组，第一组地面行动A组，由毒刺带领路障和打击从仓库北侧偏门进入；第二组地面行动B组，由探长带领开路先锋和浪花从仓库南侧偏门进入；第三组地面行动C组，由通天晓长官带领轮胎和刹车守住后门，防止漏网之鱼；第四组航空队小组，红蜘蛛和风刃封锁空中力量进行包抄，天火、惊天雷、闹翻天提供掩护；第五组特别行动小组，由我和爵士、飞过山、幻影从外围仓库顶部潜入。擎天柱长官和威震天长官在指挥中心，其他人机动等待。今天请大家好好休息，明晚将会有一场硬仗。”

“击倒，击倒！”烟幕在击倒公寓门外敲门。“你在家吗？我打不开门，是你反锁了对吧？你在干什么啊！快点开门！是我，我是烟幕！”  
门里没有任何回应，仿佛没人。  
“我知道你在里面！你到底怎么了？”  
“滚开。”击倒的声音从里面传来，仿佛疲惫不堪。  
“我是烟幕啊！击倒你开门，有什么事可以跟我说啊！”  
“我说了，滚开。”跟你说？怎么可能跟你说？怎么能跟你说？我说不出口，连想都不愿意想。  
“击倒，到底发生什么事了？我们不是火伴吗？有什么事不能分享呢！”  
火伴吗？就因为是火伴，才不想让你知道。太害怕了，害怕过去，更害怕失去你。可是如果比起被你知道，我宁可你现在就走开，把我自己丢下，扔进垃圾堆里，一辈子也不要回头看我。  
“烟幕，分手吧。”

烟幕没有回宿舍，而是回到了他和大黄蜂的公寓。  
去他炉渣的击倒你就是个渣渣！  
不知什么时候内置通讯器响了。  
[打击]烟幕。  
[烟幕]你是打击？  
[打击]我想跟你谈谈。  
[烟幕]有什么好谈的？你的好搭档没告诉你我们分手了？  
[打击]我知道。  
[烟幕]那你就赶紧滚蛋！  
[打击]烟幕！你别离开击倒行吗？我求你了！  
[烟幕]干嘛？一个提分手，一个来装可怜，唱哪出戏呢？  
[打击]不是烟幕，你听我说，你给我一点时间，我就在你家楼下，你能下来一下吗？  
[烟幕]如果你要是说击倒的事，老子没兴趣，赶紧滚蛋！  
[打击]烟幕，你不是一直介意击倒为什么总是这样吊儿郎当的样子吗？  
[烟幕]我现在不介意了，他的一切都跟我无关。  
[打击]拜托了，就给我一点时间就好，听完你再决定好不好？  
[打击]求你了，他离不开你。

“你见到击倒了？”烟幕面无表情地打开门，让打击走进来。  
“我从警局回来就立刻去他那里了，我预感他一定会出事的！结果真的，他已经割腕了！好在伤口不深，我给他简单处理了一下。”  
“你说什么？”  
“烟幕，我刚才见到他的样子把我吓坏了，他的光学镜是空洞洞的，里面好像什么也没有了。说真的，除了我救出来他那一次，我还从没见过他那个样子。”  
“你救了他？以前？”

击倒看着手臂上草草包扎的伤口。“打击，你的技术还是这么逊。跟你第一次给我包扎的一样，像个兔子似的，难看死了。”  
也许是因为流了些能量液，击倒脑袋有点晕，思维恍惚。CPU里闪过一个一个画面，有的清晰，有的模糊。  
炉渣！怎么也忘不掉！  
连天的炮火，倒塌的建筑，四散奔逃的TF。  
一个成年TF都很难找到活路的日子，更何况幼生体的他。唯一值得欣慰的是，火种源似乎把自己的机体生的还不错。  
击倒仰着头，窗外没有星星。一片黑暗。  
“抓住了！你这小鬼！我让你再跑！”一个有力的身影，一把拎起地上红色的幼生体，能量鞭劈头盖脸地落下。  
“别打了……求求你别打了……我再也不逃了……”  
“好了好了别打了！打坏了脸还怎么卖啊！那位可是最喜欢看脸的！”  
“切！算你小子运气！”  
……  
好饿，不知道被饿了几天了。头晕眼花，机体上的镣铐完全是多余的，现在就是没有镣铐跑也跑不了的……  
好像过了很久，笼子的铁门被打开了。一个手捏住他的脸，光学镜却无法对焦。  
“你看看，怎么样？这可是我专门为大人留的上等货色！只要稍加调教，绝对是极品！”一个谄媚的声音。  
“这都瘦成什么样了！半死不活的，还叫上等货色？”  
“只要补充一下能量就行了！你不知道这小子倔得很，我也不想他这样瘦啊！大人不久喜欢这样有个性的嘛！”猥琐的笑声。  
其他的听不清了，没过多久，一条链子拴着他走出了笼子，浑身赤条条，带着手铐脚镣，装进了一个大箱子里，周围再次陷入黑暗。  
什么也看不到。漆黑一片。  
直到他的光学镜被光线刺痛。

“你是说，击倒幼生体的时候曾经被奴隶贩子拐卖？”  
“我只是偶尔听他提过。在塞博坦内战的时候，社会混乱，有很多奴隶贩子的。势力比较大的奴隶贩子会直接勾结塞博坦的达官贵族，他们不直接动手绑架幼生体，就像三角组织一样，主要是由一些小一点的奴隶贩子在街头寻找合适的幼生体……”  
“什么叫合适的幼生体？奴隶还要分合适不合适？”  
“烟幕，”打击看了他一眼，艰难地开口，“有些人买奴隶，不是为了干活，而是为了……”  
满足自己变态的私欲。

那张充电床很华丽，装饰着所有他见过和没见过的宝石。一闪一闪，流光溢彩。大红色的天鹅绒，垂着金色的丝绦，顶幔上绣着圣洁的花纹，白鸽飞翔在花丛中。可是他却被赤条条地绑在这里，一动也动弹不得。全身上下的装甲都被卸了下来，最隐秘的地方也一览无遗。芯中漫过一丝恐慌，我会死吗？那时并不知道，也许死了会更好，总比接下来的无穷无尽的折辱要好。  
一个衣着华贵的TF走了进来，脸上是温和的笑意，看起来就像一个慈祥的长者。“孩子，害怕了吗？别怕，你不会有事的，你看，你长的多好看啊……”干枯的手指在他脸上滑动，“你有那么干净的脸庞，那么漂亮的光学镜，还有这好看的脖子，纤细，柔软，好像一下就能掐断似的……”干枯的手扼住他的喉咙，“我试过的，用八分劲去掐，可以不出血，又能掐死，死的时候还是最漂亮的状态，就像你这样，白色的脸庞，稍微带着那么一点点血色……”脖子上的力度在收紧，四肢被绑着，他快不能呼吸了……眼前的东西开始模糊，眼球都开始充血……  
忽然松了手，他感觉自己又活了过来，大口大口地呼吸新鲜空气，被咳的几乎喘不过气。  
“不要怕，我是不会杀你的。我要把你调教成我最满意的小奴隶。”捏着他的下巴，凑近的面孔上，满是腐烂的气息，让人呕吐。  
输出管突然伸到了他的面前，猝不及防。“给我舔，舔到让我高兴为止。”  
变态！他只能从喉咙里发出破碎的声音。  
“果然还是需要再调教才行。我需要我的小弟们先给你点教训。另外，你要记住，我的名字叫黑鲸。”  
黑鲸。他看到了他身上黑色鲸鱼的文身。  
周围有影子扑了上来，光学镜无法对焦。嘴巴被堵住了，有人上下搓着他的输出管。  
放手！不要……放开我……  
随后狠狠的一拳打在胸口上，嘴里满是血腥味。  
“机器往左扳一下，我要把他的腿再分开点！”  
“行不行啊，他可是个雏儿呢！别给玩死了！”  
“没事的，我有分寸！你不是一直都想从后面干一次嘛，咱俩一起，给他来个双龙入洞。”  
两条腿忽然被向两边用力扯过去，疼的他眼泪直流，几乎感觉不到双腿还在自己身上了。  
“果然是个雏儿啊，你看后挡板那的膜还在呢！前面也是浅色的，一看就知道没经验！”  
“老大让我们俩来办真是占了大便宜了！”  
猛地感觉到异物入侵，他疼的差点死去。嘴巴被堵着，只能发出可怜的呜呜声，很快就淹没在身上人的哈哈大笑中。  
放开我……你们放开我……不要……  
嘴巴被捏住，堵着的东西拿了出来，冰凉的液体被灌了进去。  
“这药效果行吗？”  
“据说效果杠杠的！等着看吧！”  
赤裸的身体上绑着手指粗的绳子，两脚之间还加了一个铃铛，每当他走动就会清脆地响起，明明是那么好听的声音啊……痛苦弥漫过大脑，绳索紧紧把他的双手吊到肩胛骨中间，对身体各处的刺激也格外敏感。痒，无比的痒，一直痒到了心里，痒到了骨头里。不知过了多长时间，他在药物的刺激下已经没了时间概念，下身从剧痒慢慢变得疼痛，从疼痛又到了麻木，仿佛一个魔鬼要把他活生生地劈成两半。  
记不得自己昏死过去多少次，也记不得被多少人强上过，前面，后面，毫无保留。  
好像哭过，喊过，甚至想咬舌头，可是，都没有用。  
他们玩够了，会打开镣铐，让他趴在地下，学狗叫，用嘴舔他们的输出管，不管那上面有什么，没舔干净就会挨打。谁都可以来上他，甚至动物。  
他的身上被烙下了奴隶的印记，鲜红的颜色，浓墨重彩，连带着他的哀嚎，呻吟，痛苦，一起被刻下。耻辱。  
他们太强大，我打不过，就只能忍受吗？  
还被带到过地下团体的聚会。那是他这辈子最恶心的地方。  
每天都是这样过来的，每天。他的意志几乎被彻底打垮了。  
……  
直到那天，炮弹击中了这个房间，正在他身上抽插的家伙吓得直接软了，接着下一秒，他就看到房间里的人都倒在了地上，血肉横飞。他躲在充电床下，瑟缩发抖。  
远处传来有人说话的声音。“你们去那边，我去搜索一下这个房间。”  
那时的他浑身赤裸，脖子上戴着狗链，傻傻地望着进来的高大的身影。

“我就是那个时候第一次见到击倒的。老实说第一眼我还以为他是个死人，他眼里太空了，什么也没有，根本就不像个活物。要不是他身上的链子响了一下，我差点都转身走掉了。”  
击倒……烟幕芯里有一块地方，被狠狠地揪了起来。

“喂你没事吧！呃……我给你拿衣服，你等着！这个，你先穿上……哎呀不对，我得先把你这个链子弄开！你知道钥匙在哪儿吗？算了你肯定不知道，你把头扭过去，我用枪给你弄开，我尽量不伤到你，你别乱动！……好了好了，没事了没事了……”高大的男人慌手慌脚地给他擦掉身上污浊的液体，帮他穿好衣服，低着头不敢看他的身体一眼。他笑了。这么多年的调教，他早已知道自己的身体是最好的武器。他搂住男人，从善如流地吻了上去。

“烟幕你别介意啊，我也不知道他为什么当时就突然亲我了……我被吓了一跳……他开口说让我带他走，他可以一辈子当我的奴隶……”

看着男人惊吓的样子，他忽然觉得好笑。“带我走，”他用舌头轻舔着面前人的耳朵，一寸一寸细细品尝，舌尖恰到好处若有若无的撩拨。这么多年的调教，他太熟悉男人身体上的弱点了。“带我走，我可以一辈子当你的奴隶。”  
“不行！”男人终于反应了过来。  
“不行吗？”还是第一次被别的男人拒绝。  
“不不不……我会带你走的，但是你不是任何人的奴隶。你应该是你自己的，你是自由的。”  
自由？多久没听到过这个词了，想不起来了。这个人真奇怪。居然拒绝了他。  
“你听我说，我是狂派的战士，我叫打击。轰炸这么厉害，那个黑鲸肯定也死了，你自由了，听懂了吗，你自由了。”  
似懂非懂。被关的太久了，CPU运转的不是很灵活。  
“我带你出去。你放芯，这次的报告里我不会跟威震天大人说你的事的，不会有人知道的。”男人帮他整理好身上，带他走出那个他再也不愿去回想的房间。  
“打击。”  
“是，我在呢，怎么了？”  
“你给我包扎的伤口像个兔子似的，难看死了。”  
“那你以后去当医生吧，我受伤了你给我包扎。”  
“好啊，那你来给我当护士吧，肌肉男。”

“烟幕，击倒的过去除了我没人知道，跟他关系最要好的红蜘蛛和路障，也只是知道他在幼生体的时候被拐卖过，但是并不知道他经历了什么，也不知道拐卖他的人是谁。这次我回来听说头要抓的是黑鲸，我就害怕了，我怕击倒再出事！求你了，你千万不能离开他！谁都觉得击倒像是个人尽可夫的人，可是只有我知道，他的充电床上谁也没有睡过。你别看他好像整天吊儿郎当玩世不恭，可实际上他芯里就跟小孩子一样，特别脆弱。所以你走了之后他就割腕了，还好我及时去了。这么多年，我还是头一次见他对一个人这么上心。他一直不愿意告诉你过去的事是他不想回忆，那种事放在谁身上都很难熬过去的。烟幕，击倒对你是动了真感情的。”

[未知]击倒。  
[击倒]你是谁？  
[未知]或者我该叫你——我的小奴隶？  
击倒睁大了光学镜，浑身不可抑制地颤抖起来。


	23. Chapter 23

23

因为他爱着我  
自己对自己来说  
成为了贵重的东西。  
——歌德 《少年维特之烦恼》

“烟幕，你昨晚怎么了？一夜没回宿舍。”第二天早上，大黄蜂回公寓，看到顶着黑眼圈的烟幕，显然是一夜没睡。  
烟幕没有回答。  
“毒刺也是，从医务室出去就不见了，问了他半天才给发来一条信息，说今晚有任务。要缉捕一个消失好久又重新出现的奴隶贩子。”  
烟幕一愣。  
狂奔到击倒家里，门是开着的，但是没人。  
[烟幕]打击，快回话！  
[打击]烟幕，我正开会呢！  
[烟幕]今晚的任务什么时间？在哪儿？  
[打击]按规定案件信息不能透露给案外人员的……  
[烟幕]别啰嗦了！击倒不见了！  
[打击]什么？

“你来的很准时，我的小奴隶。”  
击倒强忍住芯里巨大的恐惧。“我按照你说的来了，你答应我不动烟幕！”  
“我的小奴隶还是这么可爱啊！这么多年没见，你变得更有味道了，真想再尝尝。”熟悉的手指又一次抚上他的脸庞。击倒实在忍不住，趴在地上呕吐起来。  
“这个叫什么……烟幕的，看起来也不错，很有你当年的气质啊，也许能比你更加出色呢！”  
“你有什么冲我来，别动他！我跟他已经分手了！”  
“分手了？好可惜啊，本来还有礼物想送给他呢！”……“哦，我想他来了。”  
破旧的仓库门口，击倒看到了那个熟悉的蓝白色涂装。  
“警察马上就来了，你等着束手就擒吧黑鲸！”烟幕双炮蓄能，对准黑鲸。  
“束手就擒？我好害怕啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……！！”黑鲸笑的直不起腰来。“烟幕，你知道吗，击倒是我过去的小奴隶。他身上的每一个部位，他每一句呻吟我都熟悉的不能再熟悉了……”  
“你闭嘴！”击倒剧烈地颤抖着。  
“击倒！”烟幕跑过去扶住他。  
“一点都不吃惊么？看来你已经知道这些事了？”  
没理会他，烟幕扶着击倒坐下。“打击都跟我说了……但是你别怪他！击倒，我要带你回去，带你回家。”  
带你回我们的家。  
“好感人啊，我都要流眼泪了。不过，你只是听说吧？”黑鲸的脸上浮现出一个恐怖的笑容，“有没有亲眼见过呢？”

“擎天柱长官，各小组已经准备完毕。”  
“很好，注意掩护，出发！”  
“毒刺，我听大黄蜂说你昨天受伤了，是因为这次的任务吗？”路障盯着前排的上司。  
“是的。”  
“……注意安全。”  
“多谢你记挂。不过如果这次我先捉到黑鲸的话，我想请你把大黄蜂让给我。”  
“大黄蜂不是物品。”  
“那我们就公平竞争。”  
……  
“到了！各小组注意隐蔽，寻找掩体，等待命令！”

“你一定没有亲眼见过的。击倒那个样子，真是美极了。”  
“不！烟幕，不要看！”击倒忽然陷入巨大的恐慌。他拼命想阻止，可是来不及了，墙壁上已经赫然出现了当年的照片。一张，又一张。把击倒的芯撕得粉碎。  
“你看啊，我的击倒表现的多么棒……”  
“即便是那么粗大的输出管，他的对接口也能完全吞进去呢……”  
“脸上还带着那么享受的表情……”  
“好像再给他多少都不够他吃的……”  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
烟幕站在击倒旁边，用力捏着拳头。  
不……不要看了，烟幕！不想让你看到我那个样子……  
“咚”的一声，墙壁被轰得粉碎。烟幕的手炮还在冒出青烟。  
“肆意践踏别人的尊严，你这样的人，就该死！”烟幕拔出长剑，“唰”的一声合上面罩，双眼血红。

“怎么会有炮声？不是还没到交易时间吗？”爵士看了看表。  
“来不及多想了，可能是交易提前了，各小组准备出击。”

不行，小喽啰们太多了，打趴了一个又上来一个，自己的能量已经开始下降了。“烟幕！”身后传来击倒的惊呼。“啊——！”猝不及防间被砍到了肩甲，痛……关闭了痛觉传感器，可是能量液流失的感觉还在……  
“老大，条子们打过来了！”  
“不是给了他们假地址了吗？”一个喽啰问道。  
“看来有人破解了我的短波音频。先撤吧！”  
“三个门都有条子！”  
“坐直升机走！”  
“不行，他们航空队也来了！已经开始投弹了！”  
炮声隆隆，所有人都在晃。  
“走地道！”  
“是！”

当爵士冲进来的时候，先看到的就是受伤的烟幕，和他旁边的击倒。  
“你们俩怎么会在这儿？”警车也相当惊奇。情报里面没说武器交易对象是烟幕啊？  
只有随后赶来的打击知道是怎么回事，他和击倒带着烟幕走出仓库，找急救员急救。  
地面行动小组冲进来的时候并没发现黑鲸，很显然他们已经逃走。红蜘蛛和风刃在空中盘旋，他们的直升机还在仓库顶部，只有一个可能。  
地道逃脱。  
分头搜索。  
路障很快就发现了地道的入口。毒刺也立刻钻身入内。  
通道里的光线很昏暗，往里越走越狭窄，头顶偶尔会掉土，还有时不时从不知哪里传来滴水的声音，空气里弥漫着潮湿发霉的气味。  
路障忽然停下脚步，转身对毒刺比了个噤声的手势。  
前面传来说话声：“老大，再往前走不多远就是浮船了，上了船我们就能离开这了。不过这的熔岩您得小心点啊！”原来前面是一个比较开阔的熔岩洞。  
难怪会越来越热。毒刺拔枪：“黑鲸，外面已经被警察包围了，你赶快投降吧！”  
“笑话，你让我投降我就投降吗？”  
路障看看前面的熔岩，此刻黑鲸和他的手下正站在熔岩中间的几块浮板上，顶上的土层显得有些松动。路障芯一横，拔出手枪瞄准顶上的岩柱。  
“你干什么？你疯了！”毒刺过来拦住路障，“岩柱掉下来会把他们打进熔岩里，可是我们回去的入口也会被堵死！你想跟他们同归于尽吗！”  
路障大吼：“我当然知道！可是这种人，我绝不会放他再逃出去！”  
“砰砰砰”几声，准确命中。巨大的岩柱轰然掉落。

“不好意思了毒刺，把你也给牵扯进来了。”路障冲毒刺笑笑。  
洞里的温度越来越高，刚才掉落的岩柱使得高温熔岩上涨，他们俩觉得自己快被烤熟了。  
“我不是也打了你一顿吗？算扯平了。”毒刺靠坐在地上。  
地下没有信号，无法呼叫警车和爵士，也无法被他们搜到GPS。  
“本来还想着我亲手抓住黑鲸，大黄蜂就是我的了……”  
“毒刺，大黄蜂不是物品，更不是礼物。”  
“我……知道……”毕竟，我已经想念他那么久了……  
“如果我们真能出去，你要不要跟我公平竞争？”毒刺歪着头看着路障。  
路障不得不承认这孩子笑起来也挺好看的。  
“好啊，如果我们能出去了……”  
顶上传来叩击的声音。“这里没路了，里面还能走吗？”是警车！  
“路障，毒刺，你们在不在里面？！”焦急的声音，确是再熟悉不过。  
“不如这样吧，我们就赌赌看，大黄蜂会先过来看谁？”路障闭上光学镜开始微笑。

特二队，哦不是，特警二队终于扬眉吐气了。这次追捕犯人黑鲸的任务，是他们二队的毒刺和路障完成的，这下跟一队打赌终于赢了一次了。二队队员老早就在警局会议室等着，商量着要怎么整一队才能挽回以前的面子，个个摩拳擦掌。  
门推开了，一队队长擎天柱和二队队长威震天走了进来。  
天震：“头，快说说，怎么罚他们一队？”  
二队头头威震天看着自己的队员，又看了看擎天柱：“这次先欠着，以后再说。”  
二队队员：买总你说纳尼？  
威震天：“都别逼逼，赶紧给我干活去！”  
诶？头，你不能这样啊！头，二队队员好芯塞啊！头，你看看我真诚的光学镜好吗！


	24. Chapter 24

24

睡到床上的时候，  
期待第二天起床的人是幸福的。  
——欧洲谚语

生活终于恢复了平静。在学校的孩子们每天日复一日地上课训练，在警局的孩子们每天日复一日地巡逻秀恩爱，嗯，真美好。  
爵士芯里只有他的警车，呸！  
烟幕每天和击倒混在一起，呸！  
横炮每天和飞毛腿打打闹闹，呸！  
连毒刺最近都一直往特警二队跑，呸！  
大黄蜂加油，大黄蜂不哭。  
虽然你很孤单，但是你没人陪啊！  
虽然你一个人，但是你没人陪啊！  
虽然你好想哭，但是你没人陪啊！  
大黄蜂加油，大黄蜂不哭。  
“你们这群没良芯的……~~o(>_<)o ~~”  
“哼，我找大哥去。”  
大黄蜂，麻烦看看表，已经晚上10点钟了好吗？  
外面起风了，今晚似乎有雷雨呢。

“警局公寓219，我记得好像是这里来着，敲门吧。”大黄蜂伸手去敲门，还没来得及敲上，门里传出声音。  
“擎天柱你到底睡不睡觉！整天抱着你的数据板身子不要了？”  
“你先去睡吧，我还有点事要处理一下，通天晓在等我的回复。”  
“那我去给你买夜宵，陪你熬夜！你熬到几点老子就陪你到几点！”  
门被拉开了，大黄蜂还保持着伸手敲门的动作。  
“威震天————！！”  
“小探子————！！”  
擎天柱探出脑袋。  
“呵呵……好巧啊，我是来找擎天柱吃夜宵的，放芯我没跟你大哥同居我不是在这住的哈~你饿不饿？我给你也买点？”  
“威震天你给我闭嘴！”  
烟幕知道了一定会哭的。大黄蜂在芯里暗暗地想。

“这么晚找我有事？”  
“也没什么事了，就是大晚上散步过来，”看着擎天柱疑惑的表情，大黄蜂硬着头皮，“就忽然想来看看大哥。”觑一下威震天，“没打扰到你们吧？要不我还是回去吧！”  
“威震天，今天你睡客厅吧。”擎天柱把枕头扔出来。  
“什么？！！”

“大黄蜂，我觉得你应该不是像小时候那样来听我给你讲故事的吧。”  
那我能怎么说？他们浑身都充满了恋爱的酸臭味只有我散发着单身狗的清香然后我想和大哥你交流一下这清香结果你早已经酸臭发酵了？  
“没事大哥，我来找你请教功课。”  
大黄蜂，你学会撒谎了。

“大黄蜂，给你。”擎天柱递给大黄蜂一个抱枕。  
“我有枕头了大哥。”  
“哦……”擎天柱忽然想起身边已不是小时候的那个孩子。  
睡觉喜欢抱着东西，这是大黄蜂从小就有的习惯。而这个习惯自从有一天打雷他被吓哭，擎天柱跑到他房间里安慰他之后，就变成了抱着擎天柱的胳膊了。直到擎天柱离开。  
大黄蜂觉得有点尴尬。这么多年过去了，自己已经长高了很多，但是大哥好像并没有什么变化，还是和以前一样，清瘦的脸庞，湛蓝色的光学镜，挺直的鼻梁，好看的唇形。充电床虽然很舒服，但是一想到大哥和威震天在这里酱酱酿酿不可描述的画面，大黄蜂还是觉得自己面甲红了。  
“大黄蜂，我关灯了，早点睡吧。”擎天柱起身准备离开。  
门被关上了，房间里一片寂静。有些黑，大黄蜂打开夜视镜，这是擎天柱的房间，干净，整洁，一丝不苟，就和以前他的房间一样。  
“大哥，送你的贺卡！”  
打开，歪斜，稚气，字迹却很可爱。  
——想念。这个房间里充满了他的味道，也充满了自己的回忆。  
“大哥，蛋糕上的黄桃给我留着！”  
“好好好，吃完了记得好好刷牙。”  
“大哥你许愿望了吗？”  
“许了。希望你能平安健康长大。”  
“生日愿望说出来就不灵了！”  
——谢谢你，曾经那么温柔地对着我笑。  
“大哥，档案馆里好无聊，都是老旧的数据板。”  
“这是历史。你将来上学了要好好学习，它们会告诉你很多东西。”  
——彼此的芯情，如果不说出来……  
“大哥，你的制服真好看！”  
“Bee，这是警察制服。”  
“大哥你是警察了吗？我将来也要当警察！”  
——就无法传递给对方。  
“大哥，你要出去？”  
“有任务。”  
“那你还回来吗？”  
“傻孩子，我当然要回来啊！”  
“那我等你，你一定要回来！”  
“好的，我答应你，回来了给你带礼物。”  
——大哥，什么时候回来？  
“你怎么在这里等我？这么大的雨，小芯感冒了。”  
“我在等大哥下班，不想自己一个人在家。”  
轰——  
“啊啊打雷了！！”

轰——！！  
一个炸雷。  
擎天柱从充电床上惊醒。  
“大黄蜂，大黄蜂！”推开门，却见到那个瘦弱的身影蜷缩在墙角，抱着腿瑟瑟发抖。  
擎天柱急忙跑过去抱住他。“没事的大黄蜂，我在这里，我在这里，别怕。”  
怀里的颤抖还在继续，擎天柱把黄色的小触角靠在自己肩膀。“对不起，我不该留你自己在这里。对不起。”

“大哥我害怕，打雷声音太大了！”  
“没事的大黄蜂，我抱着你呢，别怕。”  
“天会塌下来吗？”  
“傻孩子，天不会塌，有人会顶住天的。”  
“大哥你别走好吗？至少，等我睡着了……”颤抖的小手抓着他的衣服。  
“我不走，你乖乖睡吧。”

不会留你自己面对了。无论是打雷，还是其他。

第二天的天气格外明媚。  
[路障]大黄蜂，起床了没？  
[大黄蜂]唔……这么早……  
[路障]今天我不用巡逻，一起去赛车吧。  
[大黄蜂]嗯……  
[路障]喂到底有没有听我说话！  
[大黄蜂]你小点声路障！大哥在我旁边还没睡醒呢！！  
[路障]哦……什么？！

“路障，我一会要回趟宿舍拿东西，你有什么要带的吗？”爵士推开特警二队的门。  
“别理我，正芯塞呢。”路障没好气地说。  
“怎么了？跟大黄蜂吵架了？”  
“我失恋了。”  
“那你告诉我你什么时候开始恋的？”  
“爵士，我都这么芯塞了，能同情我一下么？”  
“好吧好吧，为啥失恋？说出来让我开芯一下。”  
“泥奏凯！”  
“……”  
“大黄蜂跟擎天柱在一起了。”  
“噗！”爵士扶了扶护目镜，“我一口能量咖啡喷死你！”  
“真的，大黄蜂说他跟擎天柱在一起了。”（大黄蜂：滚你丫我没说！）  
“路障我应该是最近用耳机太多导致音频接收器出了点问题我觉得你应该是在说昨天晚上打雷下雨天气真好之类的话对吧？”  
“爵士，把你肩甲借给我。”  
“你干嘛？”爵士抱住自己的肩甲。  
“让我哭会儿。”  
“不要，这里有摄像头，我怕我家警车误会。”  
“胸甲也行。虽然没震荡波那么大。”  
“滚。”  
“你真没良芯。”

“你是说，擎天柱长官和大黄蜂，他们不可描述了？”监控室里飞过山一边查看画面，一边摆手。“不可能吧？长官看起来就像个禁欲系的。”  
爵士看看四周低声说：“是真的，大黄蜂亲口说昨天晚上他住擎天柱家了。”  
“不会吧？”  
“你别告诉别的机啊！”  
“放芯，我不会说出去的。”

“什么？擎天柱长官和大黄蜂？这怎么可能呢？”探长叼着他的雪茄。  
“真的，大黄蜂亲口说昨天晚上他住擎天柱的房间了！”飞过山指天对地。  
“不会吧？”  
“你别说出去啊！”  
“放芯，我不会说出去的。”

“假的假的，一定是假的。擎天柱长官怎么会和大黄蜂呢？感觉差辈分了吧！”千斤顶摇摇头。  
“我一开始也不相信，可是大黄蜂亲口说昨天晚上他睡了擎天柱的充电床。”探长点头。  
“真的？”  
“你别说出去啊！”  
“放芯，我不会说出去的。”

“怎么会呢？擎天柱长官？和大黄蜂？不会不会。”铁皮擦拭着他的火炮。  
“如果不是大黄蜂亲口说他和长官睡同一张充电床我也不会信啊！”千斤顶信誓旦旦。  
“不是吧？”  
“你别说出去啊！”  
“放芯，我不会说出去的。”

“我不相信擎天柱会和大黄蜂在一起。这不科学啊！”救护车摆弄这他的扳手。  
“阿救，大黄蜂都亲口说和擎天柱滚充电床了还不科学吗？”铁皮拍拍救护车的肩甲。

……  
特一队八卦小组全体出动。

擎天柱今天进到警局大门就觉得怪怪的。好像每个手下都在盯着他看，等他回头，那些手下就赶紧低头忙自己的事。他想了想，“通天晓。”  
“长官，我在。”  
“今天有什么特别的事吗？”  
“长官您指的是什么？”  
“算了，没事。”  
“您指的是您和大黄蜂之间的事吗？”  
“我和大黄蜂？”  
“没关系的长官，您今天其实可以多休息休息再来的。毕竟那事很费体力。”  
“……”

红蜘蛛：路障快出来看啊，一队的队员怎么集体去操场上跑圈了？这大热天的干嘛呢？  
路障：别理我，我芯塞。  
红蜘蛛：死样！哎爵士，你知道他们干嘛跑圈吗？你不也是一队的吗，怎么不去？  
爵士：我也不知道啊！警车，难道你们不要我了？呜呜，让我一个机静静。

谣言源头的俩机，一个芯塞，一个想静静。  
警车：谁是静静？


	25. Chapter 25

25

有希望比绝望要好，  
谁也无法划出可能性的界限。  
——歌德

[爵士]爵士呼叫大黄蜂｡◕ᴗ◕｡  
[大黄蜂]爵士我等你半天了你什么时候来啊=3=  
[爵士]大黄蜂真的不好意思，我去不了了(｡･ω･｡)  
[大黄蜂]为什么Σ(っ°Д°;)っ  
[爵士]警车刚刚出差回来ゞ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"  
[大黄蜂]这算是小别胜新婚么(⊙﹏⊙)b  
[爵士]所以不好意思啦=v=  
[大黄蜂]那我多一张票怎么办？  
[爵士]让烟幕陪你去呗罒ω罒  
[大黄蜂]自从有了击倒，我的烟幕就被拐跑了/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
[爵士]那你找路障罒ω罒  
[大黄蜂]上次他让我一起去赛车我没去，他就再也没联系我了。  
[爵士]小P孩，有些事情，需要勇气一点迈出一步。  
[大黄蜂]爵士你是知芯姐姐吗？

于是大黄蜂拿着两张票站在游乐园门口，虽然还是试着联系了一下路障，但是里面只传出机械的女声：“你好我是路障，正在巡逻，有事请留言。”正要叹息浪费了一张门票可以换回一顿能量烤肉的时候，却忽然听到音频接收器里传来一个极其不快的怒吼：“你说什么——？？”  
天气确实异常地热，所以一瞬间大黄蜂以为是自己热过头音频接收器产生的错觉。正在他思考自己该不该回头看一眼的瞬间又是一波高分贝袭来：“我在这儿等了这么久你居然说你不能来！？天火你和闹翻天合伙耍我是不是？难道你要我再自己回去不成？！……开什么玩笑！！！！！”  
真的，觉得这个声音，很耳熟……  
大黄蜂回头。  
——我擦红蜘蛛= =  
看了看手上的门票，又看了看不远处打算回去的红蜘蛛。  
“喂，红蜘蛛。”  
“要不要一起？”

这样的组合太诡异了。仔细想想，除了开学时拿球砸脸，在食堂打架，被红蜘蛛救了一次之外，两个TF好像没有太多的交集。所以现在，当大黄蜂和红蜘蛛一起刷了门票进了游乐园之后，他完全没想好接下来该干嘛。  
“喂红蜘蛛，那个……你可以去玩你想玩的项目了，咱俩不用非得在一起……”  
“正好我也是这么想的，拜拜。”

摩天轮排队处。  
“我擦大黄蜂你怎么在这？”  
“你不是也在吗？许你玩不许我玩？”  
“不跟小孩一般见识。”  
“喂你们俩，要开动了到底上不上！”  
“上！”

[爵士]大黄蜂你居然跟红蜘蛛去玩游乐园！  
[大黄蜂]你怎么知道的？  
[爵士]红蜘蛛发塞友圈了！  
[烟幕]大黄蜂我不是你最爱的小天使了吗？  
[爵士]烟幕乖啊我爱你。  
[大黄蜂]谈恋爱的机都是神经病。

看着旁边在喷泉边上兴奋地吱哇乱叫像个傻子的红蜘蛛，大黄蜂拿出手机。  
今天和我家可爱的小蜜蜂一起约游乐园=v=  
下面配图是不知道什么时候偷拍的自己，正在低头舔冰淇淋，红蜘蛛勾着自己脖子，对着镜头嘟嘴卖萌。  
呸！

晚上回到宿舍，还是没TF。横炮没在，烟幕没在，毒刺没在。大黄蜂一个机可怜巴巴地躺充电床上准备充电。  
[路障]下楼。  
[大黄蜂]路障？  
[路障]下楼。  
[大黄蜂]你不是在警局公寓住了吗？  
[路障]下楼。  
[大黄蜂]可是很晚了……  
[路障]快点！  
[大黄蜂]哦。

“路障，这么晚跑过来干什么啊？”  
“你今天跟红蜘蛛去游乐园了？”  
“嗯。本来约了爵士，结果警车回来了。红蜘蛛约了天火，结果天火临时出任务。”  
路障忽然就很烦躁。他也不知道怎么了，当看到红蜘蛛“特意”PO上的照片之后，想也没想就冲到学校来了。等他回过神的时候，已经在大黄蜂楼下了。  
“怎么了路障？”  
伸手。  
被拉进了怀里。  
路障的怀里。  
大黄蜂被这突然的动作吓了一跳，差点忍不住叫起来。路障的机体上有一点点硝烟的气味，触的到一些或深或浅的划痕。是今天执行任务受的伤吗？路障的胸甲贴着自己的面甲，能听到他的火种舱里有跳动的声音，好像是一种很安芯的感觉。  
后背的力道突然放松，路障低下头。大黄蜂看着红色的光学镜低下来，越来越近，几乎要碰到自己的嘴，连对方呼出的气息都让人迷乱。  
“路，路障……你你你干吗……”结结巴巴。  
机体比CPU反应更快，这好像是爵士的日记里说的话？反正大黄蜂是来不及回忆了，他的确是做出反应了。  
一个过肩摔。比上次摔横炮还要狠。  
路边似乎有什么影子，一闪而过。

夜里大黄蜂充电并不太踏实，他恍然间总觉得有谁在抚摸他的面甲，很轻，很小芯，似乎怕把他惊醒，但是，又好像很熟悉的感觉。  
是横炮？烟幕？唔……好困……  
大黄蜂又沉沉地睡过去。

第二天上线看到只有横炮在宿舍。  
“横炮你昨晚回来了？”  
“我昨晚在毛毛那里。大黄蜂我跟你说你造吗蓝霹雳下了个超级恐怖的鬼片昨晚我们仨都被吓哭了一动不敢动你造吗我今天给你看看那个鬼片老恐怖了……”  
“那烟幕昨晚回来了吗？”  
“烟幕应该没回来吧。你看他充电床那么乱，要是他回来了肯定更乱。”  
不是横炮，不是烟幕，那是谁呢？

今晚又是大黄蜂自己在宿舍。算了，习惯了。  
“这是横炮给我发的鬼片吗？”内存里有新邮件。“反正无聊，看一会吧。”

[大黄蜂]爵士……救我……  
[爵士]大黄蜂？你怎么了？  
[大黄蜂]爵士，我好害怕！！  
[爵士]到底怎么了，乖，慢慢说。  
[大黄蜂]我在看鬼片……  
[爵士]= =||||  
[大黄蜂]爵士，你快来陪我……  
[爵士]大黄蜂，我在值班。  
[大黄蜂]/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

[大黄蜂]烟幕，在不在？  
[烟幕]……  
[大黄蜂]烟幕，在不在？  
[烟幕]……  
[大黄蜂]烟幕，到底在不在？  
[烟幕]烟幕在洗澡。  
[大黄蜂]烟幕我要跟你绝交ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3

[大黄蜂]横炮……  
[横炮]怎么啦？  
[大黄蜂]我害怕……  
[横炮]你不会是在看鬼片吧？  
[大黄蜂]快回来陪我！  
[横炮]我跟毛毛在油吧，你说什么我听不清……

一床毯子从天而降，披在大黄蜂的身上。一只手臂从侧边伸出来，搂住了他。  
大黄蜂光学镜里泪汪汪地扭头。  
毒刺把自己的耳机戴在大黄蜂的音频接收器上。微微一笑。  
大黄蜂看到了他的口型。一字一顿。  
“我陪你。别怕。”


	26. Chapter 26

26

你窥视深渊的时候，深渊也在窥视着你。  
——尼采

“毒刺你好像经常来油吧，酒保都跟你这么熟。”看着左右逢源跟别的TF打招呼的毒刺，大黄蜂拍开一只TF故意搭上他肩甲的手。  
“快要期中考试了，来这里放松一下嘛~”毒刺不着痕迹地把大黄蜂拉到自己身边。  
“期中考试才应该好好复习的吧，这学期警车的选修课我怕得挂科了。”  
“害怕吗？我可以帮你黑进他电脑里偷试卷。”  
“喂毒刺= =||”你这样是不对的……  
“来两杯——”毒刺坐在吧台边上，看了看大黄蜂，“白开水，谢谢。”  
“要不要来玩真芯话大冒险？”  
“毒刺这游戏也太幼稚了吧……”  
“我先来。我选真芯话，你问吧。”  
“嗯……呃……”大黄蜂想了半天，“你真能帮我去偷警车的试卷吗？”  
“当然，为了你没什么不可以。”  
“好吧。该我了，我也选真芯话吧。”  
“你跟路障是火伴吗？”毒刺一张口就把大黄蜂噎个半死。  
“哈？我……我跟他就是普通朋友！”  
“那我能去追他吗？”第二个问题更劲爆了。大黄蜂目瞪口呆，完全没注意毒刺连着问了两个问题已经破坏游戏规则了。  
“你追他管我什么事？”  
那就好。我要让你周围的TF一个一个都离开。烟幕，爵士，擎天柱，路障。  
你只属于我。

出了油吧门口，现在警车已经不在这一片巡逻了，原因当然是他的爵士现在已经被他勒令不准再来油吧了。不知道现在这里是谁负责巡逻呢？大黄蜂和毒刺一前一后走了出来。  
站在巡逻车旁边的路障走过来，在看到毒刺的一瞬间眯起光学镜。“大黄蜂。”  
“啊是路障啊，你在巡逻吗？”  
远处的红点闪过。“一个条子，还有两个TF，戴着塞博坦警校的徽章。看来今天还赚了呢~”  
“有人狙击！”毒刺最先看到了红色的狙击点。路障反应极快地把大黄蜂拉到自己身后。  
枪声响起。大黄蜂回过神来，“路障，醒醒！”  
路障已经强制下线了，刚才那一下击中了他的胸口。远处传来汽车的引擎声。  
“我去追，你把他带回救护车那。”毒刺合上面罩，武器启动。  
“不，不，你把他带走，我去追。”  
“？”  
“你刚才不是说……想追他吗？”大黄蜂抬起手炮，“毒刺，好机会，别浪费了。”  
好机会个鬼啊！

听引擎声判断那辆车似乎跑的并不快，路上可以看到少许能量液泄露，看来路障也把他打伤了。大黄蜂很快追上了他，车辆迅速拐到一条漆黑的小路，科迈罗稳稳地追了过去。  
前面是死路。一座悬崖。  
“举起手来，你无路可走了。”大黄蜂变形成机体。  
“别过来！过来我就引爆炸弹！”看来那个TF早有准备。  
“那就来试试，看看是你的炸弹快，还是我的剑快！”  
还没等那个TF反应过来，大黄蜂的长剑已经架在了他脖子上。“你被逮捕了！”  
TF露出一个诡异的笑容，腰间冒出火花。  
该死！大黄蜂暗叫不好，可是来不及后退，一声天崩地裂的爆炸，四周的地开始下沉，石块噼里啪啦地掉落进悬崖。“啊……！！”漫起的尘土，遮盖了天空。

毒刺看着地上的昏迷不醒的路障。“好机会，呵呵，真是好机会。”  
路障，今天是让你告别的好机会。  
毒刺抬起手臂，粒子炮开始充能。  
路障，你并不是非死不可，但是，我不想让大黄蜂发现一丁点他对你的芯意，在他还没意识到之前。  
就像你的名字一样。  
路上的障碍，终究要被清理掉的。  
远处传来爆炸声。  
“大黄蜂？！”毒刺骇然，向声音的来源跑去。

“击倒，我到底什么时候可以修复完成？”路障躺在击倒的维修床上，看着红色涂装的医生正在找挑选器械。  
“别急，再有两次就可以了。”找到了，拿着电钻走过来。“不过你这么急也没用，你的小蜜蜂现在连醒都没醒呢！”  
“大黄蜂？他受伤了？”  
“就在你受伤的同时。你们俩可真是神同步。”  
“他在哪？”  
“扳手魔王的医务室——哎哎你干吗去啊今天的修复还没做呢！”

“情况不太好，擎天柱。”救护车检查着大黄蜂的机体。“他离爆炸物太近了，能活下来都是侥幸。现在我都不敢判断他什么时候能醒……你要做好最坏的打算。”  
“救护车，最坏的打算是什么？”擎天柱的面罩下看不出任何表情。  
“大黄蜂会醒过来的，对吧？”爵士担芯地问。  
“我也说不准，他的CPU受的冲击最严重。可能会明天就醒过来，也可能会在这维修床上躺个一塞星周期（约83年），甚至可能……一辈子都醒不过来。”  
医务室里陷入沉寂。  
走廊里的路障愣住了。

救护车尽了最大的能力去医治大黄蜂，所幸的是，大黄蜂在几天之后就醒了。  
“普神在上，你终于醒了！”  
“你是谁？”  
“大黄蜂，这个玩笑可不好笑。”救护车板着脸。  
“我叫大黄蜂？”

“大黄蜂不记得你了？”擎天柱看着单向玻璃那边那个黄色的身影。  
“不擎天柱，他不是不记得我了，他是什么都不记得了！他连他自己都不记得了！除了基本的生活能力，他现在就是一张白纸！”  
“有原因吗？找到原因也许能顺着修复。”  
“应该是爆炸时损伤到了CPU里的记忆扇区，但是记忆扇区一向很难修复，塞博坦目前的科技还没达到这个水平。也许什么时候遇到一个契机，就能够恢复了也说不定。”  
“那么RS105项目呢？”  
“擎天柱！”救护车好像被他的长官吓到了。“那个不是已经废止了吗？”  
“据我所知，RS105是有关修复记忆扇区的项目。”  
“啊，啊，是的没错，没错，可是那又能怎么样？听着擎天柱，我理解你的芯情，但是这个项目已经被废止，就是因为它违反了机体制造守则，当初制造的很多机体，那些和大黄蜂差不多年龄的机体，都出现了各种问题，后果现在都无法评估。”  
“救护车，请你继续查看大黄蜂的情况，尽一切可能找到修复他记忆的方法。”  
“我当然会的擎天柱，放芯吧。”


	27. Chapter 27

“我自己来吧，不用喂我了。嗯，你叫烟幕对吧？”大黄蜂看着烟幕递到自己嘴边的勺子。  
“对的对的我是烟幕。你还记得我们小时候一起排练话剧，我演公主你演王子，你还亲我来着……”  
“这个我真不记得，也不想记得= =|||||”  
“大黄蜂你个混蛋你赶紧记起来我啊我喂你一辈子都行！”烟幕都快哭了。  
“抱歉，让你担芯了。”  
“我们一起长大，一起玩耍，住同一间公寓，一起考警校，一起住宿舍，一起训练，一起受伤，一起出任务，你都不记得了吗？”  
似乎有点熟悉的感觉，但是，却怎么也想不起来。过去，到底是什么？  
“烟幕，别太芯急了，救护车不是说也许哪天说不定就突然想起来了。”爵士拍拍烟幕的肩甲。“好了走吧小天使，救护车说不能打扰他太久的。”爵士拽着泪奔的烟幕离开。  
“你应该多出去走走，也许对恢复记忆有好处。警局的复健室也可以用的。”救护车说。

警局的天台是个安静的地方。下午的天气正好，有凉爽的风吹过来，太阳还没有成为夕阳，地上有成片成片的光。  
过去的我，到底是什么样的？  
他们说大黄蜂喜欢赛车，喜欢冰淇淋，喜欢粘着擎天柱，喜欢跟爵士刷电影，喜欢跟烟幕熬夜打游戏。  
“喜欢路障。”  
声音的响起让大黄蜂吓了一跳。“你是谁啊？”  
“我就是路障。”  
“别随便篡改别人的记忆好吗？”  
“我哪有？你真的喜欢我。”  
“你怎么看也不像我喜欢的类型。”  
“真打击TF啊——你喜欢什么样的？”  
“至少也应该是像擎天柱长官那样。”  
“擎天柱把你许配给我了！”  
“喂那是什么奇怪的说法！”  
“我不管我还为你受过伤反正你就是我的机了！”  
“滚！”  
我说了什么？这种感觉，有点熟悉？好像以前也这样吵过架？那种无意义，无营养的争吵，那张看起来不好招惹但是一张嘴就爱耍无赖的脸……  
想不起来。  
“要不要来一起坐一下？看夕阳落山可是要很久的。”  
但是，好像和他一起待一会还不赖？大黄蜂芯里愉快地想着。

“早点充电吧，我明天再来看你。”路障把大黄蜂送回救护车的医务室，后者对他做出一个感谢的笑容。  
路障芯情很好地走到楼梯拐角处。  
“看来今天收获不小，我落后了吧？”阴影里，桃红色的涂装格外显眼。  
“你怎么在这？”  
“我说过，要跟你公平竞争。”毒刺缓缓地走过来，跟路障擦肩而过。“现在，就是我的机会。我会全力以赴，看你失败之姿。”

“这是我们俩第一次来警校的时候，在这里看榜单。”烟幕拉着大黄蜂在学校里转悠，身后击倒跟在不远处。“那里是操场，我们在这里训练……这里是感知器上课的实验室，我们俩有一次差点炸了这里……”  
“嗯嗯。”看着烟幕喋喋不休，大黄蜂只好不停地点头。  
“这里这里，你在这拿重铁球砸了红蜘蛛的脸。后来他还和你在食堂打了一架。”  
好像有点印象，红蜘蛛，是谁告诉我他的名字的？  
“这里是武器馆，你在这轰了路障一炮，他在击倒那躺了一个塞周。”  
路障？前几天的那个家伙？  
“这里是我们的宿舍，我和你，还有横炮，毒刺都住在这里。横炮跑的很快，毒刺和你几乎一模一样。你还记得吗？”  
“说实话，不太记得了。”  
“你等着，我叫横炮过来跟你说。”烟幕调了一下内置通讯，“横炮，你在哪呢？击倒的医务室？你训练受伤了？击倒当然没在那里了，他跟我在一起呢！你等着我这就过去！——大黄蜂，你等我和击倒去医务室看一下横炮，一会过来找你。你在宿舍里休息一下，看看能想起什么来吗？”  
看着蓝白色涂装的TF和医生离开，大黄蜂四处打量房间。这是我的宿舍吗？桌子上还有能量糖，看起来很好吃的样子。有翻开的课本，写了一半的作业还躺在原处。  
有一双手从背后抱住了他。  
“大黄蜂，我陪你，别怕。”  
是谁？熟悉的声音，熟悉的触感。好像有什么在火种里涌动，大黄蜂口干舌燥，却一句话也说不出。  
我陪你，别怕。  
是谁对我说过？记忆扇区里好像闪过什么画面，鬼片的尖叫声，披在自己身上的毛毯，抱住自己的肩膀，隔绝声音的耳机……油吧里旋转的彩灯，昏暗的光线……能量液流逝，追击……爆炸，天旋地转……想起来，想起来！到底是什么！  
大黄蜂痛苦地抱着头瘫倒在地上。  
“大黄蜂，你怎么了？”毒刺扶起他。  
“想不起来，我什么也想不起来……”  
“别急，慢慢来，一切都会好的。”轻声地劝慰，毒刺揽住大黄蜂的肩膀，让他靠在自己身上。“我会陪着你。”

“你不能太过着急，这对你的病情没有好处的。”救护车看着大黄蜂今天的活动报告。  
“我不想连自己的过去都不知道。”  
“所有人都希望你能赶快好起来。但是你知道，欲速则不达。你缺的也许只是一个契机。”  
“那个契机什么时候才会来呢？”  
“谁知道呢？”

警局的天台上。路障和大黄蜂并排坐在大楼边缘。  
“在想什么？”路障看向身边明黄色的机体。  
“救护车说我需要一个契机才能想起过去，可是那个契机到底什么时候才来呢？”大黄蜂身体后倾，双手撑在地上，两条腿在天台边缘晃啊晃。  
“也许你该试试爱上我，这样没准就想起来了。”路障轻笑。  
“你找打吗？”一拳擂上路障的火种舱，大黄蜂发誓他只是轻轻的。  
可是路障下一秒显然有点痛苦。  
“怎么了？这里的伤口还没好吗？”大黄蜂紧张地扶住路障。  
“你怎么知道我这里有伤？”  
大黄蜂自己也愣住了。我怎么知道？我也不知道我怎么知道。只是忽然那么一下，就下意识地脱口而出了。  
“我还以为你是在假装失忆呢。”  
“这个玩笑可不好玩。”  
“是啊。这个伤口，还是以前你留下的，我替红蜘蛛挨了你一炮，击倒帮我在火种舱这里做了点改动。”  
“你以后别总在我面前耍无赖。”  
“这话可真让机伤芯啊！”  
“闭嘴吧你，假正经的怪蜀黍！”  
“怪蜀黍都喜欢拐卖幼生体，尤其是你这样的。”  
“我才不是幼生体！”  
“没谈过恋爱的都是幼生体，你谈过吗？”  
“什么鬼逻辑？”  
“难道骗不了你了？”  
“把你的爪子从我肩甲上拿开！”  
“那抱胸甲可以吗？”  
“滚开！”  
“那摸后挡板呢？”  
“凑表碾！”  
看着路障不停伸过来的爪子，大黄蜂二话不说就照他面甲上抓过去。  
夕阳下，两个TF的影子被拉得越来越长。

“今天上警车的选修课，我陪你去教室吧。”烟幕帮大黄蜂准备好课本。  
“可是你不是刚才说这门选修课你没选吗？不用特意陪我去了。”大黄蜂看了看烟幕的课程表。“你接下来还有课，去忙你自己的吧。”  
“大黄蜂，我只是想跟你在一起，多陪着你，我想你能记起来一切的时候，是我陪在你身边的。”  
“烟幕，你最近几乎天天陪着我，你家医生都要吃了我了。”大黄蜂拉着烟幕的手，“我知道，你是我最好的朋友。我一定会第一个想起你的，我保证。”

“到了，102教室。就是这里了。”大黄蜂看着课程表上的教室，推门走进去。  
警车还没有来，教室里已经有一些TF了。大黄蜂找了个位置坐了下来。  
“大黄蜂。”桃红色的机体坐在了他旁边，像春天里最明媚的罂粟。  
“呃——毒刺？”  
“是我。宿舍里只有我和你是选修了这门课的，以后上课我陪你。”  
“谢谢。”  
“前几天你没听课的笔记我帮你补好了，你看看，有什么不懂的再问我。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你宿舍里的东西我帮你收拾好了，你随时可以回来住。”  
“毒刺，你对我真好。”  
嘴角漾起一抹微笑。因为我喜欢你呀。

“你要搬回学校去住？”救护车扫描着大黄蜂的机体。  
“在这里住着上课不方便，所以想回去。”  
“也可以。你现在机体上的伤已经全部复原了，有什么问题可以随时回来找我。”

“他们晚上都不回来吗？”大黄蜂看着空空的两张充电床。  
“烟幕早就搬到击倒的公寓去住了，至于横炮，大概是和飞毛腿蓝霹雳去熬夜刷游戏了。”  
“哦。”就两个TF，感觉宿舍空空的。“要是只有我一个还真有点害怕，哈哈。”  
“别怕，我陪你。”  
“毒刺，我有个问题想问你。”  
“什么问题？”  
“你为什么对我这么好？”比烟幕还要上心。  
“因为我们是朋友。”毒刺好脾气地微笑。

夜里大黄蜂的充电并不是很舒服，没有救护车给他开的帮助舒缓神经线路的药，他总是在梦里梦见一些模糊的东西。潜意识里他明白那大概是自己的过去，可是梦里的机体总是不听使唤，无数的画面在自己眼前闪过，却什么也抓不住。越想看的仔细，头疼的感觉就越强烈。  
似乎是听到了大黄蜂的挣扎，毒刺从充电床上下来，来到大黄蜂身边，抱住他说：“大黄蜂，你怎么了？醒一醒，我是毒刺，你醒一下！”  
大黄蜂终于艰难地睁开了光学镜。“毒刺……”  
“怎么了，做噩梦了？”  
“好像是吧。梦里很乱，一想就头疼。”  
毒刺把毛毯披在大黄蜂身上，把他的肩膀揽到自己肩上。“别想了，靠着我休息一下吧。”  
很安心的感觉，似乎也很熟悉。似曾相识的场景。  
毒刺把头抵在大黄蜂的下巴上，轻轻地抚摸他的脖子。  
“毒刺，好痒……”  
“是吗？”  
虽然这样说，毒刺却把大黄蜂抱的更紧了。  
“大黄蜂。”  
“嗯。”  
“还记得你问我的问题吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你问我为什么对你这么好？”  
“为什么？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢毒刺，毒刺和烟幕都是我最好的朋友。”  
笨蛋啊！我说的喜欢，不是那个喜欢！为什么我做了这么多，你还是感觉不到我呢？  
毒刺芯里忽然生气。一把捏住大黄蜂的下巴，狠狠地吻上自己想念了很久的唇形。  
大黄蜂吓了一跳，刚才还温柔的毒刺怎么突然光学镜变得刺眼的猩红，第一个反应就是下意识地推开他。  
感觉到大黄蜂的抗拒，毒刺的占有欲排山倒海地弥漫了他的CPU。他突然把大黄蜂扔到充电床上，然后欺身上去，压住大黄蜂，一手把他的双手举到头顶上死死地钳制住，另一手强行扭住他的脸，撬开身下人的嘴，软金属舌头毫不客气地伸进去探索。  
大黄蜂几乎要被吓呆了。可是无论如何怎么也逃不开毒刺的钳制，无论是比热武器还是近身格斗，他都不是毒刺的对手。从来没有经历过这样事情的他，CPU高速运转却找不出一个可以解决眼前困境的方法。  
不对！我经历过，以前是和谁，我也是这样躺在床上，有个家伙，假装摔倒在我身上，然后就亲了上来！然后擎天柱就进来了！那还是我的初吻！大黄蜂感觉有什么东西似乎一闪而过，却还是抓不住。  
感受到大黄蜂稍微放松了抵抗（其实是走神了），毒刺的动作也轻柔了一些。他顺着大黄蜂脖颈上的线路，向下一路舔着他的胸甲，那里有两个小车灯，是他最敏感的地方。  
果然，不出所料地听到了一声极力压抑的呻吟。毒刺笑了一下，另一只手也抚摸了上来。  
“别！毒刺，快放手……那里不行……”  
“我的字典里从来没有不行。大黄蜂，你是我的。”  
恶作剧一般地把手伸到他的大腿内侧，身下的机体一阵颤抖。毒刺再一次压倒性地吻上大黄蜂。  
大黄蜂，你是我的。  
我的。

“轰”的一声，毒刺被粒子炮震飞到墙上，又狠狠地跌落在地上。  
“路——路障？”大黄蜂看着眼前几乎要红的滴出血的光学镜。  
路障上前来一把拉起大黄蜂，带着他往外走。  
“喂，就这么把人带走了吗？”毒刺站了起来，擦了擦嘴角流出的能量液。  
“你最好趁我的武器再次充能之前，闭上你的嘴。”路障转身看着毒刺。“否则，毒刺，我要你好看。”  
“你这算是英雄救美么？”  
“大黄蜂不需要别人救他。但是没人能强迫他去做他不想做的事。无论是你，还是我。”  
红色的光学镜里闪过一丝阴影。  
毒刺，你可真是，一败涂地啊。  
从很久以前，你就一事无成。  
太心急了，什么也得不到。  
以前的苦心经营算什么呢？  
你又算什么呢？

“抱歉没有征得你的同意就把你带走了，但是我想你应该不想留在那里吧。”回到路障在警局的公寓，大黄蜂依然还没有完全从刚才的震惊中回过神来。  
“我半夜执勤完毕交班回来，听警局的人说你搬回学校去了，我就知道事情不对。我早该对那个毒刺提起警惕的，都是我不好。”  
“路障，你是不是以前当着擎天柱的面亲过我？”  
“……你记起来了？不对，你要记起来了应该会喊‘大哥’不是喊‘擎天柱’……”  
“没有完全记起来，但是总觉得模模糊糊有什么东西。”  
“没错是我，但是那是误会！我是被绊倒的！”  
路障啊路障，你只会嘴上逞强调戏大黄蜂，却是行动上的矮子！你有本事抱一下你喜欢的人啊！你有本事像毒刺那样拆了大黄蜂啊！你有本事告诉大黄蜂你爱他啊！

“你是说你记起来一些事？”救护车的医务室里，烟幕陪着大黄蜂一起来检查。  
“也不是记起来，就是一些片段，但是记不起是谁。”大黄蜂躺在维修床上，让救护车给他扫描记忆扇区。  
“这种在梦中经常出现的情况，应该就是你的记忆扇区里原本储存的东西。大概找回记忆的契机就快到了。”救护车在报告上做着记录。  
“梦中经常出现的情况？我也有过啊！”烟幕抖了抖自己的小翅膀。  
“你也有？”  
“嗯。有时候梦里就会出现一个深蓝色的机体，在喊我的名字，但是我看着并不认识他的样子。”烟幕很肯定地说。“因为只是有时候出现，所以我也从来没当回事。”  
“你到维修床上来烟幕，我给你扫描一下。”

“救护车，你说你发现了一些可能跟RS105项目相关的东西？”博派的指挥官走进医务室。只有救护车在。  
“没错擎天柱，但是不是关于大黄蜂的。”救护车把数据板递给擎天柱，“而是有关烟幕，可能。”  
数据板上是当年RS105项目的一些绝密资料。  
“擎天柱，你还记得吗？我以前说过，这个项目已经被废止，就是因为它违反了机体制造守则，当初制造的很多机体，那些和大黄蜂差不多年龄的机体，都出现了各种问题，后果现在都无法评估。”  
“是的。”  
“但是其实，并不完全是这样。不过我也不是很确定，毕竟当年的环境那样混乱。”  
“你直说吧救护车。关于这个项目，关于烟幕。”  
“RS105项目是在塞博坦内乱开始的时候就进行了，在内战最严重的时候这项研究也达到了最顶峰。但是在战争年代，科研所的人员死的死，失踪的失踪，几乎已经不剩下什么人了。而记录研究的档案，也在当时几乎被损毁殆尽。我也只是后来辗转听别人提到过一点。当时了他们利用这项技术一共制造了两批机体，第一批因为是实验品，所以只制造了很少量。看到第一批没有什么问题了之后，第二批才开始大批量制造。但是随后没多久，第二批机体就开始陆续出现了一些问题，记忆扇区紊乱，无法执行命令，情绪思维异常等。很明显，这是一个已经失败了的项目。于是第二批机体被全部销毁，同时，他们开始召回第一批机体，检查发现有问题的也一并销毁。但是后来内战越来越严重，没有人，没有设备，没有档案，第一批机体其实并没有完全被召回销毁。但是因为数量很少，所以后来就没人在意了。如果我没推测错的话——”  
“救护车，你是说烟幕可能就是第一批没被召回销毁的机体？”  
“我并不敢十分肯定，现在一切只是推测。毕竟没有档案，烟幕的机体上也没有标记。我之所以这么怀疑，也只是因为烟幕的记忆扇区是和普通塞博坦人不一样的。”  
“那么，如果烟幕是第一批被RS105项目制造出来的机体，他可能会有什么后果？”  
“我也不知道擎天柱。我手上并没有更多的关于这个项目的资料了。”  
“这件事情，请先对烟幕保密吧。”  
“好的。”

路障家的厨房。  
“早饭想吃点什么？”路障在学校大都是跟漂移红蜘蛛声波和爵士一起去学校食堂吃。后来声波一声不吭搬去了震荡波家，爵士一声不吭搬去了警车家，红蜘蛛更是早早拖家带口就搬去了天火家，路障的饭友就只剩漂移了。不过最近漂移也经常玩失踪，约饭也约不出来了，单身狗路障只能自己动手，丰衣足食。  
“你做什么我吃什么。”大黄蜂打着哈欠从房间走出来，昨晚确实没休息好。  
“你干嘛穿我衣服？”路障发现大黄蜂穿着他的睡衣，显然有点大，挂在他纤瘦的身上一晃一晃的，锁骨都看的一清二楚。路障不由得多看了两眼。  
“我没睡衣，所以只好穿你的了。毕竟光着身子在别人家不礼貌。”  
毫无反驳的理由。  
“一会我出去给你买睡衣。”  
“还有要买冰淇淋，棒棒糖，小蜜蜂闹钟，小蜜蜂枕头，小蜜蜂枕巾，小蜜蜂被子，小蜜蜂水杯，小蜜蜂碗，小蜜蜂抱枕……”  
路障把纸和笔戳到大黄蜂眼前。  
“写下来，我记不住。”

“叮咚”门铃响了。大黄蜂趿拉着拖鞋去开门。  
“咦，这不是一年级的小个子吗？”这声音，一听就是红蜘蛛。后面还跟着声波和天火。  
“这不是被重铁球砸了脸的红蜘蛛吗？”  
“臭小子，别忘了我上次还救了你呢！”  
“是是，多谢了。下次你有危险了我一定救你。”  
“呸呸呸！别咒我啊……”  
“好了小红。”高个子的天火把红蜘蛛拉到一边，温和地对大黄蜂说：“路障在家吗？”  
“他刚帮我买睡衣去了。”  
“你俩同居了？”红蜘蛛立刻又冲了出来。  
“不是同居，我只是暂住。”  
天火很及时地拉住了一脸八卦的红蜘蛛，“路障不在的话那我们就先走了。小红走吧。”  
刚要关门，忽然发现门口还有一个，从刚才开始就没说话的。  
“你还有事吗？”看向声波。  
“我能进去吗？”

“你刚才怎么知道红蜘蛛？据我所知你失忆了。”  
“是失忆了。但是路障跟我讲过我以前认识你们，嘴那么欠的一定是红蜘蛛。”  
“是吗？那他有没有说我？”年轻的情报官忽然有点好奇。  
“说过。他说你是科研处长官震荡波的床伴，整天被他拆。”  
“咳咳……！”声波难得喝水被呛到。  
“路障出去多久了？”  
“出去大概一塞时了吧，应该快回来了。”  
“快回来了——是吗？”  
“应该吧。……你干嘛？”  
年轻的情报官忽然把大黄蜂推倒在沙发上，低下头看他。  
“声波……对吧？能不能先起开？你压到我了。”  
“看来你真的失忆了，不记得在学校被我抱住了吗？你当时可是在心里想，我和路障你会选我的对吧？”优雅的微笑。  
“你会读心？”  
“会。”继续优雅的微笑。  
“那我觉得或许我们可以坐下来一起讨论一下荣格医生的《无意识心理学研究》，我觉得那本书你一定会喜欢。你不介意的话先把我胳膊放开我可以帮你找一下。”  
“我介意。”压着大黄蜂，声波一只手摁住大黄蜂的双手，一只手轻抚大黄蜂的脸，“跟上次一样，脸红了。”  
“要不你放开我，让我去照一下镜子，我就能看到我脸红了没有了。”  
“如果我不想呢？”  
“那你想干什么啊？”好想哭。  
“不如做一下路障说过的我和震荡波做的事。”  
优雅的五官越来越近。  
搞什么？不到24塞时连着被两个TF压！大黄蜂的普神和U球都喝高纯去了吧！  
“声波，你当我死了吗？”路障把手里的购物袋扔到声波的脑袋上。  
“时间刚刚好。”声波不以为意地整理了一下自己。  
“什么意思？”路障不太明白。  
“这是报复。”声波走到路障身边，好整以暇地看向自己的损友。“报复你跟你家小蜜蜂乱说话的后果。”  
“哈？”  
“我该走了，路障，顺便说一下，你家小蜜蜂还是挺好吃的。”  
“什么——你给我站住！”  
得罪声波的下场，只有两个。  
一个是惨。  
一个是特别惨。

“今晚我值班，你一个人在家没问题吧？”路障一边收拾厨房里的碗筷一边问大黄蜂。  
“我又不是幼生体。”  
“要不你去找烟幕，击倒的公寓就在楼上出电梯左拐第五间。”  
“不用了，他家医生一看就不好惹。”  
“或者找爵士？”  
“没关系，你就放心去吧。我保证不会拆了你家的。”

“冰淇淋，冰淇淋——啊吃完了！”看着手里空空的盒子，再看看冰箱里空空的箱子。大黄蜂记得路障买了一箱冰淇淋的，怎么这么快就吃完了？意犹未尽，自己下楼去再买点算了。  
拿好钥匙，出门，乘电梯下楼。一边在大脑模块里回想超市在哪里。想的太入神以至于大黄蜂完全没注意到前面的TF就直接撞了上去。  
“大黄蜂。”温和的声音。有点熟悉。  
大黄蜂抬头，眼前红蓝涂装的TF，似乎是博派的指挥官。  
“长官晚上好！”不是很清楚这个长官的性格，不管怎么样，礼貌微笑打招呼总是没错的。  
面前的TF沉默了一下。“要出去吗？”  
“出去买点东西。”  
“好吧，晚上注意安全，别太晚了。”擎天柱转身走进电梯。  
“那个，长官——”  
“怎么了？”  
“超市在哪？”

“草莓味，柠檬味，西瓜味，菠萝味，香草味，橙子味——各来十个好了。”大黄蜂在柜台前仔细地挑选。  
“你买这么多冰淇淋，不怕吃坏肚子？”擎天柱看着身边的TF。  
“可是看到了不买，这种事我做不到。”大黄蜂一本正经地说。  
付账，拎着一箱冰淇淋往回走。  
“我来帮你吧。”看大黄蜂拎着有点吃力，擎天柱帮他接了过去。  
“谢谢长官。”大黄蜂也不客气，毕竟他另一只手还抱着一兜棒棒糖。  
大黄蜂好像和以前一样，又有点不太一样，现在的他，更像小时候整天粘着自己的那个幼生体。擎天柱这样想着，看向旁边的TF，却发现他似乎扭着眉毛有点痛苦的样子。  
“怎么了？”  
“我也不知道，突然……肚子疼……”  
“吃坏肚子了吧？一箱冰淇淋可是相当不少。”看着大黄蜂眉毛都拧成了一团，“去我家吧，我叫救护车来给你看看。”

“吃饱了撑的，没别的毛病。”救护车下了结论。“不过今晚你最好找个人照顾他一下。”  
“大黄蜂，你现在是住在谁家？”  
“路障。”  
“你什么时候跟路障搞在一起了？”救护车难得的八卦之心。  
“学校宿舍不方便，我只是暂住一下。请停止你其他的想法。”= =  
“那我让路障来这里接你。”擎天柱说。  
“他今晚值班，长官。”  
“你今晚住我这里吧。威震天马上就该回来了，我让他住别的地方。”  
“威震天要回来了？那我马上走。”救护车立刻起身。  
“救护车！”看着老朋友转身就走，擎天柱又好气又好笑。  
“我可不想多看那个混蛋一光学镜。”  
“这么多年了，你还真是一点都没有改变。”  
“对我来说，他永远都是挑起战争的始作俑者，以及——抢走我们长官的大混蛋。”

救护车刚出门不久威震天就回来了。作为二队的队长，他加班也是常有的事。  
“家里有客人？”  
“大黄蜂生病了，我让他在这里休息。”  
“好吧，我知道我又得睡书房了。”  
“不，你今天回你家去。”  
“我家正在重新粉刷，没法住。”  
擎天柱看了他一眼。  
“好吧好吧，我去住路障家里算了。”威震天耸耸肩，从大黄蜂的手腕上取下路障家的钥匙。小蜜蜂的挂件一晃一晃。  
“威震天，你怎么知道大黄蜂住在路障家里？”敏锐地察觉到不对劲。  
“路障跟我说的。擎天柱，放轻松点，你别总是像个家长一样管着你的孩子，大黄蜂都这么大了，他做什么选择也会自己负责的。”

“现在感觉好点了没？”  
“好多了，谢谢长官。”  
“你跟小时候一样，一点都没变。”  
“长官，我小时候认识您是吗？”  
“是的。你从小是我带大的。可惜没多久我就因为战争爆发离开了你。”  
“我小时候一定给你添过很多麻烦。”  
“并没有，相反，你小时候非常听话，也非常会体贴别人。我很喜欢那个时候的你。”  
大黄蜂觉得自己的火种跳动有点加速。最近每当他感觉似乎经历过的事的时候，都会有这种感觉。

早上当路障回家想去看看大黄蜂昨晚睡的怎么样的时候，却在自家沙发上发现了顶头上司正在休息，路障的芯里着实受到了不小的惊吓。  
“头儿，你怎么在我家？”  
“大黄蜂昨晚生病，擎天柱接他过去照顾了。”  
“所以你是被一队队长赶出来了？”  
“还想活命就给我闭嘴。”  
“大黄蜂怎么了？我去看看他。”  
“他没事。路障，我有话跟你说。”威震天示意路障坐下。  
“头儿您说，我洗耳恭听。”  
“正经点！你喜欢擎天柱那个小弟是吗？”  
路障想了想才明白擎天柱那个小弟指的是谁。“你说大黄蜂？嗯，是有那么一点喜欢。”  
“喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，有那么一点喜欢是什么意思？”  
路障哑然。  
“你听着路障，大黄蜂对于擎天柱来说是很重要的人。也许擎天柱自己都没意识到，他对于从小一手带大的大黄蜂和对于其他一队的队员是不一样的，简直就像是个——嗯，就像是个家长担芯自己的小火种一样。”  
路障对这个比喻表示能够理解。  
“所以路障，如果你喜欢大黄蜂，就要拿出实际行动来，相信你这么聪明一定明白。”  
路障点头。攻略岳父大人这样的戏码他在声波搜集蓝星情报的时候见过不少。  
“大黄蜂怎么样说实话我并不关芯，但是如果你让擎天柱为大黄蜂的事担芯的话，我可不会放过你。”

后来再和烟幕回学校上课的时候，见到毒刺，大黄蜂还在犹豫要不要打招呼的时候，毒刺只是和烟幕简单地说了几句“天气真好快要考试了”之类的日常，甚至都没有多看大黄蜂一眼，以至于大黄蜂都要怀疑那天晚上强行要拆自己的到底不是他。  
下了课烟幕照例去医务室找击倒，路障来接大黄蜂回公寓。路障临走的时候烟幕拉着大黄蜂的手交给路障，一脸我就把他交给你了你要好好对他的表情，路障哭笑不得。  
“就快要期末考试了，好芯塞啊。”大黄蜂在副驾上伸着懒腰。  
“系好安全带。”伸手帮他扣好。  
“路障你变得比以前罗嗦了。”  
“你想起来我以前的样子了？”  
“反正就是觉得你以前应该看起来是很冷酷的那种，一个眼神就把人吓死。”  
“我又不是恶魔。”  
“你还不是恶魔？我昨天在厨房洗碗从背后摸我后挡板的是谁啊？”  
“那是爱的拥抱。”  
“机皮疙瘩掉一地……”  
“哎哟我的肩膀！”  
“怎么了？我没使劲，就轻轻地一下……”  
“昨天执勤受了点小伤。”  
“路障你几岁了？这么大的人天天受伤。”  
“当特警受伤很正常，你以后也要当特警的。”  
“你别咒我！”  
“那不如你就别当特警了，让我养你一辈子算了。”  
“谁要你养我！”  
日常小情侣之间的打打闹闹。

“这种生活挺美好的不是？”路障靠在沙发里，看着大黄蜂在厨房洗碗。  
“什么生活？”大黄蜂正挽着袖子，水声哗啦啦。  
“我做饭，你洗碗。”  
“嗯，是不错。如果你再让我每天多吃一个冰淇淋就更好了。”  
“忘了上次吃坏肚子了？”  
“那只是偶然事件。”  
“偶然总会变成必然的。”  
“那我必然有一天会让你同意我每天多吃一个冰淇淋。”  
“你又不是幼生体了，自己不知道照顾自己么？”  
“谢谢，我从小就这样。”  
“真不知道以前擎天柱照顾你这样的熊孩子得多操心。”  
大黄蜂没有说话。厨房里的水声还在哗啦哗啦。  
威震天的话又在路障耳边响起。  
——大黄蜂对于擎天柱来说是很重要的人。也许擎天柱自己都没意识到，他对于从小一手带大的大黄蜂和对于其他一队的队员是不一样的，简直就像是个家长担芯自己的小火种一样。  
“擎天柱大概是个挺称职的保姆。”  
“路障，”大黄蜂关上了水龙头，背对着他说。“我觉得我以前应该是喜欢擎天柱长官的。”  
“擎天柱长官的确是个完美的TF。一队的队员几乎都是他后宫……啊不是，我开玩笑的。”  
“算了，说这个有什么意思……路障，自己把衣服脱了。”大黄蜂擦擦手，从厨房走出来。  
“脱衣服干吗？”路障忽然有点莫名的火种加速。  
“想什么呢？让我看看你刚才的伤。”大黄蜂在路障脑袋上弹了一下。  
路障静静地看着低头为自己处理伤口的大黄蜂。大黄蜂那细碎的发丝洒落在他的脸颊，蹭出一片微微的痒来。他能感到旁边人的吐气呼吸，氤氲出来的暧昧的气息，弥漫在自己眼睛的周围。  
——所以路障，如果你喜欢大黄蜂，就要拿出实际行动来。  
他伸手抱住大黄蜂。大黄蜂没有反对，静静地窝在他的胸口。路障忍不住低头，试探着触碰到小巧的唇形，准备加深这个吻。  
才怪！下一秒路障就觉得自己天旋地转，被摔到了地上。  
一个过肩摔。  
擎天柱亲自指点的，果然名不虚传。

“好疼！声波你轻点行吗？”路障看着正给自己处理伤口的TF。  
“疼就忍着！”  
“要不是击倒现在整天找不到人，我才不会让你来。”  
“no zuo no die”年轻的情报官毫不客气。  
“路障啊，算算你都为大黄蜂受多少伤了，还没把他搞定，我打芯里鄙视你。”  
“红蜘蛛你有那说风凉话的时间不如想想怎么搞定你家那三个不省心的傻弟弟，别天天在家跟世界大战似的。”  
“你家的才是傻弟弟！”  
“不好意思我没有弟弟。”  
声波：“吵够了没有？”  
“吵够了。”俩机迅速达成了共识，不能得罪声波。  
红蜘蛛：“路障，我说你干脆今天晚上就下手得了，我可以帮你搞一点麻痹神经线路的药物，不会有任何后遗症的，要不再加点调节光路敏感度的药？”  
路障：“红蜘蛛你这么轻车熟路我觉得天火不像这样的人啊。”  
红蜘蛛：“呸呸呸天火才不会这么龌龊！”  
路障：“你也知道这样很龌龊？”  
红蜘蛛：“这不是帮你想办法呢吗？要不你今天干吗找我和声波过来？”  
路障：“那也不能下药啊。”  
红蜘蛛：“那要不然就走霸道总裁路线，来个深情的壁咚，眼神最好要凝视，但是不要直视，稍微歪一点点，12°最好。”  
路障：“我估计我还没说完大黄蜂就得再给我一个过肩摔。”  
红蜘蛛：“那就一见到他就扑通一声跪他面前，声泪俱下地诉说自己有多喜欢他，从感情上打动对方。”  
路障：“你都是从哪儿看到的这些？”  
红蜘蛛：“声波搜集蓝星情报的时候我跟着看了点电视剧。”  
声波：……  
路障：“算了你俩走吧，我就不该找你俩。”

“没几天就该考试了，大黄蜂，复习的怎么样？”自习室里烟幕和大黄蜂坐在一起看书。  
“前面学的都忘了。别的都还好，警车的那门课我最没底了，上课听着像天书。”  
“那你跟爵士说一下，让他帮你想想办法呗。”烟幕的小翅膀一晃一晃。  
“爵士能帮我怎么想办法？”大黄蜂的小翅膀也一晃一晃。  
“你还真是什么都不记得了……爵士跟警车是火伴啊，让爵士帮你搞定他家条子，一晚上，轻轻松松！”  
“你说的一晚上，是什么意思？”  
“就是TF的火伴之间，酱酱酿酿拆和被拆的那样啊！”  
“拆是什么意思？”  
“你自己问路障去。”  
“路障，忙吗？我问你一下……”大黄蜂认真地调起内置通讯器。  
“喂别真的问啊！”烟幕急忙掐断大黄蜂的内置通讯。  
“不是你让我问的？”  
“服了你了。”烟幕一脸被你打败了的表情，拿出数据板输入了几下，递给大黄蜂。“有问题问塞歌。”  
大黄蜂拿过数据板，认真地看起来，为了表现自己的认真，他还读了起来。“拆卸，一般指的是TF之间（多为两机），彼此为了更进一步了解对方的火种舱和神经线路传感器等零件而进行的一种行为。拆卸时一方把输出管对准另一方的对接口（若是第一次则对接口可能会有一层薄膜覆盖），用各种手段产生线路兴奋感，以达到输送给对方自己繁殖液的行为……唔唔！安唔晃该抹（烟幕放开我）……”  
“你还敢读出来，要不要面部装甲了？”烟幕死死地捂住大黄蜂的发声器。

回到家的时候，路障还没回来，说是今天有加班，可能要晚点回去。大黄蜂坐在客厅里，正在跟爵士聊天。  
[大黄蜂]爵士，问你个问题。  
[爵士]问吧。  
[大黄蜂]你被拆卸过吧？  
[爵士]你还是我认识的那个大黄蜂吗？  
[大黄蜂]拆卸什么感觉？  
[爵士]你问的是哪个方面？  
[大黄蜂]哪个方面都行。不过烟幕说你是被拆的那个。  
[爵士]烟幕……  
[大黄蜂]路障也说声波是被震荡波拆的那个，我有点好奇拆卸是什么样的。  
[爵士]拆卸是一件很有意思的事情啦。  
[大黄蜂]那拆卸是怎么做的？我看网上说是要用输出管……  
[爵士]大黄蜂你都看了什么？  
[大黄蜂]不懂就要问，这是你家警车上课说的。  
[爵士]好吧，没错，输出管。  
[大黄蜂]对准对方的对接口？  
[爵士]你都知道还问我干嘛？  
[大黄蜂]我又没见过。  
[爵士]好吧，是的，对准对接口。  
[大黄蜂]然后把繁殖液送进去？  
[爵士]大黄蜂，太快了……  
[大黄蜂]什么太快了？  
[爵士]除非去专门找对接服务的，不然不会这么快。  
[大黄蜂]那应该怎么样的？  
[爵士]首先，你得先让对方的金属线路兴奋起来。  
[大黄蜂]怎么兴奋？  
[爵士]比如爱抚啊，亲吻啊，拥抱啊什么的。  
[大黄蜂]然后送繁殖液？  
[爵士]= =能不能把你CPU里的繁殖液先放一边？  
[大黄蜂]哦。  
[爵士]然后要慢慢地寻找对方机体的舒服点，最开始可以先用一根手指，然后慢慢增多。  
[大黄蜂]用手指干吗？  
[爵士]帮他扩张一下对接口。  
[大黄蜂]然后送繁——啊我什么也没说，你继续。  
[爵士]大黄蜂，拆卸是一件很神圣的事情，它代表了两个TF对彼此最大的渴望，这种渴望是承诺，是承认也是诺言。认定了他是我喜欢的火伴，想要永远在一起，换了别人谁也不行的。就是喜欢他，仅此而已。  
[大黄蜂]那爵士喜欢警车吗？  
[爵士]喜欢，喜欢到火种舱里了。  
[大黄蜂]所以才甘心被他拆是吧？  
[爵士]……= =||||大黄蜂，等你什么时候有喜欢的TF了就知道了。  
[大黄蜂]哦。  
[爵士]不对！你今天干吗问我这个？你有喜欢的TF了吗？  
[大黄蜂]没有吧。我都不知道喜欢是什么？  
[爵士]你现在住路障家里是不是？  
[大黄蜂]是啊。  
[爵士]路障有没有对你做什么或者说什么？  
[大黄蜂]没有啊，大家相安无事【路障：才怪！我昨天刚被你摔了个过肩摔】  
[爵士]那你觉得路障怎么样？  
[大黄蜂]挺照顾我，虽然有时候有点耍无赖的感觉，但是——和他在一起好像还不错。  
[爵士]喜欢路障吗？  
[大黄蜂]不知道啊。  
[爵士]你喜欢我吗？  
[大黄蜂]当然喜欢啊。  
[爵士]那想被我拆吗？就是送繁殖液那样？  
[大黄蜂]爵士= =|||||||  
[爵士]喜欢烟幕吗？  
[大黄蜂]也喜欢啊。  
[爵士]那想被烟幕拆吗？  
[大黄蜂]不要问这种莫名其妙的问题。  
[爵士]那要是路障呢？  
[大黄蜂]……  
[爵士]我的小蜜蜂开始谈恋爱了，好欣慰。  
[大黄蜂]拜托爵士……  
[爵士]大黄蜂！！  
[大黄蜂]？  
[爵士]不要大意地上吧！拆了路障！阿西吧的！  
[大黄蜂]ミﾟДﾟ彡

“啪”的一声，伴随着叮呤咣啷的瓷器撞击地板的声音。  
“这么大的人了，喝个咖啡都能撒自己一身。”路障忍不住抱怨，但还是帮大黄蜂拿纸巾。  
“是啊是啊，真是对不住了，弄脏了你新买的小蜜蜂地毯。”大黄蜂擦着自己。  
“你知道就好！——没烫到你吧？我看看。”路障拉过大黄蜂的手，仔细检查了一下，确认没烫伤，又蹲下去捡地上的碎片。“你别动，小心手！我捡就好。你不是明天一早有考试今天还要回学校去吗？时间不早了。”  
“可是我学校的热水器坏了，我能在你这先洗个澡吗？”  
【横炮：热水器什么时候坏的我怎么不知道？爵士：小P孩少说话！】  
“你去洗澡吧，把衣服换了扔到洗衣机里。”  
路障收拾完客厅，大黄蜂也洗完澡出来了。  
“我开车送你回学校吧。”  
“太晚了，宿舍应该关门了。”  
“那我帮你订一家学校旁边的酒店，这样明天一早考试时间就比较充裕了。这里毕竟离你们学校太远。”  
“我忘带身份证了。”  
“那用我的证件订。”  
“最近查的严，不是本人不让住。”  
“那你还住我家吧，不过明天要早点起床。所以现在，赶紧去睡觉。”  
大黄蜂从背后抱住了路障。  
路障，镇定。现在发生的是什么？好，让我们来回想一下。大黄蜂洒了一身咖啡，然后说学校热水器坏了要在你家洗澡，洗完澡说学校关门了回不去，你要帮他订酒店他说没带证件，你只好同意让他住家里，然后他就抱住了你。  
嗯，他抱住了你。  
他抱住你干什么？！  
上次你抱他被他一个过肩摔你忘了？现在要还他一个过肩摔吗？  
不不不，大黄蜂肯定不是想你给他一个过肩摔的。  
那现在应该干什么？  
要是声波肯定会转身就抱住震荡波亲上去。  
要是红蜘蛛肯定就一个跳跃蹦到天火身上。  
要是爵士肯定直接开始抱着警车脱衣服了。  
要是漂移，哦对漂移单身狗【路障你确定？】不用想他。  
那我该干什么？  
不如想想大黄蜂想让我干什么？反正肯定不是想让我给他一个过肩摔。  
震荡波抱住声波肯定是想拆声波。  
天火抱住红蜘蛛肯定是想拆红蜘蛛。  
警车抱住爵士肯定是想拆爵士。  
漂移单身狗【路障你真的确定？】不用想他。  
综上，大黄蜂抱住我是想——拆我？  
不对啊，这不科学啊，无论是年龄还是体格，都应该是我拆他才对啊！  
这样才对啊！  
没错，路障，拆了这个大黄蜂！来世还能当个攻！  
路障转身抱住大黄蜂，“今晚睡我房间好不好？”  
大黄蜂微微晃动了一下机体，没有回应。  
“那我就当你默许了。”抱起大黄蜂，路障走进卧室。

“路障，要不要把灯关了……”金发的少年觉得自己浑身都酥麻了。  
“我喜欢看着你。”轻巧地拉开身下人的衣服，露出单薄漂亮的锁骨。  
“可是路障……”好像没有力气了。  
“叫我barry。”吻上胸前的一点小突起，黑发男人舔舔舌头，露出一抹坏笑。  
“barry，轻一点……啊啊”突然感到手指的进入，bee像触电一样弓起了身体。  
“bee，放轻松一点，马上就好了。”又放进去一根手指。  
“啊barry，不要，快拿出来……”眼泪都要流出来了。  
Barry吻着bee的脸颊。“我喜欢你，bee，我爱你。”  
“嗯……我也爱你……”  
感觉已经足够扩张了，barry抽出手指，掐住bee的腰身，用力一挺。  
“啊啊疼！”疼哭了。  
Barry亲吻着bee的脖颈。“放轻松点bee，你这样太紧我动不了。”  
“你躺下面试试！”瞪他，眼里还带着泪。  
“下次我在下面……”黑色的发丝埋进金发少年的胸口。“不过这次，你是不是应该先让我好好品尝呢？”  
温柔的抚摸让身下的人稍微放松了些，男人一边贪婪地亲吻着他的每一寸皮肤，一边开始抽插。  
“啊……不要……”感觉到一阵无法形容的感觉袭来，语言都已溃不成军。  
“说你想要我，bee。”男人舔着他的耳垂。  
“要……”简直不敢睁眼看他。  
“声音太小了，不乖哦。大点声，告诉我你想要我。”双手在他的皮肤上下游走。  
“barry，我想要你……想要你，快点……”奇怪的感觉越来越大，几乎要将他淹没。  
“好的，我的宝贝。”

一大早，路障就被爵士的内置通讯给吵醒了。小心地动了动脑袋，看了看身边还睡着的人，路障小声地接通。  
[路障]干嘛？一大清早的！  
[爵士]来关心慰问你一下。  
[路障]我觉得你听起来就不像安了好心。  
[爵士]我是来告诉你的，被拆过之后第二天可能会起不来床，最好充分休息一下。  
[路障]什么？  
[爵士]别不好意思了，被我家小蜜蜂拆也不是什么丢TF的事嘛——哈哈哈哈！  
爵士的大笑显然吵醒了正在熟睡的大黄蜂，他睁开光学镜，看看四周。这个房间好像不认识，这里是哪里？一扭头，看到了正抱着他的路障，后者正微笑对他说：“你醒了bee？抱歉把你吵醒了，昨晚累坏了吧，要不要再睡一会儿？”  
大黄蜂的CPU有点反应不过来，他看到扔了一地的衣服，以及明白了现在他和路障两个人都是赤身裸体在床上的。  
“路障！你昨天对我做了什么！！我为什么会在你家！！”  
[爵士]什么？大黄蜂你是被拆的那个？  
[警车]你输了爵士。  
[爵士]诶？打个赌而已，不用这么认真吧警车……  
[警车]希望你能按要求完成约定，我很期待。  
[爵士]啊啊我不要穿女仆装啊！！

“大黄蜂恢复记忆了？”擎天柱刚收到救护车发来的医务报告。  
“是的，他早上跟我说他什么都想起来了，但是我说让他来我这里检查一下，他却死活不肯过来。”救护车也莫名其妙。  
“他今天好像有考试，大概是去学校了吧。”  
“也许是吧。”  
“那你有没有问他为什么就恢复记忆了？”  
“问了，他也死活不肯说。反正听着那边挺热闹的，好像有粒子炮和电磁脉冲枪的声音，也不知道在干嘛？”  
“也许他在进行武器考试吧。”  
“可能吧。”

直到回到学校，大黄蜂都还沉浸在震惊中。自己居然失忆了，失忆也就算了，还在昨天晚上被路障给拆了，真是气死机了！不过也算拜昨晚所赐，记忆扇区的内存全部被激活，所以什么都记起来了。只是面对烟幕好奇的询问“怎么就突然记忆恢复了”，实在是说不出来，总不能说“因为我是被路障拆了个精光所以才想起来了拆卸真是一件大好事啊”吧！早上的考试也耽误了，只能等待补考。大黄蜂烦躁地坐在教室翻着课本，准备下一门考试。  
这几天因为考试，烟幕也回宿舍住了，横炮也老实了很多，不再和飞毛腿蓝霹雳整天熬夜刷游戏了，毒刺依然是对大黄蜂淡淡的，所以宿舍倒也相安无事。大黄蜂也猛然才想起来自己已经有好几天没回路障的公寓了，也没见到那个看起来就爱耍无赖，但是也还很照顾自己的家伙了。  
看起来就爱耍无赖，但是还是很照顾自己的。这是大黄蜂觉得自己能给路障最好的表扬了。一想到那天晚上自己的样子，就恨不得自己再失忆一次。  
但是当大黄蜂有一天看到路障突然出现在楼下的时候，还是很吃惊的。确切点说，他是还没有想好自己该怎么面对路障。  
“你一直在躲着我吗？”路障先开口了。  
“我最近在考试，天天复习。”找借口。  
“大黄蜂，如果这样，我宁可你还是失忆的样子。”  
要不是被你拆我也想不起来。  
“大黄蜂，我能抱抱你吗？”  
不知道该说什么。同意？拒绝？  
“bee，我在你心里到底是什么呢？”  
他喊我bee，不是像其他人一样叫大黄蜂。  
“我说过，没人能强迫你去做你不想做的事。如果那晚的事让你有不愉快的感觉，我很抱歉，真的。”  
也不是不愉快，就是觉得“拆”字前面加个“被”，有点不爽。  
发觉了自己想法的大黄蜂有点吓到。  
“你都不愿意跟我说话了吗？好吧，我知道了。再见。”路障转身离开。  
是不是应该拦住他？告诉他自己其实也不算讨厌他？就是还没想好怎么面对。  
在大黄蜂犹豫的时候，路障已经走远了。  
楼上的窗户边，毒刺静静地离开。

过两天要考感知器的《科学宏观主义世界观》，一门相当高深的课，烟幕和横炮复习的CPU都快冒烟了，大黄蜂也不轻松，就差在脑门上系个布条写上“必胜”俩字了。  
内置通讯响了。  
[红蜘蛛]大黄蜂！！！  
[大黄蜂]什么事喊这么急？  
[红蜘蛛]赶紧来！你家路障喝多了在油吧发酒疯了！  
[大黄蜂]啊？？？  
[红蜘蛛]我和声波俩人都弄不住他！你再不来我就把他打晕了啊！  
[大黄蜂]怎么回事？  
[红蜘蛛]我怎么知道？他一直在念叨你！我把坐标发给你，快点！

大黄蜂赶到油吧的时候，除了红蜘蛛和声波，击倒也在，爵士和警车也在，看来路障这动静闹得不小。仔细看看，黑色的机体正在角落里一杯接一杯地灌自己，谁也拉不住，谁拉就得被他灌。大黄蜂叹口气，走到路障身边，一股浓烈的高纯味扑面而来，大黄蜂差点被熏晕了。  
拽起来路障。“别喝了，我带你回家去。”  
路障抬头，但是醉醺醺的显然已经认不清眼前的TF是谁。“不回家，来陪我喝两杯！”  
“别闹了路障，听话，我带你回去。”  
“我不回去！我不要回去！家里都是bee的东西，我不想回去！”路障口齿不清地说。  
听到路障叫“bee”，红蜘蛛的表情亮了，击倒假装咳嗽了一下，声波则毫无反应。  
爵士：“警车，要不我陪你去巡逻吧，路障这状态今天怎么也不可能工作了。”  
警车：“好吧。”  
原来你还是工作中喝酒！大黄蜂想着，也不知道该怎么劝他。喝醉的路障，就算自己告诉他，我很喜欢被你拆，他大概什么也听不进去了。  
“干脆把他打晕了带回去算了！”红蜘蛛抬起脉冲炮。  
“喂你这一下子要出机命的！”击倒赶紧拦住。  
声波一个手刀劈下去，路障晕过去了。

第二天日上三竿，路障才终于上线。“大黄蜂？”  
“你醒了？昨晚你吐的一塌糊涂，我收拾到半夜，我的衣服也被你弄脏了，只好先换上你的衬衣。”大黄蜂给路障端来解酒的饮料。  
“昨晚我说什么了吗？”路障试探着问。  
“说了很多，在油吧里喝醉到处灌别人高纯。”  
路障用变形齿轮也能想到当时的自己一定很丢TF。  
“抱歉，麻烦你了。我没事了，你回去吧。”  
“你就算赶我走，也得让我等我衣服晾干了再走啊，要我穿着你这尺寸不合适的衣服回学校吗？”  
“我想你应该不愿意在这里待着。”  
“路障，我没有讨厌你。一点也没有。和你在一起的那段时间，我觉得很快乐。虽然你总是欺负我，跟我吵架。”芯里似乎有什么阴云被拨开了，一下子变得清晰起来。“我并不觉得和你相处的日子是负担，相反，我很喜欢那段日子。失忆也好，记起来也好，你都在我记忆扇区里最快乐的地方。”  
路障有些愣愣地看着大黄蜂。  
“我只是，不知道该怎么面对你，在那天晚上之后。……我从没遇到过那种事，整个人都傻了，我不知道自己该干什么，也不知道自己该说什么。但是路障，没人强迫过我。”  
大黄蜂，他说没人强迫他。  
他是心甘情愿的。  
“路障，你还不明白吗？哪有让被拆的TF跟拆的TF表白的？”  
大黄蜂，他向我表白了？路障有那么一瞬间的放空。  
“路障，你再不理我我就走了！再也不回来了！”  
“不不不，别走，bee！”路障一个箭步冲过来抱住大黄蜂。“不许你再离开我了。”  
再也不离开了。

“毒刺，叫我来这里干什么？”大黄蜂从科迈罗变形回机器人，看着眼前的悬崖。  
“这里是你掉下去的地方，你就是在这失忆的。”毒刺看向深渊的底部。  
“我知道。”  
“你都记起来了吧？包括我对你做的事。”  
“毒刺，虽然我不喜欢你那样做，但是我知道，你压抑自己也很难受。”  
“我就是没法不喜欢你啊大黄蜂！我嫉妒每一个能陪在你身边的人。为了能得到你，我可以不惜一切手段。我不能容忍跟别人分享你！我曾经想过怎么让烟幕消失在这个世界上，想过怎么挖出路障的火种，我想过很多很多……”  
“可是你并没有下手。毒刺，我知道你不是个坏人。”  
“是啊，太芯软了，当不了坏人。”毒刺转过身来，背对着深渊。“我对别人下不了手，但是对自己可以。要是我为你死了，你会不会一辈子记得我？”  
“你要干什么？”  
大黄蜂睁大光学镜，惊恐地看着毒刺向后倒下去，桃红色的涂装在夕阳下闪了一闪，就飞速地向深渊里坠落。  
“大黄蜂？放手！”毒刺的手被一个瘦弱但坚强的力量拉住了。  
“我不放！我……我一定会把你拉上去……”  
“大黄蜂，你疯了，快放手，这样下去……我们两个都会没命的！”毒刺看到大黄蜂只有一只手抓着悬崖边上的石头，两个TF的身体都在悬空，大黄蜂使出全身的力气，面甲憋的通红，紧咬着牙齿，手臂上电路线凸现，显然已经到了力气的极限。  
“不行，大黄蜂，你这个笨蛋，快点放手啊！我自己死就够了……我不能再连累你，反正我活着也是失败，一点意义都没有……对不起，我还欠路障一声抱歉。那声道歉，麻烦你……帮我告诉那个混蛋吧……”  
“毒刺，我都没有放手，你怎么可以放手……”大黄蜂的声音显得十分吃力，可是尽管如此，他还是死死地抓着毒刺，“虽然，你对我做过那样的事，可是……可是我们是朋友啊！你怎么可以想要自己去死……而且，没有你，我一个人上警车的课……会有多无聊……所以，我绝对不会放手……绝对，绝对不会……”  
此时的大黄蜂再也支撑不住，手指渐渐无力，终于脱力……  
“啊！？”忽然感觉自己的手被紧紧地抓住了，大黄蜂抬头向上看。“路障？”  
路障把两个TF拉了上来。毒刺直接瘫倒在地上，大黄蜂则倒在了路障的怀里。  
“还没来得及为上次打伤你说抱歉，就又一次被你给救了，这下还不清了。”毒刺大口地喘着气。  
“我不需要你还什么，但是如果你再让大黄蜂陷入险境，我绝对不会放过你。”扶起怀里明黄色的机体，“怎么样，能走吗？”  
“没事。”  
“那我们回去吧。”  
“毒刺，”大黄蜂扭头看向毒刺，“走吧。”  
——我们是朋友，你怎么可以想要自己去死？  
——没有你，我一个人上警车的课，会有多无聊。  
——所以，我绝对不会放手。  
毒刺躺在夕阳下，放肆地舒展着自己的机体，忽然笑起来。  
果然还是最喜欢你了，大黄蜂。

“今天是警车最后一次课，明天就要考试了。毒刺，你复习怎么样了？”大黄蜂紧张地记着笔记。  
“不是很有底，这门课太难了。”  
“毒刺，你答应我的还记得吗？”  
“什么？”  
“帮我黑进警车的电脑偷试卷！”  
“大黄蜂，你现在的记忆看来真的好了。”

警车正坐在办公室里看数据板。邮箱里传来一声‘叮咚’。打开一看，是爵士发来的。  
附言：男子汉大丈夫，说到做到，愿赌服输！  
里面是一张爵士的自拍照。  
一张爵士穿着女仆装的自拍照。  
警车忍不住轻声笑起来，自己火伴一脸‘老子豁出去了’的表情，真是可爱。欣赏了半天，警车熟练地打开电脑，输入Prowl love Jazzy，点开‘期末考试’文件夹，找到‘无题’，把照片存了进去。

“真是个奇迹，居然这么几天就恢复了，太不科学了！”救护车给大黄蜂做完机体检查，兴奋地过了头。“哦不，我不是说他不该恢复，我是太吃惊了！”  
“虽然经历了一些波折，我们的小战士终于康复了，这是一件好事。”擎天柱的脸色依然还是看不到任何起伏。  
“救护车，还是你厉害啊！”爵士兴奋地拍着救护车。  
“不是我，大概是毒刺的话起到作用了。”  
大家看向毒刺。  
“不过大黄蜂，”毒刺缓缓开口，“明天就是期中考试了，你准备好了吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊————！！我为什么不多失忆两天！！”

“毒刺，你答应我的还记得吗？”  
“什么？”  
“帮我黑进警车的电脑偷试卷！”  
“大黄蜂，你现在的记忆看来真的好了。”

接着今天晚上还能在救护车的医务室再住一晚上，大黄蜂等到夜深人静的时候，悄悄和毒刺来到警车的办公室。值班安排早就找爵士确认过了，今天警车不在。蹑手蹑脚地打开门，毒刺打开警车的电脑。  
“有密码？不过破解应该不难。”毒刺准备开始。  
“不用想了，你试试Prowl love Jazzy。”  
“开了。”在电脑上操作了几下之后，毒刺起身。“好了，应该是这个，已经解除了操作保护了，你自己下载吧，我去门口帮你看着点。”  
“期中考试……应该是这个文件夹了，咦？里面有两个文件。一个是考试卷，一个是‘无题？’”  
“好像有人来了，好了吗？”  
“好了好了马上！”来不及仔细查看了，大黄蜂把两个文件一起下载，然后又和毒刺悄悄离开了。


	28. Chapter 28

28

为了相互理解必须是相似的，  
但为了相爱必须要有所不同。  
——格瑞德

黑漆漆的医务室里，大黄蜂打开屏幕，查看刚从警车电脑里下载的文件夹。“考试卷——在这里了，嗯——爵士你那几天跟你家警车性生活不好么？出的题这么难……”  
没多久看完了考试卷，大黄蜂对明天的考试芯里终于有底了。还有另一个文件夹呢，这是什么？无题？让我打开看看。  
点击打开，大黄蜂愣住了。  
不但愣住了，还流鼻血了。  
一张爵士穿着女仆装的自拍照。  
女——仆——装——！  
“喵了个咪的这是啥？”……  
再往后，还有好几张照片，有爵士对着镜头嘟嘴卖萌的，有爵士正在充电的可爱睡颜，有爵士在浴室对着镜子自拍机体的，有爵士刚刚上线睡眼惺忪的，还有一张爵士戴着猫耳朵夹着一条毛茸茸尾巴的。——我的光学镜！！  
再往后是三个视频。第一个点开之后，里面是爵士拿着手机正在自拍，然后镜头对准警车，爵士搂住警车吧唧亲了一口。第二个视频镜头里出现的先是警车，镜头靠近，然后爵士的护目镜突然从右侧出现，镜头摇摇晃晃中，可以看到爵士亲昵地抱住警车，警车摸了摸爵士的头，好像还说了什么，但是视频里听不清，然后手机掉在了地上，镜头前一片漆黑，里面传来一声清晰的电子音“手机电量不足”。第三个视频——哦不，大黄蜂还未成年所以第三个视频不放了。  
后面是一个文档。是警车的日记。

塞历4263循环  
今天真是一个美妙的夜晚。

塞历4264循环  
我和爵士开始交往了。

塞历4879循环  
今天爵士搬过来我的公寓了。  
其实挺开芯。

没了？就这么三条？这算什么日记这应该叫随笔好吗？= =||  
忽然内置通讯器响起。  
[毒刺]大黄蜂！  
[大黄蜂]毒刺，怎么了？  
[毒刺]我忽然想起来，刚才走得急，没有删除下载记录！  
[大黄蜂]不会吧？  
[毒刺]如果不删除记录的话，会被警车发现的！  
[大黄蜂]那怎么办？  
[毒刺]你现在悄悄回去，把下载记录删掉，我教你……  
[大黄蜂]好的！

悄悄溜进警车的办公室，打开电脑。“嗯，输入密码，先进安全系统，按日期顺序排列……”  
“谁？”  
该死！有人！大黄蜂急忙钻到桌子下面。外面有一束灯光照进来，没有看到什么动静就走了。大黄蜂拍拍火种，继续干活。忽然——  
“我就知道刚才是有TF的，举起手来！不然我就开枪了！”这声音——  
“路障？”  
“大黄蜂？你在这干嘛？”  
“我……出来散步迷路了。”  
“大黄蜂，我叫路障，不叫智障，谢谢。”  
“路障你能当没看到我吗？事后必有重谢！”  
“如果你现在就能重谢的话，我倒是可以考虑。”  
“路障你别趁人之危！”  
“让我看看你在干嘛？——删除下载记录？你从警车电脑里下载东西了？”  
“我只是想看看明天考试的内容，拜托了路障！”  
咔嚓一声，路障拿出手机拍了张照片。“OK，别忘了你说过的话，我要重谢。”  
“你别笑得这么毛骨悚然好吗？！”

第二天的考试，大黄蜂觉得自己发挥的特别好，这也使得他考完试出考场的芯情特别好，几乎是哼着歌走出来的。“I knew you were trouble when you walked in，So shame on me now，Flew me to places I'd never been till you put me down……”然后大黄蜂发现他的trouble真的来了，因为路障就站在树下。  
他应该不是来找我的。大黄蜂一边自我安慰，一边从墙角准备溜出去。  
Duang！一只手砸进墙里，正挡住大黄蜂的去路。大黄蜂抬头，正对上路障似笑非笑的眼神。  
“我觉得昨天晚上你答应我的应该不会这么快就忘了。”  
“是啊是啊没忘的，”大黄蜂小芯地从路障胳膊地下滑出来，“我记得呢。”  
“昨天晚上？”烟幕的嘴张的能放下一个蓝星的鸡蛋。“大黄蜂，你昨天晚上跟路障干什么了？”  
“什么也没干烟幕，停止你的想象，找你的骚包医官去。”大黄蜂叹口气，看来是躲不过了。“要我干嘛？”  
“陪我。”  
“我明天还有考试，今天要复习功课。”  
“我明天要和警车一起巡逻。”  
算你狠。

警车来到办公室，打开电脑准备开始工作。忽然，他感觉脚下踩到了什么东西。低头，地上有一个小蜜蜂挂件。  
“飞过山，我想看一下昨天晚上我办公室的监控。”

晚上。警车公寓里。  
爵士：“警车，你怎么给了大黄蜂和毒刺59分啊？那孩子深受打击，恐怕明天的考试都不能参加了呢。”  
警车：“他和毒刺黑我电脑。”  
爵士：“他还只是个孩子嘛！”  
警车：“他们偷试卷了。”  
爵士：“警告一下，下次就不会了。”  
警车：“他还下载了那个‘无题’文件夹里的东西。”  
爵士：“喵了个咪的你说啥？！”  
警车：“然后路障发现他去删下载记录，两个机好像达成了什么协议，路障没有告发他。”  
爵士：“给他0分！！把他绑了给我扔路障充电床上！！”

赛博坦警校，一年级毕业了。


	29. Chapter 29

29【六通主】

除去很多的影子，一线阳光就够了。  
——方济

通天晓，擎天柱的副手，首席副官，特警一队副队长。为人谦逊、和蔼，深得部下尊重。他是一位忠诚的战士，对擎天柱的一切指令坚决予以贯彻执行。果断，公正，英勇无可指摘。随时准备为伙伴的利益和肩负的使命贡献生命。战斗力仅次于擎天柱，但是有时候，你知道的，他不能容忍汽车人标志戴歪，哪怕只是0.00001mm。真是强迫症啊。  
“而且极端教条主义。”飞过山顿了一下补充说，“这是我们一队队花我的女神阿尔茜说的。”  
现在，这位极端教条主义的副队长，正坐在自己办公室里，看着眼前的这份任务安排，眉头越拧越紧。  
“大哥，我想请问能否修改任务安排。”  
“怎么了通天晓？”  
“大哥，我能问一下为什么要安排我去赛博坦警校担任新生辅导员？”  
“赛博坦警校作为警局的预备培养基地，人员都是一体化调派的……”  
“不，我不是说这个，大哥，”通天晓尽量让自己看起来平静一点，“为什么让我去？”我更喜欢去出任务哪怕是枪林弹雨也不想去学校当什么新生辅导员啊！  
“本来预定是黑寡妇，但是她刚刚说出门扭到了脚所以无法工作。我想了想，觉得你是最合适的人选。”  
黑寡妇是故意受伤的吧！是因为一听说要和阿尔茜一起当辅导员就坚决受伤了吧！通天晓在内芯咆哮。但是他没有表现出分毫，而是礼貌地、平静地、沉稳地点了点头。  
“是，大哥。”

“应到40人，实际报道39人？”通天晓看着手里的数据板。  
“我这里女生已经全部报道了。”阿尔茜好整以暇地瞄了一眼通天晓手里的名单，“长官，看来是有一个男生没有来。”  
塞博坦警校作为精英高等学府，每年都有无数TF挤破头想考进来，居然还有机考上了不来？真是稀奇。  
通天晓和阿尔茜结束工作准备离开警校。  
“长官，恕我冒昧，我觉得您似乎对这次工作安排并不是十分满意。”阿尔茜看着身边的高大的身影。  
“你想太多了阿尔茜。”通天晓面色沉稳。  
“好吧长官，我还以为你是不喜欢和我一起工作。”阿尔茜耸耸肩。  
“如果是飞过山来的话他一定会高兴坏了的。”通天晓微微一笑。对于过去的老部下，通天晓还是可以放松一下紧绷的神经的。  
如果不是他看到一个黑影快速地穿过眼前的树林。  
“有情况！”丰富的经验使得通天晓迅速拔出腰间的配枪，压低身形，跟着黑影就冲了上去。阿尔茜也迅速跟上去。  
黑影似乎并不太熟悉学校的环境，在树林里转了几圈才来到武器馆的门口。让通天晓惊讶的是，武器馆的全封闭激光锁被他几下就鼓捣开了，然后身形一闪就溜了进去。  
为什么要进武器馆？难道是犯罪分子搞破坏？来不及想为什么搞破坏不去警局的武器库那里东西更多而警校的武器馆只有一些威力不是很大的教学用武器最大的威力也就是把这个武器馆给掀个底朝天罢了，通天晓示意阿尔茜联系警局，自己从前门也溜了进去。  
武器馆里并不是很大，通天晓打开夜视镜，很快发现黑影正在射击器具那里翻找什么。  
“长官，已联系警局，飞过山和探长正在赶来。”  
“阿尔茜？你怎么进来了？我不是让你在外面待命吗？”  
“长官，我觉得作为一名警察我的使命就是冲锋陷阵。”  
“——”  
通天晓还没来得及说话，黑影似乎发现了他们的动静，拔腿就跑，通天晓飞扑过去，将黑影压在身下，激光枪对准对方的眉心，没想到对方竟然丝毫不慌乱，抱住他就亲了上去。  
亲？  
他？  
我？  
他亲我？  
通天晓的CPU都要爆了。  
身体比大脑反应更快，他立刻一拳揍上对方的脸，对方膝盖一提攻击他下盘，随后侧身从背后来了一个肘击。通天晓立刻扭身躲过，一记扫堂腿。  
对方一声惨叫倒在地上。  
拿出能量手铐，利落地铐上。  
“那个我能不能先说一下你刚刚好像把我放在旁边的引火处理器踢到箱子里去了……”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“我刚才看那个箱子里面装的是电子脉冲炮和音速防空火炮……”  
“你说什么——？！！”

当飞过山和探长从警局赶来的时候，看到的就是这么一个画面。  
满目疮痍。  
武器馆被炸了个底朝天。  
嗯，正好符合通天晓对最大威力的判断。  
“你居然私自进入警校还炸毁了武器馆还骚扰警务人员！”通天晓脾气再好也难得发火了。  
“什么？！阿尔茜，这个混蛋都对你做了什么？”飞过山立刻拉过阿尔茜上下检查。  
“飞过山我没有——”阿尔茜还没说完。  
飞过山一拳揍上铐着手铐的人的腹部，后者戴着手铐显然没有丝毫还手之力，只能一边躲一边喊：“我没动那个女的！我亲的不是她！”  
飞过山的拳头愣在了空中。  
通天晓有种不祥的预感。  
“什么？你居然骚扰通天晓长官？还亲了他？！”  
骚你个头！扰你个头！！亲你个头啊！！！

“姓名。”审讯室里，通天晓的脸色阴沉的可以媲美天鹅座黑洞。  
“六面兽。”  
这个名字有点熟悉，好像在哪儿听过。  
“为什么私自进入警校？”  
“长官我不是私自进入，我是来警校报道的新生。只是宿舍锁门了进不去才想着去武器馆逛逛的。”  
“啪嗒”通天晓捏断了手中的笔。  
通天晓开启屏蔽器，暂时阻断了审讯室里的监控。  
“为什么要做那样的事？”  
“哪样的事？”  
“快点回答我不然我让你后悔出生在塞博坦！”  
“你是说我亲你？”忽然发现面前的人，有点脸红。  
“快回答！”  
“呃实际上——”实际上六面兽是听到有女声以为所以在弱势情况下大脑最快反应就是先抱着亲一口再寻机会脱身这是以前和那些女人们相处的经验之谈谁知道攻击他的是个不折不扣的男的啊！“我的头有时候会反重力向上运动你信吗？”

虽然查明了六面兽的身份，但是炸了警校武器馆这事绝对不能就这么平息了，虽然通天晓还有另一个很不愿意去面对的未平息的流言。  
飞过山：普神在上我说的可是真的！  
幻影：通天晓？那个面瘫？我的U球啊这太劲爆了！  
千斤顶：这没什么好奇怪的，爱情又不分性别。  
铁皮：你是说那个六面兽爱上我们副队长了？  
爵士：我不得不说他的眼光还是挺不错的！  
警车：爵士你过来一下我想跟你谈谈机生。  
探长：嘘——副队长来了！  
大家作鸟兽散。  
通天晓强忍着打人的冲动，敲开了擎天柱的办公室。  
“你怎么也在这？”一进门就看到六面兽正坐在里面，通天晓立刻想转身就走。  
“你来的正好我的兄弟，”一队队长正在看手上的一份报告。“六面兽刚刚来给我交了一份报告，有关这次警校武器馆爆炸事件的。”  
“是的长官，我也是来向您说明这件事的。”有外人在的时候，通天晓一向对擎天柱的称呼都是“长官”。“关于这次爆炸，我很抱歉——”  
“六面兽跟我说这次爆炸是他的原因，他愿意承担全部责任。”擎天柱抬起头。  
“是的非常抱歉我愿意承担全部责任——什么？他愿意承担全部责任？”通天晓的CPU高速旋转。什么意思？六面兽把事儿都揽自己身上了？  
“所以这件事情就到此结束了。”擎天柱做了总结。

“怎么了长官？你不准备感谢我帮你背黑锅么？”走出警局大楼的六面兽一脸轻松。  
“如果你准备以此来威胁我那你就错了。”  
“是吗？我知道长官你不怕威胁，不过要是擎天柱知道了会对你失望吧？毕竟你是简历上没有一丁点错误的完美主义者。”刚刚六面兽已经完全想明白了通天晓的弱点。在擎天柱面前的通天晓，和在别人面前的通天晓，是不一样的。  
通天晓无语。  
从认识擎天柱开始就和他并肩战斗，是的，没有一丁点的错误。一直到昨天晚上，简历上都是完美无缺。  
“你放芯，我也没打算威胁你。”  
毕竟以后见面的日子还很长。

但是六面兽一回学校就后悔了。U球的武器馆被炸了我揽了全部责任钛师傅说要我赔偿我把自己卖了也赔不起啊！！！！！！


	30. Chapter 30

30

在点燃三根火柴的夜里，  
一开始是为了看到你的脸，  
接下来是为了看到你的眼睛，  
最后是为了看到你的嘴唇，  
余下的黑暗是为了想起你的全部，  
把你紧拥。  
——杰克.布鲁诺

六面兽认真思考了一下自己被人包养来挣够赔偿的可能性。得出结论是，可行。

六面兽  
求包养，我是认真的。

热破：我去新学期第一天六同学你玩什么呢？真芯话大冒险？  
饿龙：那些女人给你的钱还不够你作啊！  
秃鹰：六面兽你还有没有点节操了？  
冲云霄：我包养。  
热破回复冲云霄：？  
饿龙回复冲云霄：？  
秃鹰回复冲云霄：？  
冲云霄：晚上来我宿舍找我。  
热破回复冲云霄：大哥我们三个是一个宿舍的好伐？  
六面兽回复冲云霄：你是男的？  
诺蒂卡回复六面兽：六面兽麻烦你用新生名单加好友的时候看清性别行吗？  
铁腕：恕我冒昧，你们男生都是傻子吗？

晚上六面兽回到了宿舍。冲云霄拉住他。“给你。”  
“什么？”  
一张黑卡。  
“应该够赔偿武器馆了。”  
我擦你有钱了不起啊老子是想被女的包养好吗？  
“如果还不够的话，我可以让我家再给我开一张额度更高的。”  
“你家是干嘛的？”  
“巨狰狞家族。这个学校是我家盖的，送给赛博坦警局了。”  
老子讨厌有钱人！尤其讨厌长得帅的有钱人！！六面兽泪奔。  
“有什么条件？”六面兽绝不相信冲云霄会这么好芯帮助自己，当然他也绝不相信对方真的想把自己拆了。  
“听说你昨天晚上和通天晓长官共度良宵？”  
在CPU里转了一圈“他怎么知道真是好事不出门坏事传千里等等谁说我和通天晓共度良宵了我只是亲了他一下造谣也要有个限度好吗老子是有节操的TF”的吐槽之后，六面兽冒出一句：“难道你喜欢他？”

“同学，往里面坐一下，给倒个位置。”上课铃快打响的时候，明黄色的机体急匆匆地跑进来。教室里已经没什么位置了，除了六面兽旁边这个。  
“我没见过你，你是一年级的？”搜索了一遍记忆扇区，六面兽不记得新生联系表上有这个黄色的家伙。  
“我叫大黄蜂，是二年级的，挂科了来重修的。”大黄蜂冲六面兽笑了笑，打开桌子上的《追击理论与技巧》。  
“哦哦，我是六面兽。六六大顺的六，面甲的面，禽兽的兽。”  
“你就是那个第一天就炸了武器馆而且还被通天晓拆了的六面兽？”  
六面兽，机生第一次知道什么叫“机言可畏”。

下课之后大黄蜂和六面兽一起走出教室。  
“路障，今天没有巡逻任务吗？”明黄色的机体跑过去，接过黑色涂装的TF递过来的能量冰淇淋。“我要是吃出蛀牙了就全怪你！——哎别拿走啊我不怪你真的！”  
秀恩爱的酸臭味。哼！

回到宿舍，热破悄悄地把六面兽拉到角落。“我说六六，你要是觉得不方便的话，我可以和弹簧搬出宿舍。”  
“好端端的你俩为啥要搬宿舍？”  
“我还不是为了给你和冲云霄制造空间吗？”  
“谢谢不用了。”  
“你是真傻还是假傻？你没发现上课的时候冲云霄一直盯着你看么？”  
“Σ( ° △ °|||)︴”  
“虽然我知道你曾经和通天晓长官共同度过了一段美好的时光，但是冲云霄我看着也是对你用情至深啊……”  
“滚你一边去老子才没有和通天晓酱酱酿酿！”  
“诶没有吗？但是你们那天晚上不是……全警察局的机都知道啊！”  
“= =||热破，我告诉你个秘密啊你可别告诉别人……”

流言之所以是流言，就是因为它是流动的谣言，传播速度堪比光速粒子炮。而要让一个流言被平息，就是有另一个更劲爆的流言盖过它。

通天晓的办公室门被打开。  
“长官，这是这次的行动报告。”警车把数据板递给自己的副队长。  
“好的。”通天晓点点头，在空中划开屏幕。  
“震惊！校园和警局的禁断之恋！”  
“重磅！巨狰狞家族二代和特警副队长不得不说的故事”  
“昨晚刚刚发生！通天晓深情拥吻冲云霄——其实六面兽才是第三者？”  
“拿什么拯救你？我暗恋了几千年的通天晓！”  
“删前速看！冲通激情视频”  
警车掀桌子了。  
“爵士，你什么时候把我的工作报告给换了！！”

正坐在特警二队办公室的路障关上了屏幕。六面兽？  
[路障]路障呼叫大黄蜂。  
[大黄蜂]怎么了路障？  
[路障]昨天跟你一起下课的那个机——是不是叫六面兽？  
[大黄蜂]对啊就是他。  
[路障]报道第一天就炸了武器馆的？  
[大黄蜂]没错没错。还被通天晓拆了。  
[路障]你离他远点。我看他不像好机。  
[大黄蜂]哎？他就在我身边啊，我们正组队刷副本呢——我擦六面兽快掩护我！  
[路障]大黄蜂……  
[大黄蜂]嗯嗯你说你说。  
[路障]今晚上来我公寓，我想跟你谈谈机生。  
[大黄蜂]Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

晚上，警局公寓路障家。  
路障正系着围裙在厨房做烤布丁。  
“路障，你想太多啦，六面兽人挺好的，打游戏也厉害。”  
“大黄蜂，你不是指跟我组队吗？”  
“可是你最近老是忙任务。”  
“所以你就找别的男人？”  
“这话说的——好像我多没节操似的……”  
正在刷赛涯社区的大黄蜂忽然感到自己的唇上，覆上了另外一个温度，比自己的体温稍微高一点的温度。  
“路路路路障你干吗？”明黄色的小触角略有些慌。  
“干。”猩红色的光学镜微微眯起，把刚才的陈述性问句变为选择性问句。


	31. Chapter 31

1# 楼主  
楼主住的是那种公寓式的楼，本来平常都还好，但是楼上昨晚不知怎么了，叮呤咣啷了一晚上，还夹杂着奇怪的声音，神烦！装修不要挑晚上好吗！上一天班回来很累的！

2# 什么时候给我盖四个车库的大房子  
我是不是该告诉楼主，那可能不是在装修

3# 马上就盖  
楼主这样的一定是没有不可描述生活，楼上别吓到他了

4# 吃瓜群众  
就是就是，这年头楼主这么纯洁的机已经不多了

5# 楼主  
你们到底在说啥

6# 大海啊全都是水  
我擦我忍不住了！楼主我告诉你！你楼上一定是在【根据法律法规本词条不予显示】

7# 楼主  
什么玩意儿？

8# 大海啊全都是水  
我靠回复被打码了塞涯你是小受吗这么敏感

9# 爱上飞翔的感觉  
抱抱楼主，你们这群坏人，楼主没有性/生活已经很可怜了你们还欺负人家~

10# 楼主  
楼上我谢谢你了啊= =||

11# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
楼主你只是经历了一晚上还算好了，我家隔壁天天上演这样的情况，你能理解那种在警局上了一天班回公寓还要听他们现场直播动作片的芯痛吗？

12# 大海啊全都是水  
警局？

13# 吃瓜群众  
楼上和楼上上似乎说到了什么不得了的事情

14# 吃瓜群众2  
有事情搞，火速围观

15# 楼主  
11楼，莫非我们住同一幢楼

16# 吃瓜群众3  
火钳刘明

17# 吃瓜群众4  
11楼，呼唤11楼爆料

18# 吃瓜群众5  
11楼失踪了吧

19# 吃瓜群众6  
被他家隔壁干掉了吧

20# 没有泡面的人生还有什么意义  
楼主和11楼都是警局的？我哥也在警局，没准还认识呢~

21# 楼主  
你哥哪个部门的

22# 没有泡面的人生还有什么意义  
航空队的纟

23# 楼主  
航空队的谁啊

24# 没有泡面的人生还有什么意义  
我是20楼他哥，20楼已经睡觉了

25# 吃瓜群众1  
这么快(꒪Д꒪)ノ你一定是使用了暴力手段从他手里抢过手机把他关起来了吧

26# 吃瓜群众2  
妈妈咪呀警局的机都好恐怖Σ(っ°Д°;)っ

27# 吃瓜群众3  
我们接着说楼主吧，楼主的芯酸还没说完呢

28# 吃瓜群众4  
就是楼主，说详细点呗

29# 楼主  
反正就是昨天晚上听到楼上一直发出各种酱酱酿酿的声音，一晚上都没睡好，今天顶着黑眼圈去上班了，电梯还坏了，爬5楼把我给晕的啊

30# 马上就盖  
迅速抓住关键词！楼主莫非是特警一队的(|| ﾟДﾟ)

31# 楼主  
我靠我说了什么！

32# 什么时候给我盖四个车库的大房子  
楼主你说的莫非是我们一队里那对整天虐狗的凑表碾的家伙

33# 吃瓜群众5  
我们一队？楼上又开始搞事情了……我喜欢，搬小凳子围观

34# 楼主  
32楼我知道你说的那对，不过他们不住我家楼上，我家楼上住的是二队的

35# 文艺青年45°仰望天空  
二队？莫非是闷骚情报官和他的更闷骚的逻辑怪

36# 楼主  
不是……你们别猜了，我不会说的……

37# 迷乱不迷乱  
35楼你傻啊？楼主说的是以前都还好，就昨天晚上开始的，咱们情报官和逻辑怪都老夫老妻了好吗

38# 一起去看硫酸雨  
楼上也是二队的？

39# 迷乱不迷乱  
什么叫也是？38楼也是二队的？

40# 大海啊全都是水  
楼上和楼上和楼上上，你们二队最近有谁开始谈恋爱了

41# 迷乱不迷乱  
不知道啊

42# 一起去看硫酸雨  
保密工作做的挺好呢

43# 敢刮我漆我要你命  
我大概知道是谁了

44# 迷乱不迷乱  
43楼快说！！！！！！！！！！！

45# 敢刮我漆我要你命  
不太好吧……毕竟是个机隐私

46# 一起去看硫酸雨  
你给个提示我们猜猜，这样就不算隐私了，猜着玩嘛

47# 通天晓  
你们都很闲是吗？今天的报告都完成了吗？

48# 吃瓜群众3  
妈呀楼上居然在这种八卦论坛里实名注册ID！！！！！！！

49# 通天晓  
……

50# 迷乱不迷乱  
43楼快点说吧

51# 敢刮我漆我要你命  
好吧悄悄告诉你们，就是二队那个胸口上有个“TO PUNISH AND ENSLAVE”文身的

52# 小红爱大白  
路障？！

53# 吃瓜群众4  
哇哦太劲爆了……等等，51楼和52楼为什么知道他胸口的文身！！！！

54# 吃瓜群众5  
劲爆的话题一个接一个，今晚是有多热闹啊

55# 小红爱大白  
作为从小一起滚充电床的机，知道这个不奇怪吧

56# 震荡波私人保镖  
原来路障竟然是这样的机！我真是看错他了！

57# 小红爱大白  
那和他昨晚一起装修的是谁

58# 大海啊全都是水  
装修……哈哈

59# 什么时候给我盖四个车库的大房子  
我猜是55楼

60# 小红爱大白  
滚

61# 马上盖  
要不就是51楼

【系统提示：用户 敢刮我漆我要你命 已经改名为 不约真的不约谢谢】  
62# 不约真的不约谢谢  
我已经有我家小天使了谢谢不约

63# 大海啊全都是水  
好想知道路障和谁一起装修了……哈哈这个词太搞笑了

64# 小红爱大白  
楼上我建议你今天晚上去他家门口蹲点守候，记得带上高倍望远镜和千万像素相机

65# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
我是11楼，刚去跟我女神打电话了  
爬楼太累，你们刚在聊什么

66# 马上盖  
没什么  
11楼请继续你的爆料

67# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
你说我邻居啊……谁都知道他们是我们那里整天虐狗的一对，提起来就芯痛不想说了

68# 小红爱大白  
我猜11楼要爆料的就是32楼说的那对儿

69# 大白爱小红  
同意+1

70# 一起去看硫酸雨  
同意+2

71# 眩晕不眩晕  
楼上都不要说了！比芯痛，你们谁能比的过我

72# 扳手的妙处你们不懂  
我擦又来一个爆料的

73# 炸掉这个世界吧  
71楼请说出你的故事

74# 眩晕不眩晕  
我家隔壁天天家暴现场，我每天还要在电梯里跟被家暴的那位打招呼，因为那是我头儿！你们能体会吗

75#小红爱大白  
74楼我建议你最好赶紧联系后台删除你的回复在我们二队情报官发现之前

【此楼已被管理员 二队情报官 锁定禁止回复】

有机虐狗有机被虐，有机芯塞有机基摸……啊呸是寂寞，塞涯社区，全塞博坦最有影响力的八卦论坛，欢迎您再次光临。


	32. Chapter 32

有一点声爵

32

两人中的任一人所在的地方  
另一人也一定在。  
——海明威

每天早上，警车的生物钟都会自然把他叫醒。光学镜还没睁开，先习惯地摸摸左边，嗯？空的？  
“爵士？”  
没有回应。  
“这么早就去上班了？”没有多想，警车穿衣起床洗漱上班。

晨起早会也没有见到爵士。警车有点奇怪，这似乎不太像他，不过，谁知道他那调皮的恋人又有什么主意。大家拿着今日工作安排走向各自的办公室。  
“警车！要加油！”千斤顶过来拍拍他的肩。  
“啊？”没明白。  
“我们知道，这个时候可能是你最难过的时候，但是不要伤芯，我们都会陪你共同度过。”幻影也从旁边走了过来。  
“谢谢但是我——”  
“什么也别说了我的兄弟，一会我让通天晓给你放个假，好好休息。”擎天柱说。  
“长官谢谢你关心但是我没生病也没受伤——”  
“身体的伤病还好，芯里的伤病才更痛苦，我们懂的。”飞过山摆出一副我很理解你的表情。  
“从刚才开始你们到底在说——”  
“大家不要围着警车了，我们要做的是在他背后默默地关芯他，现在让他好好一个人静静吧！”探长说。  
“我真不知道谁是静静——还有，从刚才开始你们到底在说什么？”警车觉得如果现在手头有张桌子那感觉一定很爽。  
“不要欺骗自己了警车，我们都已经知道了。”铁皮沉痛地说。“爵士分手一定有他的理由……”  
“啥？”

坐在办公室里，警车拿出手机刷塞友圈，很快就找到了。爵士的最新动态是发了一张跟声波的照片，好像是在摩天轮里，他从后面抱住声波的腰，把头亲昵地靠在声波肩膀上，笑意盈盈。声波一手放在腰间爵士的手上，一手拿着手机自拍，难得没有戴面罩，露出温和的微笑。上面还有一行配字。  
“感谢今天陪在我身边的你，爱你。@声波”  
咔擦，警车捏碎了手里的数据板。然后找声波的动态。  
声波发了一张一模一样的照片。下面的配字是：  
“我也爱你。@爵士”  
警车觉得自己CPU要炸了。  
“哇哇好吓机！”  
“妈妈咪呀警车又掀了一张桌子！又一张！又一张！”  
“简直比扳手大魔王还恐怖！”  
“谁在喊我？”  
“……”

“震荡波，你在不在？出来，我保证不打死你。”

今天轮值休息的声波一大早就被爵士从被窝里给拽了出来。你问爵士为什么直接掀声波的被窝？不不，这不是跟警车掀桌子学的，作为同宿舍住了两年的好友，俩机已经该看的不该看的都看过了，实在没什么彼此好羞涩的了。  
今天似乎是什么节日，路边的商店里有好多TF，欢快的彩球飘在空中。  
“声波，你看这个小兔子好可爱！”  
“嗯。”  
“声波，你看那个像不像威震天的铁桶头！”  
“嗯。”  
“声波，我喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”  
“你居然不惊讶？”  
“我知道你在开玩笑。”  
“没有，声波，我真喜欢你。”  
“那我很荣幸。”  
“你不该有点别的反应吗？”  
“你跟警车吵架了？”  
“我们分手了啊。”爵士望天，一脸轻松。  
“哦。”  
“反应真冷淡。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“那……你晚上冷淡吗？”爵士搂住声波的肩膀，蓝色的护目镜凑到声波的面罩前。  
“还好吧。——你要不要试试？”  
爵士觉得自己的护目镜碎了。

“想去玩那个？”声波买好了票，顺便递给爵士一杯冰淇淋。  
“摩天轮！过山车！鬼屋！漂流！都想玩！”  
倆机想了想，最后决定按公园的线路来玩。  
第一个就是鬼屋。  
鬼屋里黑漆漆的，几乎没什么光线，偶尔会有几道或蓝或绿的光打出来，或者有只手拉一下经过的TF。里面不时传出高分贝的女声尖叫，夹杂着或体贴或趁机占便宜的男声。  
爵士在耳后按了一下，声波拉住他的手。“开夜视镜是犯规的。”  
“声波你胆子还是蛮大的，佩服佩服啊……还记得上次我和路障一起来鬼屋结果那个家伙居然给吓哭了哈哈哈哈明明都是假的有什么好害怕的……”  
“那边有个白衣女鬼正看着你。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊有鬼啊声波救命啊……”一下子又跳到了声波的怀里。  
“没事的爵士。”声波看着怀里吓成一团的TF。“你看那边那个还自己割脑袋呢！”  
“……”彻底被吓没声了。爵士不得不承认，这一时刻的声波，攻气十足。  
居然还挺帅。  
不行，不能认输。“声波你看到那边那个了吗？那个耷拉着眼珠一脸蓝光的家伙？”爵士找了一个他认为看起来是最恐怖的。  
“看到了，那是把蓝色的荧光粉混合进氪氖射线之后再参考仿紫外线的成分制作成的，至于那个耷拉在外面的眼珠，一般为了更加逼真是用塑料泡沫混合乙烯苯丙胺做成的，如果用手指轻触的话，就会有大概百分之二十的柔软度。”声波不假思索地说。【全是作者瞎编的不要信】

第二个是摩天轮。  
硕大的轮子转动了起来，缓缓升高。  
“声波你看，这个升得真高！在这里可以俯瞰整个城市的风景！”爵士趴在玻璃窗上向下看。  
“嗯。很漂亮。你喜欢就好。”  
“声波也喜欢吧？”  
“喜欢。因为是和你一起看到的。”  
“声波……”爵士忽然有点脸红。  
“爵士，要不要拍张照片？”声波收起自己的面罩，露出温和的微笑。

然后是过山车。  
在最惊险的桥段，爵士和前面的几个幼生体叫的一个比一个声音大，尖锐的呼声盖过了几乎所有的动静。爵士几乎不敢睁开眼睛，唯一能做的事就是不停地大叫，却在感觉到自己的手上覆上了另一个温度的时候突然涨红了脸。  
声波扣住了爵士的手。

最后是喷泉。  
喷出的水柱形成了一个个不大不小的空间，在水幕达到最高的时候，声波张开双臂，爵士兴奋地跳进声波的怀里。

晚上，声波带着爵士来到了一家love hotel。  
“呃……声波……那个……”爵士忽然嗫嚅。  
“怎么？”声波低下头问旁边的TF，“害怕了？”  
“当然不是！去就去！”爵士拉着声波走进去。  
傲娇的人爱逞强。

“我洗完了，你去吧。”声波打开浴室的门走了出来。  
爵士顿时觉得火种加速得像坐上了寻光号。  
声波只披了一条浴巾裹着腰部以下，腰间完美的线条显露无疑。头发上还滴着水，他正用毛巾擦着。胸肌几乎完美，除了肩膀上有一道以前的伤口，已经快要长好，疤痕在暖黄的灯光下发着暧昧的色调。  
“怎么了？”  
“没……没事，那我去洗澡了……”  
门外传来敲门声。  
声波裹着浴巾去开门。  
门口是警车。脸色铁青的警车。看着声波接近于裸体快要掀浴巾……啊不，是掀桌子的警车。  
“这么快就来了，我还以为能和爵士多待一会呢。”收起面罩，声波露出一个人畜无害的微笑。  
没有理会他，警车径直走进去，拉住爵士的胳膊。  
“跟我回去。”  
“我干嘛跟你回去！我们不是分手了吗！”  
“我什么时候跟你分手了！”  
“昨晚！我说分手，你默认了！”  
警车实在想不起来昨晚到底发生了什么。最近几天连续出任务，每天回家都觉得很累。  
“抱歉但是我真不记得了……”  
“你记得什么？跟我在一起这么长时间了，你哪次能记得？”爵士的护目镜里忽然流泪了。  
警车有点慌。他还是第一次见到爵士流泪。  
“你每次出任务，我跟你说过，不管去哪儿，一定要告诉我，可是你记得几次！你知不知道我都担心的要死！”  
“抱歉，我不知道……我只是不想让你担心。”  
“我们是恋人，是火伴，我为你担心不是应该的吗！我想要随时随地知道你在哪儿，在干什么，说什么话做什么事，我就是想把你牢牢地锁在手心里不行吗！”  
“好。”我愿意让你牢牢地锁住。  
抱住爵士，警车把下巴抵在他的头上。  
“跟我回家吧，爵士。”  
怀里的TF似乎沉默了一下，才轻微几乎感觉不到的点了一下头。  
“反正房间都开好了，你们就别回去了。”声波靠着墙，“还是我回去吧。”  
爵士走到声波身边。“对不起声波，今天我——”  
“不用说抱歉，我还要谢谢你陪我度过今天这么美好的日子。毕竟对那个芯里只有科学和逻辑的家伙来说，”声波合上面罩，但是依然笑了，“七夕是个不存在的词汇。——我说震荡波，你还要在走廊听多久？不打算为我披一件衣服吗？”  
科研处的长官从阴影中走出来。“声波裹浴巾，很好看。符合逻辑。回家。”


	33. Chapter 33

33

外部世界的旅程可能有一百万步  
内心世界的旅程只有一步  
那就是当下正在迈出的这一步  
——Eckhart Tolle

周末是不可能找到六面兽的，他不上课的大部分时间不是和大黄蜂热破组队刷游戏，就是泡在油吧，彻夜不归也是常有的事，热破已经见怪不怪了。  
这个周末又是这样。冲云霄练完晚课回来，问热破：“六面兽呢？”  
“你说六六啊，他去金碧阁了，今晚肯定不回来了。”  
“金碧阁是什么地方？”冲云霄还是第一次听说。  
“冲冲，你在跟我开玩笑。”热破一脸笑嘻嘻。  
“我真不知道。”  
“你真不知道？”热破四下看了看，拉住冲云霄，凑到他音频接收器旁边，“就是有专门从事对接服务的那种地方……”  
冲云霄面甲顿时一红。虽然对于对接这种事并不陌生，毕竟大家都是成年机，但是良好的家族训诫还是让这位从小含着金汤匙出生的小王子不屑于谈论这种事。  
“保密啊！六六说的！”  
冲云霄还没来得及答应，忽然听到热破大喊一声：“长官好！”  
抬头一看，通天晓正站在门口。  
“我可以进来吗？”通天晓永远都是那么温和、有礼，只要你没做什么特别出格的事。  
“当然，长官。这么晚了您有事吗？”热破问。  
“我是来通知你们明天上午新生体能测试的相关事宜的。”通天晓转着看了一圈，“六面兽呢？”  
热破：“他去——训练场！”  
冲云霄：“自习室！”  
通天晓：“到底去哪儿了？”  
热破：“自习室！”  
冲云霄：“训练场！”  
通天晓黑线。“好吧，一会他回来了你们把注意事项告诉他。”  
“好的长官。”

第二天新生体能测试之前，六面兽才慢悠悠地回来。冲云霄眼神复杂地看着他，热破把他拉到一边。“六六，我给你发了那么多消息，你怎么才回来？”  
“昨晚玩的有点脱线了，刚恢复了点。”六面兽打了个哈欠。  
“一会儿体能测试你能行吗？”热破有点担心。  
“没问题。”六面兽信心满满。  
然而训练场上他却问题大了。  
“六面兽，1000米才跑35塞秒，你怎么考进警校的？”通天晓看着手里的秒表。  
你以为老子想啊！要不是昨晚耗费太多精力老子才不会跑这么点成绩！六面兽在芯里怒吼，但是一句话也没说出来。因为他已经一头栽倒在地上了。  
通天晓难得的发愣了。“我把他吓晕了？”

“什么毛病也没有，既没有机体残疾也没有机精病。”击倒检查完之后说。  
“那他怎么会跑完就晕倒了？”  
“长官，要是你头天晚上刚跟五个机对接完第二天再跑1000米你也得晕。”骚包医生红色的光学镜里充满了戏谑。  
通天晓永远都是那么温和、有礼，只要你没做什么特别出格的事。  
但是现在他好想打人怎么办！

“如果再有下次，我会立刻报告警校领导，让你退学。”通天晓面色阴沉。  
“那干嘛不这次就让我退学？”  
“你入学成绩很好，我想再给你一次机会。”通天晓说的是实话。  
可惜这实话在六面兽听来却有另外的意思。  
“你别是喜欢我吧，长官？”  
“你想多了。”镇定，面对无赖就要面无表情。  
“那就好，我们宿舍冲云霄喜欢你，我还怕他揍我呢~~”  
“六面兽，好好养病，我会再找时间给你重新做体能测试。”通天晓起身离开。  
“居然没有生气？心理素质真是好。”六面兽冲白色屏风后面喊道，“冲云霄，我可是已经帮你表白了哈。”  
冲云霄走出屏风。  
“按我们之前说的，你得把我欠你的钱勾销了。”  
“可以。勾销——一半。”  
“哎咱们说好的不是全勾销吗？”  
“我改主意了。”  
“冲元宵你不能这样说话不算话啊！”  
“我是债主你管得着吗？还有我叫冲云霄不叫冲元宵。”  
“切！冲赖皮！”  
“闭嘴！”  
“你敢拿枕头砸我！我还是病人呢！”  
“病人昨天一晚上对接五个，真是活力四射的病人啊！”  
“有本事你也去啊！”  
“你以为我不敢去？”  
“我就知道你不敢去，巨狰狞家的小王子居然去逛那种地方，啧啧……哎你干嘛下手轻点我正头晕着呢！”  
门口的热破推门进来。  
“呃……六六冲冲你俩——干吗呢？”  
这跟他数据库里探望病人应该“谢谢您来看我”“祝您早日康复”的画面不太一样啊！

“就是这里？”冲云霄看着眼前的建筑，并没有什么特别的地方。就如同他家那些家族企业一样，普普通通的大楼，一本正经的墙色——哦，除了门口那个粉嫩的招牌。  
[热破]热破呼叫六六！热破呼叫六六！热破呼叫六六！  
[六面兽]热破你小子吃错药了？喊那么多遍干嘛！  
[热破]重要的事情要说三遍！  
[六面兽]行了说吧什么事？  
[热破]通天晓刚来宿舍找你说明天体能测试，然后——  
[六面兽]怎么了？  
[热破]我猜他现在应该去找你了。  
[六面兽]找就找呗，他又不知道我在哪儿。  
[热破]对不起六六，原谅我！  
[六面兽]咋了——我擦你不会吧！

“冲云霄，对不起了。原来坑队友这事，咱们宿舍是会传染的。”六面兽看了看拘谨地坐在那里的冲云霄，以狗撒欢儿的速度迅速消失在门口。  
所以通天晓进来看到冲云霄的时候是非常震惊的。  
当然了，冲云霄的震惊一点也不亚于他。

年轻的一队副队长正坐在自己的办公室里，专心看数据板。  
[冲云霄]长官，不知道我有没有打扰到您。  
[通天晓]冲云霄，什么事？  
[冲云霄]今晚您有时间吗？我想请您吃饭。  
[通天晓]为什么？  
[冲云霄]感谢您昨天没有把事情报告上去。  
[通天晓]你的心意我领了，请客吃饭就算了。  
[冲云霄]我已经订好了位置，等下把坐标发给你。  
[通天晓]喂！……

六面兽去找大黄蜂刷战队，却被同宿舍的横炮告知，大黄蜂出去找路障了，只好回到宿舍。“热破，组个队啊？”  
“顾不上，明天阿尔茜做讲座，我正预习呢！”  
“冲元宵呢？”  
“冲冲今天晚上约通天晓一起吃饭去了。”  
“他俩真搞一块去了？”  
“不是吧。听说是昨天通天晓长官没有报告你们私自外出的事，冲冲说要感谢长官去。”  
也就是说，冲元宵欠了通天晓的人情？通天晓还欠了自己的人情？转了圈就是冲元宵欠了自己的人情？那自己欠他的钱不就可以一笔勾销了？  
六面兽，你可真聪明啊。

大黄蜂的直播间  
我的天啊真不敢相信居然有人在楼顶旋转餐厅求婚！  
有人用飞机空运了一整个大厅的玫瑰花过来  
[视频]

赞530 评论68

路障：我也作证，刚刚我们俩路过那里看到的  
横炮回复路障：路障你帮我问问大黄蜂什么时候回宿舍我等着玩他PSP呢  
烟幕回复横炮：大黄蜂现在也不住宿舍了？  
路障回复横炮：看私信  
烟幕回复路障：你还我大黄蜂~~o(>_<)o ~~  
大黄蜂回复烟幕：烟幕别闹了周末找你赛车去  
烟幕回复大黄蜂：好的最爱你了么么哒=3=  
击倒回复路障：你拐走小蜜蜂我家小天使很不开心啊  
红蜘蛛回复击倒：骚包你自己先拐烟幕的好吗  
击倒回复红蜘蛛：你什么时候跟路障一个鼻孔出气了  
飞过山：上面的回复不要歪楼，楼顶求婚好浪漫  
阿尔茜回复飞过山：嗯是不错  
飞过山回复阿尔茜：阿尔茜\\(^o^)/~明天一起去看电影啊  
爵士回复飞过山：你还不是歪楼了  
路障回复爵士：你前几天居然跟声波去玩都不叫我  
爵士回复路障：我找你了你说你要陪小蜜蜂[这个锅我不背.jpg]  
路障回复爵士：不过说真的爵士，你当时要是屏蔽了GPS警车是找不到你的吧  
爵士回复路障：我知道……是声波传给警车坐标的  
路障回复爵士：像这家伙干的事  
警车回复路障：咳咳  
爵士回复路障：啊啊路障你也歪楼了  
迪诺：行吧行吧，都没机关心求婚的和被求婚的是谁吗  
铁皮：离那么远，根本看不清吧  
救护车：能有这么大财力用飞机空运玫瑰还包下全塞博坦最贵的餐厅的估计也没谁了吧  
威震天回复救护车：难道是那个他爸跟局长关系特铁的冲云霄  
震荡波回复威震天：根据我的判断，符合逻辑  
闹翻天：妈呀他看上哪家姑娘了  
激光鸟：我知道，但是PAPA不让我说  
声波：通天晓

擎天柱的手机啪叽一声掉在了地上。


	34. Chapter 34

34

谁能对相爱的人定规矩？  
爱本身就是个伟大的规矩。  
——鲍德温

“我说通二，外面都传成什么样了，你怎么一点也不着急呢！”  
“爵士，在办公室‘通二’可不是个合适的称呼。”  
“哎呀别在意细节了——你说你答应冲云霄的求婚了到底怎么回事啊？”  
“我是答应了，不过不是求婚。”通天晓看了看特别行动指挥官一副八卦到底的样子，一字一顿地说，“是求救。”  
“什么个情况？他还用求救？谁敢惹他啊！”爵士吐吐舌头。  
“虽然他作为巨狰狞家族的继承人，但总有他不敢惹也惹不起的。”回给下属一个微笑，“比如他爸。”

回想起那天晚上，冲云霄一本正经的样子，通天晓其实也觉得自己脑袋发晕了才答应他。  
“这次您得救救我长官。”  
“你这次的事我不会报告上去的，你大可放心。”  
“不是的，家父已经知道了……”  
“这么快……”  
不过想想巨狰狞家族那么庞大的情报网，大概冲云霄在宿舍说的梦话他们都了如指掌。  
“家父很是震怒，说要用家法惩治我，还要让我退学。可是长官，我很喜欢警校，也希望将来能当一名警察，我要是不好好学习就只能将来去继承家业了，那种除了钱什么也没有的日子我不想再过了。”  
“那你需要我怎么做？”  
“很简单长官。家父生气虽然因为我去了那种地方，但是更多的是气我没有定性，没人能约束。所以长官，如果我能向家父禀明已经有了合适的婚约对象，他自然就会消气了。”  
听起来好像很有道理。  
“所以，你想让我帮你找个合适的婚约对象是吗？”  
“不用找了，远在天边近在眼前。”  
“我？”  
“您就是最合适的人选了，长官。如果是您的话，家父一定会同意的！我不想退学，我想做个警察……”巨狰狞家族的下一代继承人眼里有了星星点点的闪烁。  
通天晓发现自己内心的恻隐之心又开始咆哮了。  
“可是这毕竟是骗你父亲，不是长久之计。”  
“没关系的长官，只要家父过了这段时间，消了气，我们就还恢复各自的关系。”  
“那——大概要多久？”  
“以我对家父的了解，大概最多也就一个大循环吧。”

“所以你就答应他了？”爵士一脸“还可以有这种操作”的表情。  
“没错。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”爵士拉开门走了出去，一边走一边调内置通讯。“大黄蜂我给你讲个笑话啊U球的笑死我了哈哈哈哈……”

下班，收拾好办公桌，锁门，坐电梯，走出警局大门，开车，回家。每日重复的动作一气呵成。  
但是今天的通天晓走出警局大门时却愣住了。  
冲云霄正站在门口，还从善如流地和旁边的机打着招呼。“消防车，好久不见了！哟，巨浪，最近好吗？探长，我家新开了一家雪茄店下次一起去吧！录音机，上次你让我找的蓝星音乐找到了，回头发给你！飞翼，周末一起去看赛马吧……”  
这家伙，真是人脉广泛。不过想想他爹当年和局长喝醉了抱着哭的友情，这也不奇怪。  
用变形齿轮想也知道这家伙在等谁。  
为了不引起不必要的骚动，通天晓决定从侧门悄悄绕出去。但是，一个声音彻底断绝了他的希望。  
“通天晓，你在这儿呢！”  
这声音，不是冲云霄。而是——  
六面兽。  
冤家路窄。  
冲云霄也看到了通天晓，走了过来。“我来接你下班。”  
周围来来往往的机们露出了会心的微笑。  
通天晓一阵头疼。  
“你怎么这么晚才出来？”现在已经比下班时间晚了一些了。  
“冲元宵你不知道么，通天晓每次肯定是等擎天柱走了之后才下班的！”六面兽不假思索地说。  
通天晓抬头看了他一眼。  
“你怎么在这？”冲云霄看向旁边的不速之客。  
“冲元宵你说过要包养我的，最近我手头有点紧，这几天吃饭带着我呗。”  
“包养？”通天晓觉得这个词很奇怪。  
“是啊长官，冲元宵说包养我帮我赔偿武器馆的钱。”  
原来武器馆的赔偿是这么来的，通天晓哭笑不得。  
“我给一张卡你自己吃去。”冲云霄可不想被打扰。  
“不行！你带通天晓肯定去山顶餐厅那样的地方，我也要去！”六面兽理直气壮。  
冲云霄还想说什么，通天晓拍了拍六面兽的肩甲。“一起去吧。”自己和冲云霄单独吃饭总感觉怪怪的，还是再多拉一个人好。

“旁边有空桌子，你去旁边吃去！”看着又一次不顾形象横跨整个桌子夹菜的六面兽，家教良好的巨狰狞小王子翻了个白眼。  
“行，那我去旁边桌子了啊！”六面兽变出分身，端起桌子上的盘子往旁边搬。  
“喂把盘子放下！你都端走了我们吃什么？”冲云霄觉得自己快忍不住了。  
“你们再点呗！”六面兽满不在乎。  
“你一个人能吃的了这么多也不怕被撑死！”  
“你没看我有六个分身呢，六个人吃这么多还不够呢！”  
“六面兽你可以再不要脸一点吗？”  
“可以，反正你要包养我的，要不要晚上来点特殊服务？”  
“滚你丫的！”  
小孩子一样的争吵最终在一队副队长“我吃饱了”的劝解下结束了。  
“冲云霄我要坐你的车回宿舍去！”  
“滚蛋，我回家！”芯好累，再也不想跟六面兽说话了。  
“那你让我飞回去么？”  
“你不是会变形吗？变个飞机啊！”  
“我吃的撑死了！我变个飞机啊！”  
“对啊，变个飞机啊！”  
“不是说了嘛我变个飞机啊！”  
“那你变个飞机啊！”  
“我特炉渣变个飞机啊！”  
“好了好了，六面兽我送你回去吧。”眼看着两个人又要开始吵，通天晓及时制止了俩人关于“变个飞机”到底是“变个飞机”还是“变个飞机”的讨论。  
冲云霄忽然有点芯塞。

“长官，谢谢你了哈~”六面兽坐在副驾上打着饱嗝。  
“没人的时候你可以叫我通天晓。”通天晓觉得自己一定是CPU短路了。  
“可以吗？好的通天晓。其实我觉得通二也蛮好听的，又亲切，你喜欢不？”  
我就不该理他。通天晓扶着方向盘。  
短暂的沉默。  
“你怎么知道的？”通天晓开口问。  
“什么？”六面兽看向旁边的人。  
“你怎么知道我每天都是在我大哥走了之后才下班的？”而且还那么不假思索。  
“我猜的。”  
猜得真准。  
“通天晓，你不觉得你活的有点累吗？”六面兽忽然来了这么一句。  
“不觉得。”  
“好吧。”知道通天晓不想再说话了，六面兽知趣地闭上了嘴，但他还是忍不住嘀咕了一句。“我觉得你是你，擎天柱是擎天柱，你没必要非要在他面前活那么完美。”  
“嘎吱——”刺耳的刹车声。轮胎刮到了路边的路基，在离树还有几公分的地方停了下来。  
“我擦通二你干嘛你要把我们俩送进废料厂吗！”六面兽吓得差点变形。  
“那能麻烦你先把你的爪子从我身上挪开行吗？”通天晓解开安全带。  
这才发现自己刚才在抱着通天晓，六面兽讪讪地放开手。  
通天晓下车检查了一下，除了轮胎处有轻微的剐蹭之外，别的倒是不要紧。  
“没事吧？”六面兽也走了过来。  
“没事。我明天去修一下就好了。”  
坐回车里，系上安全带。“通二这个称呼，好像也不错。”  
“通二你说什么？”  
“只在没外人的时候可以叫。”

回到学校已经很晚了，通天晓把车开到宿舍楼下。路障正和大黄蜂走出来。  
“长官。”虽然是隔壁队的，但毕竟是上司，而且谁都知道他哥和自己头头的关系。  
“路障。”通天晓点头示意，看向大黄蜂。“今晚不回宿舍了吗？”  
“长官，二年级可以夜不归寝的吧？”路障用变形齿轮也知道这位一队副队长在想什么。  
“当然可以。我想擎天柱知道了应该也会同意的。”通天晓忽然想跟下属开个玩笑。  
我擦！真是直戳痛处！路障看向大黄蜂，果然看到后者脸上泛起红晕的同时有点犹豫了。  
“好了通二你就别管年轻人的事了！当然我是说你也很年轻，哈哈……好了好了快回去吧！”六面兽推着通天晓离开，转身向大黄蜂做了个胜利的手势，用口型说。  
不——用——谢——我。  
“走吧大黄蜂，想什么这么出神？”路障打开车门。  
“路障，你刚刚有没有听到……六面兽管通天晓叫通二？”


	35. Chapter 35

35

第二天是通天晓难得的轮值休息日。嗯，得去修车。起床穿衣洗漱吃早饭，出门坐电梯下到地下车库。  
刚要打开车门，有人在他背后拍了一下。通天晓还没来得及看清是谁，身体已经比CPU更快地反应过来，拔出手枪向后抓住那人肩膀一扭，手枪指到太阳穴。  
“别开枪啊通二是我！”是六面兽。  
通天晓放下枪。“你怎么来了？”  
“我来陪你去修车啊！”说的理所当然。  
“六面兽，你是来蹭早饭的吧……”  
“你怎么知道……”  
“你肚子里叫了。”

通天晓家的餐厅里，六面兽正在狼吞虎咽。  
“通二看不出来你做饭手艺还真好啊，真是贤惠，谁将来娶了你可真有福气。不过冲元宵家有两百多个女仆大概也用不着你做饭吧——哎哟！”  
端着餐盘出来，顺手在吃相难看的家伙脑袋上拍一巴掌。  
“吃饭也堵不住你的嘴！赶紧吃完我要去修车！”  
“噗嗤——哈哈！”六面兽忽然笑起来。  
“笑什么？”通天晓莫名其妙。  
“通二，我觉得这才像你。平时警局里那个跟擎天柱一样的面瘫可不是你。”  
“懒得理你。我走了！”  
“诶通二等等我！”

一个塞时之后。通天晓和六面兽正窝在修车店的外墙下，仔细听着外面的枪声。  
“我擦通二你到底得罪了多少人啊！来修个车都能遇上悍匪！”  
“我没必要去记得被我亲手送进监狱的都是谁。”  
“早知道我出来就带武器了——你伤口不要紧吧？”  
“谢谢关心，如果不是某个家伙逞强我应该也不会受伤。”  
“我还不是为了炸了那个油桶吗？”  
“然后再把我们俩也给捎上？”  
“我没想到那家伙会抱着油桶冲上来，简直是亡命之徒啊！”  
“我的弹药快用光了，爵士的支援大概一会就到。”  
“不过真没想到。”  
“没想到什么？”  
“你居然会去救我。”  
“还你人情罢了。”  
“多谢。”  
通天晓微微闭起眼，有六面兽在旁边，大概可以放心休息一下了。

“通二你真的不用去找救护车给看看？”六面兽开车带通天晓回了家。  
“一点小伤。”通天晓一副“大惊小怪”的样子，自己去翻医药箱。  
“我来帮你。”六面兽忙不迭去帮着翻。  
“救护车的《急救常识》课，书上第67页是怎么写的？”看着六面兽的动作，通天晓实在忍不住提醒他。  
“你歧视我！！我才在学校待了一个塞周，还没怎么上过课呢！”  
“还是我来吧。”再被六面兽弄下去小伤也变大伤了。“时间不早了，你也回学校吧。”  
“通二你受伤了，我不得留下来照顾你啊。”  
“我只是皮外伤，又不是生活不能自理。”  
“可是伤口不能沾水，你晚上洗澡多不方便，不如我帮你呗……”  
“不用。”  
“通二你是在赶我走吗？”六面兽委屈巴巴。  
“算了……那你睡客厅。”  
“行没问题。”

晚上通天晓收拾妥当准备睡觉，六面兽一溜钻了进来。  
“你进来不知道敲门吗？”通天晓有点不悦。  
“都是大老爷们有什么好害羞的。”  
“有事吗？”  
“通二，我睡不着，咱俩聊会儿天呗。”  
“我困了。”  
“那我说，你听着行不？”  
“随便你。”翻身准备背朝他。  
“我听说，你跟冲元宵并不是真的在交往。”  
不想理他。  
“你其实是知道的吧。冲元宵只是拿他家里的事做借口，借机想追你罢了。”  
不想理他。  
“他吃定你不会拒绝他。你不会拒绝任何人。”  
不想理他。  
“这样别人都会觉得你很好，所以你才是警局最完美的人。包括你哥都这么想吧。”  
不想理他。  
“我刚才看你书柜，看到好多你哥的东西。”  
不想理他。  
“通二，你明明是很厉害的人，什么事都能搞定，可是那样一辈子做你哥的影子，你喜欢吗？”  
不想理他。  
“我以为你会想要更多的东西，因为你看起来，能做到。”  
不想理他。  
“咚”的一声，通天晓猛地从床上下来，揪着六面兽的领子把他摁在地上。六面兽猝不及防，旁边的桌子被带倒了，桌子上的数据板散了一地。  
“你知道什么？就在这里对我指手画脚？”  
你知道什么？如果有那样一个人，你从最初认识的时候开始仰望他，那么，你这一辈子，就会永远仰着头去看他。  
只要努力就可以？别开玩笑了！少时相识，他的大哥，第一次面露微笑，向他走来。  
我不努力吗？我比任何人都要努力！我比任何人都更清楚我自己！我比任何人都更渴望得到他的肯定！我比任何人都更加爱他。  
我又何尝不知道自己的能力并不屈于他之下。  
我又何尝不知道他也盼着我能有独当一面的那一天。  
但是，很久以前就一直想着，就这么站在他身后就好了。  
就这么默默看着他就好了。  
只要他需要什么，回头，我会完美地完成所有。  
不负他所望。  
就这样就好了。  
可是——  
“通二，你哭了？”  
“没有。”  
“可是掉我脸上的难道是你口水——”  
“滚回客厅睡觉去！”  
“通二，我的肩膀可以给你依靠的。”  
“想挨揍么？”  
“我回去我回去。”六面兽关上门的一瞬间，看到通天晓已经坐在床边，又说，“通二，你以后能不能别对我那么凶？”  
赶在一个枕头飞来之前关上了门。

“你做的这是什么？”早上，通天晓坐在餐桌旁，看着盘子里的不明物体。  
“早饭啊！我专门给你做的，快尝尝。”六面兽邀功似的摇狗尾巴。  
站起来，端起盘子，走到垃圾桶边，倒进去。  
“通二你好绝情啊！~~o(>_<)o ~~”  
“起开！我来。”通天晓挽起袖子走进厨房，顺便把六面兽关在门外。  
哈士奇开始挠墙。

“今天有什么打算通二？”  
“去调查一下昨天袭击我的人。”  
“那我跟你一起去。”  
“你能别添乱么？”  
“昨天那人也袭击我了我凭什么不能去跟着调查？”理直气壮。  
通天晓啊通天晓，你就是不会拒绝别人。看着旁边副驾上坐着的人，通天晓一阵头疼。

调查似乎没有太多的线索。那人在袭击他之前显然已经做好了充分的准备，把一切可能的线索都抹掉了，只能大概推测是以前被通天晓送进监狱的囚犯。除此之外，没有什么有价值的收获了。  
可是通天晓马上就恨不得扇自己两耳光。乌鸦嘴！什么没收获！旁边来的那个人，那不就是收获吗！就是不想要的收获罢了！  
“通天晓，你怎么受伤了？”冲云霄第一眼就发现了通天晓手臂上的包扎，立刻冲了过来。“怎么回事？谁弄的？”  
“昨天我和通二被人袭击了。”没等通天晓回答，六面兽先开口了。  
“你怎么和通天晓在一起？”冲云霄不满。  
“那你怎么和飞翼在一起？”指了指旁边穿着便服的骑警队员。  
“我约了飞翼周末一起去看赛马，有问题吗？”  
“通二昨天为我受伤了，我照顾他，有问题吗？”  
通天晓想制止六面兽说话，可是已经来不及了。  
“冲元宵，你都有通二了还约飞翼？脚踏两条船啊！”  
“你别乱说，”好脾气的骑警队员指了指后面，“还有漂移也一起呢。”  
漂移正拿着冰淇淋从旁边店铺里出来。  
“冲元宵你脚踏三条船！你对得起通二吗？”  
“你叫他什么？”  
“通二啊！”  
“六面兽！你给我闭嘴！”通天晓先发火了。“我说了有外人的时候不许那么叫我！”  
“通二，你不是说不凶我了吗？你昨晚在床上明明答应了我的！”六面·委屈巴巴·兽。  
啪嗒king啪嗒一声当机了。  
通天晓今日出门一定没看黄历。


	36. Chapter 36

36

飞翼是赛博坦警局出了名的好脾气，向来不给别人添麻烦，也绝对不会传播各种八卦消息。所以，现在，这被传的沸沸扬扬的流言只能是漂移干的了。明明当初他从二队调过来的时候还是自己亲手签了调档函的，白眼狼！  
通天晓正坐在办公室里看他永远也看不完的数据板，对外面的传言一概充耳不闻。对于已经经历了诸如“六面兽第一天报道就炸了武器馆没钱赔只好肉偿被通天晓拆”“六面兽跑完长跑晕倒被通天晓抱进医务室不可描述了”“冲云霄包下山顶餐厅和直升飞机浪漫求婚通天晓后者含羞点头”这样的流言的通天晓来说，现在这个“通天晓又把六面兽拆了”简直温和多了，虽然后面还跟着一堆诸如“答应了别人的事提起后挡板就不认人了”“床品真不好啊”，但是通天晓选择性忽略了。  
面瘫脸不是一天修炼成的。  
直到他进去御天敌的办公室前都还是这样的。  
[六面兽]通二，通二  
[通天晓]别再这么叫我了  
[六面兽]你生气了  
[通天晓]我现在懒得理你  
[六面兽]通二通二通二通二通二通二通二通二  
[通天晓]干什么？烦不烦！  
[六面兽]我不管！我就叫！  
[通天晓]滚  
【您已被好友[通天晓]列入黑名单，暂时不能联系。现在为您转接语音信箱。】

“听说了吗？副队长被局长停职了！”  
“为啥啊？”  
“还不是因为冲云霄的事，巨狰狞家给局长打了个电话，局长就停了副队长的职！”  
“这么严重啊……”  
“夺妻之恨不共戴天，包括儿子的媳妇。”  
“长官真的把六面兽拆了？”  
“小P孩儿，少打听大人的事！”

真不想去警校。确切点说是不想见那个口无遮拦给他带来无尽麻烦的家伙。但是现在工作上的事已经被暂时停职，没有什么别的事可以做，通天晓不喜欢让自己休息。而作为每个小循环一次的职业生涯指导课教师，他还得硬着头皮去。  
课堂上没有看到熟悉的绿色身影。通天晓感到如释重负。  
讲台下的冲云霄眼神有些复杂。

“热破，这些资料等六面兽回来了交给他。”通天晓整理好资料，准备离开。  
“抱歉，长官，”热破似乎有点为难，“六面兽昨天就没回宿舍。”  
通天晓愣了一下，随即发怒：“他又去那种地方了？”  
“不是不是长官！”难得看到通天晓发怒的热破吓了一跳，急忙解释。“昨天他和我约好要一起上武器课，但是随后他的通讯就下线了，到今天还联系不上。”  
六面兽不像是会自己玩失踪的，难道是被人绑架了？通天晓第一个想到了前几天袭击自己的人，打开通讯器准备让警车查找一下，忽然发现邮箱里有一封语音信息。  
六面兽发来的。时间大概是昨天自己把他拉黑之后。  
“通二，你还生气呢？我不是故意的，我对普神发誓！别生气了，你本来脸上就表情少，再一生气更显得脸上干巴巴的，不好看，明明是个帅小伙对不？”  
热破看到通天晓脸上尴尬了一下。  
“你身上的伤好点没？我今天下课了去找你吧，别误会，我不是帮你洗澡哈——怎么说你也是为了救我才受的伤，我照顾你是应该的对吧？我这么善良。”  
真不要面部装甲。等等！他说的今天，应该就是昨天，可是昨天晚上他并没有跟自己联系，难道真是被人绑架了？六面兽虽然入学不久，但是战斗力也不弱啊，谁能绑架他？

警车的查询也并没有什么结果，那天袭击自己的人似乎只是个个体作案的亡命徒而已。通天晓有点烦躁，拉开椅子，在办公室里来回踱步。忽然内置通讯器响了。  
“擎天柱已经走了很久了，你还不打算下班吗？”  
再熟悉不过的声音。  
通天晓来到警局门口，冲云霄正等在车旁。像是知道他在想什么，拉开车门，自己坐上驾驶位。“走吧，我知道六面兽在哪儿。”  
“六面兽在你家，是不是？”通天晓坐在副驾上，看着专注开车的TF。

“没什么太大的问题，除了左光学镜破裂，头部右侧两道开放性裂口，右手臂粉碎性骨折，腰部有13处刀伤，下腹部能量液大量流失，双下肢跟腱断裂外加大腿肌肉撕裂，别的没什么太大的问题。”一队的队医检查完六面兽的机体下了结论。  
“这还不算大问题……”热破在心里嘀咕。  
“你说什么？”大魔王擦拭着他的扳手。  
“没，没……”  
“虽然看起来伤的很重，但是下手的人却并没有要他回归火种源的意思。”救护车看了看通天晓。“想必你也知道是谁。——我没兴趣知道，我只负责把伤员治好，不过说真的，要不是击倒那个骚包整天神龙见首不见尾，我可真不想管我们一队以外的TF。”  
“那就拜托你了，救护车。”通天晓转身准备离开。  
“通二，你别走啊。”六面兽不知什么时候上线了，拉住了通天晓的手。  
热破被救护车拽出去了。  
“通二，本来说昨天去找你的，结果被冲元宵他爹直接给弄到他家去了……”  
“如果你是说昨天的经历，我没兴趣听，救护车说你需要休息。”  
“通二你陪我待一会吧，一会就好。”六面兽丝毫没有要放手的意思，“其实冲元宵他家老爷子挺豪爽，我还蛮喜欢的。他说要跟我公平打一架，还说因为岁数比我大，让我多挑两样武器，你别看我伤这么重，其实他也没占到便宜。”  
当通天晓和冲云霄进到房间的时候，六面兽已经伤痕累累趴在地上，不过相应的，巨狰狞家的当家掌门也没好到哪儿去。当通天晓脸色铁青地带着六面兽准备离开的时候，冲云霄似乎想说什么，但是被他家老爷子拦住了，只丢下一句话。说给通天晓听的。  
“这小子很有前途，看来我家冲云霄的竞争对手很强，通天晓。”  
“我以为像您这样的身份和地位，是不屑于去做这种事的。您可以让局长停我的职，也可以让我立刻从警局离开，但是这件事跟六面兽没关系。如果你再次用非法手段带走我的学生，我的人，我不会像今天这样安静地离开。”通天晓说完，带着六面兽头也不回地离开。  
冲云霄的脸色一下变得复杂起来。  
“你说的那几句话太帅了通二！我简直都要爱上你了！”  
打掉自己手上的狗爪子，通天晓毫不犹豫地起身走了出去，还用力关上了门，门口正偷听的热破猝不及防，被门撞到了脑袋，不过通天晓压根没停下来。  
“通二你别走啊！你陪我一会呗！我自己很无聊啊！反正你现在停职了也没事干！通二！通二！”  
六面兽，你真能作死。热破在心里默默地摇头。

“所以你因为无聊就把我叫来了？”大黄蜂来警局找路障，自家火伴还没找到，就被六面兽直接叫到了医务室。  
“你陪我一会呗，我一个人天天对着那个大魔王多可怜。”  
“好吧，反正路障现在也在忙。——等等爵士找我，爵士？”  
“大黄蜂，今天晚上去阿sir家蹭饭，可以带家属哦~”  
“哇太好了，晚上见。”  
“你们都那么喜欢擎天柱做的饭啊。”六面兽看着兴奋的大黄蜂。  
“不光是大哥做的饭，我们更喜欢的是大哥这个人。所有一队的都喜欢他。”  
“包括通天晓？”  
“通天晓长官是大哥的头号迷弟，和救护车并列的。”  
“头号迷弟？”  
“就是超级喜欢大哥。这也是他一直不喜欢威震天的原因，不过一队没人喜欢威震天。内战时有一位博派成员出任务因为意外回归了火种源，通天晓长官觉得是自己指挥的失误，一度想引咎辞职，谁劝也不听，后来还是大哥跟他彻夜长谈，才留住了他。谁也不知道他们到底谈了什么，反正再后来两个人的关系就从普通的上下级变得——嗯，变得好像通天晓长官狂热地追随大哥一样。”  
“这就是崇拜而已吧。”  
“你不懂六面兽，这就是爱。”  
“好吧，什么情啊爱的，老子真的不懂。”  
“等你有了自己喜欢的TF就知道了。”  
“呵呵。”


	37. Chapter 37

37

“去擎天柱家蹭饭？我不想去。”路障连连摆手，他可不想现在就见家长，还没准备好呢。  
“你要不去我就自己去。”大黄蜂丝毫不挽留，自己拉开门出去了。  
擎天柱家在顶楼，进去的时候里面已经来了好多TF了，热闹的很。威震天倒是没在，一般一队成员来的时候，他都会在警局加班。  
烟幕看见大黄蜂就拉他过去。“快拿碗筷去，要不一会就被那群饿死鬼抢光了。”  
“烟幕说谁饿死鬼呢？”  
“漂移你先把嘴里的肉咽了再说话行吗饿死鬼就是说你的！”  
“我擦爵士放开那个盘子它是我的！”  
“飞过山我建议你往那边坐一点，你快把阿尔茜挤到桌子底下去了。”  
“感教授你把你的狙击炮收一收好吗它已经无数次打我脸上了话说你吃个饭带狙击炮干嘛！”  
“巨浪你再跟我抢小心我用幻术揍你啊！”  
“幻影你干嘛把锅端走了！”  
“杯子用你的雪茄弹他脑袋！”  
“警车真的不好意思但是如果你能把胸往回缩一下就不会把盘子扫到地上了……”  
几个老战士看着他们，不约而同地想，一群饿死鬼。  
大黄蜂走进厨房，看到通天晓正在跟擎天柱帮忙。擎天柱看到他，露出一个温和的微笑。  
“大哥，我来帮你吧。”  
通天晓抬起头。“大黄蜂，你家路障没来吗？”  
“他——加班。”被通天晓问的有点尴尬，大黄蜂迅速撒谎。  
“大哥今天是想见见他的，真是不凑巧。”通天晓看向擎天柱。  
“大黄蜂，这有通天晓就可以了，你去外面等着吧，你最喜欢的马上就做好了。”擎天柱低着头继续手上的动作。  
“大哥对大黄蜂像对幼生体一样。”  
“毕竟是看着他从幼生体长大的。”  
通天晓笑了笑，没再说话。  
“通天晓，你最近是不是有心事？”  
“没有。”  
“那局长为什么今天宣布了你的停职命令？”  
“是暂时的，大哥。”  
“因为六面兽？”  
“我会处理好的。”  
“通天晓，有些事不要总是自己一个人扛着。你能力很强，但什么事都闷在心里，并不是正确的选择。”  
“我知道了，大哥。”

爵士：“警车，吃的好饱，走不动了。”  
警车：“那我背你。”  
顺从地跳到警车背上，爵士的手开始不安分地在警车的胸前摸来摸去。  
警车：“爵士，把手拿开。”  
爵士：“不要，手感这么好，不拿开！”  
警车：“回家了再摸。”  
爵士：“不要，就不拿开！”  
警车：“你再不停手我就在这拆了你。我说到做到。”  
飞过山：“漂移我求你了，今天晚上让我去你家住吧！”  
漂移：“今晚不方便。”  
飞过山：(╥╯^╰╥)

吃饱了的一队队员们陆陆续续离开，大黄蜂和通天晓留下帮擎天柱收拾，本来烟幕也想留下的，但是被击倒的连环call给叫走了。  
“路障最近很忙吗？没听说二队最近在加班啊。”通天晓看着大黄蜂。  
“二队可能有事吧，威震天不也在加班吗？”  
大黄蜂觉得自己的解释根本就站不住脚，傻子都知道威震天为什么加班。  
“他——他想改天再来。”  
通天晓把东西收拾回厨房，顺手关上门，客厅里只留下擎天柱和大黄蜂。  
厨房里传来哗哗的水声。  
“大黄蜂，一直没有跟你说，我很高兴你能重新恢复记忆。”  
“谢谢大哥。”  
“也很高兴能看到有人照顾你。”  
门口传来敲门声。大黄蜂去开门，是路障。  
“有点晚了，我来接你回去。”  
“路障，只是几层楼的距离而已……”  
擎天柱走过来，递给路障一个杯子，里面透明的液体不停地晃动。“要不要跟我去阳台上吹会风？大黄蜂，你去帮通天晓一下。”

“不是高纯，果酒而已，低度的。”擎天柱看了看路障。后者认命地把杯子里的东西一饮而尽。  
“路障，我不知道你是从什么时候开始喜欢大黄蜂的，但是，一定比我知道的要早。”  
刚刚下口的时候没有什么感觉，略略的，淡而无味。  
“你一定知道，大黄蜂从幼生体时候就开始跟着我，是我一手把他带大的。虽然那时候并未想的很长远，但是我知道，我不会一直陪在他身边，总有一天我会离开他的。”  
有点甜，不是很浓烈的感觉。  
“我曾经想过会是什么样的人能取代我陪在他身边，也许是高大的，也许是强壮的，也许是善良的，也许是体贴的。但我从来没想过会是你。”  
嗓子里弥漫起一点辣辣的感觉，手指触碰到冰凉的玻璃杯。  
“威震天曾经说过，你是一个关键时刻可以左右结局的人。如果现在还是处于战争，你可能会直接带大黄蜂私奔，如果他不同意，你一定会毫不犹豫打晕了他绑走。大黄蜂会犹豫，但是你不会。”  
胸腔里好像有火开始燃烧，爆发出噼啪的声音。  
“他说你是一个认定了就不回头的家伙。工作也好，感情也好。”  
眼前擎天柱的神色没有丝毫异常，平静的一如他发布所有的重大命令之前。  
“所以，我想我可以把大黄蜂放心地交给你照顾，对吗？”  
低度的果酒，没错，应该是柠檬味的，路障最喜欢的味道。

送走了大黄蜂和路障，擎天柱回到客厅，通天晓已经坐在沙发上休息了。  
“今天辛苦你了，通天晓。”  
后者报以一个简单弧度的微笑，没有再说话。  
“为什么要让大黄蜂难堪？”  
“什么？”  
“你一直问他路障的事，他尴尬的都不知该怎么回答。平常的你可不是这样。”  
果然还是瞒不住，什么都瞒不了他。  
“通天晓，你被一些事打乱了心绪，平静本来是你最大的优点。”  
我嫉妒他不行吗！嫉妒他能从小跟在你身边，嫉妒你一直记得他最爱吃的是什么，嫉妒他能一开口就叫你大哥！  
“通天晓，你不该是这么孩子气的人。”  
通天晓第一次在擎天柱面前摔门而去。

油吧的夜里最是热闹，到处是嬉闹的TF，昏暗的灯光下做什么也看不到。通天晓坐在吧台边，一杯接一杯地喝。  
“你没事吧通天晓长官？已经第7杯了……”  
“去他妈的长官！去他妈的特警队！我已经停职了！”瓮声瓮气地骂了一句，通天晓把高脚杯重重地掼在吧台上。  
“长官你喝醉了，我扶你去沙发那里休息吧。”  
“不想被打的脑袋开花你就来。”  
“长官……”  
“交给我吧。”沉稳的嗓音，身后的TF架起已经醉醺醺的通天晓，“我带他回去。”

六面兽百无聊赖地躺在救护车的医务室里。今天晚上救护车去擎天柱家里吃饭了，击倒也没在，救护车又不让他回学校，他在这里憋的快发疯了。好不容易熬出点倦意来，准备下线充电。忽然听到邮箱里传来叮咚一声。  
“大晚上的，谁给我发消息？”六面兽咕咕哝哝地划开邮箱。  
是一张照片。  
照片上的TF正躺在一间类似于love hotel风格的房间里，光线昏暗，他正闭着光学镜在充电，满脸通红，似乎是喝醉了。蓝红色的涂装，脑袋顶上的天线，酷似擎天柱的身材和长相，不是通天晓还能是谁？  
六面兽再看发件人。一下子呆了。  
冲云霄。


	38. Chapter 38

38

冲云霄和通天晓的通讯都联系不上。六面兽急的在医务室里直想砸门，救护车给门设置的解锁密码他不知道，要不然早跑出去了。他觉得一定是通天晓喝醉了才让冲云霄有了可乘之机，不然以通天晓正常的战斗力绝对不会让冲云霄拍下这么一张照片。一想到冲云霄不知道会对通天晓做什么事，他就急得火种舱疼。  
好不容易等到救护车第二天上班，他趁着扳手大魔王一个不注意，飞快地溜出了医务室。  
[六面兽]通二通二！  
[通天晓]干什么！  
[六面兽]你终于回我了！昨天晚上急死我了！  
[通天晓]你急什么  
[六面兽]你现在在哪儿  
[通天晓]在家  
[六面兽]那我过去找你，你等我！  
[通天晓]你别过来！  
【您的好友[六面兽]已下线，信息发送未成功 】

“你过来干什么？”通天晓打开门，不快地看着眼前的TF。  
“你什么时候回来的？谁送你回来的？”六面兽还是能闻到屋子里一股淡淡的高纯味。  
“不知道，上线的时候就已经在家了。”  
“你——没事吧？有没有什么奇怪的感觉或是伤口？”六面兽紧张地拉着通天晓左看右看。  
“好得很，没死呢。”通天晓打开冰箱，拿出一罐高纯，打开一口喝下去小半罐。  
“通二你干吗？我不知道你还会酗酒！”六面兽上去夺下通天晓手中的高纯。  
“你不知道？你当然不知道！你不知道的多了！你认识我才几天！你知道什么！”通天晓忽然声嘶力竭地吼道。  
“通二——”六面兽有点呆住了。  
“你闭嘴！都是因为你，我现在生活一团糟！”通天晓眼睛发红，像一头濒临暴走的野兽。“都是因为你，我第一次被停职！都是因为你，我第一次跟大哥吵架！都是因为你，都是你的错！”  
“通天晓，你清醒一点！”六面兽把暴走边缘的通天晓推倒在沙发上，跪坐在他两腿边，捏住他的头，让他看着自己，“通天晓，我知道这才是你，你压抑自己太久了！停职又怎么了，跟擎天柱吵架又怎么了！你做自己的事，你才是通天晓！就算没有特警队，就算没有擎天柱，你的生活也依然应该是通天晓的生活！”  
通天晓似乎愣住了，说不出话来。  
“如果你那么愿意做擎天柱背后的影子，那也没什么，你接着去做就好了！但是这样的生活你喜欢吗？通二，我都看出来擎天柱对你抱有那么大的希望，你为什么不自己去站到前面呢！为什么要一辈子站在他背后呢！你明明可以啊！所有人都知道你大公无私完美主义，所有人都喜欢你，可是通二，你自己心里高兴吗？”  
什么也说不出来。通天晓看到六面兽红色的瞳孔里倒映出自己的样子。  
“作为一个长官，你把自己绷的太紧了。我希望你能作为通天晓那样去面对一切，而不是一个整天看着数据板的特警队长官。放松点通二，没什么大不了的，什么都会过去的。”六面兽把额头抵到通天晓的额头上，“一切都会过去。你看，什么事也没有，你还好好的，你还是通天晓，我是六面兽，是你学生，更是你朋友，我是通天晓的朋友。”  
通天晓没有说话。  
六面兽的手忽然微微用力，他鬼使神差地亲了上去。  
这是他第二次亲到通天晓了，上次还是在武器馆被炸掉的那天晚上。  
通天晓没有回应，但是居然也没有一脚把他踹下去。

擎天柱昨晚一夜都没休息，他在书房里想了很久，久到陪着他的威震天什么时候睡着了他都不知道。早上他还是决定来看看通天晓，找到熟悉的门牌号，伸手准备敲门。  
门没锁。  
“通天晓，你怎么没锁门？”擎天柱一边说一边推门进来。  
然后就看到了这幅画面。  
六面兽正坐在通天晓腿上，捏着他的头，两张脸离得极近，正在接吻。  
通天晓终于有了回应，他果然一脚把六面兽踹了下去。

擎天柱把冰袋递给六面兽，问他：“要不要去找救护车看一下？”  
通天晓刚才那一脚可是不轻。  
“没关系长官。”才怪！肋骨都要断了……  
“六面兽，你先回去，我回头再找你。”通天晓下了逐客令。  
“可是……”他还不想走呢。  
“你先回去。”没得商量的坚定。  
看着六面兽走出去，擎天柱还没开口，通天晓先说话了。  
“大哥，昨晚的事我很抱歉，对大黄蜂也是，我保证今后再也不会发生那样的事。”  
“通天晓，”擎天柱顿了一下，才问道，“局长到底为什么停你的职？”  
“就像大哥你说的那样，因为六面兽。局长对我说，现在传言已经影响到了我的工作状态，所以希望我能先处理好这些事。”通天晓看向擎天柱，“局长说的没错。我这几天的确有点状态不好，昨天晚上也是，所以暂时休息几天也不错。如果可以的话，我想跟你请几天假。”  
“当然可以，我的兄弟。”

阿尔茜从来没有走上过讲台，她更喜欢‘战士’这个称呼而不是‘老师’。因为通天晓正在休假，这次的职业生涯指导课，只能她来上。认真准备好资料，还特意去向感知器请教了该如何和学生沟通，但是感知器一句“我的课都是漂移当课代表负责帮我沟通学生，我从来没管过”就让她没法接了，难不成让她也找个课代表负责？  
“阿尔茜你没问题的。”飞过山知道阿尔茜要回去上课，天天长吁短叹自己怎么没晚两年上学。“出任务那么多状况你都应付的了，还怕给一帮小孩子上课？”  
“如果可以我宁可天天出任务，也不想去上课。”  
“要不要我回去给你当课代表？”  
“随便你。”  
飞过山还是没能当上他的课代表，因为最近一队在跟一宗贩毒案，他又开始了执勤任务。  
阿尔茜站在讲台上，看着下面的学生们。“通天晓长官在休假，所以这门课现在开始由我来上。”  
先开始点名，一个一个答到。“铁腕！”“到！”“诺蒂卡！”“到！”“秃鹰！”“到！”“热破！”“……”“热破！”“……”  
“没来？”阿尔茜拧起眉毛，才一年级就敢光明正大地逃课？  
上课开始十塞分之后，门口传来一声咕咚的摔倒声，大家不约而同地抬头看向教室门口，热破正以一种极为高难度的姿势摔进了教室。  
“抱歉长官，我来晚了！”热破站好，向讲台上看完他全程摔倒并站起的阿尔茜打招呼。  
“你是热破？”  
“是的长官。”  
“你迟到了，我要扣掉你的出勤分。”阿尔茜在数据板名单上做了记录。  
“别啊长官！长官姐姐！我以后一定注意！”  
“阿尔茜。我叫阿尔茜，不叫长官姐姐。”  
教室里一阵哄笑。  
“好的阿尔茜姐姐，别扣我出勤分啊！我今天迟到是有原因的！”  
“是吗？那让我来猜一猜，是突然肚子疼了，还是在路上看到小蚂蚁不忍心踩给他们让路了？”  
“我扶钛师傅过马路了！这是真的！”  
“……恕我直言，热破你是个逗比吗？”

“阿尔茜姐姐，拜托别扣出勤分行吗？”一下课，热破就蹿到讲台上。  
“不行。”收拾资料，准备走人。  
“你扣了出勤分我这门课可能就不及格，这门课不及格我就不能当班长，不能当班长我就会被换掉，被换掉我就会深受打击，我深受打击就会一蹶不振，一蹶不振我就没法当警察了……”  
“理由编的很好，深深地唤起了我的同情芯。所以我不但要扣掉你的出勤分，还要直接双倍扣。”  
“阿尔茜。”内置通讯器里传来擎天柱的声音。  
“是我，长官。”  
“警校是不是有一个叫热破的学生？”  
看了旁边哀怨的家伙一眼。“是的。”  
“今天警车在出任务时受了伤，是他把警车送回来的。这个热破，很有勇气，很值得表扬。”  
阿尔茜关掉通讯。“我放过你的出勤分了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“下不为例。”  
“阿尔茜姐姐你真好！”  
“我叫阿尔茜，不叫阿尔茜姐姐。”  
“好的阿尔茜……嗯，阿尔茜。”  
“正好我缺一个课代表，你要不要试试？”


	39. Chapter 39

39

休假，算是一个逃避的借口，也算是一个放松的契机。毕竟通天晓已经好久没有这么清闲了，抛开那些数据板，躺在阳光下，感觉也挺好。  
除了现在他面前这个绿色涂装的家伙。  
“你怎么也来了？”  
“通二，你来散心我来陪你啊。”  
“谢谢，但是我认为你陪着我不利于我散心。”  
“别那么绝情啊通二……”  
“六面兽你赶紧给我回去！”  
“你看我上次那伤还没好，我来这里养伤行不？”  
“不行。”  
“这又不是你家开的，我已经办了入住手续了。”  
“……随便你，离我远点。”  
“那就是我可以留下陪你了？通二，刚才我见街角有一家店人气很旺，晚上一起去吃啊！”  
“六面兽你听不懂我说的话是不是？”  
“要不我买了给你带回来，你住哪个房间？”

有些人，不能给一点好脸色，不然他就会蹬着鼻子上脸。通天晓跟着六面兽一起坐在街边的店里，听旁边的家伙有一句没一句地闲扯，芯不在焉地看着远方。休假只是暂时的，总还是要回去工作，通天晓有信心能解决工作中的一切难题，却不知该如何面对眼前的状况。  
忽然感觉有人拉他的天线。“六面兽你干什么？”  
“我喊你半天了通二，想什么呢？”  
“没什么。”  
“要不要去看星星？听说今晚有流星雨！”  
“不去。”  
“别那么快就拒绝啊，至少也考虑考虑再拒绝我啊。”  
“好吧我考虑一下——不去。”  
通天晓起身准备回去。身边的六面兽秒变哈士奇，在他旁边摇尾巴。“通二，去呗！”  
“不去。”  
“流星雨错过了就没有了！”  
“说了不去。”  
“可以许愿的！”  
“六面兽你几岁了？”

“通二你看你看那边！来了来了！快点许愿！”  
通天晓到底还是被哈士奇拉了过来。看着身边认真许愿的家伙，通天晓不由得有点好奇。“许了什么愿？”  
“这个不能说，说出来就不灵了。”六面兽十分认真地说。“你没许愿吗？”  
“我不信这个。”  
“通二你年纪不大怎么整天一副老气横秋的样子？”  
“嗯，没错。六面兽，喊老师。”  
“嗷嗷通二你笑了！就那么一下下我也看到了！你别挡脸我真看到了！——普神啊我许的愿这么快就实现了！！”  
“……”  
“那不是通天晓长官吗？”  
“旁边那不是六面兽吗？”  
有点熟悉的声音，通天晓扭头。那亮闪闪的涂装，想不注意到都难。  
“横炮，飞毛腿。”八卦战斗力和漂移不相上下的双胞胎。  
“长官，没想到在这能见到你们，你们也是来看流星雨的？”  
“算是吧。”  
“没想到通天晓长官你也是流星雨爱好者啊！”  
“……六面兽，我们该回去了。”通天晓跟双胞胎点头示意，准备离开。  
横炮：“长官能不能帮我们个忙？”  
通天晓：“怎么了？”  
飞毛腿：“这里回去太远了，我们今天想住这里。但是来看流星雨的人太多，我们没订到房间。”  
通天晓：“所以？”  
横炮：“长官能收留我们一晚上吗？”  
通天晓：“可以是可以，不过我的房间最多只能住两个，你们可以一个住我那，一个住六面兽那里。”  
飞毛腿：“我不要和炮炮分开。”  
横炮：“长官要不我们俩住六面兽那，让六面兽去您那？”  
飞毛腿：“炮炮好主意。”  
六面兽：“好主意，就这么着吧。”  
通天晓：……

“你睡床，我睡沙发。”通天晓指了指床，把自己的东西搬到沙发上。  
“通二你看这床也挺大的，不如——”六面兽把爪子搭上通天晓的肩膀。  
通天晓面无表情地看着他。  
“好吧，我睡床。”六面兽乖乖爬到床上，“洗澡您先请。”

浴室里传来哗哗的水声，门外通天晓忍无可忍去拍门。“六面兽，洗澡就洗澡，能不能别唱歌？跟威震天一样难听！”  
里面有一声肥皂掉地上的声音。六面兽拉开门探出脑袋：“你听过威震天洗澡时唱歌？”  
“你先把衣服穿上再开门行吗？”  
“……”

“通二。”黑暗中，六面兽耐不住好奇心终于开口了。  
“我睡着了，不想聊天。”通天晓翻了个身，背对着他。  
“等等通二，你怎么听过威震天洗澡时唱歌？”  
“有一次我去找我哥正好碰上的，问完了吧？赶紧睡觉。”  
“通二，你好高冷。”  
通天晓没理他。  
“通二，陪我说会话吧，天天面瘫脸语言功能会退化的。”  
“说多了会长皱纹。”  
“通二你居然还注重保养？不过你这个小白脸也应该是保养挺有心得的……”  
“说谁小白脸呢？”  
“通二其实你笑起来挺好看的啊！”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“我说通二，”六面兽从床上下来，蹭到沙发边上。“给我个地方。”  
“六面兽，你想睡沙发就直说。”  
“我想睡沙发。”  
“那我睡床上。”一把推开六面兽。后者仰天倒在地上，就那么一下子。  
“嗷嗷通二我身上有伤你忘了？”  
“呃不好意思……”听这声音不像是装的，通天晓把六面兽扶到沙发上。“碰到哪了？”  
“通二你还是挺关心我的……”  
“看来你没什么事，那就赶紧睡觉。”  
“不不不通二我疼！我这儿也疼，那儿也疼！真的！”  
通天晓拿来冰袋给六面兽敷上。“抱歉我不是故意的。不过，以后别再这么逞强，你入警校还不到半年，已经大大小小负伤无数了。”  
“通二，你这么关心我——我好感动……”  
“你一受伤，就得重新做警校制服，长此以往给我们带来很大的浪费。”  
“通二你真是口是芯非。不过，谢谢。”  
通天晓轻哼了一声，没再说话，而是专心帮六面兽处理又肿胀起来的伤口。  
六面兽看着眼前低着头的面孔。“通二，别动……”  
抬头。“什么？”  
六面兽忽然抱住了通天晓。  
“你干什么？”  
“别动通二，让我抱你一会儿行不？”  
“好吧，如果能让你觉得好受一点的话。”  
房间里陷入一阵奇异的安静。  
“六面兽，你头发蹭我脖子上了……”通天晓转了转脖子，试图躲开六面兽的气息。  
“通二，真的谢谢你。我长这么大，你是唯一一个关心我的人。”  
虽然不知道六面兽以前经历过什么，不过这话听着有点伤感，通天晓清清嗓子，想把话题引的轻松一点。“六面兽，其实你是个很厉害的人，各方面都很优秀。我也要谢谢你当初对我说的话……唔！”  
六面兽突然亲了上来。  
这是他第三次亲通天晓了。  
他前两次都挨揍了。  
以通天晓的战斗力，把六面兽一拳打飞是秒秒钟的事。  
这次没有。

六面兽一手搂着通天晓的脖子，慢慢又倔强地撬开他的嘴唇，在未知的世界灵活地探索，一手直接去解通天晓睡衣上的扣子。通天晓似乎立刻就猜到他接下来要做什么，想要伸手阻挡，但是六面兽的手已经放弃了目标，更快地从衣服下摆开始了进攻。探进去找到胸前的突起，开始轻巧的挑逗。  
“唔……”  
感受到通天晓压抑的声音，六面兽故意加快了速度，另一只手也开始去扒对方的下衣。他放开通天晓的舌头，转而又舔上了他的耳朵，在耳垂那里细细地舔舐，一寸一寸地品尝。身下的人一阵颤抖，六面兽舔舔嘴唇，露出一个坏笑。  
覆盖。  
进攻。  
占领。  
就在他把通天晓推倒在床上，已经扒的差不多，正脱自己衣服的时候，门外忽然传来一声：“炮炮你别推我了！”“毛毛你好了没？我快撑不住了！”  
然后就是两声“咕咚”“咕咚”的声音。伴随着双胞胎“疼死我了”“都怪你”“正到最精彩的时候了”“谁让你踩我”的声音。  
双胞胎实力演绎了从神助攻到猪队友只有一线之隔。

六面兽第三次还是被揍飞了。  
六面兽心里一阵哀嚎。  
六面兽不哭，六面兽加油。


	40. Chapter 40

40

警车已经记不清自己是第几次受伤严重到了只能回家休养不能出任务的地步了。不过拜此所赐，他那一向调皮的火伴也难得的安静下来，不但把那些大功率的功放设备都封了起来让他安心养伤，而且还每天亲手给他做各种营养餐，顿顿不重样，餐餐有惊喜，搞得来帮忙的大黄蜂和烟幕都胖了10斤。  
这样的日子也挺好的。  
警车看着系着围裙在厨房里叮呤咣啷的火伴，不自觉地就笑了起来。  
“笑什么？”爵士端着盘子走过来。  
“爵士，你系着围裙还挺好看的。”警车顿了顿，又想起来上次的照片，“不比上次穿女仆装差。”  
“邦”的一声，爵士一个爆栗弹到警车脑门上。“不许再提女仆装！不过是打赌输了而已嘛，谁知道大黄蜂那么不争气居然被路障拆，枉费我那么细心辅导他怎么拆路障……”  
“你知道你为什么输了吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你每次都是被拆的，你辅导大黄蜂怎么可能去拆路障？——咳咳咳！”警车笑的直不起腰，连带着一通咳嗽。  
“说到这个，亲爱的，”爵士的护目镜凑近警车，嘴角上扬，“现在你受伤了身体不好，不如今晚让我拆拆你啊……”  
“我都受伤了你还想这个？”  
“好机会，不用白不用！”  
“那就别等晚上了。”警车顺从地躺平，对爵士眨了眨眼，一招手，“来吧。”  
爵士把围裙一扔就扑了上去。

先摸胸。虽然平时每次也摸，但是在下面摸和在上面摸感觉是不一样的，而且，这么大的胸，这么好的手感，怎么摸也摸不够。  
“摸够了吗，爵士？”身下的警车被他摸的浑身痒痒，却又完全没见他有下一步的动作。  
“没，摸不够。”继续摸，恨不得多长几只手。  
“你再不开始我要开始了。”自己已经有感觉了，火伴却还在那自顾自地玩，警车有点无奈。  
“嗯……嗯？你开始干嘛？”  
“反攻。”  
“不行！你答应我了的！不许动！”摁住警车的双手，爵士开始思考该从哪儿下嘴，啊呸，下手。  
“好吧好吧，都听你的。”警车顺从地把双手举过头顶，“那就全都交给你了。”  
仔细回忆了一下警车以前都是怎么做的。先是抚摸，然后亲吻，对，亲吻。爵士搂住警车的脖子，居高临下地亲了上去。  
警车很喜欢这样主动的爵士，带点引诱又带点狂野。他得拼命压抑着才让自己不会有立刻想要翻身把火伴压在身下的冲动。爵士蓝色的护目镜照的他有点目眩神迷，灵巧的舌头和他纠缠在一起，电解液的交换，让两人彼此都加深了喘息，像是要把对方的全部都榨取出来。  
爵士终于放开了警车，又舔上他的脖子，一手开始解他的衣服，警车也十分配合地拉开自己裤子的腰带和拉链。  
温热的气息，暧昧的喘气，纠缠在两个人之间。偏偏在这个时候……  
[XX]爵士！爵士！爵士！  
“爵士，你的内置通讯器响了。”警车提醒他。  
“该死的，不管他！”继续。  
“要不还是接一下吧，万一有事呢？”警车继续提醒。  
“啊啊该死……”一边咒骂着，一边从警车身上极不情愿地抬起头，接通通讯，扭头小声地对警车说，“喂，不许出声啊你！”  
“喂！谁？！”明显不善的口气，把通讯器那头的烟幕给吓了一跳。  
“啊？那个……爵士，我是烟幕。”小心翼翼的口气。  
“烟幕？什么事？”口气稍微缓和了一点。  
“你昨晚做的那道菜，怎么做来着？击倒要给我做，你教教他！”  
“你打错了！”干脆利落地挂断。低头微笑地看着怀里的人，“亲爱的警车，我们继续啊~~”  
警车点点头，一把脱掉自己身上最后一件衣服。  
这个姿势，太棒了！爵士翘起嘴角，一边解自己的衬衣扣子，一边低头咬上警车的锁骨。  
“啊……爵士，你还真是毫不留情啊……”  
“很遗憾，警车先生，这只是开胃小菜哦……后面的，你就慢慢等着吧！”  
“看来明天要出门就得穿高领衣服了。”  
“何止高领衣服，我要你明天只能穿羽绒服出门……”  
“我很期待。”  
爵士摁住警车的双手，居高临下地看着他。“宝贝，你喜欢我温柔一点，还是粗暴一点？”  
“噗嗤！”警车忍不住笑出来，“爵士，你又看无聊的蓝星片了。”  
“你笑什么！不许笑！把光学镜闭起来！”  
“好吧，那就粗暴一点吧。”警车乖乖听话闭起光学镜。  
爵士轻轻舔上警车的胸，嗷嗷嗷嗷——太他炉渣的有肉感了！死在这胸上都值了！一边舔，一边接着上下其手，摸个不停。  
“爵士，能放开我的胸了么？”警车睁开光学镜。  
“呃……”  
“我们不是要用输出管和繁殖液么？你光摸胸是没法完成对接的。”  
“你闭嘴！不是听我的吗？”虽然嘴上这么说，但是爵士还是一路向下摸去，找到警车的输出管，轻轻地套弄起来。  
“啊……爵士……”警车抑制不住地呻吟了一声，“就是那里，你太棒了……”  
“多谢夸奖。”爵士舔舔嘴唇，亲吻着警车的耳垂，另一只手摸上警车胸前的突起，开始按照自己的回忆挑逗他。  
警车似乎已经被挑逗起来了，不知什么时候睁开的光学镜变得目光迷离，一手摁着爵士的肩膀，一手引导着他去找自己身体上的敏感点。“嗯……爵士……”  
“警车，你爱我吗？”  
“爱，我爱你爵士……”  
“快说你想要我……”  
警车迟疑了一下，犹豫着开口：“我，我想……”  
[XX]爵士！爵士！爵士！  
“你通讯器又响了。”警车立刻回神。  
“不理他！警车，快点说……”  
“万一是工作上的事呢？”工作狂警车提醒爵士。  
爵士连起身也懒的起身了，直接压着警车，警车忍不住又哼了一声，爵士一下捂住警车的嘴，才接通通讯。  
“我靠又是谁！”大吼，相当脾气不好。  
“爵士你怎么了？我是大黄蜂啊~”  
“有话快说有屁快放！”  
“爵士我们TF怎么放P？”  
“我挂了！”  
“别别别！爵士！”  
“到底什么事快说！”  
“昨天中午在你家吃的那道菜我觉得挺好吃的，路障要给我做，你教教他呗！”  
“吃吃吃你跟烟幕就知道吃！看你俩都胖成什么样了！还吃！再吃成球了！”  
“爵士你让我伤心了——你不爱我了吗~~o(>_<)o ~~”  
果断挂掉。看向警车，爵士忍不住笑了。“这两个小混蛋，回头再收拾他们！”  
“还有感觉吗？”  
“没事，可以再来一次。慢慢培养。”  
“人算不如天算。”警车翻身把火伴压在下面。  
“诶诶警车你干吗？”位置瞬间颠倒了，这不对啊？  
“还是我来吧。”警车微微笑了一下，吻了吻爵士的护目镜。  
爵士：这跟剧本写的不一样啊！我有一句MMP我一定要讲！


	41. Chapter 41

41

六面兽的朋友圈。

我家通二对我笑了，真好看。

赞❤ 评论匚

秃鹰：神转折啊六子！这才几天怎么“通天晓长官”就变成“你家通二”了？  
诺蒂卡：你逃课的这几天到底发生了什么？  
六面兽回复诺蒂卡：谁逃课了？别乱说！我请了病假！  
六面兽回复秃鹰：说来话长。  
秃鹰回复六面兽：愿闻其翔。  
六面兽回复秃鹰：给我好好说话！还有把你那错别字给我改了！  
大黄蜂：横炮和飞毛腿今天也回来了，不知道被谁打了一顿，问他俩也不说  
六面兽回复大黄蜂：你到底想说啥？  
大黄蜂回复六面兽：没事，呵呵  
诺蒂卡回复大黄蜂：学长是不是知道什么？求详细  
大黄蜂回复诺蒂卡：我什么也不知道  
热破：六六！什么情况！通面瘫对你笑了？  
阿尔茜：你的病假超期了六面兽  
热破回复阿尔茜：阿尔茜姐姐报告收齐了什么时候给你？  
热破回复阿尔茜：阿尔茜姐姐？收到了吗？  
热破回复阿尔茜：阿尔茜姐姐？  
六面兽回复热破：少在我这打情骂俏！

六面兽的私人留言。  
[冲云霄]有时间吗？出来谈谈。

“冲元宵，你找我干嘛？”  
“你心知肚明。”  
“得了吧，现在谁都知道你当初是怎么让通二答应你的。”  
“所以你要跟我竞争了吗？”  
“竞争？我已经赢了好吗？”  
“你赢什么了？”  
“我……”除了亲了三次还都被揍飞了之外，好像的确没赢什么，通天晓压根也没答应过他六面兽什么。  
“所以你也没什么优势。”  
“那就竞争，老子还怕你不成？你别让你那爹再横插一脚就行！”  
“好，就我们两个人，公平竞争。”

通天晓第二天就坚决回了警局。一队的指挥官敏锐地发现自己跟六面兽在一起的时候似乎总是有点困扰，以至于没法用平时本来很冷静的头脑去思考问题。这种感觉已经很久没有过了，自从那个讨厌的二队队长搬进他大哥的公寓之后。他绝对不想承认自己对六面兽似乎抱着类似于以前对擎天柱那样的感情，所以，不去想是最好的解决办法。停职的命令已经解除，通天晓一回去就立刻全身心扑到最擅长的工作当中，这是他最好的状态。  
一队的人最近都忙的不行。他们跟进的贩毒案又牵涉到武器走私，贩毒团伙在市区几个重要地点制造了几起爆炸案，一时间闹的人心惶惶。局长下了死命令，限期三个小循环必须破案。伤还没好利索的警车也回来了，一队集体立了军令状。  
所以，在大家都这么忙的时候，通天晓觉得自己真不该来警校。最重要的是，不想见到那个缠人的家伙。不过好在六面兽不知道干嘛去了，并没有在警校看到他，通天晓松了一口气。来到办公室，开始找自己要用的资料。  
门口有人敲门。“请进！”  
“通天晓长官。”热破拿着一叠数据板进来，“长官好！”  
“热破，有事吗？”  
“我来给阿尔茜送报告。”  
“她今天应该在警局。”通天晓说完，看到热破脸上露出了一丝失望的表情，马上就明白了。“我的车就在楼下，我可以带你过去。”  
“这——不太好吧？会不会太麻烦你了长官？”  
“没关系。——年轻人，想追就去追。”好吧，但愿飞过山不要知道这件事，不然他会天天蹲我办公室门口哭的，通天晓心想。

“系好安全带。”看着热破坐上副驾就没动作了，通天晓忍不住提醒他。  
“好的长官。”系好。“你可真有个长官样。”  
“你是想说我爱操心？”  
热破尴尬地笑了一下。“擎天柱长官也是，你们俩可真像。”  
“我和擎天柱长官不一样。”听到擎天柱三个字，通天晓的心里有点苦涩。  
热破觉得自己该转移一下话题。“长官，你看六面兽的朋友圈了吗？”  
“我没加他好友。”  
“那我给你看一下！”热破说着就翻手机要递给通天晓。  
“热破，我在开车。”这人难道是个逗比？都不看状况吗？  
“那我给你读一下！”热破点开六面兽的动态，大声读起来。

通天晓就纳了闷了，为什么每次副驾有人的时候都会撞到路边的树上？他下车看了看，好在不是很严重，开回警局还是没问题的。热破也下来了，吐了吐舌头：“长官，我没想到给你读六面兽的动态会让你撞车……”  
“算了，还能开回去，我明天再去修吧。”  
至于六面兽的朋友圈，改天再找他算账。

“阿尔茜在左手第三个办公室。”通天晓带着热破从电梯出来，“你最好不要惊动旁边办公室的飞过山，还有，阿尔茜不喜欢不敲门的人，她最近考下来跆拳道黑带了。”  
“没问题长官！阿尔茜姐姐，你在不在？”热破大呼小叫地喊了一声就直接推开第三个办公室门进去了。  
通天晓：难道我刚才没说明白？他除了我第一句话之外到底听了什么？  
没过三秒，热破被正在办公室午休的阿尔茜一发激光炮给轰了出来。  
飞过山探出脑袋：“阿尔茜的办公室有动静？”  
通天晓一把把热破拉进办公室。当长官的都爱操心？也许是吧。  
刚才这一下动静不小，本来正在午休的一队队员们纷纷从办公室探出头来张望。  
飞过山：“刚才听到谁喊阿尔茜姐姐？”  
热破：“是我啊。”  
飞过山：“是——么？你喜欢阿尔茜？”  
热破：“是啊！”  
飞过山：“你再说一遍。”  
热破：“怎么，我不能喜欢……唔唔……”  
通天晓一把捂住热破的嘴，在他音频接收器后面小声地说：“飞过山曾经一个人单挑敌方一个小队毫发无损。”  
热破：“我是说——我不能喜欢……嗯……我们的长官吗？”  
飞过山：“哈？”  
热破：“我是说，谁不喜欢擎天柱呢……”  
擎天柱的办公室门打开了，二队队长走出来，冷冷的目光扫过热破。  
热破顿时变成了冷破。  
“哈哈——所以，我就是我，不一样的烟火，我就喜欢通天晓长官。呵呵。”  
通天晓：我招你惹你了？

好人当不得啊。


	42. Chapter 42

42

“长官你得救救我！”热破在下班时堵住通天晓。  
“怎么了？你不是应该在警校吗？”  
“六六和冲冲他俩现在联合起来要追杀我，我不敢回学校了！”  
你活该。不过通天晓还是没说出来，而是语气温和地说：“你没跟他俩解释吗？”  
“我解释了可他俩不信啊！”热破欲哭无泪。“我现在得罪了小飞得罪了六六得罪了冲冲，怎么办？”  
你真的活该。通天晓想了想：“那你就暂时先别回警校了，当然你最好也别出现在警局。在这里有没有什么亲戚可以暂时寄居一下？”  
“没有长官，所以才来求你。”  
通天晓有一种不太好的预感。

“我先说好，住我家可以，但是你终归要解决这件事，不能一直躲着他们。”通天晓打开家门，帮热破把东西搬进去。  
“我知道长官，马上该期末考试了，他俩估计很快就顾不上这事了。等他们平静点了我再跟他们好好解释一下。”  
“OK。你住卧室，我住书房。”  
“别啊长官，那多不好意思！”  
“我平时在书房工作会很晚，你住书房会影响你休息。”  
“长官你真是体贴！对了长官，我一直叫你‘长官’是不是很见外，要不要换个叫法？”  
“什么？”  
“要不叫你通通？”  
“……你还真是不见外。”

“通通你做饭手艺相当不错……”热破塞的满嘴，毫无形象地狼吞虎咽。  
好像以前也被人这么夸过。是六面兽，想到那个厚脸皮的家伙，通天晓忽然觉得心里有一种异样的感觉。  
“通通你笑什么？”  
“我什么时候笑了？”  
“刚刚啊！”  
“你看错了。”  
门外传来敲门声。通天晓去开门。“漂移？”  
“通二啊借你PSP玩一玩我的被啰嗦拿走了……热破？”  
“漂移前辈。”  
“别叫前辈，我也就比你大两届而已。”  
“好吧，漂呆。”  
“你叫我什么？”

出门之前通天晓特意叮嘱了热破老实在家里待着，不能去警局，也不能乱跑出去，热破爽快地答应了。  
所以当他偶然工作间隙从窗户向外看的时候，看到热破在警局大厅里正跟漂移勾肩搭背地说着什么还哈哈大笑，是十分震惊——和不满的。查了一下工作记录，今天飞过山出去执勤，还好。通天晓下楼准备把热破拎回办公室，飞过山应该快回来了。  
“通二原来昨晚给我送人头的是你家热破——哦是住你家的热破……”  
“好了热破，飞过山执勤快回来了，我建议你要么赶紧回我家，要么跟我去办公室。”  
“热破！你小子在这！”  
门口传来一声怒喝，是通天晓再熟悉不过的声音了。  
六面兽正端着激光枪，怒气冲冲地站在门口。旁边跟着冲云霄。  
“六六我跟你解释过了我没想跟你抢通通……”  
通天晓忽然好羡慕幻影的隐身技能。  
“通——通？”六面兽呆了一呆，随即端起激光枪，“来吧热破，我不介意竞争对手再多一个！反正通二是我的！”  
冲云霄：“你当我死了吗？”  
热破：“真的不关我事啊！我喜欢的是阿尔茜……”  
飞过山：“我刚回来就听到有人喜欢阿尔茜？自从上次团灭一个小队我已经很久没用过我的加农炮了……”  
热破：“呃不是你听错了……我喜欢通天晓……”  
通天晓一言不发扭头就走。  
漂移：“通二你不拦着点他们吗？一会儿打起来了！”  
通天晓：“随便他们。”

通天晓下班的时候不出意料在车旁边看到热破在等他。直接无视，绕过去开车。  
“通通——”  
“这次我不管了，你自己解决吧！”好人实在当不得，通天晓已经深有体会了。  
“你不能见死不救啊……”  
“因为有人作死拦不住。”  
“求你了！”  
“……算了，跟我走吧。”

“所以，你们俩来干吗？追杀热破都追杀到我家来了？”通天晓看着门外的六面兽和冲云霄，身后热破表示长官你要保护我。  
冲云霄：“热破在你家，我们也就跟着过来了。”  
六面兽：“通二，我也要住你家。”  
通天晓：“理由。”  
六面兽：“热破住得，我住不得？”  
通天晓：“你们三个都给我走。”  
热破：“不要通通救命啊！我回学校会被他俩追杀的！”  
通天晓：“你不会好好解释吗？”  
热破：“听着六六冲冲，这是个误会……说来话长，不过我真没打算跟你们俩抢人，通通是你们的，你们俩分吧！”  
通天晓：“都给我出去！”

冲云霄：“六面兽，往那边坐点！我要被你挤到桌子底下了！”  
六面兽：“凭什么你要挨着通二？我要坐这儿！”  
冲云霄：“你几岁了？还玩幼生体抢椅子的游戏？”  
热破：“在通通家住这几天我都不想回学校吃饭了。”  
冲云霄：“你已经在这住了好几天了？”  
六面兽：“热破你小子蹬鼻子上脸了是吧？”  
热破：“六六正吃饭呢快把你激光枪放下！”  
六面兽：“你有没有对我家通二做过什么？”  
冲云霄：“什么你家通二？通天晓答应你了吗？”  
六面兽：“你闭嘴！上次你把喝醉的通二带走我还没跟你算账呢！”  
冲云霄：“我上次什么也没干！”  
六面兽：“没干最好！”  
热破：“上次什么情况？冲冲把通通灌醉了带走了？”  
冲云霄：“不是我灌醉的！”  
热破：“那是六六灌醉的？”  
六面兽：“也不是我！”  
热破：“难道通通还会自己买醉？看起来不像啊！”  
通天晓转身出门还顺便把家门重重关上了。  
眼不见心不烦。

来到擎天柱家，两个特警队长正在讨论最近的贩毒爆炸案。虽然二队这次没有跟这个案子，但是只要擎天柱有参与，威震天是绝对不会袖手旁观的。看到通天晓进来，擎天柱收起数据板，让他坐下。  
“怎么了通天晓，你的脸色不太好？”  
“没事大哥，我来想跟你讨论一下这个案子。”  
虽然觉得通天晓并不是来专门讨论工作，但是擎天柱并没有说什么。对于这个内战伊始就跟在自己身边如同亲生兄弟一般的副手，他太了解通天晓了，他从来不把感情轻易表露在脸上，始终是更喜欢藏在心里。  
威震天从沙发起身，说了一句“那我先回家了”就起身离去。通天晓忽然发现二队这个讨厌的队长有时候也没那么讨厌。

[擎天柱]威震天。  
[威震天]通天晓走了？  
[擎天柱]没有，他在书房睡下了。  
[威震天]怎么？想让我回去吗？你难得这么主动啊！  
【您的好友 [擎天柱] 已下线】  
[威震天]喂喂开个玩笑而已！  
[擎天柱]我不喜欢。  
[威震天]好好好当我没说。怎么了？  
[擎天柱]没什么，就是突然想叫你一下。  
[威震天]要不我回去找你？  
[擎天柱]不用了，通天晓睡眠很浅，你回来会吵醒他的。  
[威震天]你对他可真好。  
[擎天柱]你吃醋了？  
[威震天]我不吃醋。因为我知道你心里只有我。哈哈  
[擎天柱]离的远了揍不着你了是吧？  
[威震天]柱子，你觉不觉得你像个家长一样，管着家里一大群幼生体？  
[擎天柱]他们都是我的部下  
[威震天]当长官的就是爱操心  
[擎天柱]他们也不是幼生体，能处理好自己的事。  
[威震天]得了吧！通天晓这次明显是有心事才过来找你的，我猜十有八九跟六面兽有关。  
[擎天柱]你猜的很对。  
[威震天]你跟他谈了谈？  
[擎天柱]我想我的话他是能听进去的。  
[威震天]你说通天晓工作能力那么强一个人，怎么是个感情白痴呢？  
[擎天柱]威震天我给你一分钟再重说一次。  
[威震天]柱子，你这个弟弟就是个感情白痴。  
[擎天柱]我……知道。  
[威震天]柱子，你又不能管他一辈子，也得放手让他自己去处理自己的事。  
[擎天柱]累了，休息。  
[威震天]柱子？柱子？这么快就睡着了？


	43. Chapter 43

43

第二天冲云霄带着六面兽和热破回学校去了，热破本来不想走，但是想到马上要进行的期末考试，也只能回去了。通天晓终于迎来了久违的平静。大概，是暂时的。  
因为期末考试的缘故，烟幕搬回了宿舍，大黄蜂也回来了，看到烟幕就问：“烟幕，实习分配结果出来了，你分到哪儿去了？”  
烟幕看看大黄蜂，又看看横炮：“你们都去哪？”  
横炮说：“我去特一队实习，毛毛去骑警队，蓝霹雳去科研处，大黄蜂和毒刺去特二队。烟幕你呢？”  
烟幕干笑两声：“户籍室。”  
隔壁来串门的飞毛腿正好进来。“烟仔你好运气啊！户籍室已经几百年都没分到过实习生了！哈哈哈哈！”  
横炮也笑的直不起腰：“户籍室不用出任务不用跑外勤，准点下班，烟幕，你真是走大运了！哈哈哈哈！”  
烟幕瞪着横炮：“你喜欢咱俩来换啊！我去特一队，你去户籍室去！”可恶的实习系统，你还我长官！  
横炮举手投降状。“我可不去户籍室，听说那的长官是个特别变态的家伙，我还想好好活着呢。”  
户籍室的长官其实烟幕倒是见过一次。在六面兽他们开学典礼上，警局的大小领导都来了，烟幕为了见擎天柱，拉着大黄蜂混进了新生队伍里，正好看到擎天柱旁边站着一个脸色冷冰冰的人，烟幕还跟大黄蜂说：“小蜂你看擎天柱旁边那个丑八怪，长的跟蜘蛛一样哈哈！”也不知台上的人是不是听到了，往烟幕这里看了一眼，烟幕吓得冷凝液哗哗地流。  
那眼神，太有压迫力了。  
后来烟幕才知道，那就是户籍室的长官，名叫黑寡妇。她刚参加内战没多久，内战就结束了，因为她对于塞星甚至周围行星上的各种物种都了如指掌，所以被分派到户籍室工作。  
烟幕那时候要是知道自己会分到她手下实习，估计打死也不会说那样的话。

每逢实习必忙碌。去年的爵士声波他们就是，还没到正式开始实习的时候，刚考完试就被警局调走了，今年因为碰着贩毒案和武器走私案，大黄蜂和横炮他们也是考完试就开始去警局实习了。当然，烟幕还没开始实习。  
路障看到大黄蜂走进自己的办公室是十分高兴的。但是看到后面跟着的毒刺，又是十分不爽的。  
“你怎么也跟来了？”  
毒刺耸耸肩。“实习系统分的。”  
“你不是黑客吗？黑进系统里改一下啊！”  
“你以为我不想？去年声波黑进系统把自己实习改到科研处之后，学校加强了对系统的警戒，我黑不进去了。要不然我肯定带着大黄蜂去别的地方实习去，离你越远越好。”  
“当初我就该只救大黄蜂，把你一脚踹下去。”  
“下次你踹的时候记得使点劲。”

路障一脸不爽地敲开威震天的办公室。  
“头儿，能不能把实习的毒刺分到别的办公室去？我不想跟他一个屋。”  
“工作不要掺杂私人感情，路障。”  
“头儿你说的轻松，要是把通天晓和救护车放到擎天柱办公室一块你还能这么淡定？”  
“怎么跟我说话呢？反了你小子了！”

威震天到底还是顾着路障，把毒刺调到了声波的办公室，但是同样，他也把大黄蜂调到了打击的办公室，理由是希望不影响路障的正常工作，以及不会出现找路障碰到办公室锁门的意外。  
今天是大黄蜂轮休的日子，他和烟幕被六面兽叫出来一起逛音像店，六面兽打算挑几盘音乐送给通天晓。  
烟幕：“六子，你跟通天晓怎么样了啊？”  
六面兽：“他最近一直不肯见我，通讯联系也不理。”  
大黄蜂：“闹别扭了啊。”  
六面兽：“要是闹别扭就好了，我是怕被冲元宵抢了先。”  
烟幕：“你们俩怎么竞争算赢？”  
六面兽：“我们俩说谁考年级第一谁就去追通二。”  
烟幕：“然后呢？谁第一？”  
六面兽：“我俩并列第二，热破小子居然考了年级第一。”  
烟幕：“真是神转折。”  
六面兽：“所以我跟冲元宵又到一个起点了，绝对不能让他抢了先。”  
大黄蜂：“那你跟通天晓一起去度假那次就没有发生什么？横炮他们还专门去了。”  
六面兽：“别跟我提那俩活宝。”  
烟幕：“击倒在呼叫我了，我得先回去了。”  
六面兽：“这就回去了？我还准备一会儿请你们去麦克老爹油吧呢！”  
烟幕：“真的不啦，下次吧！”  
六面兽：“大黄蜂你呢？你家路障没有叫你回去？”  
大黄蜂：“路障今天值班，六子今晚我陪你。”

“击倒你在弄什么？”烟幕回到家，就看到满屋子的彩带——以及靠着门站着的浑身亮闪闪几乎发光的击倒。  
“庆祝在一起一个大循环纪念日。”红色涂装的医生走过来，扬起下巴，红色的光学镜里写满戏谑。“我猜你肯定是忘了，我亲爱的烟幕。”  
“啊没有啊，我记得呢……”烟幕编谎话技能立刻上线。  
“是吗？那请问你有准备什么礼物吗？”  
早知道刚才在音像店买点什么也好啊！烟幕芯里迅速组织语言：“击倒，你看，如果送普通的礼物也太没创意了是不是？所以我要送你点特别的……”  
“嗯？”修长的手指轻捏住烟幕的下巴，击倒蜻蜓点水地在烟幕唇角亲了一下。  
烟幕迅速冒出了一句CPU抽筋的话。“当然是把我自己送给你了！”  
普神啊我说了什么……  
迅速制止住击倒想要把自己打横抱起的动作，烟幕说：“但是你看，其实有点仓促……”  
“没错，不过我不介意你没有把自己打上缎带放进包装盒里——而且，我也不介意就在客厅直接拆你。”  
“不不不击倒……我是说我……我还没洗澡……”烟幕努力让自己在击倒越来越近的脸前保持清醒。  
“你想去浴室？也可以啊……”击倒说着就开始解烟幕的扣子。  
就在这时，击倒的通讯器响了。“击倒，我是救护车。今天晚上接到紧急任务，毒贩头目出现，一队队员全体待命，我们也要立刻集合，他们可能会需要医疗救助。”  
“明白，我马上就到。”击倒挂断通讯，亲了亲烟幕。“抱歉，今晚可能要先欠着了，等我回来再约。”  
“我能陪你一起去吗？”烟幕小声地说。“我不想每次都自己一个人在家等你。”  
“好吧。”

特一队的会议室里，救护车正在看显示屏上的信息。看到烟幕也过来了，救护车点点头打了个招呼，又接着开始工作。所有的人都很紧张，看得出来最近的爆炸案实在是让一队队员们压力山大，毕竟集体军令状不是闹着玩的。  
敲门声。威震天带着二队几个队员也来了。“声波有一些发现，我想你们应该会需要的。声波——”  
声波把信息投影到显示屏上。“十塞分前录音机截获了一条高频加密信息，但是无法破解。我追踪到信号来自希斯坦路附近，派激光鸟出去探查，发现那里有一架飞船。也许是因为他们太大意了，居然暴露出一个机体信号，而且就是这次要找的贩毒头目天刃。”  
警车：“确定是他吗？”  
声波：“他的资料在警局数据库里，一对比就发现是他。”  
通天晓：“具体坐标位置是什么？”  
声波指了指显示屏上一个位置。  
麦克老爹油吧。  
擎天柱：“我们需要立刻疏散油吧里的人。”  
烟幕：“不，等等！大黄蜂和六面兽在那里！”


	44. Chapter 44

44

舞池中的人群忽然发出一声尖叫。随后人们开始四散奔逃，但是大门已经被关闭，所有的人开始疯狂地找掩护，有的人钻到了桌子底下，有的人趴在地上，有的人紧紧贴着墙壁远离舞池中央，有的人在瑟瑟发抖。  
舞池中央空无一人，只有一个方形的盒子。  
一个炸弹盒子。  
有人在空中鸣了几枪，引起人群更大的骚动。“可悲的人们，你们就快要死了，狂欢吧，在焰火中飞翔吧！”  
大黄蜂和六面兽也躲在人群里。两人小心地看了看四周情况，用手指密码交流。  
“五个人，一个头目，四个喽啰，不排除人群中有内应。”  
“舞池中央可目测一个炸弹，看起来是GL303滚球式，2分钟可以搞定。”  
“我帮你争取5分钟。”  
“多谢，3分钟足够了。”  
大黄蜂一跃而起，一记扫堂腿踢翻离他最近的一个拿枪的喽啰，另一个人发现了，立即开枪向这边扫射，大黄蜂拉过刚才的人挡了一下，反手拔枪，一枪毙命。  
周围的人群似乎更加混乱，大黄蜂再一次捅翻两个人之后，回头一看，六面兽已经剪断了炸弹的线，向大黄蜂做了个手势。  
搞定了。  
大黄蜂舒了口气。枪口对准了那个站的最高的头目，奇怪的是，他却在笑。  
下一秒，大黄蜂就明白为什么了。  
有人从背后用枪抵着他的脑袋，飞快地缴了他的械。该死，还是大意了。  
六面兽也只好放弃了抵抗。  
“老大，303已经被拆除了。不过——这两个人一个戴着警校的标志，一个戴着警局的标志。”  
“是警察？意外的收获啊……”那个人想了一下，挥一挥手，“把他们两个都带走。”  
通天晓，你不让我好过，你也别想好过。

路障再一次挂断通讯，看向擎天柱。“不行，联系不上。”  
通天晓也联系不上六面兽。他第一次有点觉得心里忐忑。  
爵士进来回复。“擎天柱，我们的第一先遣小队已经赶过去了。”  
还没等擎天柱说什么，显示屏上忽然一片雪花，紧接着就是黑屏。  
千斤顶急忙过来调试。“该死的，怎么回事？——哦不！我们的系统被入侵了！”  
显示屏逐渐清晰，上面出现了一个人的脸。  
一个通天晓再熟悉不过的人。  
天刃。  
三十万年前正是通天晓折损了将近一个行动队的人员，才将他抓获，亲手送进了监狱。后来他逃脱了，此后就销声匿迹。没想到会以这样的方式再次见面。  
“通天晓，我们又见面了。我很高兴你还活的好好的，这样我才能亲手报仇。”  
“天刃！你想干什么？”  
“当初因为你我失去了一切，你觉得我想干什么？”  
“你只有一个结局，就是再次被我亲手送进监狱。”  
“是吗？不过在那之前，我想请你先看一下我今天请来的两位客人。”  
镜头一转，大黄蜂和六面兽双手反绑跪在地上，身后被人用枪指着头。  
“大黄蜂！”路障觉得自己的火种都要跳出来了。  
“你到底想干什么？”通天晓极力压抑自己声音中的愤怒。  
“通天晓，我们来玩个游戏吧。”天刃的声音极为好听，却又是致命的。“这两个人，我会把这个绿色涂装的家伙扔进宇宙逃生舱中，然后一炮轰烂。这个黄色涂装的，我会绑上炸弹，当然了，他坐标的位置和炸弹的解图存放位置我都会给你，希望你能尽早来救他。不过，可能救他要麻烦点。总之，祝你早点被我炸死。”  
显示屏上天刃的脸消失了，出现了两组坐标。  
爵士扭头一看，路障已经消失在门口。  
同时消失的，还有毒刺。

“路障呼叫擎天柱，我已到达炸弹的解图存放位置，开始搜索。”  
“收到。通天晓已经赶往大黄蜂所在的位置，你找到解图就立刻发给他。”  
“明白。”  
路障打开夜视扫描镜，一路超速狂奔过来，他的轮胎现在还有点发麻，但是，顾不上那么多了，越早找到解图，就能越早把大黄蜂救出来。  
毒刺也赶到了，变形，打开夜视镜开始寻找。  
“这里哪有解图！”路障搜索了几个来回之后，没有任何发现，气的真想一炮轰了这里。  
“等等路障，如果坐标准确的话，我们又没有搜索到，那也许我们该换个思路，比如，搜索一下地下。”毒刺提出自己的推测。  
路障立刻变形出钻探工具，开始向下挖掘。毒刺也加入进来，在旁边挖掘。  
“有了毒刺！这里！”路障向下挖掘了大约10多米，看着眼前的盒子。  
毒刺赶了过来。“不是炸弹的解图吗？为什么又放一个炸弹？”  
“你看看这个。”路障指了指炸弹上的微型显示屏，上面有几行字。  
很佩服你们找到了这里，这个炸弹启动10秒就会爆炸。就像我所说的那样，炸弹的解图在这里。不过，要在这个炸弹临爆炸前3秒钟才会出来。  
“这个变态！”毒刺骂了一句。  
“毒刺，还记得我说过的话吗？”路障靠着狭窄的洞壁。  
“什么？”  
“我真该踹你一脚，还要使劲的！”  
“路障你什么意思？”  
下一秒，还没等毒刺反应过来，路障已经一脚踹上了他，力度相当大，以至于毒刺整个人从那个狭窄的洞口飞了出去，波动的能量把洞口的碎石都震了下来，瞬间就堵住了洞口，分隔了路障和毒刺。  
毒刺爬起来，跑到洞口。“路障，你干什么？你疯了！要是启动炸弹的话3秒钟你根本不可能跑出来！你不要命了？！”  
“毒刺……替我照顾大黄蜂。”

毒刺简单把情况跟擎天柱做了汇报，特一队的会议室顿时陷入了沉默。擎天柱立刻接通路障的通讯。“路障！我不允许你用自己的性命去冒险！立刻从洞口出来！这是命令！”  
“长官，真抱歉啊，我已经……启动炸弹了。”

10。  
——路障，我冰淇淋呢？  
——扔了。  
——我棒棒糖呢？  
——扔了。  
9。  
——你怎么能扔我的零食！我再也不喜欢你了！  
——你看你在爵士家几天胖成什么样了！再这样我都抱不动你了！  
——~~o(>_<)o ~~  
——赶紧减肥！  
8。  
——值班好无聊啊路障。  
——以前我值班的时候谁整天幸灾乐祸来着？  
——讨厌！  
——哈哈！  
——路障，我想你。  
——乖，我也想你。  
7。  
——冰淇淋买回来了，赶紧过来吃！  
——懒的动了，你给我拿过来吧！  
——懒死你！  
——……  
——楼下呢，快点来拿。不然我吃光了。  
——啊我马上就来！  
6。  
——不许挑食。  
——可是白菜好难吃。  
——= =||给你这个。  
——这是什么？挺好吃的！  
——白菜做的蛋糕。  
——呕……  
5。  
——你干嘛穿我衣服？  
——我没睡衣，所以只好穿你的了。毕竟光着身子在别人家不礼貌。  
——一会我出去给你买睡衣。  
——还有要买冰淇淋，棒棒糖，小蜜蜂闹钟，小蜜蜂枕头，小蜜蜂枕巾，小蜜蜂被子，小蜜蜂水杯，小蜜蜂碗，小蜜蜂抱枕……  
——写下来，我记不住。  
4。  
——路障，我没有讨厌你。  
——一点也没有。  
——和你在一起的那段时间，我觉得很快乐。  
——失忆也好，记起来也好，你都在我记忆扇区里最快乐的地方。  
3。  
——我只是，不知道该怎么面对你，在那天晚上之后。  
——我从没遇到过那种事，整个人都傻了，我不知道自己该干什么，也不知道自己该说什么。  
——但是路障，没人强迫过我。  
2。  
——再见了，大黄蜂。  
1。  
信息发送完毕。  
0。  
轰——！！！

通天晓赶到坐标点的时候，飞船里空无一人，很安静。  
“大黄蜂！”通天晓打开夜视镜。  
“我在这，长官。”大黄蜂的声音从左手边的舱室传来。  
通天晓砸开门进去，大黄蜂身上流着能量液，双手吊着铁链，身上绑了一个巴普100和一个M4阿尔德炸弹。  
“火力真不小，足够把我们俩都送进火种源。”通天晓小心地开始拆卸炸弹。  
“长官，六面兽被他们扔到逃生舱里了。”  
“我知道……很抱歉把你们卷进这件事中。”  
“作为警察，对于这种事早该有心理准备。长官，这是你上课时说的，你不记得了？”  
“大黄蜂，我很抱歉。”  
“长官，我都说了不用……”  
“不，是为了那天晚上我说的话……很抱歉。”  
“哪天晚上？我不记得了……”  
“不记得也好。”通天晓停了一下，“这个炸弹的构造是经过改装的。”  
“我也觉得天刃不会这么好心放简单的炸弹。”  
“擎天柱呼叫通天晓，已给你发过去炸弹的解图。”  
“收到。”  
一塞时后。  
“炸弹解除了。上车，我带你回去。”通天晓变形成卡车。  
“谢谢你长官。不过，天刃怎么会把炸弹的解图给我们呢？”  
通天晓沉默了。

大黄蜂刚回到特警一队就被救护车带回了医务室。大家也都跟了过去。  
通天晓看着眼前的六面兽，后者正兴奋地跑过来一把抱住他。  
在众目睽睽之下。  
“通二！我以为你再也不理我了！”  
“你先放手。”  
“不放！”  
“我以为你回不来了。”  
“通二你还是关心我的对不对！我就知道！”  
“可以放手了吗？”  
“通二你知道吗？我当时满脑子就一个念头，我要是死了就再也见不到你了！说来也巧，他们大概是急着把我扔进逃生舱，居然漏掉了一个螺丝没拧……怎么样，我是不是很厉害！”  
“你还真是命大。”  
“通二你别口是心非了，看到我没事你其实很开心吧！”  
“不会的。”  
“你笑了通二！别挡脸我看到了！”  
一队和二队的队员议论纷纷。  
“普神啊咱们副队长笑了！”  
“他都挡脸了你还盯着看找死啊！”

大黄蜂在医务室里接受了救护车的全面扫描，击倒给他接上治疗的器械。  
“对了击倒，怎么没看到路障？”  
击倒愣了一下。“路障在外面出任务。”  
“我没听说他今晚要出任务啊！”  
击倒低下头。“是临时安排的。”  
大黄蜂觉得击倒很奇怪。“你一直低着头干什么？为什么不敢看我？”  
击倒没有说话。  
“到底怎么了？是不是路障出事了？”  
没有人说话。所有的人都在沉默。  
“你们告诉我！路障到底在哪儿！”  
擎天柱走了过来。  
“大黄蜂，我很抱歉……路障殉职了。”


	45. Chapter 45

45

击倒觉得自己从来没有等过谁这么长时间。当然，除了烟幕。在他几乎不耐烦到要去敲门的时候，对面的办公室门终于开了。  
二队的情报官和震荡波走出来，看到门口等着的医生，完全没有任何惊讶之情。“你找我？”  
“是的，找你有事。”击倒看了看震荡波。  
科研处的长官对声波说：“我去前面等你。”说完就大踏步离开了。  
“你好像一点都不奇怪我会来找你，声波。”看着情报官面罩下毫无表情的光学镜。  
“我知道你一定会来。如果你不来，我还准备去找你的。”读心者，名不虚传。  
“好吧，是的。我需要你的帮忙，只有你能帮我完成这件事。”击倒耸耸肩。  
“哪怕它的成功率低的可怜？还要冒着巨大的风险？”声波盯着击倒。  
“就算只有一丝希望，我也得试试。我欠他一条命，我得还。”  
“为什么不去找救护车？”  
“做手术这种小事你和我都搞的定，最主要的是收集情报。没有人比你的情报能力更强了，声波。”  
“你是怕救护车会告诉烟幕吧？”  
“说老实话，我不想让烟幕担心。”  
“如果你需要的话，震荡波会是一个可靠的帮手。还有毒刺。”  
“别，震荡波倒是可以，但是毒刺就算了，我不想让他牵扯进这件事来。你知道的声波，我们除了要保密，还要尽可能提高那低的可怜的成功率。”  
“你怕他会坏事？”  
“人心难测。尤其是曾经的情敌。”

大黄蜂还没完全康复就从救护车的医务室离开了，他向威震天和擎天柱打了报告，希望自己暂时加入特一队实习，跟进天刃的贩毒案，但是想留在路障的办公室里。两位队长都同意了。所有人都以为大黄蜂会悲愤欲绝的时候，却发现这个瘦弱单薄的身影异常的坚强，每天往返于路障的办公室和特一队的会议室，忙的不肯停下来。  
不想停下来。办公室，家里，到处都是他的痕迹。一旦停下来，就会控制不住想他，会脑子爆炸。工作是最好的麻痹方式，而亲手抓住天刃，是最好的告慰他的方式。  
毒刺无数次经过曾经属于路障现在属于大黄蜂的办公室，也无数次想要推开门进去，但是，每次都犹豫了。从外面的百叶窗看到里面明黄色的身影在看数据板，毒刺不由得在心里苦笑。  
“毒刺……替我照顾大黄蜂。”  
明知道他心里的人不是我，路障啊路障，你可真会给我出难题。

大黄蜂觉得自己可以撑得住，哪怕只有一口气，也能撑下去，直到手刃仇敌。但是，当擎天柱和救护车问他要不要去看路障的机体最后一眼的时候，他还是觉得自己要崩溃了。  
一路电梯下来到地下一层，泛着潮湿气息的走廊，昏暗的灯光。四周静悄悄。  
救护车打开太平间的门，大黄蜂扶着门框，努力让自己颤抖的双手平静下来。擎天柱及时地扶住了他：“现在回去吧，不要看了，Bee。”  
摇摇头，大黄蜂独自一人走进去。黑色涂装的机体静静地躺在房间中间的床上。说是机体，其实只能算是残骸了。毕竟那么强的爆炸冲击力，连洞外的毒刺都受了伤，何况身处爆炸源的路障。黑色的机体已经破碎不堪，身上的部件也不完整，曾经猩红的光学镜永远暗了下去，而且大黄蜂知道，它们再也不会睁开。  
大黄蜂握住路障冰冷的手。“我来看你了，Barry。”  
眼泪掉在破碎的机体上，迅速消失不见。  
大黄蜂抚摸着路障戴的警局标志，把它摘了下来。“大哥，我想把这个带走，可以吗？”  
擎天柱点了点头。“救护车，你送大黄蜂回去。”  
“不用了大哥，我自己能走。”大黄蜂只留给他们一个倔强的背影。

通天晓正在办公室里整理天刃的资料，六面兽推门就进来了。  
“通二！我来找你了！”  
“敲门再进来一次。”  
“通二，你怎么看到我都没什么反应？”  
“六面兽，我现在很忙，没工夫和你开玩笑。”  
“通二，你那天明明是担心我的，怎么今天又变这么冷淡了？”  
“听着六面兽！”通天晓站起身，直直地看着六面兽。“现在我们身边有一个毒贩，他手里还有威力可观的武器，我们一个同事刚刚送了命！我必须要尽快把他抓起来！”  
六面兽摁着通天晓的肩膀让他坐下。“通二，路障的死谁都不想的，但是你这样给自己太大压力，并不能起到作用。”  
“六面兽，我现在不想跟你说话，请你回去吧。”  
“通二，你不能因为路障死了，就连我也不想见了吧！难道因为路障的死你连自己的真心都不敢面对了？”  
“六面兽，我再说一遍，马上走，趁我发火之前。”

通天晓第一次觉得身心俱疲。不，不是第一次，应该是第二次。  
“情况不太对，那很可能是个陷阱！烟幕，准备撤退！”  
“长官，我好不容易才进到堡垒里面的，情报就在眼前了，即使是陷阱我也得赌一把。”  
“我只是让你巡查，没让你找情报！烟幕你什么时候能改一改你这好赌的性子！”  
“通天晓长官，你知道的，我从来没输过，这次不会，以后也不会。等我消息。”  
……  
“通天晓长官，3号区堡垒发生爆炸！”  
“什么？烟幕！烟幕！回答我！你能听到吗？”  
“长官，烟幕的生命信号刚刚下线了……”  
“通天晓，为什么你会让烟幕去3号区堡垒？我们和狂派的战场并不在那里！”  
“大哥，我知道，那里是一个河外星系的犯罪团伙的基地，我只是想让烟幕去巡查一下，没想到……”  
愧疚，悔意，自责。  
把所有的东西都深深地埋在心里。  
通天晓承认，上次的事情也好，这次的事情也好，都跟自己有关系，那种痛苦的失去战友的感觉，太难过。难过到他不想去面对生命中另一个重要的人，六面兽。  
有的时候，逃避比面对更难。

[天刃]已经到下班时间了吧，希望没有打扰到你和别人的约会。  
[通天晓]天刃？  
[天刃]没错是我，通天晓，我说过我们还会再联系的。  
[通天晓]你又想干什么？  
[天刃]你以为我放两颗炸弹，让你们拿一条人命换了拆弹图就完事了？  
[通天晓]你说什么？  
[天刃]通天晓，你又不是第一天认识我。  
[通天晓]你还做了什么？  
[天刃]做了我最擅长的事。  
[通天晓]你不会——？！  
[天刃]还是你了解我。没错，我给他们两个注射了点东西。  
[通天晓]你这混蛋！  
[天刃]看来你是真心疼那个绿色涂装的家伙啊！那我就给你点提示好了。这种药从现在开始，每隔半塞时会发作一次，我奉劝你在他发作时离他远点，我可不想你还没跟我交手呢就先被弄死了，你只能被我杀死。  
[通天晓]你有解药的对吧？  
[天刃]很遗憾我没有哦。从第一次发作起到24塞时之后，那个人就会game over。  
[通天晓]……  
[天刃]祝你好运，我亲爱的通天晓警官。


	46. Chapter 46

46

通天晓急忙拨通六面兽的通讯。但是，六面兽却屏蔽了他的信号。  
“这混小子！”通天晓又急忙拨通大黄蜂的通讯，响了，但是却没人接听。立刻拉开门跑出去。  
大黄蜂的办公室里没人。通天晓想了想，又开车飞速奔向警局公寓。  
敲了敲门，“大黄蜂，你在不在？我是通天晓！”  
没有人回答。又敲了几下，还是没回应。通天晓正准备离开，忽然听到房间里传来一声摔东西的声音。  
“大黄蜂？是你吗？大黄蜂！”通天晓来不及多想了，一枪射开门锁，冲进去。  
大黄蜂正在房间里疯狂地破坏。  
“大黄蜂！你怎么了？”通天晓过去拦住大黄蜂。眼前的人扭头，却把他吓了一跳。  
大黄蜂的光学镜变得血红，就像变了一个人一样。他低低地吼了一声，把通天晓推到一边，武器开始充能。  
通天晓飞扑上去，一个手刀砸晕了大黄蜂，然后立刻带他去找救护车。

听完通天晓的话，救护车给大黄蜂进行扫描，提取了能量液标本。  
“这种物质我从来没见过，要研究解药可能需要点时间。偏偏击倒今天从早上就不见了踪影，要是让我抓到他翘班，我非把他焊到天花板上去不可。”扳手大魔王恨恨地说。  
“救护车，大黄蜂就交给你了，我要去学校看一下六面兽。”

到了学校，热破已经等在门口，一见到通天晓就拉住他。“通通啊你不知道，刚才吓死我了。谁知道六六突然就开始发狂，先是摔东西，然后冲冲上去拉他，他居然端起激光枪，幸亏冲冲躲的快，不然非得胸口被开个大洞不可……”  
通天晓来到宿舍，六面兽已经被强制下线，能量锁捆着倒在墙角。  
冲云霄看了看通天晓：“我揍了他一顿。狠狠地。”  
热破：冲冲你故意的吧……  
“我带他回去找救护车。”  
“你要小心，他好像谁都不认识了。”

通天晓一边开车，一边时不时扭头看向副驾上的人。六面兽还在下线状态，身上有一些刚才留下的伤口，渗着能量液，走的匆忙，也没来得及给他处理一下。通天晓想了想，把车停在路边，取出车里的医疗箱，解开一部分能量锁，给六面兽清洗伤口。  
六面兽的的光学镜忽然睁开了。  
一片血红。  
通天晓确实还没来得及拔出武器就被他压着脖子摁在座椅上。眼前的六面兽更像是一头野兽，磨着自己的獠牙，盯着眼前的猎物，似乎在想着怎么下嘴。  
“六面兽！你清醒一下！我是通天晓……”被压着脖子，一用力说话就开始喘不上气，没发现这家伙怎么力气这么大。  
六面兽没有回应。光学镜依旧血红。  
“六面兽，我知道你屏蔽了我的信号，我也不知道你现在是不是能听到我说话。”通天晓用尽力气，想把每一个字说清楚。“你不止一次说过我不敢面对自己的真心，也许是的。我承认我更擅长处理工作，不擅长处理感情。但是六面兽，你让我乱了。如果你是战场上的敌人，我会很高兴，因为你是个值得对付的对手。但是你偏偏不是，你就那么突然出现在我身边，你说你是我的朋友，然后给我带来一堆麻烦，我心里就乱了，真的不知道怎么办了。”  
六面兽手上的力道似乎减轻了一点，通天晓感觉到新鲜的空气重新流入自己的呼吸。  
“六面兽，我是通天晓，如果你还能认出我，就记住我的话。……”

“击倒，你准备好了吗？”声波看着躺在维修床上的医生，拿起准备好的激光刀。  
“好了声波，开始吧。”击倒故作轻松地开玩笑，“要是我那上司知道我上班时干这事，非得把我焊天花板上不可，大魔王的称呼可不是白叫的。”  
“救护车如果那么做完全符合逻辑，毕竟你是在从事非法机体实验。”震荡波顿了顿，“还把声波也拉下水，不过，倒是符合逻辑。”  
“震荡波你能用个好点的词吗？什么叫拉下水？你以为我不找你家声波，他自己就不想办法了吗？只是我们俩想到一起去了。”  
“所以你就勇于献身了？”  
“毕竟我和他都是轮子，而且机型大小最相近，数据应该是最准确的。你家声波又不是轮子。”  
“震荡波，我要开始了，切断击倒的神经传感器。”声波开始发动激光刀。  
“不！声波，别切断我的传感器！”  
“击倒，你应该知道，如果不切断的话手术过程会非常痛苦。”情报官搜索了一下记忆扇区中关于手术的恐怖字眼。  
“我知道，但是你毕竟没做过手术，我得随时知道手术进程，以及实验数据的准确性，为了提高我们那不到两位数的成功率。”击倒闭起光学镜，“而且，再痛苦的事我都经历过，这个又算得了什么？”  
“好吧。震荡波，帮我打开能量装置，观察能量输出数据。”

“他们两个机体内的外来物质是一样的。一个好消息，和一个坏消息。”救护车检查完六面兽的机体。  
“随便吧，先说哪个都行。”通天晓揉了揉太阳穴。  
“好消息是，我应该能在限制时间内完成解药。坏消息是，后遗症和预后效果未知。”  
“我明白，你尽力就好。”

“六面兽，我是通天晓，如果你还能认出我，就记住我的话。……”

救护车比预想的更快研制出了解药。为了稳妥起见，擎天柱建议先让六面兽或者大黄蜂注射，观察后续效果，再决定是否给另一个人使用。通天晓同意了，并且让救护车给六面兽先注射。  
“路障已经殉职了，我不能让大黄蜂再冒一丁点风险。”  
重新上线的六面兽慢慢睁开光学镜，救护车正在观察他的监控数据。“看起来一切都很正常，生物指数状况正在恢复，电脉冲监测线也很平稳。”  
“六面兽，你还能认出我吗？”通天晓扶着六面兽的肩膀，急切地问，把旁边的救护车吓了一跳。  
“通二，说什么呢？我当然认识你啊！”六面兽想站起来，“诶？我怎么被能量锁捆着了？你们干嘛呢？大魔王快放开我啊！”  
“邦”一个扳手砸过来。  
“谢天谢地，你没事就好。救护车，是否可以开始给大黄蜂也注射了？”  
“再等一下，等我再观测一下。”

“击倒，感觉怎么样？”声波把击倒从充电床上扶起来。  
“呃……就像被噬铁虫咬过全身一样。”击倒扶着自己的脑袋。  
“谁让你不关神经传感器？”  
“不过数据总算是拿到了，震荡波，计划可行吗？”  
“从科学的角度分析，计划是可行的，成功率大约有四成。”  
“那就好，比我预想的要高多了。声波，麻烦帮我开一下地下一层的门。”

大黄蜂再次上线的时候，擎天柱和爵士正守在他身边。看到他睁开光学镜，爵士扑过来一把抱住他。“大黄蜂你可算醒了！”  
“爵士，我快被你勒死了……”  
“救护车，大黄蜂的机体数据怎么样？”擎天柱问自己的医官。  
“看起来没问题，一切正常。”  
“大哥，发生什么事了？我怎么会在这？”  
“你和六面兽被天刃抓住的时候，他给你们注射了一种可以麻痹神经控制行为的药物。救护车已经给你注射了解药了。”擎天柱解释说。  
“六面兽呢？”  
“他也没事，早就跟通天晓出去了。”爵士的护目镜又开始发光。

“叫我出来干什么？你应该多休息。”通天晓看着把自己叫出来一脸神秘的六面兽，后者恢复的速度惊人。  
“通二，你还打算一直瞒着我吗？”六面兽似乎有点委屈。  
“我瞒着你什么？”莫名其妙。难道是药物有后遗症，六面兽CPU坏了？  
“通二！我都不知道，原来你也是喜欢我的……”  
“你想多了，我只是关心未来的同事。”  
“通二你不能耍赖啊！”  
“六面兽，没事的话回去休息，多喝热水，明天我给你拿一个保温杯来。”  
“六面兽，我是通天晓，如果你还能认出我，就记住我的话。……”  
通天晓猛地抬头，“什么声音？”  
“通二，我上次去音像店给你买CD，回来之后做了点小改动，给它加了点可录音功能，”六面兽换上惯常的坏笑。“正好昨天我就带着它呢。”  
“什么？”忽然意识到了什么，通天晓脸色一沉，扭头就走。  
“哎通二别走啊！傲娇也要有个限度好么！”  
不理他，加快脚步。  
但是六面兽的爪子更快。  
“通二，以后我要把它当成手机铃声，每天放。”  
“你别想！马上给我删了！”  
“不行！我家通二难得对我表白，打死也不删！”  
“你删不删！”  
“就不删！”  
通天晓伸手去抢，六面兽迅速收好，然后牢牢地抱住通天晓，一把搂住通天晓的脖子就亲了上去。通天晓挣扎了几下，没挣开。  
这家伙，什么时候力气这么大了。  
六面兽第四次亲到通天晓，终于没被揍飞。  
可喜可贺。

“六面兽，我是通天晓，如果你还能认出我，就记住我的话。”  
“六面兽，我爱你。”


	47. Chapter 47

47

大黄蜂恢复了正常，也恢复了工作，天刃一天没抓到，他就一天不得安宁，心里好像充斥着无数的声音。唯有每天夜里摸着路障那枚警局徽章，才能感觉片刻的安静。  
拿自己的命换火伴的命。一个人背负两个人的未来。  
路障，你会陪在我身边的吧。

“击倒，遇到点问题。”年轻的情报官看着眼前的神经线路接口。  
“声波，我不介意你可以再次打开我脑袋看一下。”熟练地进行手上的工作。  
“不是数据的问题，震荡波今天开会，他没法翘班过来。”  
“所以？”  
“我需要一个人来帮我。”  
“你不会是想找毒刺过来吧？”  
“他是目前最合适的人选。要不就找救护车。”  
“救护车当然不行！说了不许告诉他！但是毒刺也不行，声波，如果你不想继续的话，我自己来做。”  
“击倒，我比任何人都更想让他重新回来。我对他的感情，不比大黄蜂少。你明白吗？”  
“喂喂声波，这话要是让震荡波听见了，得吃醋吧？”

“你们居然自己在这里进行非法机体实验？”毒刺走进击倒的秘密实验室，虽然已经被声波告知了事情的经过，但是还是大吃一惊。“如果被局长知道了，会把你们送上军事法庭的。”  
“随便他吧，军事法庭也好，俱五刑也好，我又不在乎。”击倒耸耸肩，“但是你必须听我的。如果你敢动一点歪心思，毒刺，我保证你会后悔的。”  
“别那么防备着我，医生。我只是为了大黄蜂。”毒刺打开眼前的神经线路接口，“我们开始吧。”

记忆扇区剥离术，源自内战时被废止的RS105项目。因为出现大量机体不良反应，所以被全面禁止，已经制造出来的机体被回收并销毁。目前赛博坦的科技还没有达到可以在记忆扇区做手术的地步，所以这项技术被列为禁区，是绝对禁止的——非法机体实验。  
击倒为了复活路障，准备和声波一起重启这项手术。声波去搜寻了所有可以查找到的有关RS105项目和记忆扇区剥离术曾经的情报资料，但是这毕竟是实验，无论是声波还是击倒都没有做过。所以击倒提出，由声波先研究他的记忆扇区线路，因为他和路障同样都是地面单位，车型大小也相近，数据应该是准确度最高的。提出击倒的数据，再对比RS105的实验数据，用路障残留的记忆模块实施记忆扇区剥离术，然后重新接到新的机体上。看起来好像很容易，但是实施起来却无比的危险。击倒冒着极大的风险让声波查探自己的记忆扇区特点，希望能够提高手术成功的几率。这项手术成功主要取决于三个因素。  
一是原有记忆模块的损伤程度。路障的记忆模块因为爆炸损伤很严重。  
二是神经线路连接的技术。无论是声波还是击倒都没有做过这件事，经验为零。  
三是运气。普神知道它有多少。  
这三个因素，这次几乎都很低。

大黄蜂最近几乎每天都是在深夜时分才回到家，打开家门，依旧是喊了一声：“路障，我回来了。”  
没有人回应。当然没人。

——路障，我撞车了。  
——在哪里？  
——末日大街。  
——你跑那去干什么？  
——执行任务啊。追逃犯没刹住车，撞了。你来帮我一下吧，我后轮轴出了点问题。  
——我才懒得管你！  
——喂！  
——大黄蜂，我开车太快撞车了。  
——你怎么也撞车了？开那么快干嘛？  
——还不是为了去末日大街帮你！爱惹麻烦的小鬼！

——你才去爵士家几天怎么胖成这个样子？  
——爵士做的饭太好吃了怪我吗？  
——从今天开始每天只吃蔬菜沙拉。  
——路障我恨你~~o(>_<)o ~~  
——算了，从明天开始吧。

——我的冰淇淋买回来没？  
——啊……抱歉今天加班忘了。  
——哼！  
——明天一定买……喂大黄蜂把门开开啊！  
——不喜欢你了！  
——小鬼一点也不经逗，买了，在门口放着呢，自己去拿吧。  
——路障我爱你(づ￣ 3￣)づ……喂路障你骗人！门口哪有！……啊你把门开开啊！  
——哈哈这次换你被我锁外面了吧！  
——路障！！！  
——好了好了，冰淇淋卖完了，我买了一个小蜜蜂闹钟，好看吧？  
——我大人大量原谅你了！

——路障，你手机里备注的我是什么名字？  
——爱惹麻烦的小鬼  
——你知不知道我的手机备注你是什么？  
——假正经的路苏苏  
——你怎么知道？你偷看我手机？  
——你手机解锁是我的指纹，密码是我的三围好吗？

——整天受伤！这么大的人了就不知道保护自己！  
——大黄蜂，你将来也是要当警察的，不知道警察是个高危行业吗？  
——为什么不拿防护盾？  
——你很关心我啊。  
——我是怕你死了我不知道你金卡的密码。  
——你生日。  
——喂我开玩笑的，不是真要你说。  
——可是我不开玩笑。  
——闭嘴。  
——大黄蜂，如果有一天我真的不在了，你得自己靠自己了。  
——呸呸呸！  
——好吧，那我就努力养你一辈子好了。  
——说到做到！  
——嗯，说到做到。

路障，你说话不算话！说好的养我一辈子，差一天也不是一辈子！  
路障，你在哪里？  
路障，我想你。


	48. Chapter 48

48

毒刺把击倒的秘密实验室告诉了救护车，大魔王抄着扳手就来了。  
“声波，我早就说了，毒刺这家伙靠不住！他肯定不希望复活路障！”击倒恨恨地说。  
声波一言不发。  
大魔王一扳手就砸到击倒的脑袋上。“我说你这几天怎么不见人影呢，原来跑这来了！还进行非法机体实验！你想把全特警队都拉下水吗？”  
大魔王绕着仪器转了一圈。“做实验就算了，还把连接线给接反了！你们想给大黄蜂复活一个白痴路障吗？平时工作不好好看我做手术，现在就知道瞎弄！真让我操心！”  
“抱歉救护车，我刚刚可能被你扳手砸的有点晕所以没听清……”击倒瞪大了光学镜，“你刚才说什么？”  
“等这事完了我非把你焊警局大厅天花板上三天三夜不可！”

特警一队的队员们最近压力山大，天刃的案子成了所有人心口的一块石头。所以当录音机截获了一条天刃的高频加密信息之后，队员们个个都跃跃欲试，一方面，为副队长报仇，一方面，为大黄蜂报仇。连二队队员都被感染了，这种一队二队串通一气，啊不是，同仇敌忾的样子，还是前几天他们在通天晓办公室门口看到六面兽进去集体偷听才出现过的。  
后来？反正特一队和特二队的队员都被罚去操场跑圈了，连带着航空队的红蜘蛛。  
声波和录音机没费多大力气就破解了信息，擎天柱和通天晓召集队员在会议室紧急开会，安排部署分配任务。  
擎天柱说：“这次录音机和声波破解信息似乎比上次轻松，所以这有可能是个陷阱。但是无论如何我们都要去看一下，我会派一支5人以内的先遣小队先去查看。”  
通天晓说：“长官，我请求先遣小队由我带队。”  
擎天柱想了想：“可以。通天晓，你还可以自己挑选队员。”  
通天晓：“我只带大黄蜂一个人就可以了。”

探长：“觉不觉得这次通天晓的决定有点奇怪？”  
飞过山：“虽然擎天柱限定先遣小队要人少而精，但是也不能只带大黄蜂一个人啊。”  
幻影：“如果两个人出状况，连负责联络求援的人都没有！”  
千斤顶：“所以我怎么觉着老通这有点视死如归的架势呢？”  
铁皮：“老通应该有自己的打算，他经历那么多战争，不会打没把握的仗。”  
警车：“一切听队长安排吧。”

接近坐标点，通天晓和大黄蜂小心靠近一栋房屋。这是一栋很普通的房子，过去应该是个别墅，看起来像是供人居住的，但是年久失修，房顶上显得破败不堪，院子里也是杂草丛生，有的地方已经有了裂缝，渗出稀稀落落的植物。  
“大黄蜂，你在这守着，我进去看看。”  
“长官，我才是侦察兵……”  
“但是我是指挥官，所以听我的，士兵，原地待命，等我命令。”  
通天晓轻轻推开破旧的房门，向黑暗中走去。

稍等了几秒，通天晓的光学镜适应了黑暗。他抬头看向四周，一楼大厅简单摆设着一些家具，角落放置着阔叶植物，绣着华丽纹饰的地毯上落满了灰尘。大厅的房顶很高，直接连到二楼的平台。  
“通天晓，你终于来了。”一个带着冷笑的声音从二楼的阴影里传了出来。“我给你发的信息，看来你顺利破解了。”  
有人从阴影中走了出来。紫色的瞳孔，柔和而清秀的五官，只是那双光学镜，却散发着一股令人不可捉摸的神色。  
“所以你特意给我发信息要我过来，说想跟我一个人做最后的了解？”  
“没错，给警局发的第二条信息只是个位置坐标而已，我真正想见的人是你，亲爱的通天晓。”  
“特警队的人马上就到，你最好乖乖说出来你的贩毒网络，还有武器库的下落。”  
“哈哈哈哈通天晓，你太好笑了！”天刃似乎听到了什么不得了的笑话，笑的直不起腰。“你真以为我还是当年的天刃？其实，自从被你第一次抓进监狱之后，我的贩毒网络就被你们彻底摧毁了，现在不过是小打小闹，我本来也意不在此。至于武器库，都是以前藏起来的，最近这几次爆炸案，也用的差不多了。没想到你们警察那么笨，居然被我牵着鼻子走。”  
“如果是这样，那么我想你的罪名里可以加一条戏弄警察罪。”  
“通天晓，你以为我会再次输给你，让你把我送进监狱里？”  
“那你今天想干什么？”  
“通天晓，我的目标，自始至终就只有你一个。我放那些烟雾弹，也是为了把你吸引过来。”  
通天晓微微眯起光学镜，手轻轻地移向腰间的苛勒HK4，如果真的只有他一个人，那么这种可以放在手心的微型手枪是最好的选择，一枪解决问题。  
“通天晓，”天刃缓步走下楼梯，声音好听的要命，真的要命。“你是不是许久没有碰上我这样的对手，本事都退化了？”  
“你说什么？”通天晓忽然发觉自己的手脚渐渐失去力气，他竭力地想要提醒自己不要倒下，可是意识仿佛也在一点一点地扩散，“怎么……怎么回事……”  
“所以说你太天真了，你难道没有发觉这个屋子的角落里那盆植物很诡异么？你难道不觉得自己已经吸入可以麻痹神经的毒药了么？”微笑着凑近，“你难道忘了我最擅长的是什么了吗？”  
苛勒HK4射出子弹，却被天刃轻松躲过。通天晓扶住墙壁，强撑着站立。他摇摇头，光学镜开始模糊。  
“我想过最好的结局，就是能和你同归于尽。”天刃打开一个桶状物，通天晓立刻闻到一股刺鼻的气味。  
天刃抚上通天晓的脸庞，后者却没法摆脱掉他的手。“通天晓，亲爱的通天晓，我这么爱你，你也没让我失望，真好。怎么样？生命的最后，要不要对我说点什么？毕竟我可是陪着你最后的人，你的舌头可还没麻痹。”  
通天晓使出全身力气用力撞在天刃的脑袋上，显然天刃以为他已经没有丝毫反抗能力所以毫无防备，被撞地飞了出去，手里油桶的液体撒了一地。通天晓立刻转身，向门口踉踉跄跄地跑去。“大黄蜂，我需要你支援，但是别进来！”  
话还没说完，就看到大门被激光炮轰开了，空气流通起来，通天晓觉得瞬间清醒了很多。“大黄蜂我不是让你别进来！”他已经看到天刃抬起手炮，向着地上的汽油发射流火弹。“我说了让你等我命令……六面兽？”  
“等你命令难道要让你一个人孤身犯险？”六面兽一炮把天刃轰倒。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“大黄蜂把我叫来的，他不放心你，但是你是他长官他又不能违反你的命令，我就不一样了，你管不了我。”  
通天晓苦笑了一下。  
地上已经开始燃烧，天刃在火光中间放声大笑。  
“真是个疯子。”六面兽咕哝了一句，扶起通天晓走出门。“以后别再这么冒险了，再怎么说，也不能自己一个人来面对罪犯！我们才刚在一起，你就要我守寡吗？”  
通天晓笑了。“六面兽，你文化课怎么学的？”

天刃的案子最终以罪犯自焚告终，剩下的就是通天晓写报告了。大黄蜂觉得自己终于可以了解心结，所以跟威震天请了一天假，准备回去充电整整24塞时。  
很久没有好好休息过了。  
因为只要一闭上眼，就会想起路障，家里的安静，让他完全不能控制自己的思绪。路障无数次进入他的梦境，却在他醒时悄然离去。  
路障，案子已经了了，今晚还会梦到你吗？

熟悉的体温，熟悉的触感。大黄蜂贪婪地蹭进身边人的怀里，这种感觉在他耳边回响了无数遍，这就是路障。  
路障回来了。  
大黄蜂忽然一个激灵，不对！这触感太真实了！不是梦！家里有人！翻身从床上一跃而下，一手打开夜视镜，一手武器充能，直接一炮轰上去。  
“大黄蜂，是我！路障！”  
灯被打开了。大黄蜂呆呆地看着眼前的人。那熟悉的涂装，熟悉的脸庞。  
“路障？怎么可能？”我明明在那里看到了你破损的机体残骸，看到你暗淡的光学镜！怎么可能！  
“是我，但是也不完全是。我换了新的机体，除了记忆模块之外，其他的都被换掉了。”路障指了指自己的胸口，“这里的文身，也没有了。”  
不！这不是真的！一定是在做梦，一定是太想他了，日有所思夜有所梦，一定是这样的！  
路障拉过大黄蜂，锁死他的武器，轻轻地把他的头揽到自己的胸口。“Bee，我回来了。”  
听路障讲完了击倒的非法机体实验，大黄蜂终于明白了事情的经过。“这个实验现在不知道会有什么副作用，这个机体我用着也还不是特别顺手，只能等以后看情况。”  
“不管怎样，你回来了就好，路障。”大黄蜂依偎在路障身边，忽然想起了什么。“那你刚才偷偷进来抱着我干什么？路障，你回来第一件事居然不是看我的冰淇淋储存够不够，难道还想着先把我拆了吗？！”  
大黄蜂越说越激动，一把把路障压倒在充电床上，骑上去，掐着路障的脖子悲愤地说：“路——障——！！”  
“啊……咳咳……Bee……快放手……我要是被你掐死了……你就要守寡了……谋杀亲夫……是分不到……财产的……”


	49. Chapter 49

49

救护车看着收拾实验室器械的击倒。“别忘了，警局大厅天花板，三天三夜。”  
“别啊救护车，我不要面子啊！”开玩笑，击倒可不想被当成展览品焊在那里。  
“那就五天五夜。”救护车向来大军阀，说一不二。  
后来还是烟幕和横炮去找铁皮求情，这事才算免了。

“总算不用被大魔王焊在天花板上了。”击倒和烟幕走出警局大楼，总算松了一口气。  
“烟幕？怎么不说话？”发觉身边的人完全没有回应，击倒拍拍烟幕的脑袋。  
“击倒！你到底把我当什么！”烟幕突然爆发了。  
“怎么了？”  
“毒刺跟我说了，你让声波打开你的CPU查看记忆扇区，你知不知道这有多危险！一个不小心，CPU就全毁了！你为什么要瞒着我做这么危险的事！”  
“我是怕你不同意……”  
“你就算告诉我，为了大黄蜂我也会同意，但是我会陪在你身边，陪着你完成这个手术！可是你一直瞒着我，万一你有什么意外，你想过我没有！”  
“对不起，我不想你为我担心。”  
“我们是火伴啊！火伴之间不就应该互相关心互相照顾吗？你这么大的事都瞒着我，却告诉声波和毒刺，你有没有把我当你的火伴！”  
“烟幕，我承认我是隐瞒了你这件事，但是我真的是怕你担心，因为这事太凶险了……”  
“我再也不想听你解释什么了！你不把我当火伴，我要跟你分手！”  
“诶等等？你说什么？”  
“我说分手！再也不跟你说一句话了！”

“所以，失恋了？”红蜘蛛被击倒拉来油吧，表示自己不能和天火一起刷游戏很不满。  
“是被甩了。”击倒要了一杯高纯。  
“那你找路障去啊，都是他害的，找我干嘛？我又不是知心姐姐！”  
“路障机体有点不良反应，救护车正在给他检查。”  
“骚包医生，年轻人吵几句很正常，床头吵架床尾和，拆一顿就好了。”  
“红蜘蛛你很有经验啊！”  
“你丫的要不要听？不听拉倒我走了！”  
“别别别，陪我待会儿。”  
“我还是那句话，只要你拆的技术够高，他不会真想跟你分手的。”  
“你满脑子拆拆拆的，天火就这么教你的？”  
“我走了！”  
“别别别，我错了，红蜘蛛亲爱的，拜托陪我一会儿。”  
“所以，如果家里拆腻了，就野外拆，晚上拆腻了，就换早上拆。拆一次解决不了，就拆两次。总能解决问题的！”  
“红蜘蛛，你跟天火第一次相遇就是在野外是吧？”  
“是啊怎么了？”  
“当时你有没有打野战？”  
“滚你丫的！老子走了！再跟你说话我就自戳双目！”

“你瞒着烟幕这事的确是你的不对，小天使难怪会生气。”爵士在办公室里被击倒堵住。  
“我也没想到他会生这么大的气。”  
“不过小天使刀子嘴豆腐心，过几天就应该气消了。”  
“我是不是应该狠狠地拆他一顿，他就不生气了？”  
“这他炉渣的谁教你的？”爵士表示惊呆了。  
“红蜘蛛。”  
“什么人出什么主意。”爵士笑了笑，“我也建议你用拆解决问题。”  
“……”  
“不过拆也是很有技巧的。小天使喜欢浪漫，你可别太着急了，优雅点最好。”  
“是吗？呵呵。”  
“还有他喜欢嘴上逞强，你让着点他。”  
“你怎么比我还了解我家烟幕？”  
“有吗？”  
“这就是所谓受方的同感？”  
爵士一个数据板就扔了过来。

因为烟幕还没有开始实习，所以并没有住到警局的公寓，而是直接搬回了以前和大黄蜂一起住的房子。晚上他出门的时候，就看到红色涂装亮闪闪的火伴（前火伴？）正以一种十分骚气的姿势倚靠在公寓门口，看到他下来就说：“烟幕，约吗？”  
旁边有花痴的人已经大声喊了：“约约约！不约是傻子！”  
烟幕翻翻白眼。“我不认识他。”  
击倒拉住烟幕。“真这么绝情？”  
“男子汉大丈夫，说一不二，分手了还吃什么回头草？”  
“跟我走。”击倒拉着烟幕走出去，在周围一片“哇好帅啊”“男友力MAX”“好想被他拉着走啊”“想上去舔他”“狠狠地拆了那辆小跑车吧”的声音中，烟幕不争气地脸红了。  
“击倒你干什么！你放我下来……”忽然发觉自己被凌空抱了起来，烟幕拼命挣扎。  
没有回答，击倒直接把烟幕放进了汽车里，系好安全带，随后自己也坐了进去，拧钥匙，开车。  
“击倒你要带我去哪儿？”烟幕感觉今天的击倒似乎有点和往常不对劲。  
“一会儿你就知道了。”嘴角扬起好看的弧度，击倒并不正面回答。  
【拆 省略】


	50. Chapter 50

50

二年级的警校学生终于都开始正式实习了，烟幕一点期待也没有。横炮去了5楼特一队，飞毛腿去了4楼骑警队，蓝霹雳去了8楼科研处，横炮和毒刺还在6楼的特二队，烟幕自己在警局大厅的户籍室办公窗口，百无聊赖地玩手机。  
也不能怪他，户籍室已经很多年都没分到实习生了，这次系统不知道是不是喝了高纯了，把烟幕分到了户籍室。这里倒是不用出任务，不用跑外勤，就是偶尔给来办身份证明的人办一下，十分清闲。烟幕看着好朋友们时不时地出去外勤，羡慕的要死，尤其是看到跟在擎天柱和铁皮身后的横炮，都快流口水了。  
不过唯一的好处就是本以为会为难他的黑寡妇似乎乐得清闲，烟幕来了之后她大概交代了一下工作就经常不出现了，烟幕倒是也能安心在这待着了。

一个十分普通的上午。烟幕正在窗口刷手机，一个温和的声音传来。“你好，我来办一下身份证明。”  
接过对方递来的材料。“敌无双，职业追捕者，原籍塞博坦。你是塞星人啊！”  
“是的，”对面深蓝色涂装的TF温和地说，“我是职业追捕者，经常去外面的行星工作，这次回来按照规定，是得来这里办理居住手续的。以前都是黑寡妇办理，她今天没在？”  
“她有事出去了，我是实习的警校学生。”  
很快办理好了，把材料递给敌无双，烟幕又接着刷手机。  
敌无双看了看材料，忽然愣住了。“你——你叫烟幕？”下面有烟幕的签章。  
“嗯对，怎么了？”烟幕抬起头。忽然觉得眼前的机体有点眼熟，但是他是从宇宙来的，自己应该没见过的。算了，不想那么多了，接着玩手机。  
“抱歉，是我失态了。”敌无双礼貌地微笑了一下，转身离去。  
这个世界上，同名同姓的人很多，他长的并不像他，虽然都是跑车，虽然车门上都印着那个“38”。但不是他。  
他已经回归火种源了。

爵士休息间隙一般喜欢直接跑到警车的办公室，其实他一直想让通天晓把他俩的办公室安排到一起，这样就省得他每天跑来跑去，但是被通天晓坚决拒绝了，理由是两个副官按照办公标准可以一人一间办公室，不用挤一间。  
“可是我就想跟警车挤一间啊！”  
“所以我每次去找你们俩还得先确定你们俩方便不方便开门？”  
所以爵士只好每天继续长途跋涉到警车的办公室去欺负他家条子去。  
不过今天，爵士还没走到警车办公室门口，忽然看到警车走了出来，按了电梯的上行键，然后走了进去。电梯关门，上行。停在了8楼。  
爵士皱眉，科研处？如果警车要给震荡波送资料，他完全不用自己去，可是如果不是找震荡波，以他的身份，找普通的职员更不用自己亲自上去。爵士觉得有点奇怪，于是他决定跟上去看看。  
电梯来到了8楼，爵士走出来四处探望，科研处工作人员比较少，所以这层楼向来比较安静。所以在这安静之中，那一声巴掌声就显得格外响亮。  
爵士向着巴掌声的发出地走过去。没办法，好奇心是爵士的一大特点。  
然后他看到了警车正站在一个人面前，捂着脸。  
喵了个咪警车被人打了？爵士护老公的小宇宙立马爆发了。  
敢打我家警车？反了你了！警车只能我欺负！  
爵士迅速过去，警车见到自己火伴似乎很吃惊。“爵士，你怎么来了？”  
“刚才那人呢？跑哪儿去了？”  
“刚才的人？什么人？”  
“你刚才跟谁说话？”  
“刚才？哦，蓝霹雳。”  
爵士在记忆扇区里搜索了一下。“二年级来实习的那个？我记得他好像是和飞毛腿住一个宿舍，在大黄蜂隔壁。”  
“你认识他？”  
“知道，但是不熟，平常没什么交集，没打过招呼。”  
警车点点头，准备离开。  
“等等，让我看看你脸！”  
爵士拉下警车捂着脸的手，一个清晰的巴掌印，都肿起来了，可见力道之大。  
“他凭什么打你？一个来实习的小毛孩子，敢打一队的副官？！”爵士很生气，后果很严重。“我要去找他算账！”  
警车一把拉住爵士。“爵士，别去了，算了。”  
“什么？这怎么能算了呢？你看你脸上的伤，都肿起来了！打这么狠怎么能算了！”  
“没关系，我去拿毛巾敷一下就好了。”  
“警车，听你这口气，你不是第一次被他打了？”  
警车没有说话。  
“你不会是做了什么对不起他的事吧？难道你脚踏两条船？”  
对于自家火伴戏精上身的猜测警车有点无奈。“爵士，乱想什么呢！不是你猜的那样。”  
“那到底是怎么回事？你不说我就找他问去，大不了我找震荡波去！”爵士捋起袖子就要去找震荡波。  
“爵士，他是我弟弟。”  
“什么？你还有弟弟？我从来没听说过你有弟弟！”爵士很震惊。  
“蓝霹雳从小性格比较倔，而且我们没在一起长大。”  
“那他在警校也没听你说过啊！”  
“蓝霹雳不想搞特殊。”  
“那他为什么打你？亲弟弟也不能打哥哥啊！”  
“回头我再详细给你说吧。”  
“警车，原来你还瞒着我好多事，你不爱我了。”  
“爵士……”  
“你有弟弟，那你有哥哥吗？”  
“哥哥……有过。”  
“有……等等，什么叫有过？”

爵士拿着毛巾仔细地帮警车敷脸上的巴掌印，警车稍微皱了一下眉。  
“疼吗？”爵士心疼地看着自己火伴，越看越觉得火大。  
“没关系了，蓝霹雳还是个孩子。”  
“孩子就可以随便打人？”  
“他一直不肯原谅我，因为我们的哥哥。”  
“警车，到底怎么回事？”  
“我和蓝霹雳还有一个哥哥，叫烟幕。”  
“啥？”  
“不是你认识的烟幕，同名罢了。”  
“哦，他在哪？”  
“他回归火种源了。在内战中，有一次通天晓派他去查看一个河外星系军火贩子在塞星上的基地，他潜入进去，通天晓发觉不对劲，要他撤离，但是他为了拿情报，没有听通天晓的……随后，那里发生了爆炸，他，再也没有回来。”  
“那跟蓝霹雳打你有什么关系？”  
“爵士，那次出任务，本来是应该我去的。”

——怎么了警车，看起来脸色不太好？  
——大哥，没事，可能是昨天的伤口有点恶化了，内战缺医少药也没办法。  
——你一会儿是不是要出任务？我替你去吧。  
——你已经连续几天没休息了，今天好不容易休息，还是我去吧。  
——得了吧，你还跟我客气？

——情况不太对，那很可能是个陷阱！烟幕，准备撤退！  
——长官，我好不容易才进到堡垒里面的，情报就在眼前了，即使是陷阱我也得赌一把。  
——我只是让你巡查，没让你找情报！烟幕你什么时候能改一改你这好赌的性子！  
——通天晓长官，你知道的，我从来没输过，这次不会，以后也不会。等我消息。

——通天晓长官，3号区堡垒发生爆炸！  
——什么？烟幕！烟幕！回答我！你能听到吗？  
——长官，烟幕的生命信号刚刚下线了……

“他再也没有回来。”警车顿了一下，“蓝霹雳从此以后再也没跟我说过话。”


	51. Chapter 51

51

“蓝霹雳，帮我把文件送到特警二队声波的办公室。”科研处的长官叫来蓝霹雳。  
“是，震荡波长官。”

[骇翼]爵士，我带了你喜欢吃的零食，在声波办公室，快点来！  
[爵士]哇骇翼你太好了爱你么么哒~~  
[骇翼]别别别，我还不想被你家警车追杀呢……  
[爵士]哈哈开个玩笑……  
[骇翼]快点过来，不然被毒刺和大黄蜂抢光了！  
[爵士]马上就到！

敲门声。  
“谁啊？骇翼你还找了别人来吃？”爵士把袋子护到自己跟前。  
“没有啊，我去开门。”骇翼走过去打开门，门口站着的是蓝霹雳。  
“蓝霹雳！实习开始一直没见你了！”大黄蜂热情地跟蓝霹雳打招呼。  
蓝霹雳点点头，把数据板递给声波。“震荡波长官要我把这份报告给声波长官。——那我就告辞了。”拉开门准备走。  
“你等等！”爵士拦在蓝霹雳面前。“你就是蓝霹雳？”  
“是我。”蓝霹雳显然不认识爵士。“有什么事？”  
“你把警车打了，还问我有什么事？”爵士捋起袖子。  
蓝霹雳想了一下：“你就是爵士？那家伙的火伴？”  
“什么那家伙，那是你哥！你懂不懂礼貌！”  
“让开，我要走了。”  
“嘿，你这小兔崽子，今天我非替警车教训一下你不可！”  
“你凭什么管我！”  
“凭什么？你没听说过长嫂如母吗？”  
“啊！救命！……”

“去送文件被打成这样？这太不符合逻辑了。”震荡波看着自己的实习生。

警局的天台是个好地方，任何有心事的TF都可以来这里看夕阳，心灵就会得到净化。天台是个有故事的地方。  
所以当蓝霹雳来到天台的时候，就看到爵士已经在那里了。蓝霹雳扭头就走。  
爵士急忙拦住他。“站住！听妈妈的话！——啊呸，听我的话！”  
蓝霹雳背对着他。“什么话，说吧。反正我打不过你。”  
“蓝霹雳，警车跟我说了过去的事。你要相信，失去你们的哥哥，警车的伤心难过一点也不比你少，何况，因为烟幕是代替他去的，他的自责在心里压了这么多年，你绝对想不到有多沉重！”  
“说这些有什么用？大哥再也不会回来了。”  
“蓝霹雳，如果那天去的是警车，牺牲的也是警车，你就高兴了吗？”

不是没有想过，如果失去的是警车，自己会不会责怪烟幕没有照顾好他。内战的时候蓝霹雳还很小，他是烟幕一手带大的，所以有时候似乎跟烟幕的感情要比警车更深。在他记忆里，烟幕是个宠弟弟，无条件满足他一切要求的哥哥，而警车留给他的印象，永远都是在开会，看数据板，部署作战计划。他觉得在警车心里，工作远比他这个弟弟重要。  
知道烟幕牺牲的那一刻他几乎崩溃了，面对通天晓愧疚的神情，他稚嫩的身体毫不犹豫地扑了上去。警车死死地抱住他：“蓝霹雳你干什么！大哥的死跟通天晓长官没关系！”然后那一巴掌就落在了警车的脸上。  
“警车，我以后再也不想见你。”  
那是他到现在为止跟警车说的最后一句话。  
虽然后来考警校，但也是为了想继承烟幕的遗志，进入警校之后他也从来没跟人说过他是特一队副官的弟弟，更不想原谅他。警车来找过他几次，每次都是被他毫不留情甩一巴掌。  
烟幕本不用死的。如果不是为了替警车去，他会一直留在自己身边。  
可是，如果失去的是警车，自己难道就高兴吗？  
不，不会高兴。失去谁都不行。  
可是长久以来心里对失去大哥的痛苦无从发泄……

“你只是在找一个借口罢了，把心里的痛苦发泄到警车身上，这样你才能感觉轻松一点。”爵士早就猜到蓝霹雳的想法。  
蓝霹雳无法反驳。  
“如果我是荣格，我会说出一大堆理论来，但是我懒得说了。蓝霹雳，我敢打赌，如果牺牲的是警车，你也会难过，对吧？”

蓝霹雳下班回到警局公寓，发现电梯没开。最近天气不好，经常有暴风，附近的电线大概是刮断了，电梯供电被切断了，只能走楼梯上去，好在这点楼层对他来说不算什么。  
楼梯间上面传来一个熟悉的声音。  
“爵士，能不能放开我的胸了？”  
“不要！它是我的！”  
“是你的，回家再摸好吗？你这样我都没法拿东西了……”  
“警车，我要亲亲抱抱举高高！”  
“听话爵士，先回家。”  
“警车，我就喜欢你这一脸性冷淡的样子。”  
“爵士，再不听话我就在这拆了你。”  
“来呀来呀！楼梯play什么的还没玩过呢！”  
蓝霹雳在楼梯下面上也不是，下也不是。你们俩不知道电梯坏了大家都会走楼梯的吗？！  
终于，他还是决定咳嗽一声。然后面无表情地从那已经快要玩脱的两个TF身边走过，打开自己家门，关门。

吃完饭还没来得及收拾，电灯闪了几下就灭了，外面传来狂风暴雨的声音。看来要修好电得等到明天了。蓝霹雳摸黑回到卧室，准备休息。门外传来了敲门声。开门，是爵士。  
“你来干什么？”  
“我来关心你啊。”爵士一脸笑眯眯。  
“谢谢，但我不是幼生体，既不怕黑也不怕打雷。”  
“你今天跟震荡波做实验受伤了吧？你胸甲上有明显的凹痕，刚才警车看到了。”  
“……一点小伤，不劳关心。”  
“蓝霹雳，我可是带着充满爱意的医疗箱来的，你就让我一直站在门口说话？”

“疼就说出来。”  
“不疼。”  
“你跟警车还真像。”  
“什么？”  
“都是嘴上冷淡，其实心里是很软的。蓝霹雳，介意我给你讲个睡前故事吗？”  
“我已经成年了。”  
“就当是听妈妈一次吧。”  
“又来！谁说你是我妈了！”  
“我第一次认识警车的时候，是在油吧。”爵士和蓝霹雳一起坐在地上，靠着床。“我觉得他是个挺冷淡的家伙，不管从哪个方面来说。警车那天是出勤处理一起斗殴事件的，当然了，事件的当事人之一就是我。别误会，我是被别人挑衅的。在门口他救我的时候，本来那几个家伙绝对不是他对手的，可是他还是受伤了。当然是小伤了，一点点，被一个家伙用激光枪打到了。其实当时我看到了，他分心去保护了路边的一个幼生体，那个幼生体才没有被流弹伤到。后来我问过他，他说那个幼生体让他想起以前一个经常眼巴巴跟在他身后的小屁孩。那个时候他很忙，天天看数据板开会，都顾不上陪小屁孩，等他忙完了，小屁孩早就被大哥哄充电了，他只能陪着已经进入梦乡的小屁孩说几句话，虽然他自己也早已经累得撑不住。”  
“有一年那个小屁孩过生日，他两个哥哥都给他准备了礼物。他最喜欢的礼物，一个闪电光束枪的模型，是他二哥准备的。但是大哥准备的礼物被二哥掀桌子时不小心弄坏了，二哥就把自己准备的礼物给了大哥，要大哥转交，还拜托大哥别告诉他。结果第二天，他很委屈地抱怨二哥怎么不像大哥那样给自己送礼物。”  
“过了好多年，小屁孩考上了警校，他哥哥就在这里上课，但是因为一些原因，他不肯见他哥哥，也没有选他哥哥的课。他大概不知道，除了他哥哥去找他的那几次，每次他上课，去操场训练，上自习，他哥哥只要在学校，都会去看他，不让他发现，就在旁边，小心地看，就跟他小时候眼巴巴跟在他哥哥后面一个样。”  
“有一次他做实验太入迷，结果忘了时间，被锁在实验楼里，不小心触碰到了危险气体，眼看着快不行了，是他哥哥砸开实验楼的门锁，冒着把自己炸回火种源的危险把他抱了出来。可惜他当时已经强制下线了，不知道是谁救了他。”  
“别再说了。”蓝霹雳的表情在黑夜中看不清。  
“蓝霹雳，警车他真的……很爱你。”  
“他爱的不是你么？”  
“搞毛啊你小子，我说的是兄弟之情，兄弟之情！你要是敢跟我抢警车的话，我就再把你揍一遍，一遍不解决问题就揍两遍！”

“警车呼叫特一指挥中心。”  
“指挥中心收到，这里是飞过山。”  
“飞过山，我需要支援，隧道发生了塌方，我的后轴被撞到了，没法变形了。”  
“收到，我会立刻派人去你的坐标处与你汇合。”  
爵士走进来。“不用找人了，我知道派谁去最好。”

蓝霹雳一路疾驰来到爵士给他发的坐标位置。说实话他也不知道自己为什么会答应爵士，也许是昨天晚上爵士的话给他带来了一些震动？摇摇头，不去想那些，蓝霹雳变形成机器人形态，将洞口的碎石搬开。  
细碎的光线重新进来，警车眯了眯光学镜。进来的TF看起来很高，头雕上有着和他相似的突起。  
“蓝霹雳？”到底是警车，再吃惊也只是淡淡地说了一句。“我没想到会是你来。”  
“你以为是爵士？”  
“谢谢你特意过来。”  
“……别动，我帮你把这些石头搬开。它们有点沉。”蓝霹雳变形开始作业。  
警车闭起光学镜，准备养一下精神，刚才耗费了太多能量。蓝霹雳动作迅速，很快就打开了出路，扶起警车走到隧道外面。刺眼的阳光让警车一下子就眯起了光学镜，在隧道待久了，还真不适应。  
“抱歉。”蓝霹雳忽然说。  
警车没听清。“什么？”  
“没什么。我该叫你什么好呢？叫警车，”蓝霹雳终于认真看了警车一眼，“还是叫哥哥？”  
“都可以，蓝霹雳。”警车的光学镜里有一丝闪动。  
“回去吧，哥哥。”  
“嗯。”


	52. Chapter 52

52

爱使人不会失去任何东西。  
但害怕爱的话，什么都不会得到。  
——B.d.安谢丽斯

“记录，我是敌无双，3塞时前我受到敌方捕猎小队偷袭，飞船右推进器损坏，发生能量液泄露，我将迫降在一颗卫星上，坐标如下。”  
按下按键，深蓝色的机体用力拉住控制杆，飞船发出一声暗哑的轰鸣，降落在布满灰尘的卫星表面。变形，敌无双四下看了看，“记录，这颗卫星表面似乎没有人为痕迹，我将继续探查。同时寻找能量体修复飞船。”  
在一颗似乎没有人为痕迹的星球表面寻找能量体是一件不那么容易的事。敌无双几乎已经要放弃的时候，忽然听到正北200公里外传来武器交火的声音。  
“有人在活动？”不是霸天虎，他们的气味敌无双自认离300万光年也能闻出来。那又是谁？不管怎么说，还是应该去看看，毕竟飞船现在实在没法起飞。

“我打赌你们的弹药已经快要用光了吧！要不要来点特制的烟雾弹？”  
“糟糕我什么都看不见了！”  
“我也是！咳咳咳……”  
敌无双悄无声息来到一块巨大的岩石后面，看到的是一堆缭绕的烟雾，中间似乎夹杂着一辆窜来窜去的蓝色的小跑车，在灰黑色的烟雾中，车门上的38时隐时现。敌无双不清楚两方的身份，但是长期的离群活动让他不愿意过多卷入未知的事件中。眼下修好飞船继续追击逃跑的霸天虎是首要工作，敌无双想了想，没有按下记录键，而是转身离去了。

还是没有找到多少能量体，那就意味着他只能等待飞船的自我修复，这将是一个漫长的过程。敌无双准备趁这个时间去更远的地方试试运气。  
他绕到一个峡谷的背影处，这里也许会有能量体的沉淀。打开搜索模式，无论是光学镜还是音频接收器都调到了最大接受度。  
所以，他一下子就听到了一个清晰的声音。  
“嘿，搞偷袭可不是什么正大光明的事。”  
没错，敌无双也是被偷袭才迫降到这的，他十分认同地点了点头，同时对这个声音的主人也多了两分好感。  
“别忘了是你先放烟雾弹的。”  
“好吧好吧，我们都有错，那不如各退一步怎么样？你先把这个解开。”  
“哈哈哈哈小跑车，你搞清楚状况好吗？现在你已经是我的俘虏了，还想着逃跑？”  
“我没想着逃跑，也许我们可以友好地握握手，然后下次见面一起喝两杯？”  
“你戴着汽车人的标志，是塞博坦人？”  
“是的……你认识塞博坦人？”  
“没错，汽车人啊，我最喜欢了。老实说我以前就拆过不少汽车人……”  
“哈哈……哈哈……这个笑话一点也不好笑……”  
“我也拆过你们那里的霸天虎，他们的机翼是最敏感的地方了。不过我还是更喜欢地面单位，可惜霸天虎里没什么好看的地面单位，我喜欢汽车人，漂亮的小跑车满大街都是。”  
“哦是吗，对于你的夸奖我表示虚心接受。”  
“我以前拆过的小跑车都特别带感，他们会一边被我拆，一边哭还一边骂，你不知道那种感觉，超级棒的。”  
“我还真不知道。要不你把我放开，我们可以去我的飞船上慢慢听你讲故事？”  
“他们的腰身线条特别流畅，脖颈线路也很迷人，就像你现在这样，两手被能量锁吊起来，被我轻轻一模，就会浑身颤抖……”  
“说真的你不用示范了，我已经能脑补那种画面了……”  
“我可不是在示范。也许我们可以玩一次，你的车前灯我还蛮喜欢的，介意我从这里开始吗？”  
“啊啊……别……”声音里竟带上了一丝压抑的感觉。  
敌无双终于看清了那个蓝色的小跑车，正被能量锁吊着丝毫动弹不得，身边一个河外星系的外星生命体，正在他胸前的车灯上漫不经芯地一路划下，释放着轻微的电流。作为已经活了几百万年的TF来说，敌无双很清楚他要干什么。这种微电流不会致命，但是会调动起小跑车的全身敏感线路节点。眼下这个漂亮的小跑车就明显有点支撑不住了，光学镜也开始眯起来，腰身扭动了两下，显得更加诱人了。  
敌无双忽然发觉自己有奇怪的念头。但是现在还有更重要的事要做，他把等离子发射器蓄能，瞄准那个长的奇奇怪怪的外星人，超大火力发射。

烟幕清醒过来的时候已经在一个陌生的飞船上了，身边是一个深蓝色的TF，正在写飞行日志。  
“你醒了？”深蓝色的机体听到动静，转过身看着他。  
“是你救了我？你戴着汽车人的标志！你是汽车人！”在这里看到汽车人，烟幕显然有点意外。  
“我是职业追捕者，被敌人偷袭迫降到这里了。”  
“谢谢你，我叫烟幕。”  
“敌无双。”简单介绍了一下自己，敌无双又开始继续自己的工作。  
“你的右推进器被打的不轻啊！”烟幕起身来到飞船的显示屏前。“这样你都能迫降成功？”  
“习惯了。我经常在宇宙里追捕逃犯，这种情况经常会有。”  
“如果你要等飞船自我修复的话可要很长时间的，”烟幕看了看能量储备显示，“我的飞船上还有一些……”  
“什么？”敌无双正专心写日志，头也没抬地问。  
“不，没什么，这么长的时间，不如我们来喝一杯？”

“我从来没有见过那样的霸天虎，然后我就一炮轰开了他的火种舱。”  
“嗯。”  
“有一次我们潜入到一个他们的秘密基地里，在那里居然看到几个霸天虎在玩老虎机。”  
“嗯。”  
“然后我说不如我们来赌一下吧，然后就一把把他们的命全赢了……”  
“嗯。”  
“我说敌无双，你能把光学镜从你的飞行日志上离开一下吗？”  
敌无双放下数据板，“我习惯了用文字做记录。”  
“不习惯跟别人说话？信奉行动比语言更重要？”  
“我猜你大概是个搞心理咨询的。”  
“我是个战士，一个英勇无畏的博派战士。”  
“好吧，战士，你可以继续说的你的故事，我听着。”  
“敌无双，看着我。”烟幕扳过敌无双的脑袋，盯着他的光学镜。“其实我也搞一点心理咨询。”  
“嗯，所以？”  
“让我来看看你现在的内心在想什么……你大概觉得我有点烦，太过于吵闹，但是又无法摆脱，毕竟我还是很有魅力的，所以心里选择逃避我……”【作者注：真正的心理咨询并不是这样的，并不是我看你一眼就能猜到你心里在想什么（这是算命的），也不会催眠问你的银行卡密码（这是违法的），更不会打个响指就让你睡着（这是拍电影的），因为作者就是个搞心理咨询的神棍，但是我懒得写那么详细的东西了，为了剧情需要ORZ】  
“烟幕，别拿我做心理分析。”  
“你刚才救我的时候看到了什么？”  
“刚才？”敌无双老实地承认，“看到你身上的胸甲腹甲和肩甲都被拆下来了，不过你放心，我应该没给你安错。”  
烟幕忽然抱住敌无双，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“烟幕！”敌无双好不容易才挣脱开，“我救你不需要你这样的！”  
“但是我想。”  
“可我是个宇宙的流浪者……”  
“但是我想。”  
“我们可能以后都不会再见到了……”  
“但是我想。”  
“……”  
敌无双觉得自己大概不该喝那杯高纯。在宇宙漂泊了这么久，酒量不行了。

“大哥你终于回来了！”烟幕刚一回到家，不出意外就看到等在门口眼巴巴盼望着的蓝霹雳。  
“送你的礼物。”烟幕把一个宇宙巡洋舰的玩具模型放到蓝霹雳的手上。  
“太好了谢谢大哥！”蓝霹雳兴奋极了。  
“这几天吃的好吗？睡的怎么样？有没有好好听话？”烟幕面对蓝霹雳的时候，就是个合格的保姆。  
“大哥你不在家的日子警车天天带我去通天晓家蹭饭……”  
“要叫长官。通天晓长官。”  
“好吧。大哥给我讲讲这次外出吧，我最喜欢听故事了！”  
“这次外出没什么特别的故事。”  
“一点也没有吗？也没碰上什么好玩的人吗？”  
“没有。……只是遇到了一个特别无聊的人，估计以后也见不到了。”


	53. Chapter 53

53

人们经常被恋爱欺骗，被恋爱伤害，变得不幸。  
尽管如此，人们还是要恋爱。  
——缪斯

敌无双回到塞星的第一件事就是去擎天柱的办公室报道，汇报了一下最近的追捕情况，又去通天晓的办公室讨论了下一步的计划。忙完工作，他走出博派的基地，准备找个安静的地方休息一下，热闹是他不擅长的。好在这几个共事的人，擎天柱，通天晓，警车，铁皮，救护车，也大多面瘫脸，除了爱搞破坏的千斤顶。  
但是，他还是看到了一个意想不到的身影。  
眼前蓝色TF正拉着一个跟他很像的幼生体，边走边絮絮叨叨地跟他说话。警车跟在旁边。  
这感觉，怎么看怎么像一家三口。  
没错，毕竟人家就是一家三口。

“烟幕。”敌无双犹豫了一下，还是开口了。  
蓝色的TF抬头，看到时他，光学镜闪过一丝意外，一丝欣喜，一丝无奈，随后又恢复正常。“你是？”  
轮到敌无双愣了。“你不认识我了？”  
“抱歉，你是哪位？”烟幕看向旁边的警车，“你朋友？”  
警车说：“是博派追踪者，敌无双。”  
烟幕点点头。“哦，你好。”  
不，这不可能！他刚刚看到我的时候明明眼神里有意外和惊喜的！怎么会不认识我？烟幕，你到底在搞什么？

敌无双又在博派的基地见到了烟幕和警车。后者礼貌地和他打招呼，前者则没有太大的反应。敌无双越发搞不懂烟幕到底在想什么，他看到警车离开，烟幕走进自己的房间，就立刻跟了进去。  
“警车，我等会再回复你……敌无双？”看到开门进来的人，烟幕停下自己的工作。  
“你到底在搞什么？”敌无双开门见山地问。  
“什么搞什么？”  
“为什么装不认识我？”  
“我觉得没有必要显出我们以前的关系。”  
“这是你的真心话？”  
“是的。”  
“那以前算什么？”  
“算过去式。”  
“所以——你和警车才是一对？”  
“啊？”  
“那个跟你很像的幼生体是你们的小火种？”  
“……”  
“是怕被自己的现任知道以前曾经跟我滚过床单，所以对我视而不见？”  
“对，就是这样。所以你可以走了吗？我不想惹麻烦，警车一会儿就过来了。”  
“烟幕，招惹我的下场你想过吗？”  
“没想过。”  
敌无双猛地站起来走到桌子旁边，把烟幕按在转椅上，双手撑着扶手，居高临下地看着他。“那你不妨现在开始想一下。我可以帮你。”

敌无双按住烟幕的肩甲，一手向下进攻，毫不费力地把烟幕的双腿分开，架在椅子的扶手上。对接面板一览无遗。烟幕并没有反抗他的动作，只是闭起了光学镜。  
敌无双咬着他脖颈处的线路，一下一下，不轻不重，却又恰到好处。“烟幕，烟幕。”他喊着他的名字。对方并没有回应，紧闭的光学镜甚至都没有睁开一下。敌无双忽然觉得火大，自己好像一个被人玩弄又被随手抛弃的玩具一样。他的手一路向下，熟练地找到烟幕的对接面板，撬开。  
“看来你的身体倒是很诚实。”敌无双在烟幕的接口外侧轻轻地按了按，对方果然颤抖了一下。“不想记得我是吗？我想你的身体可不像你这样爱撒谎。”  
烟幕能感觉到自己的对接面板下面已经充满了润滑液，他也能感觉到敌无双的对接面板下面有什么热辣辣的东西在顶着他的接口，似乎昂首的敌人，正在准备进攻。敌无双再没给他任何思考的时间，直接分开接口处的保护叶片，挺身进去。  
烟幕被这突如其来的侵略弄得弓起了机体，后仰的脖颈突出了一个性感的曲线。  
“你看，虽然只进去过一次，但是它还是很清楚地记得我的感觉。”敌无双甚至没有任何停顿，他的输出管一路掠过烟幕的保护叶片，接口和对接通道，撞开能源镜垫片，狠狠地撞击进次级油箱里去。  
烟幕顾不上反驳任何话语，他已经被CPU里密密麻麻的过热警报快弄晕了。感觉自己好像狂风巨浪中的一只小船，一会儿被抛到浪尖，一会儿又被打入海底，完全控制不住自己。  
他喊了出来。直到敌无双把浓烈的次级能量液全射进他的次级油箱里。

当烟幕再次上线的时候，看到敌无双在穿胸甲，再怎么瞎的光学镜也能看到他的胸甲上，腹甲上，腿甲上，到处都是荧蓝色的润滑液，想也知道那不是他自己的。  
听到他上线的动静，敌无双的动作停顿了一下，但是并没有转身看烟幕。  
“我已经给你清洗过了，你可以再休息一下。”  
烟幕没有说话。  
“我的飞船上还有位置——你要不要，跟我走？”

警车还是头一次看到他哥哥这么伤芯的样子。“你们俩开始谈恋爱了吗？就分手了？”  
“我没跟他走，就分手了。”  
“你这爱情够短暂的。”  
“你知道的，我不可能走。”  
“为了蓝霹雳？我完全可以照顾他。”  
“我打赌蓝霹雳喜欢我多过喜欢你。”  
“我也是他哥好吗？”

——抱歉，我没法跟你一起走。


	54. Chapter 54

54

我已不再喜欢太阳和花朵，  
因为看到它们会让我心痛。  
我喜欢你死去的那一天密布的乌云。  
——马里.克里

敌无双随后就离开了塞博坦，继续他的宇宙追捕之旅。宇宙的时间总是过得很慢很慢，一个人的时候，似乎时间都是静止的。  
有一天，敌无双收到了一封邮件，是来自烟幕的。他想也没想就删除了。不想再看到任何有关他的东西。  
第二天，他在浏览汽车人基地信报的时候发现了这么几行字。  
“河外星系军火贩子在塞星的基地发生爆炸”  
“博派战士回归火种源”  
河外星系？记得上次在卫星迫降的时候，烟幕曾经跟他说过，他就是在追击河外星系的军火贩子才到那个卫星上的。想到这儿，敌无双忽然觉得火种舱里有一种剧烈的疼痛感，痛的他几乎无法站立。他立刻跟通天晓取得了联系，询问关于这次爆炸的详细消息。  
得到回答的那一刻，他几乎不相信自己的音频接收器。当他颤抖着双手从邮件回收箱里找到那封熟悉的邮件时，点开，瞬间泪如雨下。  
“敌无双，我其实还挺喜欢你的。但是，我大概见不到你了。”

“敌无双！敌无双！敌无双！！！”烟幕第3次用尽了全身力气喊。  
“啊？什么？”敌无双从回忆里回过神，看到眼前年轻的警校实习生正在户籍办理窗口处一脸关爱智障的眼神看着自己。意识到自己发呆太久了，他抱歉地冲烟幕笑笑。“不好意思，你刚说什么？”  
“你的注册已经好了，就是第一周需要注册两次，以后就不用每周都来注册了。”烟幕把敌无双的证件递给他。  
“谢谢。”敌无双收起证件，转身离去。

“敌无双。”身后响起了一个熟悉的声音，尽管已经几十万年没见过了，但是敌无双还是立刻就听出了声音的主人。  
“警车，很久未见了。”  
“是的，有40万年了吧。”  
“我回来办理手续。你——最近好吗？”  
“我听说你回来了。今天晚上来我家坐坐吧。”看到敌无双有点为难，警车又补充了一句，“爵士知道了你的事，想见见你。”  
“爵士是……？”  
“我的火伴。”警车解释说。  
“你——又有火伴了？”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”

下班之后，警车开车带敌无双回到警局公寓，爵士已经先在家等着了。把车开进地下车库，走到电梯口，等待电梯下来。  
“警车，爵士在家吗？我一会去找他组队去！”烟幕和击倒也下班回来了。  
“在家。”警车的回答简洁明了。  
“你不是敌无双吗？”烟幕看着警车旁边的TF。  
“烟幕。”敌无双看着烟幕微笑着点点头，温和地打招呼。  
“敌无双？”击倒眯起光学镜，好像在想什么。  
“击倒，就是我跟你说的，我实习办的第一个业务就是他啊。”烟幕还记得挺清的。

“你就是敌无双？快请进。”爵士把敌无双让进客厅，好奇地打量着他，热情的目光看的敌无双浑身不自在。  
“爵士，你又买音响了？”  
“警车，别动我的音响！”  
“我们已经堆了一个房间的音响、CD和演唱会应援荧光棒了，你还准备再占领我的书房吗？”  
“拜托了警车，我实在喜欢这个牌子的，你不知道它的出音效果有多棒！下次我给你试试！”  
“求你了，我还想保护我的音频接收器多活几年。”  
“警车你好不近人情啊……要不我今晚好好帮你舒服一下，你就让我留着那个音响吧……”  
“爵士把你的手放开，家里还有外人呢！”  
“哼。”敌无双冷笑了一声。“警车，你现在的日子还真是舒服，大概也不记得你以前的火伴了吧？”  
“以前的火伴？”爵士从警车身上跳下来，“喵了个咪你说啥？”

“击倒，你从刚才回来就在想什么？有心事？”烟幕看着厨房里不时传出碰撞声的击倒。“平时你不是这样啊？”  
“你跟那个敌无双以前就认识吗？”  
“我怎么会认识他？他是追踪者，整天在宇宙跑，跟我又没有交集。我也是前几天给他办身份手续才知道他的。你干嘛这么问？”  
击倒想起以前曾经有过几次，烟幕在睡梦中喊过这个名字。但是他从来没有问过烟幕，毕竟谁都会有过去，这没什么好稀奇的。但是当看到这个名字的主人真的出现在眼前，还就在他和烟幕的身边，击倒再怎么也不可能平静地面对。  
他莫名觉得有点烦躁，刚要开口问烟幕是不是真的不认识敌无双，内置通讯器响了。  
[声波]击倒，来我家一下。  
[击倒]干什么？  
[声波]这口气好像在生气？  
[击倒]正烦呢，什么事？  
[声波]我有点东西想给你看一下。  
[击倒]什么东西？  
[声波]有关烟幕的。

“警车，我都不知道你以前还有火伴。”爵士委屈极了。  
“敌无双，你别乱说，我以前哪有火伴？”警车黑线。  
“你是不记得了，还是不想记得了？”敌无双也挺生气。  
“我既不是不记得，也不是不想记得。”警车无语。  
“警车，没关系，算了，谁还没有个过去呢。”爵士与其说是安慰警车，还不如说是安慰自己，只是语气越发的委屈。  
“爵士，我以前没有火伴，自始至终就只有你。”赶紧安慰自家火伴。  
“是吗？”敌无双冷冷地看着警车，“那烟幕算什么？”  
“啥？你什么时候跟烟幕勾搭到一起的？击倒知道吗？”爵士目瞪口呆。  
“敌无双，我觉得你说的烟幕——是我哥哥？”  
“你哥哥？”轮到敌无双目瞪口呆了。

“我上次搜索到的有关RS105项目的资料，本来没在意，但是今天听路障说起来一件事，我觉得还是有必要跟你说一下。”声波把击倒让进客厅坐下。  
“什么事？”击倒觉得自己现在心烦意乱。  
“上次搜索的资料显示RS105项目曾经有过一次大规模的回收机体活动。”  
“我知道，他们造了两批研究机体，第一批少量，第二批大量，不是都回收的差不多了吗？”  
“是差不多，但是并没有完全。我查到他们在回收第一批机体的时候，运送的车辆曾经被流弹击中，在第七街区的X2街道附近发生过翻车，发生了幼生体失踪事件。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“路障告诉我，大黄蜂是从小在第七街区X5街道附近长大的，后来搬去X2街道，认识了烟幕。”  
“大黄蜂？”  
“你可别忘了大黄蜂和烟幕是从小一起长大的，也就是说烟幕是在X2街道长大的。”  
“你是说，难道烟幕跟那次翻车中的幼生体失踪事件有关？”  
“具体的情况，我建议你去问一下救护车和擎天柱，也许他们知道的更多。”

“烟幕是我哥哥，蓝霹雳是我弟弟。现在你搞清楚了吧？”警车终于解释清楚了，心好累。  
敌无双依然在震惊中。“所以，你不是他的火伴？”  
爵士不满。“我家警车的火伴自始至终只有我一个，你没听着啊？”  
“你不是烟幕的火伴，蓝霹雳也不是你俩的幼生体？”  
“不是。”  
“那他为什么当初说你是他火伴？”  
“我猜我哥是因为要照顾蓝霹雳，不能跟你走，所以才想用这种方法让你离开。”  
敌无双觉得这么多年压在自己火种上的一块石头终于分崩离析了。只是，这感觉更苦涩了。你太傻了，为什么当初不告诉我呢？如果你告诉我，我不是不可以为你留下啊！至少，也许，你不会自己孤身一人潜入敌营，我们也不会再也见不到了……

“我知道这事瞒不住的，但是我没想到你会来问而不是烟幕。”救护车的医疗室里，两个医官的表情都很沉重。  
“其实你早就知道了？”  
“是偶然。我也只是猜测，烟幕的记忆扇区是和普通塞博坦人不一样的，但是我实在找不到更多的记载，所以不敢确定。”  
“你到底知道多少？”  
“知道的就这么多了。但是我猜测的很多。”  
“都告诉我。”  
“烟幕就是当初第一批幼生体中失踪的那个，只是他自己可能也不知道。如果这样的话，烟幕的记忆扇区可能是经过科技手段加工过的。而在那个内战的年代，器官贩卖也并不是什么稀奇的事。”  
没错，当时也是幼生体的击倒的确亲眼见过这样的场景，死去的TF被人切下身体的任何部位，有价值的还可以获得高价。比如光学镜，比如火种舱，比如精密的电流线路。  
比如记忆扇区。  
“谁知道那些搞研究的变态们有没有为了满足自己的实验目的，而用回收过的记忆扇区去移植到实验体身上来观察后续效果。”救护车说完了自己的猜测。  
击倒却像是听到了世界上最恐怖的故事。


	55. Chapter 55

55

要对这残缺的世界保持耐性  
也不能高估自己的完美  
——卡尔·荣格

敌无双从警车家出来了，今天的事情给他带来的震惊太大了，他一时无法平静下来。警车不放心要送他回去，但是他婉言谢绝了，表示想自己一个人待一会儿。来到电梯口，进去按下一楼。

“击倒跑哪儿去了？这么久也不回来。”烟幕抱怨着，他找不到自己的零食了。“算了，出去买点好了。晚上外面空气好，正好散步消食。”烟幕来到电梯口，按键等待电梯从4楼下来。  
“叮咚”一声，电梯门开了，烟幕走进去。“敌无双？”  
敌无双只是简单点了点头。电梯门关上了，两人都不再说话。  
随后，轰隆一声，电梯停止了运行，灯也灭了，轿厢里漆黑一片。  
“哇不会吧？电梯坏了？”烟幕打开夜视镜，按了报警铃。  
“不好意思，电梯的绞盘好像出问题了，我们刚刚报给维修公司，他们要找新的配件。因为现在是晚上，公司已经下班了，只有值班的人，可能要时间久一点，真的非常抱歉。”电话那头的物业十分不好意思地抱歉。  
“好吧，看来要等一会儿了。”烟幕靠在墙上，百无聊赖地想着怎么打发时间。  
“敌无双，你是宇宙追捕者是吗？”烟幕只能没话找话跟敌无双聊天，毕竟两个人在这黑漆漆的密闭空间里一直沉默很奇怪。  
“是的。”  
“你一定遇到过很多很好玩的事吧？”  
“遇到过一些。”  
“不如你讲讲？”  
“我不太会讲故事。”  
“你总是这么话少啊？好像个老头子一样。”

——你总是这么话少啊？好像个老头子一样。  
——那你觉得我们俩刚认识就啪啪啪了一通，然后现在说点什么好？  
——真是不解风情。你的飞船上有清洗室吗？  
——有。要我抱你去洗一下吗？  
——这句话还是挺色气的。  
——而且我也不介意在清洗室再把你拆一次。  
——喂别玩脱了……

“敌无双你想什么呢？”烟幕好奇地看着旁边出神的TF。  
“没什么。”  
“你不但话少，还爱走神。”烟幕下了结论。  
“也许是吧。想起了以前一个朋友。”  
“并肩作战的战友？”  
“不是。”  
“该不会是炮友吧？”烟幕戏谑地说。  
“他……已经回归火种源了。”  
“啊我很抱歉，我不该跟你开玩笑的。”  
“没关系，都过去了。”  
“如果你心情不好，说出来就好了。”

——如果你心情不好，说出来就好了。弗洛伊德说过……  
——烟幕，别老拿我分析心理。  
——敌无双，我现在可不是以一个心理咨询师的身份在跟你说话。  
——哦，那是以朋友的身份？  
——以火伴的身份。你不就想听我说这个词吗？  
——的确。从你的发声器里发出这个词的声音感觉很好。  
——你喜欢那我就多说几遍……敌无双是烟幕的火伴，烟幕是敌无双的火伴……唔唔！  
——说一遍就够了。  
剩下的，直接亲上去就好了。

亲上去就好了。  
直接亲上去就好了。

亲？他亲我？他在亲我？敌无双他在亲我！！！  
抖着小翅膀的烟幕觉得自己CPU当机了。

在黑暗的空间里，敌无双没有开夜视镜，有那么一恍惚，他觉得身边的人就是自己的火伴，曾经思念了几十万年的火伴，他的每一句话都还回响在耳边，他的一颦一笑，一举一动，戏谑的眼神，玩笑的口气，没错，就是他，不会错的，所以他毫不犹豫地就抱着身边的TF亲了上去。

烟幕真的吓傻了。从小到大，除了被大黄蜂亲过，被击倒亲过，还没跟别人这么近距离接触过。他清醒过来的第一个反应就是把敌无双推开。  
但是，心里却有一种异样的感觉。有点熟悉。是什么时候？感觉好像抱过面前这个深蓝色的机体，而且，还是自己主动？  
烟幕的记忆扇区层层叠叠涌起了另一幅画面。

他抱住敌无双，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“烟幕！”敌无双好不容易才挣脱开，“我救你不需要你这样的！”  
“但是我想。”  
“可我是个宇宙的流浪者……”  
“但是我想。”  
“我们可能以后都不会再见到了……”  
“但是我想。”  
“……”  
再没有拒绝，深蓝色的机体温柔地回抱住他，纵容地让他把舌头伸进自己的嘴里，一路交缠。他跨坐在深蓝色机体的腿上，双腿分开，一边贪婪地亲吻，一边去寻找对方肩甲后面的开关。然后轻轻一按，打开对方的胸甲，他向下亲吻敌无双脖颈上的神经线路，慢慢地舔舐，手指抚摸着对方腰间红色的接收点，在听到对方发出的一声呻吟之后满意地抬头，继续向下，在敌无双的胸甲里面释放微小的电流，让对方一阵酥麻。当他想要向下继续摸索对方腹甲的开关时，敌无双自己把腹甲打开了，还翻身把他压在了下面。  
“接下来的，交给我吧。”

已经分不清是记忆中的那个人，还是自己。  
烟幕闭起光学镜，搂住敌无双。

电梯里的灯突然亮了起来，电梯也开始了运行，只短短0.1秒就到了1楼，电梯门打开。  
门外站着愣住了的击倒。还有加班回来的通天晓。


	56. Chapter 56

56

After all, tomorrow is another day.  
不管怎样，明天又是新的一天。  
——玛格丽特·米切尔《飘》

路障最近特别芯塞。击倒天天拉着他去油吧，一去就猛灌高纯，然后他还得把击倒背回来。击倒不回家，只好背回自己家，往书房一扔了事，都不能和大黄蜂晚上一起做爱做的事了。不过更芯塞的是大黄蜂现在也天天晚上被烟幕拉去他家，整晚整晚不回来。  
你们俩到底在搞毛啊？不要拉上我和大黄蜂好吗？

大黄蜂也向烟幕提出了同样的问题，得到的回答是：  
“我被甩了，击倒跟我分手了。”  
“为什么？”好端端的闹什么分手？还是击倒提出来的？  
“大黄蜂，我觉得我身体里可能住了另一个TF。换句话说，我会不会是机格分裂？”  
“烟幕，你科幻小说看多了？”

通天晓面对那天的问题也觉得很尴尬。本来只是加班，正好碰上击倒，就载他一起回来，没想到却碰到敌无双和烟幕在电梯里上演限制级画面。其实也算不上多少儿不宜，但是谁都知道击倒和烟幕是火伴，当着自己火伴的面做这种事，实在是让机无法容忍啊。要是六面兽敢这么干，通天晓不保证他还能见到第二天的太阳升起来。通天晓不是不知道以前的敌无双和另一个烟幕的事，但是他以为都过去这么久了，敌无双应该在茫茫宇宙里找到新的火伴了，可是万万没想到，居然转了一圈又跑回警局了。  
通天晓试着跟六面兽讨论过这个问题。六面兽第一个反应就是：“让他俩打一架，谁打赢了烟幕就归谁。”  
通天晓哑然。“且不说烟幕又不是商品，谈不上归谁不归谁。击倒作为一个医生压根没有配备热兵器，除了电钻枪和电锯之外，你觉得他能打败曾手刃无数霸天虎的敌无双？”  
“通二你考虑问题就是太温柔了，谁抢到算谁的呗，多简单！”  
“算了，当我什么也没说。”  
“你觉得烟幕喜欢谁？”  
“这么八卦的问题不像你问的啊，六面兽。”  
“通二你就是个感情白痴，这种事如果不是靠拳头解决，那就看心里住的是谁了。”  
“这么说其实也挺简单的。”  
“通二，你这么爱操心你部下的事，说你跟擎天柱不是亲兄弟都没人信。”  
“六面兽，谢谢夸奖。”

第二天通天晓来到警局的时候特意去烟幕的办公室看了看他，但是烟幕没有在。  
在大黄蜂和路障都出门之后，烟幕在路障家找到了击倒，不用找，用变形齿轮想也知道他在路障家。击倒依然是带着宿醉的昏沉，看到烟幕来了也没什么太大的反应，懒洋洋地哼了一声就接着充电。  
看到这样的击倒，烟幕芯里五味杂陈。该说什么？你不要这样糟践自己的身体？可是明明是自己做错了事。或者说当时不是我？可是当时抱着敌无双亲的不是自己还能是谁？  
烟幕把击倒从充电床上拽起来。“你跟我回家。”  
击倒睁开光学镜，看了看烟幕。“回家？接着容忍我的火伴心里有另一个人？不，应该是前火伴了。”  
“并不是，击倒！当时不是我……”  
“是吗？不是你，是谁？难道我的光学镜瞎了，通天晓的光学镜也瞎了？”  
“我……我不知道该怎么说，但是真的，当时真的不是我……”  
“够了，滚出去。”  
“击倒！”  
“我说了滚出去！”  
“你不走我就不走！大不了我们俩都住大黄蜂家！”  
“你没完了是吗？”  
“就没完了！”  
击倒突然把烟幕推倒在充电床上，撑起身体，居高临下地看着身下的人。“你和敌无双其实早就认识了对吧？他是你以前的火伴？”  
“我说了我以前不认识他！”  
“不认识他你会在梦里喊他的名字？！”  
“我……我在梦里喊他的名字？”  
“别装了！”  
“不，这不可能！我真的不认识他！他已经活了几百万年了，我才多大？”  
“我亲耳听到的！还不止喊过一次！”  
“可是击倒……我没有……”  
“你这样很讨厌你知道吗？”  
真的很讨厌……你让我心烦意乱，你让我只想占有你……

“所以，你就在我家把烟幕拆了？”路障好不容易才跟大黄蜂解释清楚为什么家里会有不属于他们俩的润滑液，心好累。  
“不好意思。”眼前的红色涂装完全没有不好意思的意思。  
“算了，不跟你计较。接下来你准备怎么着？”  
“还跟以前一样，接着过自己单身汉的日子。”  
“真的分手了？不回头了？”  
“是啊。要不要跟我去约会？”  
“滚一边去。”

通天晓第三次经过烟幕办公室的时候烟幕还是没有在。这家伙跑哪儿去了？调取了警局的监控路线，通天晓看到烟幕去了天台。  
哦，又是那个有故事的天台。  
到底还是放心不下，正好工作间隙，关心未来同事的二哥就过去了。

但是天台上还有别人。  
“昨天的事我很抱歉。”是敌无双。“明天我就会再次离开，接着进行我的宇宙追捕工作。希望你的生活能恢复到被我打扰之前。”  
“算了，已经都是过去式了。”

——算过去式。  
——你可以走了吗？我不想惹麻烦，警车一会儿就过来了。  
——招惹你的下场？我可没想过。  
——时间还很长，要不要一起喝一杯？  
——你总是话这么少？好像个老头子一样。  
——心情不好的话，说出来就好了。  
——我是你的火伴啊。  
——但是我想……  
——我还挺喜欢你的。  
——抱歉，我没法跟你一起走。  
——敌无双，我大概再也见不到你了。

再也见不到了，今天一别，以后我大概再也不会回来了。

这个怀抱，很熟悉。  
熟悉的深蓝色的机体颜色，熟悉的触觉，熟悉的气味，熟悉的声音。  
熟悉的拥抱。  
是我吗？还是另一个人？

心里住着谁，就和谁在一起。

平心而论，通天晓跟敌无双的交情比跟击倒要深的多，所以从个人角度他对于眼前的场景并没有什么特别不能接受的。何况当年烟幕的死让他自责了很久，现在看到他曾经的火伴有了新的火伴也不是什么坏事，但是——事情就是有点不对劲。敌无双回塞星才没几天的时间，他是怎么和烟幕这么进展神速的？这中间肯定有什么事，是大家所不知道的。  
通天晓的强迫症在这时恰到好处地体现了出来。

“敌无双。”下班之后通天晓叫住了宇宙追捕者。  
“通天晓长官。”  
“你明天就要走了吗？”  
“是的，这次回来待了太久了。你忘了我以前都是待一天就走的。”  
“那烟幕呢？”  
“他说他会考虑一下，明天我上飞船之前给我答复。”  
“你不会真要带他走吧？”  
“这取决于他个人的决定，我会尊重他的意见。”  
“为什么是烟幕？仅仅是因为他们叫同一个名字？”  
“不，不是的……有时候我觉得他们好像就是一个人。”  
“这个理由不科学。这怎么可能呢？”  
“长官，你什么时候救护车附体了？”  
“？”  
“只有救护车才会整天去想科学不科学的事。”

对，去找救护车。通天晓的CPU里忽然冒出了一个想法。救护车知道事情的原因，也许，还有他的大哥，擎天柱。


	57. Chapter 57

57

爱一个人就是帮助他回到自己  
使他更成为自己  
——梅尔勒·塞恩

通天晓立刻去了救护车的医务室。扳手大魔王正在和擎天柱说着什么，通天晓直接开门闯了进去。  
“怎么了通天晓？这么着急？”扳手大魔王已经开始擦自己的扳手了，他可不喜欢被人打断和擎天柱的交谈，而且还不敲门。  
尽量用简洁的语言描述了一下事情经过和自己心中的疑问，然后通天晓问救护车：“你知道原因吗？”  
救护车愣了一下。“你怎么断定我就知道原因？”  
“如果你不知道那就没人知道了。”  
“但是如果烟幕真的跟敌无双走了也是好事不是？毕竟你也希望敌无双能早点结束这种孤身一人流浪的日子吧？”  
“我承认，当年因为情报失误让烟幕深陷险地我一直心里自责，我也希望敌无双能早日放下这段事重新开始自己。但是我不希望将来烟幕在敌无双的飞船上后悔的时候，埋怨自己踏上飞船的那一刻没人去拦他一下。”  
“得了吧，击倒都不说什么，你去拦什么？”  
通天晓沉默了。  
“而且，你怎么知道烟幕将来会后悔？也许人家高兴着呢！我听说他刚跟击倒分手了，开始一段新的旅程不是挺好的？”  
“直觉。”  
“好吧，擎天柱，”救护车转头看向自己的长官，“你看，我就说了事情是瞒不过的。”  
“你们真的早就知道了？”通天晓虽然有心理准备，但还是很意外。  
擎天柱安抚地拍了拍通天晓的肩甲。“说来话长。不过通天晓，我建议你把烟幕也叫来，救护车今天累了一天了，让他只说一遍吧。”

[击倒]路障……  
[路障]今晚不约，我值班，谢谢。  
[击倒]红蜘蛛……  
[红蜘蛛]今晚不约，小太阳期末考试作弊正教训他呢。  
[击倒]漂移……  
[漂移]今晚不约，和飞翼组队呢。  
[击倒]声波……  
[声波]不约。  
[击倒]爵士……  
[爵士]你说什么？我听不清！警车快帮我把应援棒递给我！粉色的那个！啊啊啊啊霉霉我爱你！！！  
[击倒]打击……  
[打击]老地方，老时间，不见不散。

“这怎么可能呢？”烟幕听完救护车的话，简直入坠云雾。“我并不知道什么幼生体失踪事件啊！”  
“也可能当时你的记忆模块还没启动。”救护车解释。  
烟幕认真想了想：“我从小的记忆是没多少，但是我压根不觉得我和大黄蜂有什么区别。”  
陪着烟幕一起来的大黄蜂也点点头表示赞同。  
救护车说：“实验机体和火种源造出的机体本来就是同源的，没区别也正常。但是你的记忆扇区是和普通塞博坦人不一样的，这一点，我上次扫描的时候就发现了。”  
烟幕说：“难道我的记忆扇区里真有别人的记忆？就好像我的身体里住了另一个人？”  
救护车说：“我想，这就能解释的通为什么你会有一些不属于你的记忆了。”  
大黄蜂说：“机格分裂？”  
救护车说：“那倒不至于，我扫描他的神经网络和线路都是没问题的。”  
烟幕说：“那可不可以把我记忆扇区里别人的记忆给抽出来，或者，物归原主？”

击倒：“打击，好久没见你了，威震天给你这次外勤时间可真够长的。”  
打击：“刚从X小卫星回来。你跟烟幕最近好吗？”  
击倒：“再来一杯。”  
穿着制服的酒保把一杯淡粉色的液体放在他面前。  
打击：“击倒，用得着这么一杯接一杯吗？有事？”  
击倒没有回答，而是端起杯子一仰头。  
打击：“你和烟幕吵架了？”  
击倒：“不是吵架，是分手了。他跟他的前任跑了。”  
打击：“前任？烟幕这么年轻的金刚还有前任？等等，他们跑去哪儿了？”  
击倒：“茫茫宇宙，谁知道他们去哪儿了……”

“你疯了？知道你自己在说什么吗？”救护车看着烟幕，一脸不可思议的样子。  
“记忆剥离术，你上次不是给路障做过吗？”烟幕企图解释自己的想法。  
“那又怎么样？我只是个普通的医生，我又不是神仙！上次路障的手术有多凶险你知道吗？而且他还是全剥离，就这样我都觉得我是把这辈子的运气都用上了才能成功的！而你这次，你要部分剥离，而且记忆扇区非常的脆弱，只能实施一次手术，否则机体就废了！这也是为什么上次击倒要让声波先切开他的CPU查看来获取数据，以保证给路障的手术能一下成功！这就好比是在一大堆噬铁虫中混入另一大堆噬铁虫，然后要一下把它们全分开一样，不能有第二下，这根本就不可能！”救护车越说越激动，当时给路障手术时的惊险又一幕幕闪现在他眼前。  
“但是我不能就这样带着另一个人的记忆一直生活下去。”  
“想想到底是火种重要还是别的重要！”  
“救护车，这是为了我，也是为了记忆的另一个主人！”  
“可是我根本不敢保证能一下就把手术做成功。可能成功率只有1%。”  
“救护车，如果你需要的话，可以先打开我的CPU查看记忆扇区特征。”大黄蜂说话了，“我和烟幕的车型比较相近，数据相似度应该很高。而且，击倒当初帮过路障，我欠他一个人情。”  
“我让击倒过来给我做帮手。”  
“救护车，能不能先不要告诉击倒？”  
“不能。你要病危了总得有人在手术告知书上签字吧！”  
“可我们已经分手了……”  
“真要分手了你还会想着做这个手术？不是为了和他重归于好吗？真搞不懂你们这些小年轻，整天口是心非，还不如我们痛快！”救护车拿扳手轻轻砸了一下烟幕的脑袋。  
烟幕在想着救护车年轻的时候不知道是什么样子的，然后就被下线了。  
旁边的大黄蜂也陷入下线状态。  
救护车把声波和毒刺找来做帮手，而一队的两位长官则被有礼貌地请出了手术室。

路障知道这个消息之后几乎是用赛车的速度跑到了医务室，但是在门口被通天晓拦住了。“手术还在进行，救护车要我们都在这里等着。”  
路障知道无论是救护车还是声波还是毒刺，都会尽最大可能去完成这场手术。但是一想到那个明黄色的机体躺在维修床上，被打开CPU查看记忆扇区，他还是觉得火种舱里一阵一阵地疼。  
普神保佑。  
敌无双也来了。通天晓疑惑地看了看擎天柱，后者温和地说：“是我把他叫来的。作为事情的源头，他该知道这件事的来龙去脉。”  
大哥想的总是最周到的。通天晓点点头。  
击倒和打击也来了。一见到敌无双，击倒就红了光学镜，打击拼命拉住快暴走的他。  
在听完通天晓的讲述之后，几个TF都沉默了。击倒盯着敌无双说：“要是烟幕有个三长两短，我会直接挖出你的火种。我说到做到。”

[六面兽]通二你没在家？  
[通天晓]你回去了？我在医务室有点事。  
[六面兽]通二你受伤了？  
[通天晓]不是我，是烟幕。他在做手术。  
[六面兽]他做手术有击倒陪着，你去干吗？  
[通天晓]我不放心。  
[六面兽]通二要是我受伤了你也会这么关心我不？  
[通天晓]六面兽你CPU有毛病啊别咒自己！……救护车出来了，先不跟你说了。

“救护车，烟幕怎么样？”  
“救护车，大黄蜂怎么样？”  
“大黄蜂没事，一会儿就会上线了。烟幕……”  
“他怎么了？”  
“抱歉，记忆剥离术……失败了。”


	58. Chapter 58

58

我们两次出生于这个世界。  
第一次是为了生存，第二次是为了生命。  
——罗素

“怎么会失败？”  
“本来是很顺利的，我们拿到了大黄蜂的记忆扇区特征和数据，然后打开烟幕的CPU，发现他的记忆扇区的确和我预想的一样，有人为科技加工的痕迹，原本要做的就是把这一块痕迹剥离出来，但是……普神并没有让好运每次都站在我们这边。”  
“那烟幕会怎么样？”  
“我也不知道，RS105是个没有后果的项目。现在最好的结果就是你的烟幕能顺利醒过来，”救护车看了看击倒，又看向敌无双，“但是记忆移植恐怕是不可能了。我们能做的只有等待。”

临近期末考试了，六面兽正在宿舍里抓耳挠腮。武器课追踪课什么的他倒是不怕，就是文化课实在心里没底，希望感知器出的题不要太难。他也曾让通天晓帮忙问一下感知器，看能否套一下话，问问期末考题，但是被通天晓一个眼神就瞪了回去。“好好复习比什么都重要，不要总想着投机取巧。”  
六面兽：“我当然知道复习最重要，可是要不是冲元宵那家伙非要再跟我打赌，说谁考年级第一谁追你，我至于这么拼命吗？”  
通天晓：“你俩打赌打一塞年了，还没打完吗？”  
六面兽：“我都跟他说了，通二已经是我的人了，他就是不死心啊！”  
通天晓：“百折不挠？”  
六面兽：“通二你成语用的真好！给我辅导辅导文化课呗！”  
通天晓：“辅导文化课可以，但是能不能先把你爪子从我身上拿开……还有，谁让你在我洗澡的时候进来的？”

六面兽百折不挠地把通天晓按在浴室拆了两次的后果是他被禁止在考试前再去通天晓家。好吧，不管怎么说，百折不挠这个词他是会用了。  
但是，好几天不让见自家火伴这个惩罚实在是太狠了，所以当六面兽看到冲云霄心情似乎很好地走进宿舍的时候，心里是在喷火的。  
“六面兽，复习怎么样了？”  
“冲元宵，我这次绝对不会再跟你一起并列第二了。”  
“嗯是的，你会自己考第二，而我将是年级第一。”  
“想也别想。年级第一和通二都是我的。”  
“这正是我要对你说的。”  
“冲元宵你要不要面部装甲！通二已经都跟我在一起了！”  
“真好笑，有守门员难道就不进球了？”  
六面兽不得不承认自己的文化课上还得再找通天晓再多补习一下，至少下次跟冲元宵打嘴仗的时候不能被他噎着。  
热破走进来。“冲冲，楼下有人找你。一个个子挺高的家伙，蓝色的。”  
冲云霄往窗户外看了一下，然后就转身下楼去了。  
六面兽也往外看了一下，一个高个子的蓝色机体等在楼下。冲云霄走过去，两个人说了什么，然后冲云霄把几本书给了那个人。六面兽把音频接收器调到最大频率，只听到这么一句。“这是我去年考试的复习资料，你应该能用得上。”  
“冲元宵这是干嘛呢？招小弟？”六面兽问热破。  
热破摇头表示我也不知道。冲云霄又回来了，还没等六面兽问他什么，忽然有声音响起来。  
“热破你是个逗比吗？热破你是个逗比吗？热破你是个逗比吗？热破你是个……”  
“喂？阿尔茜姐姐！报告都收齐了，我什么时候给你送过去？……现在？好的好的我马上就过去！”热破一溜烟不见了。  
六面兽：“他居然把阿尔茜那句话设成手机铃声。”  
冲云霄：“他果然是个逗比。”  
六面兽：“他在追阿尔茜吗？”  
冲云霄：“好像是吧。”  
六面兽：“可是我记得警局一队那个谁也在追阿尔茜来着，叫什么飞……”  
冲云霄：“飞过山。”  
六面兽：“对对对，就是他。”  
冲云霄：“曾经孤身一人单挑敌方一个小队都毫发无损。”  
六面兽：“这么强的战斗力，热破小子能比得过吗？”  
冲云霄：“热破好歹是我们年级第一，飞过山当年可没考过年级第一。”  
六面兽：“那他那年的年级第一是谁？”  
冲云霄：“弹簧。据说阿尔茜的课弹簧考了满分，警校有史以来第一个。”  
六面兽：“真他么乱。对了冲元宵，刚才那人谁啊？你朋友？”  
冲云霄：“不算朋友，刚认识的。他可能……会考警校。”

“今天不用值班，大黄蜂，一会儿我去超市，想吃什么？”路障边收拾办公桌上的数据板，边接通内置通讯器。  
“什么都可以吗？”那边传来欣喜的声音。  
“冰淇淋除外，棒棒糖除外。”迅速切断后路。  
“那你随便买吧。”可以想象的到那头的小触角都耷拉下来了。  
“小鬼，我中午已经给你搬回家三盒冰淇淋加一大箱棒棒糖了。小心蛀牙。”  
“哇真的？太好了路障爱你么么哒！”  
“别光说，行动更重要！今晚不如我们……”  
“好啊好啊！今晚阿里尤斯赛车场，1号赛道，不见不散！输的必须答应赢的一个要求！”  
“好吧你开芯就好。”  
我刚让击倒给我做了车体改装，3.8L双涡轮增压，412的发动机，7档变速，最大扭矩5250，最大马力591，百公里加速只需2.4秒，今天晚上还能赢不了你？

“警车你快看外面下雪了！”爵士的护目镜熠熠生辉。  
“嗯，快到圣诞了，下雪很正常。”警车不紧不慢地看着数据板。  
“走啊警车，堆雪人去！”  
“爵士，我记得你已经成年了。”  
“警车，你天天看数据板小心得老年痴呆。走啦走啦打雪仗去……”  
“啪叽！”还没等警车回答，一个硕大的雪球就从窗户飞进来，直直地砸到爵士的面甲上，扑簌簌落下。  
“蓝霹雳，扔的挺准的。”爵士笑的意味深长，冲窗户外面的TF说。  
“嫂子！啊啊对不起啊嫂子我本来是想扔我哥的没想到你在那里……我真不是故意的啊啊……”  
“没关系的，蓝霹雳，我一点，一点，一点也不在意。”爵士笑眯眯地说。  
“我真不是故意的嫂子求你你别笑了你笑起来我觉得好瘆人……”  
“你这孩子，”爵士笑的越发温柔。“今晚来家里吃饭吧。”  
蓝霹雳快哭了。

漂移下班了去4楼的骑警队接飞翼一起回家。他推开熟悉的办公室门，一边说着：“飞翼，该下班了吧？”  
办公室桌子上，实习生飞毛腿正把他的火伴按在椅子上，居高临下地看着飞翼，一手还颇具挑逗性地勾起飞翼的下巴，正兴致勃勃地说：“你可真诱人啊，小妖精。”  
漂移吞了一口电解液。  
“漂移你来了？”椅子上的飞翼抬起头看着火伴。  
“嗯，我能问问你们俩在干嘛呢吗？”  
飞毛腿一屁股就坐地上了。“我说我前几天跟炮炮一起看了个蓝星剧飞翼很感兴趣想回家跟你玩这个play然后要我示范一下你信吗？”

“惊天雷，闹翻天，你俩带着太阳风自己出去吃饭去。”  
“为什么？”  
“今天家里没人做饭。”  
“天火呢？”  
“今天是平安夜，我和天火要出去吃烛光晚餐，你们三个熊孩子都给我滚远点。”  
“哥哥，你不爱我们了吗？( Ĭ ^ Ĭ )”  
“说什么也没用！”  
终于能清净下来了。天火和红蜘蛛坐在山顶餐厅里，面前是硫化铅晶和淋着铁苹果酱的齿轮，高脚杯里淡粉色的液体透出暧昧的光，周围的烛光暖意融融，气氛好极了。如果不是那内置通讯器里响起的那一声，红蜘蛛几乎想要当场抱着天火先亲两口了。  
[救护车]红蜘蛛，赶紧来油吧把你家那三个熊孩子拖走！！！

当红蜘蛛和天火赶到油吧的时候，看到的是闹翻天正在跟铁皮“哥俩好啊五魁首啊”地猜拳，前面已经倒了8,9个高纯的瓶子，而惊天雷则和横炮在那打二人麻将，谁输了谁拼高纯，太阳风站在舞台上拿着麦克风，一脸醉醺醺地大声地吼着“哥哥你再爱我一次”，救护车一脸生无可恋地尬坐。  
救护车：“红蜘蛛，快点把你家三个熊孩子拖走！”  
红蜘蛛：“天火，我们以后搬出去住吧。”  
救护车：“把横炮也给我拖走！不知道铁皮干嘛要带他过来？”  
红蜘蛛：“可是我们不知道横炮住哪？”  
救护车：“随便往街上哪一扔就行了！”  
红蜘蛛：“真是亲徒弟。”

油吧的角落里，录音机正看着这边的闹剧。  
“年轻人可真能闹腾。”感知器把音频接收器关小了一点。  
“小感（percy），这么说好像你很老似的。”  
“这么叫感觉还不错，录仔（blasty）。”

“幻影，下班了还不回家吗？”探长看向旁边的办公桌。  
“忙完这点东西。”幻影头也不抬地说。  
“忙什么呢？”探长凑过去脑袋。  
“改一下塞涯社区的ID。”  
“为什么要改ID啊？”  
幻影放下手机。“什么时候给我盖四个车库的大房子这个ID，已经从G1用到现在了，不想用了。”  
身边走过特一八卦小分队。  
浪花：“探长，赶紧盖啊！幻影这是逼婚呢！”  
千斤顶：“就是啊，哪有娶媳妇不给彩礼的！”  
巨浪：“虐单身狗的都该死！”  
飞过山：“我的阿尔茜什么时候能这么主动~~o(>_<)o ~~”

宇宙巡洋舰稳稳地降落在警局的天台上。“记录，我是敌无双，第52189次追捕任务完成。现已回到塞星，前往警局报道。——补充，工作程序如下：去擎天柱办公室汇报，去通天晓办公室拿工作计划，以及去荣格办公室接受心理测评。”  
“一切都很好，看来你已经越来越适应宇宙的空旷了，不像有些人，在宇宙待久了就会有心理疾病。有些人甚至都不是心理疾病，是心理残疾了。”荣格把写好的报告放进敌无双的档案里。“你可以继续这份工作。”  
“非常感谢你荣格。抱歉占用你的下班时间了，为了表示歉意，我请你吃饭，今天可是平安夜。”  
“敌无双，你没人约，我可有。”荣格露出一个高深莫测的笑容。“我先走了，整理的工作就交给我的助手吧。”  
“我可不知道你现在都有助手了。”  
“前几天新来的。”  
荣格拉开门走了出去，内间有人走出来。“把报告给我吧，我来整理。”很好听的声音，还很熟悉。  
敌无双看着眼前这个熟悉又陌生的TF，以及酷似他那两个弟弟的面庞。  
“那就麻烦你了。”  
“不用客气。我看看，姓名敌无双，职业追捕者，档案编号30286,……30286，找到了，这里。”  
“你今晚有时间吗？”  
“啊？”蓝色的38机体回头，“应该有……”  
“离天黑还有很长时间，不如我们去喝一杯？”  
如果不能用记忆移植让你记得我，我们可以重新开始。  
不过这次，换我主动。

[震荡波]在干什么？  
[声波]值班。  
[震荡波]我记得今天不是你值班。  
[声波]我跟路障换了。  
[震荡波]理由？  
[声波]他要陪大黄蜂，今天是平安夜。  
[震荡波]所以你不准备过平安夜了？  
[声波]那些节日和平常没有任何区别。  
[震荡波]所以上次七夕是故意为了气我才和爵士出去？  
[声波]自作多情。  
[震荡波]看窗外。  
[声波]什么？  
[震荡波]你会喜欢的。  
窗外传来烟花的声音。在天空中爆出粉色的心形，渐渐汇成三个词。  
Shockwave love Soundwave  
[声波]还真是赤裸裸的表白啊。  
[震荡波]相当赤裸裸。  
[声波]这下全塞博坦星都看到了。  
[震荡波]对于这一点我毫不怀疑。  
声波低头微笑起来。  
[震荡波]现在能把办公室门开一下了吗？你不会想让我们俩一直隔着门聊天吧。

“烟幕，你好了没有？我等的轮子都生锈了。”红色涂装的医生靠在门框上。  
“好了好了，马上就好。”  
“你怎么比我还爱抛光？今天可是赛车比赛，抛了也要被蹭的。”  
“那也要时刻保持最闪亮的状态才行！”蓝白色的机体从维修间里跑出来，身上果然PIKAPIKA的。  
“难道不是因为今天大黄蜂邀请了擎天柱一起去看赛车比赛？”  
“击倒！看破不说破！”  
“好吧，总有一天擎天柱会成为我的情敌的……”  
“我倒是挺盼着那一天的。”  
“不许乱说！小心我今晚惩罚你。”  
“那就看谁能赢得过谁了！”  
蓝白色的小跑车迅速变形，然后绝尘而去。  
红色涂装的医生翘起嘴角。“论赛车，谁能比得过阿斯顿马丁呢？”  
========================================================  
【全文完结】写了这么多，写了这么久，人物众多，CP混乱，还时不时的OOC和脑洞大开，能看到最后的都是真爱。所以，最后来个不算彩蛋的彩蛋？  
=============================================================  
“柱子，还不下班呢？”二队队长推开一队队长的办公室，简直轻车熟路。  
“老师给我发来一份东西。”擎天柱抬头看了看威震天，又接着去看自己手中的数据板。  
“钛师傅？”好奇地凑过去。  
“威震天，把手拿开。”  
“又不是没摸过。”  
擎天柱把腰间的配枪放在桌子上。  
“好吧好吧……柱子，这是什么？”  
“老师发来的新生入学心理测试报告，荣格刚完成的。”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“有一个学生让我很在意。他的各门考试都名列前茅，但是心理测试这一项，却只得了55分。”  
“心理测试只要低过50分就不能入学是吗？”  
“对，50分是临界值，低于50说明心理上是有问题的。”  
“就是变态吧！”威震天想了想。“他只比临界值高一点点。”  
“所以不知道老师会不会让他入学。”  
威震天仔细看了看那份报告。“好了柱子，这也不是你该操心的事。你不是说要去看赛车比赛吗？时间不早了，走吧。”  
擎天柱把数据板放好，和威震天一起关上门离开。  
窗外的最后一丝光线透过窗缝洒了进来，照在数据板的姓名栏上。  
霸王。  
==========================================================  
烟幕：所以这篇文是从我开始，从我结束咯，那我才是主角对吧？  
RS105项目：我就笑笑我不说话。  
霸王：我觉得第二季我就是主角。  
作者：然而并没有第二季，别给自己加戏。


	59. 四时歌番外

四时歌番外

1 《四时歌》现场探班花絮

铁腕：大家好，我是学警铁腕。  
风刃：大家好，我是风刃。  
铁腕：风刃前辈，离开2015RID动画我还一直没见到你呢！  
风刃：因为我最近正在忙调动工作的事。  
铁腕：风刃前辈你要从哪儿调到哪儿啊？  
风刃：调到赛博坦警局飞行大队。……从西凉丸妇联调过来。  
铁腕：诶真的吗？不错的调动呢！  
风刃：……谢谢。  
铁腕：话说2015RID动画也不知道什么时候才能更新呢？  
风刃：大黄蜂正在这里拍剧，分身乏术吧！  
铁腕：对了对了，差点忘了今天的正事了！各位观众大家好！今天是由我和风刃前辈带大家探班《四时歌》拍摄现场花絮！风刃前辈你看拍摄现场已经来了好多TF做准备了，哇！都是我们熟悉的TF啊！有的正在由化妆师做抛光，有的正在抖着小翅膀酝酿感情，有的在拿着剧本背台词，有的在跟警车搂搂抱抱……（内线呼叫导播，刚才那个画面给我掐掉！）哈哈，哈哈……请多指教！  
风刃：……请多指教。  
铁腕：下面让我们先采访一下本剧的……风刃前辈，大黄蜂前辈到底是男一号还是女一号啊？  
风刃：女一。  
铁腕：哦。  
大黄蜂：哦什么哦！（话筒递过来）大家好，我是女一……啊呸，我是男一号大黄蜂。  
铁腕：大黄蜂前辈，请问你什么时候回去跟我们续拍领战啊？  
大黄蜂：……= =||  
（导演：请问本剧相关的问题好吗铁腕？）  
铁腕：不好意思，重来。大黄蜂前辈，你能说一说你对于目前哪个镜头印象最深刻吗？  
大黄蜂：大概就是拍摄我和大哥重逢的那个镜头吧（镜头转向擎天柱，后者报以微笑），那个镜头很考验演技，我酝酿了很久情绪的。  
风刃：原来你对擎天柱的表现都是演出来的。  
铁腕：前辈神吐槽。  
大黄蜂：我不是那个意思= =+  
铁腕：好了让我们把镜头再对准本剧的男一号路障先生。虽然对于他抢走了大黄蜂前辈我很愤愤不平，但是没办法，谁让大黄蜂前辈喜欢他呢？路障先生你好！  
路障：对于你刚才的话我不知道该表示感谢还是……  
铁腕：路障先生目前出场的戏份不算多呢！目测你还没有烟幕前辈出场的多……（翻剧本）爵士前辈也你戏份重，警车前辈也比你戏份重，擎天柱长官也有跟大黄蜂的重头对手戏了，啊嘞嘞？连击倒都比你戏份多诶！  
路障：趁我发火之前赶紧滚蛋！  
风刃：好吧铁腕好像受到了一点惊吓……下面让我们采访一下骚包医生击倒。  
击倒：你刚叫我什么？  
风刃：击倒。  
击倒：再往前。  
风刃：医生击倒。  
击倒：再往前。  
风刃：采访一下医生击倒。  
击倒：……好吧你赢了。  
风刃：请问击倒，你昨天晚上对烟幕做了什么？  
烟幕：能不问这个问题吗？！  
铁腕：可是大家都想知道啊！  
风刃：铁腕你恢复了太好了。  
铁腕：击倒前辈请正面回答问题。  
击倒：我说我什么也没做你相信吗？  
铁腕：不相信。  
击倒：（看向烟幕）你看烟幕，我就说嘛！  
铁腕：让我们再采访一下女二号烟幕。  
烟幕：对于你的话我不知道该吐槽“女”还是吐槽“二”……  
风刃：别在意细节。  
铁腕：请问烟幕前辈，到底喜欢的是大黄蜂前辈，还是擎天柱长官，还是官配击倒医生？  
镜头依次切过正跟威震天耳语的擎天柱、咬着棒棒糖的大黄蜂、抛光的亮闪闪的击倒。  
烟幕：（斩钉截铁）擎天柱长官一生推。  
……  
风刃：我觉得我们的采访会引发社会矛盾。  
铁腕：导演说采访就到此结束吧她有点芯塞。  
风刃：好的，感谢大家收看……  
旁边冲来一个人。  
铁腕：六面兽？  
六面兽：我能问导演一句吗？我的戏份到底什么时候开始？我不是我家通二的官配CP吗？  
铁腕：（翻剧本）导演说设定你是比大黄蜂晚一塞年入学，所以你还得再等将近一塞年。  
风刃：是半塞年多。  
六面兽：不是吧？那你得保证我家通二不会被他大哥勾引走！通二是我的！  
通天晓：我不认识你，谢谢。  
铁腕：……哈哈，呵呵。大家再见！  
风刃：再见。  
铁腕：记得收看下一集哦（如果有的话）！  
风刃：我记得导演给你安排了一对父母呢铁腕！  
铁腕：就是刚才那对搂搂抱抱的？  
导演：（掀桌）快给我掐了！没看剧本的不要乱说！！


	60. 四时歌番外

2

声波最近芯情很好。不止是很好，简直就是非常好，好上天了。  
威震天本着知己知彼百战百胜的学习精神，要求情报部门不仅要搜集擎天柱队伍的情报，还要搜集蓝星的情报。  
“蓝星人的思维能给我们很多信息。”威震天是这么说的。  
声波一向绝对服从威震天。  
在搜索蓝星情报的时候，声波发现了一个神奇的地方。本来他也没太留意，但是逛着逛着一条信息引起了他的注意。  
《你是我的（声爵/激拆）》  
——这是什么？  
年轻的情报官点了进去。  
新的世界大门打开了。  
情报官在给威震天的报告中删除了这条记录，他觉得自己解释不清。虽然他的确没跟隔壁一队的爵士干过这种事，但是他怕红蜘蛛会借机给威震天打小报告说他通敌。  
第二次声波搜索蓝星情报的时候用了关键词，在*歌的查询条上打字。  
“声……”那个“爵”字还没打出来呢，底下先出来几个默认的词。  
“声蜂”  
“声千”  
“声救”  
“声擎”  
“声路”  
“声红”……  
声总攻么？除了最后一个之外，声波觉得都还蛮好的。当然，给威震天大人的报告中要删去。  
第二天给威震天交的报告一如既往地获得了肯定。声波的工作总是让他非常放心。  
“威震天大人，我想您不能这么信任声波。”红蜘蛛的声音，一如既往地让人火大。  
“你最好在我拽出你的火种源之前给我一个合适的理由。”  
“声波交给您的这份报告是修改过的——”不出意外看到威震天拧起了眉毛，“我这有原版的，请您查阅。”  
威震天看着第二份报告，越看越眉毛紧。  
“威震天大人，这些蓝星情报可是都被声波给删掉了。我只能想到一个理由，那就是他做贼心虚。隔壁一队跟我们二队的竞争如此白热化的时候，声波这样做，可是非常的让人不理解呀。”  
威震天忽然暴怒，把数据板劈头盖脸扔在红蜘蛛头雕上。  
“大人？”红蜘蛛有点不知所措。  
“去他炉渣的！这些蓝星人的东西一个也不可信！告诉声波，不用再搜集蓝星情报了！”威震天怒气冲冲地离去。  
红蜘蛛赶忙拿起地上的数据板。哪里出问题了？我明明检查过了啊。  
只见数据板最后一行赫然写着一句不用猜也知道是谁加上的话——  
《这辈子我吃定你了（all M/激拆/威总受一生推不解释）》


	61. 四时歌番外

四时歌番外4

大家好我是激光鸟。众所周知，我的PAPA大人是声波，我还有一堆兄弟姐妹……哦不我没有姐妹谢谢。我们都住在PAPA大人的胸里。为什么住那？我也不知道，也许是PAPA觉得那样喂奶比较方便？  
咳咳……扯远了。今天其实PAPA大人交给我一个任务。你们都知道的，我PAPA是情报官，我自然是小情报官。那么当然要收集各种情报，大到宇宙超人大战奥特曼的战斗数据，小到威震天在擎天柱家洗澡时唱的什么歌，PAPA大人都要收集起来，分门别类储藏好，以备关键时刻使用。我们就是PAPA大人收集情报的工具。今天，PAPA大人让我飞去楼下特一队，去看看有什么可利用的情报。那么我出发了，带着对PAPA的满腔的爱。

轻松飞进特一队的大门，先看到的是在走廊里打电话的大黄蜂。  
“路障，我们分手吧。”  
什么？！刚一进来就听到了这么劲爆的话题？  
“谁闹了？你天天就会欺负我，我不喜欢你了！”  
“你哪儿欺负我你不知道吗？”  
“昨天我出巡逻任务的时候故意撞我车屁股的是谁啊！”  
“前天我去侦查停在路边往我脸上贴罚单的是谁啊！”  
“大前天偷偷在我后挡风镜写‘路障是我老公’的是谁啊！”  
“不行！一个冰淇淋就想道歉吗！……三个也不够，怎么也得五个！”  
“是五个冰淇淋，不是一夜五次！”  
哇哦……现在的年轻人啊，啧啧，真是不知节制……

我鄙视地从大黄蜂头顶上飞过去。  
接下来看到的是烟幕，又一个小翅膀。他冲进了擎天柱的办公室。  
“长官，我要求给我分派任务，我不想天天在局里待命！”  
“烟幕，你刚刚结束了一个案子，我想让你休息几天。”  
“长官，我认为一个警察的价值就是在任务中体现的！”  
“不过现在没有什么案子……”  
“那长官，我请求做你的保镖！”  
“铁皮已经是我的保镖了……”  
“铁皮最近应该是来不了了！”  
“为什么？”  
“我听说他昨天去了救护车家，然后到今天都没出来！”  
“……那还有横炮也是我的保镖……”  
“横炮最近应该也来不了了！”  
“横炮怎么了？”  
“横炮昨天上午去医务室找他师傅，被救护车拿扳手赶了出来。”  
“这有什么问题吗？”  
“长官，问题是下午横炮因为右脚先进办公室被铁皮揍了一顿。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“批准。”  
“谢谢长官！我爱你么么哒！”  
“烟幕，最后一句请去掉。”  
哇哦……现在的年轻人啊，啧啧，真是不知廉耻……

我继续往前飞。  
“阿尔茜，今天下午博物馆约起吧！千斤顶给了我两张票，好不容易才买到的。”  
“飞过山，我实在不想每次在博物馆安检时都对着那响个不停的安检仪一件一件地卸武器。而且据我所知博物馆都是免费票。”  
“……”  
旁边办公室千斤顶芯塞。“飞过山你个笨蛋！我是让你约阿尔茜去看《博物馆之夜》，不是让你约她去看博物馆！”  
哇哦……现在的年轻人啊，啧啧，真是不知文化……

继续飞。  
喵了个咪的我居然看到了我们队的六面兽！上班翘班被我抓个正着吧，看我回去告诉PAPA！六面兽完全没发现我，因为他正在跟通天晓……吵架？  
“通天晓你去死吧我恨你！！嘤嘤嘤……”  
等等后面的拟声词是我的错觉吗？  
“六面兽你莫名其妙干什么？你们二队现在都很闲么？”  
不闲不闲，你看我就一直在搜集你们的八卦……啊呸，情报呢~~  
“通天晓！我一直以为像我六面兽这样的才算禽兽，没想到你个浓眉大眼的居然脚踏两条船！不是，三条船……也不对，好几条船！”  
“六面兽，你再胡说就给我滚出去。”  
“你自己看看！”六面兽在通天晓眼前划开屏幕。照片上通天晓正和冲云霄在会议桌前咬耳朵说悄悄话。  
“这是我们在讨论巨狰狞队伍一项新的武器应用情况。”  
“还有这张，你跟狂飙这是在干嘛？为什么他会把爪子放你腿上？”  
“他当时手抽筋了，我扶了他一下，不小芯碰到的。”  
“那这张呢？为什么你和阿尔茜勾肩搭背？”  
“注意你的用词六面兽。飞过山会生气的。”  
“这张你跟热破在干啥！”  
“警局聚餐，大家坐在一起有什么奇怪的！”  
“这张，你居然跟威震天的手放在一起！”  
“六面兽那是一队参观二队基地我们在握手！！”  
乖乖，通天晓一定是告诉自己杀狗是犯法的才强忍着。  
“就算前面的都不是，那这张呢！”六面兽划开最后一张。  
普神在上！好喷血的照片！照片里通天晓面甲发红，好像是喝醉了，身体也软趴趴的，正搂着擎天柱的脖子，挂在擎天柱身上，光学镜里一片迷离。  
再瞎的光学镜也能看的出来这张绝对是柱通真爱粉儿才能拍出来的。  
通天晓的脸色已经是狂风暴雨前的征兆了。  
“你没话说了吧！”  
“六面兽，你这照片是哪来的？”  
“声波和红蜘蛛给我的。”  
“六面兽，你听说过PS吗？”  
“什么玩意儿？”  
下一秒，他就被通天晓揍飞了。  
哇哦……现在的年轻人啊，啧啧，真是……傻蛋一个！

“警车警车！”这声音不用看也知道是爵士。全警局都被他们俩恋爱的酸臭味给腐蚀了，我呸！  
不过其实从我个人来说我还是挺喜欢爵士的，他经常跟录音机去找PAPA，也会给我和机器狗带小零食，是个蛮好相处的TF。  
“爵士，有事吗？”  
“警车我跟你说，我发现了一个大新闻！有关声波的！”  
有关PAPA？我凑近竖起音频接收器。  
“今天我去找声波，震荡波居然在亲他！”爵士做到警车的办公桌上。  
“爵士，我想整个警局都知道震荡波和声波正在同居中。”警车靠进靠椅后背。  
“我知道，但我以为就是简单的同居~~”爵士俯身用手划过警车的制服扣子。我擦你们演制服诱惑呢？  
“你知道的，同居有很多种，声波和震荡波应该是很节省房间的那种。”警车自己把扣子解开了自己把扣子解开了自己把扣子解开了！！！  
“就像我们这样？”爵士歪着头坐到了警车大腿上。U球流水线啊你们在干什么！  
“我记得昨晚某个TF答应我的事没有做到，是不是该罚……”警车抱住爵士，凑近他的脑袋。越来越近了越来越近了！你们有点节操好么我还是未成年好么！！  
“警车……可是这里不是有摄像头吗……”爵士的声音越来越软。  
“摄像头今天坏了。”警车居然笑了？喵了个咪呀————！！  
“别，别摸那里……警车，嗯……”  
哇哦……现在的年轻人啊，啧啧，真是……  
哦买噶我的光学镜碎了！我的CPU碎了！！我的内存芯片碎了！！！  
激光鸟，强制下线了。

“声波，怎么还不下班？”狂派的科学家来接狂派的情报官回家。  
“激光鸟今天出去搜查，坏了。”  
“修好了吗？”  
“还没，不过快搞定了。——让我知道是谁我一定不放过他。”  
“很芯疼吧？”  
“当然，亲儿子。”  
“要不要我给你亲亲抱抱举高高？”


	62. 四时歌番外

四时歌番外9

您的好友【风刃】进入直播间  
您的好友【铁腕】进入直播间  
您的好友【诺蒂卡】进入直播间

铁腕：大家好！我是学警铁腕。  
诺蒂卡：大家好！我是小淘气诺蒂卡。  
铁腕：今天我们来给大家做直播哦~  
诺蒂卡：为什么会让我们来做直播呢？  
铁腕：因为上次直播时红蜘蛛和太阳风把直播间拆的一团糟，导演专门立了个牌子写着“红蜘蛛和太阳风不得入内”放门口了，你看，风刃前辈正在看呢。  
诺蒂卡：风刃前辈，你盯着那块牌子好久了。  
风刃：这块牌子我很喜欢，铁腕，让导演做个更大的，我要挂到航空队门口。  
铁腕：前辈你到底跟红蜘蛛有多大仇多大怨啊  
风刃：纯洁的革命友谊而已  
诺蒂卡：前辈你笑的有点恐怖  
铁腕：说起来前辈你和红蜘蛛认识很久了吧  
风刃：差不多从他暗恋天火的时候就认识了  
诺蒂卡：原来是红蜘蛛主动的  
风刃：也不完全是，他以前挺害羞的，要不是被他那三个熊弟弟绑了扔到天火充电床上，大概他们俩还没那么快在一起  
铁腕：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
诺蒂卡：信息量有点大，前辈我们要不要详细撸一撸  
风刃：你们都不知道吗，红蜘蛛那三个弟弟坑起哥哥来毫不手软哟  
诺蒂卡：绑了扔充电床上……啧啧……  
风刃：我刚才忘说了，还用了超级电路管增塑剂【根据同人设定这是一种X药】  
铁腕：风刃前辈你再说18X的话题我们的直播会被砍的  
诺蒂卡：可是风刃前辈再不说18X的话题我们会被看直播的观众砍的  
风刃：算了我们说点别的吧  
铁腕：不，前辈，我错了，请别离开，求你继续说吧！  
风刃：那我继续？  
铁腕&诺蒂卡：继续，继续。  
风刃：好吧。那时候红蜘蛛还不认识天火，每天就干两件事，和声波路障准备警校的招生考试，收拾家里三个熊孩子。有一次实在被太阳风烦的不行了，揍了他一顿就自己出去散心。  
诺蒂卡：是转角遇到爱那种吗？  
风刃：哪有那么浪漫，他转角遇到的可不是爱，是噬铁虫。  
铁腕：现在居然还有噬铁虫？我以为已经灭绝了  
风刃：大城市里没有了，可是偏远深山里还有。  
诺蒂卡：他闲的蛋疼跑深山去散心？  
风刃：虽然刚开始有点慌，不过红蜘蛛倒是很快就镇定下来。作为即将要考入警校的TF，三两下就把蜂拥而至的噬铁虫全部解决掉了。正准备感叹一下自己真帅的时候，红蜘蛛听到旁边传来一声很微弱的响动，他小心地绕到草丛里面才发现，这里躺着一个TF，已经被噬铁虫攻击的强制下线了，身上伤痕累累，旁边还有许多被打死的噬铁虫。原来这里是一个噬铁虫的巢穴，要不是那个TF已经打死了很多，红蜘蛛自己恐怕都搞不定。红蜘蛛看他伤那么重，不知道他叫什么，住在哪儿，就把他先带回自己家了。  
铁腕：这个TF就是天火吧？  
风刃：没错。天火当时是科学院的地质研究员，去深山考查地形的，结果遇到了袭击。在红蜘蛛家醒来的时候，第一眼看到的就是红蜘蛛正一手拎着闹翻天打屁股，一脚踩着惊天雷，一边还喊着‘太阳风你丫给我站住你有种往我床上撒尿你有种别跑啊’，这样鸡飞狗跳的画面。天火后来回忆说，那个时候的红蜘蛛，浑身都散发着母性的光辉。  
诺蒂卡：忽然有点同情红蜘蛛  
风刃：后来天火在红蜘蛛家养伤的时候，就主动担负起了照顾三个熊孩子的任务，让红蜘蛛安心准备升学考试。天火脾气好，三个熊孩子跟着天火的时候简直乖的不像样。红蜘蛛放心地把孩子们交给天火（这说法好奇怪），自己每天忙复习，压根不知道自己暗恋的天火其实也喜欢他，更不知道三个熊孩子早已经跟天火达成了统一战线。  
诺蒂卡：所以他们把自己哥哥绑了下了药扔到天火床上？  
风刃：没那么快。因为红蜘蛛喜欢小猫小狗什么的，惊天雷给天火出主意，让天火买一些毛茸茸的小动物送给红蜘蛛，结果天火买了一窝仓鼠拿去给红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛吓得用氖射线一炮全轰了。  
铁腕：可怜的仓鼠们  
风刃：红蜘蛛还以为天火是讨厌他，故意捉弄他，暗恋的小心思更藏的深了，生怕被天火知道。闹翻天又想了个主意，找了几个TF在路上找红蜘蛛的麻烦，等恰当的时机再让天火假装在路上偶遇，然后救下红蜘蛛。结果红蜘蛛战斗力太强，几下就把几个混混打的半死，天火赶紧冲出来让红蜘蛛别把他们打死了，红蜘蛛还以为这几个TF是天火找来故意找他麻烦的，以为天火更烦他了，吓得揣着暗恋的小心思天天以泪洗面，跟失恋了一样，谁提天火跟谁急。  
铁腕：可怜的红蜘蛛  
风刃：最后还是太阳风的主意最有效果。  
诺蒂卡：什么主意？  
风刃：太阳风说你们麻烦不麻烦啊，直接把我哥打晕绑了扔天火床上，生米煮成熟饭不就行了？  
诺蒂卡：真是简单粗暴。  
铁腕：天火能同意吗  
风刃：天火当时不知道，三个熊孩子先斩后奏的，当然了，他后来也没反对  
诺蒂卡：前辈，这招奏效了吗  
风刃：当然奏效了  
诺蒂卡：难怪天火对太阳风那么好，不舍得打不舍得骂  
铁腕：才怪！上次直播间被拆就是因为他们夫夫两口子一起揍了太阳风一顿啊！  
诺蒂卡：怎么奏效的，前辈求细节  
风刃：三个熊孩子把红蜘蛛骗到天火家，一棒子把他打晕，绑到天火充电床上，撬开嘴灌了一大瓶超级电路管增塑剂，给天火打了个电话，然后兴高采烈地拿着红蜘蛛的白金卡出去玩了。  
诺蒂卡：果然连前辈也不知道细节了吗  
铁腕：你到底想知道什么细节= =||  
风刃：据说上次天火揍太阳风是因为太阳风在他卧室装了针孔摄像头？  
诺蒂卡：好像知道了什么超级不得了的事情……不过前辈你怎么知道这么多  
风刃：我以前在妇联工作你忘了  
诺蒂卡：哦哦哦哦就是那个收集了全赛博坦八卦的神秘组织？  
风刃：也不算神秘，就是比别人多知道一些关于塞博坦男模队的情报罢了  
铁腕：塞博坦男模队？  
风刃：哦就是你们将来要实习的警局  
诺蒂卡：看来以后还有很多次可以聊哦，前辈  
铁腕：三观都被颠覆了  
诺蒂卡：导播说时间到了。那么今天的直播就到这里了  
风刃：再见。  
铁腕：我们这一种浓浓的FT即视感是怎么回事？这明明应该是直播啊！说起来今天直播一条观众留言也没读啊！！【掀桌】  
风刃：这个动作好熟悉  
诺蒂卡：what？  
风刃：没什么，再见。下次见。


	63. 四时歌番外

四时歌番外10

红蜘蛛觉得自己每天活的像个超人。从小一起长大的青梅竹马，啊呸，好基友，啊呸呸，好机友，声波和路障，都能安安心心地在家复习准备警校的招生考试，自己却每天都像在进行世界大战一样，天天要跟家里三个熊孩子斗智斗勇。  
“闹翻天，快点把惊天雷的牙刷还给他！不然我就把马桶刷塞你嘴里！”  
“太阳风，别躲在柜子里吃泡面！赶紧给我吃饭去！”  
“惊天雷，把我床上的《塞博坦10万个为什么》收起来！不然我去哪儿睡觉！”  
“闹翻天你泼什么硫酸雨！你当泼水节呢！”  
“惊天雷别往外挑青菜！都给我吃了！”  
“兔崽子们打架出去打去！”  
“闹翻天你再尿床之后把惊天雷抱你床上我就折了你机翼！”  
“惊天雷你再偷偷拿我书上厕所我就把你后挡板揍成翻盖的！”  
“太阳风别以为我不知道你拿我卡出去刷了我有短信提醒！”  
好芯塞。

在太阳风又一次半夜爬到红蜘蛛床上尿了一泡之后又悄悄离去，红蜘蛛狠狠地揍了他一顿。小太阳委屈巴巴地在角落罚站，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。  
红蜘蛛二话不说就出门去了。  
眼不见为净。

关掉GPS，就想着离那帮熊孩子越远越好，芯塞的红蜘蛛走着走着就来到了远离城市的深山中。空气难得的清新，是跟大都市里完全不同的气味。现在回想起来，一切都好像是天注定的那样。遇到了噬铁虫，把它们团灭，然后发现了在草丛中伤痕累累的TF。  
“这家伙伤的挺重，不会毁容了吧？那可真可惜了，明明看他机体长的挺好看的。”红蜘蛛忍不住摸了摸白色机体的面甲，五官端正，眉毛是眉毛，眼睛是眼睛的，身材特别高大，用文化课上新学的那个词叫什么来着？高大俊朗。  
没错，就是高大俊朗。  
这一点是机型相对较小的红蜘蛛所十分羡慕的。  
“喂，你还好么？”试着喊醒白色的机体，但是显然他的伤势不能让他马上上线。  
“算了，带回家吧。”红蜘蛛觉得自己那一刻真是普神附体了。

闹翻天：“哥，你出去不给我们带礼物就算了，还带个死人回来？”  
惊天雷：“闹闹，他没死呢。”  
闹翻天：“伤这么重，没死也差不多了。”  
太阳风：“我还是个孩子，我不会照顾他。”  
红蜘蛛：“我压根就没指望你们仨！都给我一边玩去！”  
闹&惊&太：“哥哥好凶，哥哥不爱我们了╥﹏╥”

第二天早上，天火终于上线，他艰难地睁开光学镜，身上依然传来一阵一阵的剧痛感，他的每一个动作都牵扯着伤口。这里是哪里？昨天的记忆从噬铁虫铺天盖地飞来就断了，完全不知道自己身在何处。忽然传来一声嚎叫。  
“哥你饶了我吧！我下次再也不敢了！”  
“我擦小兔崽子你还敢有下次？我的涂装都被你的硫酸雨弄花了！非把你后挡板打开花不可！——惊天雷给我老实待着别动！等收拾完闹翻天我再收拾你！——太阳风你丫的给我站住！你有种往我床上撒尿你有种别跑啊！”  
天火觉得自己看到了天使。一道特殊的，白色的光环，正围绕在不远处那个一手打着一个一脚踩着一个一边还破口大骂的涂装都被刮花的红色TF身上。他全身上下都散发着一种母性的光辉。  
真好看。  
普神啊，我好像爱上他了。  
当红蜘蛛把三个熊孩子一个一个拎到墙角让他们罚跪之后才发现白色的机体已经上线了，蓝色的光学镜正饶有兴致地看着他大吼大叫。  
“你……上线了？我是不是把你吵醒了？”红蜘蛛讪讪地笑了笑。  
他笑了，他笑起来也那么好看。  
普神啊，我真的爱上他了。  
天火定定神。“我刚上线。”  
“那就好。”真不想让他看到自己刚才那毫无形象的样子，太丢TF。  
“昨天是你救了我吗？”  
“是的，我把噬铁虫团灭了，然后发现了你，不知道你叫什么，住在哪儿，就先带你回我家了。”  
“我叫天火。”  
“我是红蜘蛛。”  
“我一定给你添了很多麻烦，我想我该走了。”  
“可是你的伤……”  
闹翻天：“天火大哥求你在我家多待一段时间吧！”  
惊天雷：“闹闹，你昨天还说人家是死人……”  
闹翻天：“TC你没发现老哥在他面前都变温柔了吗？这样我们能少挨打啊！”

红蜘蛛临出门前又探回脑袋，盯着三个熊孩子恶狠狠地说：“我去找声波和路障，很快就回来！要是我发现屋子里东西有一点变化，你们都给我等着！”  
天火从厨房里走出来。“红蜘蛛，你放心吧，我照顾他们。”  
“那就麻烦你了天火。”  
闹翻天：“普神啊刚才那个温柔的家伙是我哥吗是那个整天抓着我打后挡板的哥吗？”  
天火端出能量餐放在桌子上，招呼三个孩子过来吃饭。“尝尝看，怎么样？”  
“天火你手艺太好了，将来谁当你媳妇真有福气！”  
“就是就是，比我哥强多了，我哥只会抓着脖子把青菜塞进我嘴里！”  
“他自己都不知道他做的饭有多难吃！”  
“我们正在长身体他每天都虐待我们！”  
“要不天火你把我哥收了吧，这样我们就不会每天挨打了……”  
“就是天火，反正你现在也没人要——啊呸也没对象……”  
“我哥正好也是单身狗！”  
“我哥其实挺好的，除了有时候爱揍我们……”  
“只要你能让我哥不揍我们，我们就掏心窝子帮你搞定我哥！”  
“还要每天给我们做饭！我们可以连肠子都掏出来！”  
“真恶心！太阳风你丫的还让人吃饭不！”

声波家里的红蜘蛛丝毫不知道自己已经被家里的三个熊孩子给高价卖了，他正看着做习题的路障发呆。  
路障：“你盯着我都两塞时了红蜘蛛，是不是爱上我了？”  
红蜘蛛：“呸，真不要面部装甲！”  
路障：“那你一直看我干什么？”  
红蜘蛛：“想事儿呢，正烦呢。”  
路障：“有什么不开心的事说出来，让我们开心开心。”  
红蜘蛛：“滚，正经点！”  
路障：“又被你家三个弟弟给烦了？”  
红蜘蛛：“不是。路障我问你个问题，你有没有喜欢过谁？”  
路障：“我喜欢声波算不？”  
声波：“激光鸟，neng死他。”  
红蜘蛛：“我就不该问你。”  
路障：“你当然不该问我，谈恋爱这种问题你问我和声波两个单身狗干什么？”  
声波：“激光鸟，neng死他，算我的。”  
红蜘蛛：“我不知道这算不算喜欢，但是我好像喜欢上一个家伙了。”  
路障：“谁啊？不会是我吧？”  
红蜘蛛：“激光鸟给我neng死他！！”

声波：“你喜欢上你救的那个科学家？”  
路障：“声波，断句有歧义。而且我觉得红蜘蛛不是上的那个，他应该是被上的那个。”  
声波：“我激光鸟呢？”  
路障赶紧做了个闭嘴的动作。  
红蜘蛛：“我也不知道算不算喜欢，就是觉得他长的挺好看，而且笑起来特别温柔。他脾气特别好，从来不发火，闹翻天惊天雷太阳风在他身边可听话了。他还会做饭，还会帮我解答题目，还会陪我练习。我就喜欢跟他在一起待着，听他说话也好，看他做事也好，就在他旁边就感觉特别幸福。”  
路障捅了捅身边的声波。“声波，这个样子的红蜘蛛你见过没？”  
“没有。但我看过蓝星剧女主角就是这样。”  
“红蜘蛛，虽然我没有什么经验，不过我觉得你应该是暗恋天火吧。别藏着掖着了，告诉他吧，来一场轰轰烈烈的表白呗！”路·看热闹不嫌事大·障。  
“路障你说的轻松，万一他不喜欢我怎么办？说破了到时候连朋友都没得做。”  
“你不去试试怎么知道他不喜欢你呢？反正你现在又没和他在一起，说破了大不了也还是没和他在一起，你并没有损失什么啊！”路障极力鼓动红蜘蛛。  
“可是，我觉得我说不出来。”  
“那你先拿我试试，假装我是天火，说说看，说‘我喜欢你’。”  
“路障我能一拳把你打飞吗？”

红蜘蛛回到家的时候，觉得家里安静的有点不像话。四处环顾了一下，确定三个熊孩子都没在家，才小心地踏进家里。天火从房间里出来，手里提着一个精致的笼子。“红蜘蛛，你回来的正好。我有礼物要送给你。”  
天火要送我礼物？红蜘蛛激动的不能呼吸了。  
下一秒——“普神啊U球啊这是什么啊啊啊啊！轰——”  
氖射线飘出一缕灰烟，仓鼠笼子里空无一物了。

“你觉得天火讨厌你，故意捉弄你？”路障坐在声波家的阳台喝茶。  
“肯定是的，不然他为什么会买我最怕的老鼠来吓唬我？”红蜘蛛都快哭了。  
“据我所知现在很多人喜欢养仓鼠，不是老鼠。天火应该买的也是仓鼠。”路障有点恨铁不成钢。  
“我就怕那种长毛的带尖牙的东西！他一定是很讨厌我才吓唬我的！”

回家路上红蜘蛛依然沉浸在自己的小心思当中。天火一定是讨厌我，那我就更不能让他知道我暗恋他了，否则他一定会更讨厌我的。不想被他讨厌，怎么办？  
“喂前面那个红色涂装的，站住！”  
红蜘蛛完全没听到，继续往前走。  
“我说了让你站住！”  
被拦住了去路，红蜘蛛才抬头看到这几个TF，小混混一样的打扮。“有事？”  
“瞧这小身材真漂亮，就是想让你陪哥们几个玩玩~~唉哟唉哟我的胳膊要断了！”  
三下五除二，撂倒一圈。  
“大哥没事吧？不是说的没有生命危险吗，这任务我们不接了，大哥我们走！”  
“你们是被人派来的？谁？”红蜘蛛掐住一个TF的脖子。  
“红蜘蛛，快停下来！别把他们打死了！”  
一扭头，天火从旁边的巷子里冲了出来。  
是——你？

“你怎么又回来了红蜘蛛？”路障正和声波聊天。  
“呜哇……”红蜘蛛一下冲到路障胸甲上大哭起来。  
“乖啦乖啦别哭了，”路障轻拍着红蜘蛛的肩膀，“鼻涕麻烦蹭声波面罩上谢谢。”  
声波：……  
“天火不可能干这种事吧？又不是脑子不好使。”听完红蜘蛛抽抽噎噎的哭诉，路障总算明白了来龙去脉。  
“肯定是他讨厌我，十分讨厌我，所以又拿老鼠吓唬我，又让人找我麻烦。我的暗恋，还没表白就死掉了……呜呜呜……”  
“那就算了，你还有我啊，放心，我不嫌弃你。”  
“路障你咋还没被激光鸟neng死呢？”

红蜘蛛想明白了。暗恋之于自己的机生，只是微不足道的一件小事而已。眼下警校的升学考试才是大事，只有考上警校才能实现自己梦寐以求的警察梦。他一边佩服自己的心理调节能力如此强大，一边开始玩命地复习。  
“不去不去！现在复习正是最关键的时候，你就是告诉我声波跳脱衣舞我也不会去看的。”看着三个熊孩子要带他出去玩，红蜘蛛说什么也不去。  
太阳风：“那要是天火跳脱衣舞你看不看？”  
天火？那还真有点想看。

“这是哪儿啊？你们要我看好玩的事是什么？话说你们怎么来别人家还有人家的钥匙？”红蜘蛛跟着三个弟弟来到一幢大楼，看到他们熟练地找到一间房子，刷卡走了进去，还把自己也拽进去，又神秘地关上门。“到底有什么好玩的东西，快点啊，我还等着回去复习呢，离考试没两天了——啊！”  
红蜘蛛咣叽一声栽倒在地上。  
身后闹翻天放下球棒。“被你揍了这么多次，终于能揍你一顿了，哈哈~~”

红蜘蛛再次上线的时候发觉自己正躺在一张陌生的充电床上。听到旁边有惊天雷的声音，他想坐起来，却发现自己动不了了。  
他被绑在充电床上了！  
普神啊到底发生了什么？  
“惊天雷，我听到你声音了！你们干什么呢，赶紧把我放开！不然我要你们好看！”  
“啊啊哥哥醒了！闹闹你快点啊！”  
“来了来了好了！”  
“闹子这个管用不管用啊！”  
“放心吧小太阳，声波说了，这是最强效的，保证一下去连最冷淡的——唔唔——”  
“闹闹你别说出来，不然我们就死定了！”  
“好了别磨蹭了，快点搭把手！”  
“你们要干嘛？我是你哥！反了你们了！”红蜘蛛看到闹翻天拿着一个针筒走过来，里面粉色的液体怎么看怎么不像好东西。  
“TC小太阳你们快点帮我摁住哥哥！”  
“喂喂闹翻天你个兔崽子你——嗷嗷——知道怎么打针么你！”  
一阵尖锐的刺痛，眼看着粉色的液体注入他的体内，红蜘蛛感觉好像一下子就脱了力，浑身被抽干力气一样，软绵绵地栽倒在充电床上。眼前的东西渐渐开始旋转，好像都变成了天火的脸。  
天火！他的脸真好看。身材也好，又高挑，又不是肌肉块的那种，要哪儿有哪儿，摸起来手感一定也不错。身体里忽然觉得很热，想着想着，觉得模糊的视线里真的好像看到了天火，蓝色的光学镜好像一汪湖泊一样，看一眼就让人沉醉。天火伸手抚摸着他的面甲，让他忍不住轻颤起来。声音里也多了一丝旖旎。  
“天火……”带着一些隐忍，带着一些无助，还带着一些——引诱。  
天火觉得自己一直绷着的神经线路，全塌了。

惊天雷：“你们说这样能行吗？”  
太阳风：“放心，肯定没问题。”  
闹翻天：“那我们现在可以干自己想干的事了？”  
惊天雷：“先吃后玩！”  
太阳风：“先玩后吃！”  
闹翻天：“边玩边吃！”  
太阳风手上的白金卡熠熠生辉。上面签名栏写着“Starscream”。  
夕阳下，三个熊孩子手拉手往前跑去，欢快的笑声飘得到处都是。


	64. 四时歌番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 录音机/感知器

32

录音机的观察欲一向比的TF要强，他把这自诩为是他作为情报人员的职业道德。但是实际上轮胎和探长把他这叫做职业病。因此每当基地里有新来的战士时，录音机总是会主动跟别人套近乎，先了解打探一番。所以当感知器发现每次自己工作时背后那一双盯着自己的光学镜就觉得火大。当他又一次发现录音机在实验室门口待着的时候终于忍不住了，他拉开门冲录音机大吼：“你一直在我实验室门口到底要干什么？”  
录音机笑眯眯地说：“交个朋友呗。”  
“交你大爷！”  
录音机差点被感知器用力关上的门撞掉金属鼻梁。

“不会吧？一向温文尔雅少言少语的小感居然会爆粗口？”天火和感知器算是认识比较早的朋友了，他还从来没听过像‘交你大爷’这样的话从感知器的发声器里跑出来。  
“我也没做什么啊，就是在他做实验的时候在旁边看着，我只是想了解了解他，跟他交个朋友。”  
“你确定你表现的没有像个痴汉一样？”  
“天火，我是正经做事的情报员，不是出来卖的。”  
“其实你别怪他，小感以前被虎子跟踪骚扰过，所以对这种事他很讨厌，多少是有心理阴影的。毕竟小感还挺招人喜欢的对吧？”  
“难道天火你喜欢他？”  
“不不不，我只喜欢能飞的……”

“我抗议！我不要跟这个家伙在一个办公室！”感知器在通天晓的办公室里表达不满。  
“现在办公条件紧张，我们都是两个人一间办公室。”通天晓指了指隔壁办公桌的警车。  
“那我也不要和录音机一间！我宁可去露天做研究。”  
“为什么？”  
“反正就是不行。”  
“你做实验，他分析数据，在一间办公室最合适不过了。”  
好吧，反正跟你们说不通，我自己回去就搬到露天去做实验！  
打定主意之后，感知器就回到临时实验室，开始给自己的瓶瓶罐罐准备打包。谁会和那个痴汉在一起办公啊！还有那头上的狗耳朵，怎么看怎么奇怪！感知器一遍忿忿地想着，一边利索地装好自己的东西，拉着箱子走到门口。  
录音机正站在门口。“感知器，我来帮你拿东西了，我的办公室已经收拾好了，靠窗的那张桌子给你留着。”  
感知器看也不看就从录音机身边昂首挺胸走过，还顺便狠狠踩了他一脚。  
来到院子的一角，感知器找了个合适的地方，开始安置自己的实验用具。把量杯、试管、酒精灯一一摆好。“我的加热棒呢？”感知器在行李箱里四处翻腾，怎么也找不到。  
“你是在找这个吗？”  
感知器抬头，录音机正拿着他的加热棒在眼前晃。  
“小心，别给我弄坏了！”  
录音机递给他。“我在刚才屋里捡到的。你把它忘在角落了。”  
好吧，感知器承认自己有时候是有点迷糊。但这绝不是他向这个跟踪狂道谢的理由。  
“你可以走了，不要妨碍我工作。”  
一塞时之后感知器就被通天晓勒令马上搬到录音机的办公室，因为基地里的战士们纷纷投诉感知器的露天实验室处在上风口，轮胎甚至还向通天晓展示了自己被奇怪的气体腐蚀弄坏的涂漆。  
录音机又过来帮感知器收拾东西。感知器恨恨地盯着他，心里在想用什么方法可以神不知鬼不觉地让他请病假。  
“感知器，如果怕东西弄丢的话，做好编号记录就可以了。比如这些试管，就编上试1、试2、试3，量杯编上杯1、杯2、杯3，酒精灯编3，加热棒编4，工具钳编5……放的时候也按照数字顺序来放，就不会弄丢了。”  
感知器承认这个方法还是不错的，所以他暂时压下了往录音机能量块里放一丁丁点让他拉肚子的铬金属碎屑的打算。

感知器在家门口左翻翻，右找找，终于肯承认了，自己的钥匙卡落在办公室了。徘徊许久，他决定去向录音机求助。录音机十分爽快地和他一起去到办公室，可是左找右找，怎么也找不到自己的钥匙卡。  
录音机说：“感知器，要不你今天晚上先住到我家吧。”  
感知器光学镜意味不明地闪了几下，忽然把录音机推到墙边摁住，一把掐住他的脖子，恶狠狠地说：“是不是你偷了我的钥匙卡？”  
录音机被他掐的换气扇几乎都要停止运作了：“感知器，你怎么会这么想呢？”  
“你是不是故意要我住到你家去？！”  
“普神在上，我可不是那样的TF！”  
“我才不相信你！”  
“拜托，我又不是那些欺负你的虎子！”  
话一出口录音机就后悔了，脖子上的力道放松了一下，随后更紧了，录音机觉得自己几乎要被拧断脖子，感知器看起来瘦瘦弱弱的，怎么会有这么大的力气？  
就在录音机觉得自己快要去见普神的时候，感知器忽然松了手，他瘫倒在地上大口地呼吸空气，当他回过神来的时候，感知器已经不见了。

感知器作为一个文职科研人员，没有战斗力，也没有配备远距离兵器，自从遇到过霸天虎散兵游勇跟踪加骚扰之后就十分厌恶别人对他过分的热情，跟着他都不行。所以像录音机这样自来熟的自然是他友情黑名单上的头一个，可惜啊，flag不能立的太早。当感知器发现自己怎么也找不到钥匙卡回不了家的时候，还是只能找录音机帮忙。他也想过去住天火家，可惜天火个头实在太大，感知器可不想半夜被他压死。  
录音机看到感知器当然是十分惊喜的。“小感，你跑哪儿去了？我找了你半天！”  
感知器一把拍掉他搭在自己肩甲上的手。“你喊谁呢？”  
“喊你啊！你不觉得小感这个名字挺适合朋友间的称呼吗？”  
“谁跟你是朋友？”  
“你也可以叫我录仔啊。”  
“叫你个头。”  
录音机觉得自己明天得找天火好好说道说道，感知器又爆粗口了哇。

“小感，起床啦。我做好早饭了，快点来吃。”录音机拍着卧室的门，里面丝毫没有回应。“这么早就起床走了？我在客厅睡觉也没听见啊！小感，你真适合做个侦察兵。”录音机边想边推开卧室的门，准备收拾一下卧室。  
感知器不是起床走了，而是压根就没睡醒。红色的科学家以一种十分放松的姿势惬意地在录音机的充电床上舒展着自己的四肢。录音机走过去，推了推他，但是感知器只是简单翻了个身，哼了一声，就又睡过去了。录音机觉得好玩，戳了戳科学家的面甲，感知器含混不清地说：“别闹，再睡一会儿……就一会儿，嗯，一会儿……”录音机玩心大起，趴到感知器旁边说：“小感，叫我录仔。”  
“唔……录仔……”  
“快说，录仔是大帅哥。”  
“录仔是大帅哥……”  
录音机美滋滋地把这句话录下来作为自己的铃声。这时感知器又哼了几声，并且把腿搭在了旁边的录音机腿上，面甲对面甲。  
录音机不由得咽了口电解液。这个时候的科学家看起来毫无防备，完全不像他平时那样少言寡语不易近人。他想悄悄地把感知器的腿拿开，然后悄悄地下床，毕竟俩机现在的样子看起来有点尴尬。  
“录仔是大帅哥，录仔是大帅哥，录仔是大帅哥……”  
录音机的铃声欢快地响了起来。感知器被吵醒，睁开光学镜，发现录音机就躺在自己旁边，还正拉着自己的腿放在他的腿上（录音机：我冤枉！），他不由得眯起了光学镜。  
录音机咕咚一声被踹到了地上。

录音机在休息的时候讨好地把能量饼干放到感知器的桌子边，在自己桌子后面可怜巴巴地望着他，头雕上的狗耳一晃一晃的。虽然早上的事解释清了，可是感知器并没有吃早饭就来实验室了，现在他的体内的确响起了能量过低的警报。感知器瞪了录音机一眼，录音机立马把头雕低下去，埋进桌子上堆放的数据板里。感知器拗不过自己的体内警报，拿起能量饼干放进嘴里。  
味道还不错。这个评价对于一向挑食的感知器来说，很难得。

晚上想吃什么？——录音机用内线给感知器发通讯，虽然在一个办公室，但是他不敢跟感知器说话，连看感知器一眼感知器都会瞪他。  
过了一会儿，感知器回复。——上午的能量饼干还不错。  
你喜欢？ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ——录音机立刻又回一条。  
感知器扭头看他。录音机立刻又把头雕埋进数据板里。  
晚上再做点硫化铅晶吧。——感知器回复。  
小感，那不是上岁数的老头子才喜欢吃的东西吗？——录音机立刻回到。  
感知器捏着工具钳咔擦一声。录音机急忙缩头，头雕撞到了桌子上的数据板，哗啦一片。  
你，做还是不做？——感知器恶狠狠地回复，不是用通讯，而是直接跑到录音机的办公桌旁边吼，还拿着工具钳。  
做，我做，小感，你先把钳子放下来好吗？——录音机吓得扶住自己的狗耳。

感知器从幼生体的时候就饭量小，还挑食。其实也不能怪他，内战时期物资缺乏，根本不能吃什么有什么，只能有什么吃什么。长此以往，感知器的挑食就愈发的严重，体重也越发的轻盈。  
但是今天，他却吃的比平常三天都吃的多。  
因为录音机的确做饭和他搞情报一样出色。感知器一边往嘴里放能量饼干，一边看着旁边摇着狗尾巴（录音机：我是狗耳！）一脸期望的情报员，矜持地说：“还不错。”说完觉得可能力度不够，又对录音机笑了笑。  
录音机欢快地放起了音乐。“小感，你这个样子才好看，别总是那么高冷。”  
感知器迅速收回笑容。  
“对了小感，今天我听说有一只霸天虎的游击小队在我们基地附近袭击平民，你以后去基地都跟我一起走，可不许自己落单了。还有啊，今天看你做实验的时候手指不太灵活，是不是受伤了？”  
感知器心里一动。录音机看上去大大咧咧，但是却挺细心。“小伤，做实验常有的事。”  
“我看看。”  
录音机毫不见外地抓起感知器的手指，感知器急忙往回缩，手上用了点劲，结果把录音机给拽倒了，还连带着扑倒了自己。  
他能感觉到录音机的磁带舱压着自己的胸甲，甚至都能感觉到对方火种跳动的声音。录音机的狗耳在他光学镜前晃呀晃，晃的他有点头晕。  
录音机也宕机了。虽然早上看到科学家的睡颜很软萌，但是这么近距离的接触，他从来没想过。因为身高差的原因，他能感觉到感知器的大腿就在自己腹甲下面，感知器的手还握在他手里。  
糟糕的气氛。糟糕的姿势。更糟糕的是俩机都不说话。  
好在门铃响了。  
录音机迅速反应过来，手忙脚乱地从感知器机体上爬起来。“我去开门。”他看也不敢看感知器一眼，急匆匆地跑到门口。  
鲁莽拿着一个钥匙卡来找感知器。“这是不是你的？”  
“你在哪儿找到的？”  
“我和吊车一起清理基地附近的垃圾堆时发现了这个，上面有你的名字。”  
“我什么时候把钥匙卡扔进垃圾堆了？”感知器在记忆扇区里搜索了半天也想不起来。  
不过不用再住录音机家了，倒也是好事。刚才实在尴尬。

还是回到自己家里舒服。感知器四肢大大地张开，躺在自己的充电床上，油箱里传来的满足感让他不由得再一次怀念起录音机做的能量饼干。不如明天再找他做一点好了。感知器沉沉地想着，很快就下线充电了。  
但是没过多久，他就被一阵奇怪的感觉给惊醒了，有人进了他的房间，目标就是他的充电床。感知器迅速起身，黑暗中还没来得及摸到自己的武器，就被人一把掐住脖子，摁在了充电床上。  
“果然是个小美人啊，这次真是走了大运了！”掐着他脖子的TF说。  
“你们是谁？”感知器暗中打开自己的夜视镜，发现是几个戴着霸天虎标志的TF。  
“这标志还不够明显么？”  
“霸天虎？你们怎么进来的？”我明明锁好门窗了。  
“哥几个在轮子基地外面捡到了你的钥匙卡，上面还有名字，一打听就找来了。复制钥匙卡也不是什么难事，只是没想到你居然没换锁。”  
太大意了！原来是他们扔到垃圾堆的，早知道就该直接换锁！  
“感知器，年纪轻轻就已经是轮子们的首席科学家了，还跟传闻一样，是个从里到外都崭新崭新的小美人，我们几个可是好久没尝鲜了！”  
感知器暗叫糟糕，他们看起来有3,4个人，自己又没有远距离武器，无论如何是拼不过这帮嗜血的战争贩子的。怎么办？  
“砰砰砰！”门外响起了敲门声，感知器心里一惊，是录音机的声音。“小感，我给你拿了点能量饼干，你可以做夜宵。”  
为首的霸天虎立刻捂住了感知器的发声器，警告他说：“打发他走，不然他一进来我们就立刻杀了他！”  
感知器想了想，勉强镇定住自己。“录仔，我已经睡了，你明天再来吧。”  
门外的声音停了，过了几秒钟又说：“好吧小感，我知道了。”  
几个霸天虎松了口气。然而下一秒，他们就被一炮轰开的门砸飞了，刚站起来，录音机一脚飞踢，拎起一个从窗户扔了出去，另一个从旁边嚎叫着扑了上来，被录音机一个手刀劈下来，吓得连滚带爬逃了出去。感知器看到有一个从录音机背后悄悄举起武器，急忙大喊：“录仔你背后！”录音机笑眯眯地说：“先生们，要来点音乐吗？”  
音箱一开，再也没虎子了。  
感知器这才松了一口气，瘫倒在床上，拍着自己的火种舱平复心情。  
“小感，你没事吧？”录音机急忙过来扶住他。  
“没事，还好你来了。不过你怎么知道我遇到危险了？”  
“你平常都是直接喊我录音机的，刚才忽然叫我录仔，我就觉得不对劲了。”  
“算你聪明。”  
“小感，这算不算心有灵犀？”  
“算，一点点。”  
“小感，你就承认了吧，你对你的救命恩人是心怀感激的。”  
“那又怎么样？难道要我以身相许？”  
“那倒不用，我又不能逼良为娼。”  
“录仔你上过文化课没有？”  
“小感你刚刚叫我什么？”  
“好话不说二遍。明天帮我修门。”  
“好的没问题——小感你别岔开话题啊，刚才你叫我什么？”  
“今晚只能再住回你家去了。”  
“好的没问题——小感你刚才叫我什么？”  
“我有点累了你能背我回去么？”  
“好的没问题——小感你刚才叫我什么来着？”  
“录音机你再不闭嘴我今晚就拆了你。”  
“好的没问题——什么小感你说什么？”

“喂。”  
“怎么了小感？”  
“不准备给我清洗一下吗？”  
“啊啊忘了……等等，小感，你在你家时叫我什么来着？”  
“Je suis amoureux de toi.”  
“啊？小感这是什么意思？喂喂等等我啊！清洗室在那边……”


	65. 四时歌番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打击/击倒

25

天刚亮起来的时候，我终于完成了外勤任务。我以最快的速度把任务报告交给威震天，然后就迅速离开警局，一路飙车回家去。我知道，家里有人在等着我，而我，也很想见他。  
天震笑话我太粘着击倒了，我从来不反驳。他说的没错，如果可以，我真希望每一分每一秒都和击倒在一起，我喜欢他。而且，我知道他不喜欢一个人待着。

推开门的时候，击倒已经在沙发上睡着了。面前的茶几上放着数不清的烟蒂，客厅里满是浓烈的烟味。  
天震来家里做客的时候曾经说过我：“老兄，别抽这么多烟，你看你家这么大的烟味。”  
骇翼也半开玩笑地说：“整天抽烟小心你家击倒不要你。”  
我笑笑，依然是不反驳。  
在外人看来，我这样的粗人绝对是烟酒不离的，而击倒这样细皮嫩肉的TF绝对注重保养。  
可事实上，烟酒不沾的人是我。  
击倒的烟瘾很大，我不知道他是什么时候开始吸烟的。有一天我半夜醒来发现他在阳台上吞云吐雾，那个时候击倒的烟瘾就已经大的戒不掉了。我说过抽烟对身体不好，他只是拍拍我的脸亲昵地给我一个吻。他连吻都是烟草味的。  
算了，击倒从来都是不听我的话。只要我能照顾他，就让我在他身边多留几万年吧。  
我抱起击倒，他的机体很轻很轻，我觉得我都可以单手抱他。我把他放回卧室的充电床上，刚想离开，击倒睁开了光学镜。  
一片血红。  
我不知道是因为他本来的光学镜就是那样的颜色，还是因为他为了等我熬了一夜才发红。击倒在我值班的时候总是要跟着我一起去，他不喜欢一个人待着。警局里的大家都见怪不怪，还会很热情地开我们的玩笑。但是像昨天出任务我就没法带着他，太危险，只能把他一个人留在家里。他熬夜等我一定很难受，我发誓要尽量少出任务，多陪他。  
击倒揽住我的脖子。“打击，陪我，我想充会儿电。”  
“好的，我就在你旁边。”我低下头亲了亲他的额头，看着他像孩子一样沉沉地充电过去。

在外人看来，我和击倒是火伴。但是我知道，我只是他的床伴。没人能走进击倒的心里，这个光鲜亮丽的医生从来不会为任何人驻足停留。在内战快要结束的时候，我从黑鲸的手里救下了击倒，他当时对我说的话让我惊愕不已。我不需要他报答我什么，我只想待在他身边，保护他，再不让他受到任何伤害。那天晚上，击倒敲开了我的门，确切点说他其实没敲门，因为我的房间他从来都是来去自如的，我的开门密码他知道，也只有他知道，我甚至都没告诉过好兄弟天震。  
半睡半醒之间，我觉得有人在触摸我机体的敏感部位。多年战争的习惯让我立刻手臂变形出武器，随后我就看到了击倒，他在套弄我的输出管。  
这太难为情了。我不是没跟别的TF对接过，也找过对接服务，但是，击倒对我是不一样的。我艰难地从发声器里发出一点声音，也或许没有，我也不知道。击倒抬起头，拉过我的手臂武器，轻轻舔上我的炮口。  
我想拒绝。我不需要他报答我，也不需要他做违心的事。  
但是，我没说出口。我的输出管已经非常的硬，硬的像一条时刻准备昂首挺进的巨龙，想要攻城略地。  
击倒分开双腿跪在我的身体两侧，握住我的分身，打开自己的对接面板，在接口处轻轻摩擦。  
这个样子的击倒，真的非常非常的——秀色可餐。  
我竭力想压抑自己，告诫自己，要保持冷静，要克制，要清醒。但是普神，这根本不可能。因为击倒低下头亲上了我。  
虽然以前跟别的TF对接过，但是接吻，我还是头一次。以前的对接都是简单地打开接口，润滑，插进去，运动几下，射了就拔出来，穿好装甲走人。我从来没吻过别人，也没被别人吻过。  
击倒是第一个。  
我浑身僵硬，不知道接下来该干什么，CPU里一片混乱。  
击倒却很熟练地伸进舌头来，舔过我的牙齿，然后找到我的舌头，舌尖跟我上下纠缠。我能听到电解液交换的声音，房间里充斥着色气的水声。  
我已经快要控制不住我的输出管了。  
击倒终于放开我的舌头，直起机体，然后对着我的输出管坐了下去。  
普神啊，他在做什么……拜托，真的不要再继续了……  
我的理智和生理上的快感几乎要把我撕裂成两个人。一个在我耳边大吼，快停下来，你爱他，可是现在不是该占有他的时机；另一个在我耳边轻语，你不是一直都很想要他吗，不是想把他压在身下狠狠地艹到让他哭出来吗？  
我快疯了。  
因为重力的原因，我的输出管几乎毫不费力地就顶开了击倒的接口保护叶，我能感觉他的接口里有一种炙热的温度，金属内壁紧紧地包裹着我，里面的东西在不停地吸引我继续。他轻轻地抬起腿，又缓缓地坐下，然后发出一声极为诱人的叫声。我的输出管直接顶到了他的次级油箱垫片。我再也忍不住了。  
迅速把击倒翻身压在下面，我看到他笑了。我像是被这个好看的笑容刺激到了，加快了自己的动作。然后抱着他，一起过载下线了。

后来击倒就搬来和我一起住。白天我在基地里或者出去跟汽车人们打仗，晚上回家给击倒做晚饭，第二天早上起床的时候击倒一般都还在睡，我会把早饭和午饭都准备好再离开。每天如此，日子过的简单，但是却很幸福。直到有一天，我因为战事吃紧，半夜才回家。忙完之后我急匆匆地跑回去，心想击倒不知道晚饭吃了没有。可是当我打开家门的时候，我愣住了。  
家里好像被扫荡了一样。所有的东西都被砸的乱七八糟，击倒缩在墙角，浑身瑟瑟发抖。  
我不知道发生了什么，第一时间反应过来，冲过去抱住击倒，他还在发抖，我紧紧地抱住他，抵住他的额头，拼命试图安抚他。击倒终于慢慢平静下来，趴在我的腿上，陷入充电状态。  
从那以后，不管我去哪儿，我都带着击倒。我再也不会把他一个人丢在家里。  
只要有我在一天，我就不会让过去的噩梦再缠绕着他。

我工作的时候，击倒陪着我在霸天虎的基地里待着，他有时候闲不住，就会在基地里四处溜达。别人都知道我和他的关系，也没为难过他。击倒转了一圈回来对我说：“打击，我想去学医。”  
“怎么突然想学这个了？”  
“你们霸天虎里都没人会医。”  
“伤疤是TF的勋章。”  
“伤疤倒还好，伤的重了总得有人给救治吧？万一你死了怎么办？”  
击倒最后一句话让我的火种险些停掉。他，是在担芯我吗？

我给击倒找了一家中立地区的机构，送他去学医。虽然离的很远，但是中立地区毕竟比较安全。每天接送击倒就成了我一天里最清闲的时光，在校门口等他也是。这种幸福的感觉，有时候我觉得我就像个上初中的小孩子一样，在等着自己喜欢的人放学。

后来内战结束了，威震天签署了擎天柱提出的停战协议。我们的家园迎来了久违的和平，我的生活也终于安定下来。这样真的很好，我跟着威震天进了特警二队，击倒去了医务室，和以前的扳手大魔王共处一室，不过后来击倒又听从安排去了警校医务室工作，我也经常没事了去警校找他。他依然还是和我住在一起。  
有一天威震天找到我，问我想不想去外派卫星上驻守。我知道这是个晋升的好机会，但是，我不能去，因为击倒离不开我。外派卫星上条件很差，击倒也不会愿意跟我一起去的，否则他会每天抛光到手臂发麻。我说我回去考虑一下。  
该怎么办？直接跟威震天说？肯定不行。战士的天职就是服从命令，哪能因为顾虑自己的恋人就不听工作的指挥？找个借口说我受伤了，不宜去外地？也不行，救护车跟我的交情可没有好到能帮我改身体报告，何况当年内战时我没少追着他打，虽然也会被他和铁皮追着打。到底该怎么办呢？我真是不擅长处理这种问题。  
在我快要想破头皮的时候，天震主动跟威震天请缨去外派卫星上驻守，威震天也没说什么，很快就同意了。我很感激我的好兄弟为我做出的牺牲，毕竟他只有骇翼这么一个亲兄弟，这一走又要分别很久。  
但是刚成立不久的警局很缺人手，没过多久，威震天又找到我，这次还是外派卫星驻守的任务，不过周期比上次要短一些，大概几个小循环可以回来一次。我再也找不到借口不去了，虽然骇翼表示他可以帮我去跟威震天说。但是天震已经为了帮我外派了，我不能再让骇翼也外派。我答应了威震天的工作安排。  
可是回到家，我却不知道该怎么面对击倒。但是击倒并没有说什么，他只是找救护车开了几瓶安定神经的药，让我放心地去。  
临走前的那天晚上，击倒几乎整整折腾了我一夜，他不停地变换各种花样，我也十分配合，那天晚上是我们俩过载次数最多的一夜。最后一次过载之后，天已经微微发亮，我抱着他去浴室清洗。击倒闭着光学镜对我说：“打击，你喜欢我吗？”  
我亲了亲他漂亮的光学镜。“喜欢。”  
他笑着睁开了光学镜，干净的面庞上满是青春的气息。“那就早点回来，我等你。”  
我等你。  
这算是——告白吗？

驻外的条件比不上在塞博坦，卫星通话有时候时断时续。我和击倒的电话时间从最开始的每天三次，到后来的每天一次，再后来三天一次，一周一次，一个月一次，越来越少。有时候甚至说着话，信号就断了。我恨死这个地方了，真想马上就回去，陪在他的身边。  
在临回去的前几天，我看到了击倒的塞友圈。他发了一张照片，里面是一个蓝白色的机体和一个明黄色的机体，看起来年龄都不大，还有路障也在镜头里。击倒明显是趁照片上的TF不注意拍的，明黄色的机体离的稍微远一点，正跟路障在吵架的样子，蓝白色的机体离镜头很近，看得出拍照的击倒离他也很近，他面甲上漂亮的五官拍的十分清晰，也十分好看。  
击倒写了一句话。“今天遇到一个小天使。”  
我愣住了。

回去之后再见到击倒，他好像变了一点，变得成熟了，也好像长高了一点。他兴奋地抱住我，有那一瞬间，我感觉我们似乎又回到了我离开之前的那个晚上，他抱着我对我说：“那就早点回来，我等你。”  
但是我知道，其实并没有。  
他拉我坐在油吧里，开始跟我讲烟幕的事。我听着，时不时点头附和，也随着他的语气开心地大笑，拍着他的肩甲，分享他的心情。  
而我的心情，并不重要。

后来击倒带我见到了烟幕，的确如他所说，是个很好的年轻人。朝气，充满活力，也很好看，性格又好。击倒的眼光很棒。出于礼貌，我也加了烟幕的塞友圈。  
很久以后，我看到烟幕发了几张照片。一张是击倒在厨房忙碌的背影，还有几张是餐桌上的大餐拍照。配的文字是：“看起来好好吃=v= 辛苦了，我亲爱的医生=3=”  
我哑然。我从来不知道击倒还会做饭，他跟我在一起的时候我从没让他下过厨房，每天早上我起床的时候击倒还没睡醒，我会把早饭和午饭都准备好再出门，晚上我也几乎不去参加天震他们的应酬，总是下班就急匆匆地跑回家，给击倒准备晚饭。这么多年，我知道击倒爱吃的所有东西，我熟悉他喜欢的每一种口味，我知道他身体的每个部位，知道他所有的一切。但是我却不知道，击倒在我离开的时候学会了做饭。  
其实这有什么可奇怪的呢，做饭又不是什么很难的事，只要用心去学，总能学会。  
是啊，只要用心。  
我和击倒在一起的时候，我从来不舍得让他下厨房，我甚至不舍得让他漂亮纤长的手指沾染一点油烟的气味。我只想把他宠成我爱的人。  
我也曾经和烟幕聊天，我问他击倒在家抽烟吗？烟幕把光学镜一瞪，说：“他一开始是抽烟，但是我跟他说抽烟不好，他就戒了。算他听话。”  
是的，他很听话，只听你的话。

但是击倒，我们终究还是走不下去了。

我跟威震天交了申请，请求继续进行外派卫星的驻守工作。威震天很快给了批示，同意。我松了一口气，立刻打包行李，然后以最快的速度投入了新的工作。看着飞船离开塞博坦越来越远，我在心里默默地把记忆模块里的一些最柔软的东西封存。  
明明是三个人的电影，我却始终不能有姓名。  
所以，我退出。  
再见，击倒。


	66. 四时歌番外

四时歌番外6

您的好友【爵士】进入直播间  
您的好友【烟幕】进入直播间  
您的好友【大黄蜂】进入直播间

爵士：大家好我是爵士，今天呢，我和我的几位好朋友一起给大家做直播，烟幕！大黄蜂！大家欢迎！  
大黄蜂：小蜜蜂们我爱你们❤❤❤  
烟幕：大家好我是烟幕  
大黄蜂：烟幕放轻松一点啦  
烟幕：第一次玩蓝星人的直播互动，有点不习惯哈哈  
爵士：没关系烟幕，等一会习惯了就没有节操了  
烟幕：啥Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
爵士：好那么首先我们先来看一下留言！哇这么一会已经有几百条留言了，我们来随机抽取几条读一下吧。这位ID是【大黄蜂我是你的脑残粉我老喜欢你了你看我一眼我就已经脑补完我们孩子去哪儿上学了我要跟你生小蜜蜂嘤嘤嘤】的朋友发来的……  
烟幕：妈呀这名字真长，爵士居然能一口气念下来  
大黄蜂：经常法式深吻的人肺活量都比较大  
烟幕：我不认识你俩= =||||  
爵士：他问的是：大黄蜂，你真的跟路障滚充电床了吗？  
大黄蜂：我去倒杯水。  
爵士：哎有别走啊——好吧那我们读下一位的，这位是【爵士我爱你我要为你疯狂打尻打你PP】的朋友发来的。麻烦这位朋友下次打全英文，而且我们TF那不叫尻也不叫PP叫后挡板。他问的是“爵士你喜欢和警车在早上拆还是晚上拆”，哇这么没节操的话题——我喜欢。  
烟幕：我不认识你……  
爵士：一般来说我喜欢晚上拆啦，因为光线比较暗，很有情调很有感觉。但是我们家条子经常晚归，所以他一般早上精神更好。  
烟幕：居然能这么一本正经地说这种话题。  
爵士：下一位是【我是好闺蜜三人组的超级粉丝】，这个好闺蜜三人组是什么意思？  
大黄蜂：应该是说我们三个  
烟幕：我今天真不该来  
爵士：他问的是你们的第一次都是什么感觉？谁先来回答？  
大黄蜂：你是第一个滚充电床的，你回答。  
爵士：好吧。其实第一次没什么特别的感觉啦，我们一直从晚上做到了早上……  
烟幕：什么？警车居然这么厉害？  
爵士：我们一直从晚上做到了早上，他才找到了地方……  
大黄蜂：噗……  
爵士：烟幕该你说了  
烟幕：我能拒绝回答吗  
您的好友【击倒】进入直播间  
击倒：要不我来说说？  
爵士：欢迎击倒。  
击倒：我很乐意跟大家分享我和我家小天使的第一次……  
爵士：哇底下在疯狂地打call啊……“击倒大大我爱你”“我要为你生小TF”“快点来刮我的漆我已经躺好了不要怜惜我的娇弱”“生是你的充电床死是你的电钻枪”“骚包医生是我的前面情敌不服来战”……  
击倒：谢谢大家这么热情。我家小天使第一次很害羞，别看他平常大大咧咧，但是那天晚上居然全程不动都靠我在奋战的——  
烟幕：第一次很疼的好吗我真是一动都不想动了！  
击倒：我家小天使当时还哭了，然后我就没忍住全——  
您的好友【路障】进入直播间  
烟幕：你敢再多说一个字今天晚上就去睡书房  
击倒：好好你是小天使都听你的  
爵士：那么大黄蜂——我去大黄蜂呢？普神啊路障你什么时候进来的？  
路障：刚刚，击倒说到“没忍住全”的时候。  
烟幕：别再提了！  
爵士：大黄蜂呢？  
路障：他去倒水了。我来说吧  
爵士：他怎么又去倒水也不怕喝多了上厕所？现在都流行攻的一方来接受访问了么  
路障：我和大黄蜂的第一次是他主动的  
爵士：真看不出来啊大黄蜂居然主动我一直以为他是个小孩呢  
烟幕：真是机不可貌相  
路障：那天他突然不小心打翻了咖啡杯子在自己身上，然后又说宿舍热水器坏了要在我家洗澡，然后洗完了又说时间太晚了宿舍关门了，然后我说我帮你去订个酒店他说没带身份证，然后……  
您的好友【擎天柱】进入直播间  
路障：然后就没有然后了。就酱。  
爵士：这就完了？好吧，让我们来欢迎刚刚进入直播间的，我们博派的指挥官擎天柱！  
擎天柱：嗯。  
爵士：正好这有一条是问你的。ID为【看了博派头头跳极乐净土想问日卡车判几年】的朋友问，擎天柱你的后宫里最爱谁我想知道我情敌到底是哪个？这位朋友，不得不说你的留言和你的ID一样作死。  
擎天柱：后宫是什么？  
爵士：就是跟你搭过CP的机。比如擎蜂、擎救、擎飞、擎警、擎爵、擎补、擎通、擎录、擎铁、擎感、擎千、威擎什么的。  
您的好友【威震天】进入直播间  
擎天柱：除了最后一个都还好。  
爵士：这位提问的朋友，你情敌真多，请找准对象。  
烟幕：长官难道你后宫里没有我么~~o(>_<)o ~~  
擎天柱：好吧加上烟幕。  
击倒：不要这么随便好不好！——头儿你怎么看起来脸色不太好？  
威震天：没事，有点胃疼。  
爵士：那我们继续。这位ID为【扳手的妙处你们不懂】的朋友问，威震天以后再往我们会议室放你画的彩虹小马我就抽死你！——  
路障：看来这不是个问句，是个命令句。  
击倒：谁敢命令我们的王？活腻了吗？——除了那个卡车头子  
路障：你别忘了卡车头子还有个陪嫁的大军阀呢  
击倒：陪嫁的大军阀……哈哈  
您的好友【救护车】进入直播间  
救护车：好像听到有人在叫我  
击倒&路障：你听错了  
爵士：这位ID为【武器的妙处你们不懂】的朋友问，阿救你到底喜欢一身硬汉气息的铁皮还是千斤顶？这位朋友我建议你你换个ID再来问吧——  
救护车：老子喜欢的是擎天柱怎么样！  
烟幕：情敌来战！  
大黄蜂：你抢我大哥！  
击倒：o(ﾟДﾟ)っ！  
路障：o(ﾟДﾟ)っ！  
爵士：威震天你又怎么了  
威震天：没事，有点胃疼。  
您的好友【通天晓】进入直播间  
爵士：通二——啊不是通天晓长官，正好有问题问你呢！这位ID为【塞涯社区狗仔队】的朋友问，前几天听说冲云霄向你求婚了，是真的吗？你答应了吗？  
通天晓：答应了。  
爵士：o(ﾟДﾟ)っ！  
通天晓：不过事情说起来有点复杂，也不是你想的那样。  
爵士：那是怎样？  
通天晓：我暂时不能说，反正只要大哥相信我就行了。  
擎天柱：我当然相信你，我的兄弟。  
爵士：多么感人的卡车兄弟情——威震天你又胃疼？  
威震天：我肠子疼。  
您的好友【红蜘蛛】进入直播间  
您的好友【天火】进入直播间  
您的好友【惊天雷】进入直播间  
您的好友【闹翻天】进入直播间  
您的好友【太阳风】进入直播间  
烟幕：来就来，还拖家带口的，椅子都不够用了好伐——击倒你干嘛  
击倒：你可以坐我腿上  
爵士：哇留言板又开始疯狂刷屏了“击倒大大男友力MAX”“我也要坐骚包医生的腿上”“前面那个等等我”“脚丫子上的位置给我留着”“击倒大大魅惑的光学镜啊啊啊啊我要舔屏”  
惊天雷：禁止一切虐狗行为  
闹翻天：秀恩爱分得快  
太阳风：这有什么，我哥在家比这个可辣眼多了  
红蜘蛛：太阳风你找打是吧  
天火：小红算了，小太阳还是个孩子  
闹翻天：看天火脾气多好，太阳风上次偷拍他洗澡的照片拿去拍卖他都没生气  
红蜘蛛：啥？太阳风你丫给我站住  
天火：小红算了，小太阳还是个孩子  
惊天雷：就是，我觉得就算天火知道太阳风在他们卧室安了针孔摄像头也不会生气的  
红蜘蛛：我艹太阳风我今天不打死你我就跟你姓  
天火：小红算了，小太阳还是个——我摁住了你来打吧！！  
爵士：现在我们直播间有点混乱，那么今天的直播就先到此为止了，感谢大家的打call，欢迎下次收看哦~我爱你们么么哒

声波：我们还要进去么  
震荡波：现在进去，不符合逻辑。走吧。


	67. 四时歌番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 铁皮/救护车

31

救护车的医务室里，烟幕躺在维修床上。  
“烟幕，我再最后问你一次，你确定要用RS105项目做记忆剥离术？”  
“再确定不过了，我不能带着另一个TF的记忆活下去。”  
“我让击倒过来给我做帮手。”  
“救护车，能不能先不要告诉击倒？”  
“不能。你要病危了总得有人在手术告知书上签字吧！”  
“可我们已经分手了……”  
“真要分手了你还会想着做这个手术？不是为了和他重归于好吗？真搞不懂你们这些小年轻，整天口是心非，还不如我们痛快！”救护车拿扳手轻轻砸了一下烟幕的脑袋。  
烟幕在想着救护车年轻的时候不知道是什么样子的，然后就被下线了。

夜晚，该送走的终于都送走了，救护车靠在窗户边，掏出香烟。“我年轻的时候？太久远了，我都快不记得了……”  
一个一个袅袅的烟圈飞的越来越高。  
铁皮推门进来：“阿救，抱歉等久了吧？横炮那小子……你怎么在抽烟？”  
“铁皮，一根烟而已，不至于吧，我又不是跳楼。”  
“不许乱说！”  
“好吧好吧，都听你的。”救护车把烟掐灭，冲铁皮做了个鬼脸。  
如果要是除了铁皮之外的任何一个TF看到这个画面，估计都会被吓回到火种源里去。夭寿啦，救护车居然做鬼脸啦。

内战到了最艰苦的时候，战事吃紧，汽车人的基地里最忙的除了擎天柱，就属救护车了。每天，每时，每刻，都有伤员不停地从火线上被送到他的医务室里。忙的连补充能量的时间都没有，忙的连下线充电的时间都没有，救护车觉得自己就像西北风刮过的小树叶，随时都会倒下。  
“你可不能倒下，我的老朋友，要注意休息啊。”擎天柱来医务室维修，看着一脸疲惫的救护车，关切地说。  
“连我们的首领都亲自上阵杀敌，我有什么不能付出的？只要你不再来我的医务室不再受伤，我去火种源都可以。”不过其实还是很希望你来的，但是又不想你受伤。  
救护车是擎天柱的头号迷弟，对此，全汽车人基地的TF都一致认可，除了兄控通天晓持保留意见之外。  
“不要乱说，你绝对不能有任何事。你是我最忠诚的朋友，我希望你能站在我身边，和我一起迎接胜利的到来。”  
站在你身边吗？我也希望。但愿吧，普神保佑。

为了庆祝刚刚获得一次对霸天虎的胜利，千斤顶提议在基地里搞一次小型的庆祝会，以鼓舞士气。烟幕特意做了一份计划给擎天柱过目。擎天柱拿起数据板来看了看。  
1.大家一起背诵《汽车人守则》，指导：通天晓  
2.分析最近几次战役的战术战略，指导：警车  
3.讨论武器改进功能，指导：千斤顶，感知器  
4.讨论武器使用心得，指导：铁皮  
5.自我救治的重要性讲座，指导：救护车  
6.总结，指导：探长  
擎天柱大笔一挥，批了同意。不过这样的聚会他一般是不参加的，他更喜欢安安静静地出去兜兜风，想想下次战场上的事。烟幕早就猜到擎天柱不会参加的，虽然他刚才忍住笑竭力邀请他的长官参加。  
“要是他真答应了看你怎么办。”警车看着自己一脸坏笑的哥哥。  
“他不会答应的，这样我们才能启动B计划。”烟幕拿出另一块数据板。  
1.集体去海边沙滩奔跑  
2.打水仗  
3.真心话大冒险  
4.猜拳行酒令  
5.输了的跳脱装甲舞  
6.不跳的灌高纯  
警车真是服了自己哥哥了。“真希望你已经把蓝霹雳安顿好了，可千万别把他带来。”

“烟幕，选一个。”轮胎按着顺序叫名字。  
“大冒险。”  
“我看看你抽的题目，找个在场的TF亲一下，接吻部位嘴部限定。”  
“哇塞太劲爆了！”  
“警车，我亲爱的弟弟，我能亲你吗？”烟幕笑嘻嘻地凑到警车旁边。  
“滚，离我远点！我没有你这样的哥哥！”警车拼命护着自己的脸。  
“干什么？小时候又不是没亲过！你这样我很受伤的！”烟幕干脆开始动手动脚。  
“反正不许亲我！”警车躲到通天晓背后，烟幕没刹住车，亲到了通天晓的面甲上。【作者只是想暗搓搓地刷一发通烟】  
通天晓：无辜躺枪。  
“好吧，任务完成。”轮胎忍住笑。“铁皮，快，该你了！真心话，大冒险，你选哪个？”  
“真心话吧。”  
“你有喜欢的TF吗？”轮胎的话音刚落，周围一片吹口哨声。  
铁皮憋了半天，才说：“没有。”  
“真的？”  
“战士从不撒谎。”  
“行吧，救护车，你选哪个？”  
“大冒险。”  
“我看看题目啊，跟刚才接受任务的TF来个舌吻5秒钟，哇靠这是谁写的题目太不要面部装甲了吧！”轮胎夸张地说。  
烟幕笑的清洗液都流出来了。“还好我提前一个完成了，不然跟救护车舌吻，我都不敢再去他的医务室了！他会用扳手把我卸成18块的！哈哈……”  
铁皮尴尬地看着救护车。救护车倒是没客气，走过来搂住铁皮的脖子，毫不犹豫地亲了下去。  
铁皮浑身僵硬。  
周围的TF们纷纷叫好，还帮着数时间。“5，4，3，2，1，0！”  
救护车放开已经石化了的铁皮，冷冷地扫了一光学镜周围。“我会跟擎天柱建议明天来个全员体检。”  
周围纷纷传来倒吸一口凉皮，啊呸，凉气的声音。

随后的猜拳行酒令上，大家为了能躲过明天的全员体检，一个个都使出浑身解数拼了命地劝救护车喝高纯，生怕他明天清醒一点自己就会被绑到医务室的维修床上享受大魔王的扳手。救护车虽然酒量还可以，但是怎么也架不住那么多TF劝，很快就有点CPU混乱了。  
他走出房间，夜里的风带点凉意，吹的他酒醒了一点，但是随之一股翻江倒海的感觉自油箱里升腾而起，救护车跑到树丛里，抱着树就开始狂吐。  
好难受，这帮炉渣，看我明天怎么收拾你们！救护车已经开始在CPU里想明天从哪个先开始了。  
有一双手搭在他的肩甲上，擎天柱扶起了他。“救护车，你怎么在这？发生什么了？你看起来很难受的样子。”  
“擎天柱……”救护车觉得过量的高纯让他的CPU都晕晕乎乎的。“我没事，我挺好……挺好的……”  
“你喝了多少高纯？你们不是在背《汽车人守则》吗？”  
“哈哈……”救护车笑的风扇运行都加速了。他不得不微微摇晃着点机体好让自己的风扇不被堵塞。  
擎天柱轻抚着救护车的肩甲，希望他能好受一点。救护车干脆把机体整个重心都放在擎天柱的机体上，擎天柱也没拒绝，扶他找了个干净的地方坐下。  
“擎天柱，你不来参加这个聚会真是太可惜了……”救护车靠在擎天柱的肩甲上，压着自己油箱里一股又一股难受的感觉。“大家都很喜欢你的。——我也喜欢你。”  
“救护车，你喝醉了。我扶你回去休息。”  
这算是拒绝？够明确。救护车不再说话，跟着擎天柱回到自己的房间，躺在充电床上就下线了。

第二天救护车上线的时候还是很难受，宿醉的感觉太糟糕了。他试着动了动自己的机体，然后感觉自己撞到了旁边的TF。救护车一扭头就看到了铁皮，正躺在自己旁边呼呼大睡。床上和地上还有一些不明的液体。  
“铁皮！！！”  
红色的擎天柱保镖还没完全清醒，他看着一手揪着自己脖子，一手拿着扳手在自己面前比划的医生，一时搞不清楚状况，只能张口结舌地说：“阿救，你放下扳手，有话好好说……”  
“阿救是你叫的？！”救护车越发狂怒。  
“对，对不起，救护车……你先放开我好不？”  
“你昨晚对我干了什么？别以为我亲过你就代表你可以对我为所欲为！”  
“我……昨晚什么也没干啊……”  
“那这些液体是什么？！啊？你说啊！”救护车挥舞着扳手指着那些不明液体。  
“那些液体是你身上出来的……”铁皮老老实实地回答。  
“铁皮我不砸死你我就不是救护车！！！”  
“不，阿救！住手啊！！！”

“好疼，阿救！能轻点吗？”铁皮可怜巴巴地看着正给自己包扎的救护车。  
“活该！谁让你说话大喘气！”救护车手上不但没有轻，反而还加重了手劲。  
“疼疼疼！阿救……”  
“闭嘴！阿救是你叫的吗？你直接说那是我吐的不就行了吗？挨打活该！”  
“你想到哪儿去了？再说你都不等我说完扳手就上来了，我怕你不发泄出来心里憋着火气不好。”  
“哼……！你昨晚怎么过来了？”  
“我看你出去了，怕你不舒服，但是外面找了一圈没找到你，正好回医务室看到你了，就想照顾你一下，结果你拉着我不让我走，还抱着我喊我擎天柱……”  
“我怎么会喊你擎天柱？我是醉了又不是光学镜瞎了！”  
“可能是因为昨天他们把能量液洒在我身上了，我没来得及清理就出去找你了，你就把我看错了。”蓝色的能量液泼在红色的涂装上，猛一看是有点像擎天柱，以昨晚救护车那醉醺醺的样子来看。  
“然后呢？”救护车黑着脸问。  
“然后，然后你就吐了，我想给你收拾一下来着，可是你死抱着我不放手，我没办法，只好陪着你一起在床上躺下，然后你就彻底下线了。”  
“然后你就一直在我身边躺着？”  
“我……我当时也下线了，直到刚才被你揪起来！”铁皮急急地说。  
“我昨晚说什么了没有？”  
“说了一点。”铁皮小心觑着救护车的脸色，“说我喜欢你，但是我知道你不喜欢我，没关系，就让我这么看着你的背影吧……什么之类的……”  
救护车揪住铁皮的音频接收器。“你要是敢往外说一个字，我就拆了你！”  
“呃……”  
“我那话不是对你说的，记住！别自作多情，你绝对是这世上我最后一个才会去爱的人。”

你绝对是这世上我最后一个才会去爱的人。  
铁皮苦笑了一下。阿救，何必这样呢。  
我从来没想过跟擎天柱去争什么，没有人能比得过擎天柱。  
你看着他的背影，我又何尝不是看着你的背影呢。

救护车越发的忙碌，这也意味着战争越发残酷。在一次转移的过程中，救护车被打击盯上了。其实救护车本来可以和大部队一起走的，但是他不放心刚从医务室手术台上下来的几个伤员，坚持要和他们一起走，随时观察情况，因此拖慢了脚步。因为伤员人数众多，没有足够的运送工具，当伤员们转移到安全的地带之后，救护车落了单。这个时候，打击出现了。这个身强力壮的霸天虎，没有配备远程兵器的救护车当然不占上风。  
在又一次被打倒在地之后，打击的镭射炮口对准他的胸甲。“你的火种，是我的了！”  
救护车看了看近在咫尺的炮口，又看了看身后不远处的悬崖，纵身一跳，隐没在黑暗中。  
飞奔而来的铁皮看到了这一幕，他几乎是发疯地抬起来复枪对准打击一通扫射，打击承受不住逃遁而去。铁皮跑到悬崖边上，对着下面大喊救护车的名字，但是得不到任何回应。铁皮芯一横，攀住崖边的石头，慢慢地向下摸索而去。

花了好大一会儿功夫才到了崖底，铁皮打开夜视镜，仔细搜索着周围，一边大声呼喊救护车。终于听到一声微弱的回应，铁皮仔细寻着声音走过去。好在救护车的机体颜色偏白，在这黑漆漆的悬崖里，很快就被铁皮发现了。只是他的情况不太好，浑身装甲多处破碎，能量液到处渗漏，光学镜也非常暗淡。  
“阿救，你能听到我说话吗？”铁皮抱起救护车。  
“大铁块，你动作轻点，不然我会被你先弄死的……”救护车还能开玩笑，那说明他还清醒，铁皮松了一口气。  
“你受伤了，我来帮你处理一下。”  
“好吧，多谢了。”救护车躺倒在铁皮腿甲上，不再说话。  
“这里信号不好，无法发出求援请求。我们现在需要走到一个信号好一点的地方，才有可能被他们发现。阿救，我变形载你吧！”  
“我看到你的能量显示也很低了，刚才的恶战很辛苦吧？”  
“还好。可惜打击跑了，下次我非把他从头到脚拆个精光不可！”  
“那你别变形了，省着点能量吧，我们还不知道要多久才能被找到。”  
“好，那我陪你。”  
听了铁皮这句话，救护车觉得非常安心。他靠在铁皮的胸甲上，慢慢下线。铁皮坚持了一会儿，也终于因为体内弹出了能量过低的警报下线了，

再次上线的时候已经过去了很久，铁皮也不知道现在外面是天黑还是天亮。救护车依然伏在他的胸甲上，还处于下线状态，连姿势都没变过。铁皮仔细端详着怀里的TF。救护车的长相很耐看，甚至铁皮觉得他的光学镜里带着一丝调皮的意味，就像一个少年，在他开怀大笑的时候充满了活力。普神保佑，真希望他能继续开怀大笑。救护车的面甲线条很温和，这一点和铁皮不同，而他的光学镜虽然闭着，但是铁皮知道，那是一双非常好看的光学镜，此时铁皮忍不住轻轻抚摸了一下救护车的光学镜。鼻子的形状也很漂亮，能听到微微的换气声，很平稳，想必救护车已经恢复了很多了。此时铁皮又忍不住刮了刮还捏了捏救护车的鼻子。好看的唇形紧紧闭合着，你完全想象不到这张嘴里的发声器能说出多么毒舌的话来。此时铁皮忍不住笑了，救护车应该还要等一会儿才会上线吧？那我轻轻地，我保证就一下，他应该不会发觉吧。铁皮低头，轻轻覆盖上救护车的唇形，蜻蜓点水一般。  
他发誓，真的只是蜻蜓点水，连蚊子都比不过他的温柔。但是，身下TF的光学镜突然就睁开了。  
铁皮浑身一僵。完了，完了，彻底完了。此时铁皮心里倒并不是担心被救护车的扳手问候，他担心的是自己以后再也无法面对救护车了。  
但是，出乎他意料，救护车竟然没有拒绝他，而且，还把手攀上他的脖颈，缓缓地加深了这个吻。  
铁皮的CPU都要当机了。  
这是第二次被救护车亲吻，但是感觉和第一次是不一样的。不过，都还不错，虽然铁皮每次都是被动的。  
但是铁皮终于反应过来，他推开了救护车，很苦涩地说：“阿救，你说过我是这个世界上你最后一个才会爱上的人。我知道我比不上擎天柱，我有自知之明的。”  
救护车换了个舒服的姿势躺着。“我都送上门了，你居然不要。”  
身体被沉默震得裂开似地疼，四肢骨折了也说不定。  
但是铁皮没有半分回应。他静静地低着头，就好像蓝星上的人踏进海里自杀一样，毫不挣扎。  
果然。静谧和黑夜与自己这么相似。  
在这一片几乎能听到火种跳动的安静之中，反倒平静得叫自己安心。  
那么，救护车呢？  
他和自己那么相似。在他刚才那短暂的气息环抱下，铁皮几乎产生错觉，以为那个家伙就该站在那里，看着擎天柱的背影，几个世纪都恒久不变。  
心里有着别人的人，会爱其他人吗？  
会吗？  
会吗？

铁皮重新抬起头，对上救护车蓝色的光学镜。  
这一眼永生难忘。这个神情生生世世都不会忘。  
救护车撑起上半身，身上的装甲依然有很多裂缝，能量液虽然不再泄露，但是身上沾满了各种颜色的泥土和痕迹，头雕也破了，使他看起来狼狈不堪。他以为救护车永远是毒舌的，暴力的，挥着扳手吓哭一众TF的。铁皮从来没有见过这样子的救护车，他忍不住笑了起来。  
“再笑，再笑我就砸死你！”救护车做样子地变形出一个扳手在铁皮光学镜前晃了晃。

心里有着别人的人，会爱其他人吗？  
会吗？  
会吗？  
——是的。会的。

“铁皮，我有个问题要问你。”  
“阿救你说。”  
“那次真心话，你说你没有喜欢的TF，是骗人的吧？”  
“战士偶尔也会撒谎的。”  
“我就知道。”  
“阿救，你上次说的那句话……”  
“什么话？”  
“我绝对是这个世界上你最后一个才会爱上的人。”  
“……”  
“你也知道，我是个粗人，不太有文化……”  
“？”  
“我想，这是不是说，我是你到最后终究会爱上的人？”


	68. 四时歌番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 震荡波/声波

26

路障看着书上的习题，恨不能把它们都扔进垃圾桶里。“警校的招生考题也太难了！声波，你会做吗？”  
激光鸟在客厅盘旋了几圈之后，落在了声波面前的书桌上，唧唧啾啾地叫着。声波放下手中的笔，站起身安抚了激光鸟一下，转身向门外走去。  
路障从习题中抬起头：“声波，你去哪儿？”  
“轰隆隆零食吃完了，抢了激光鸟的，我出去买点。”  
“好吧，辛苦了，单亲爸爸。”

外面的天气有点闷热。声波端着一杯冷饮，慢慢地走在街上。他喜欢一个人待着，可是路障天天跑他家里来刷题，刷题就刷题，路障简直拿他家当自己家，红蜘蛛也经常过来，一来就吐槽他家三个熊孩子，想找个清静的地方怎么那么难。  
有TF从后面急匆匆地跑过来，撞到了声波。声波皱起眉头（并不存在），那TF回头很快地说了一句“不好意思”，就又跌跌撞撞地向前跑去。  
零食店里，声波给激光鸟和轰隆隆选好零食，来到付款台，摸了摸子空间，空的。  
钱包不见了。  
声波有点懊恼，刚才的那一撞他太大意了。眼前温柔的收银小姐正注视着他，仿佛在看他从哪里掏出钱包。声波想了想，把零食推回去，说：“抱歉，我不要了。”  
温柔的收银小姐立刻叫来了五大三粗的保安。“你是来踢场子的？”  
声波还没来得及解释，旁边有TF把卡递过来。“一起算吧，算我的。”

声波和他一起走出店外。紫色的机体被太阳刺的眯起了光学镜，他一手搭在头顶，看看声波。“不准备说声谢谢？”  
声波面无表情。“现在可以把我钱包给我了吗？”  
“你怎么发现的？”  
“你拿的是我的卡，限定版的。”  
“是吗？不好意思，不小心顺手拿错了。”紫色涂装的TF虽然这么说，但是一点都没有不好意思的意思。“可是是我帮你从那个小偷手上拿回钱包的，你都不说声谢谢？”  
“你刷我的卡我就不跟你计较了。”  
“难道你的钱包就只值35个塞币这点价值吗？让我看看里面，嗯，还有身份证明，声波，你名字不错啊……家庭住址……”紫色的家伙慢悠悠地看着声波的身份证明。  
声波伸手去拿自己的钱包。紫色的家伙向后一退，声波手伸了个空。  
“说声谢谢，就还给你。”  
“谢谢。”声波这话自己听着都没一点感激之情。  
“好吧，再不给你我就该被你讨厌了吧。”他终于把钱包还给了声波，然后拉过声波的臂甲，在上面写了几个字。“我叫震荡波，这是我的地址。我觉得你最好还是记下来。”

回到家里，轰隆隆和迷乱已经因为最后一块能量糖的争抢打起来了，路障和红蜘蛛一边站一个，正在下赌注。  
“轰隆隆绝对赢！我赌10塞币！”  
“瞧着吧！迷乱这次有我指点，不会输的！15塞币！”  
“不要小瞧轰隆隆吃货的力量！20塞币！”  
“迷乱上啊！踹他后挡板！50塞币！”  
“轰隆隆稳住！踢他输出管！”  
声波把零食甩到路障和红蜘蛛脸上。“你俩赶紧给我滚，别教坏孩子了！”

震荡波给声波留的地址居然是警局。在门口做了登记之后，声波坐电梯来到八楼科研处，找到震荡波的办公室。  
震荡波正在做实验，房间里有一股奇怪且不怎么好闻的气味，声波不由得皱起眉头。  
“你比我预想的要来的更快。”震荡波摘下实验用的橡胶手套。  
“把我身份证明给我。”  
“发现了？”  
“你是故意的吧？”  
“是故意的。”  
“够了，把身份证明给我。”  
声波回到家之后才发现钱包里的身份证明不见了，不用想也知道是震荡波在看钱包的时搞的小动作。难怪他会把地址留给自己，还要自己最好记下来。会留后手的家伙，太狡猾。  
“你上次说的谢谢毫无诚意。”  
“那你想怎么样？”  
“发自内心地说一句谢谢。”  
“赶紧还给我，警校招生考试要报名了，没有身份证明我没法报名。”  
“你要考警校？”  
“是的。所以看在也许会成未来同事的份上，把身份证明给我。”  
“不太凑巧，你的身份证明我没带。今晚来我家吧，这是地址。”

今晚来我家。一听就像是蓝星上的言情小说里才有的台词，然后必然会发生点什么。但是声波并不担心，震荡波虽然比他高大一点，但也就一点点，而且他看起来只是个搞科研的，而声波对自己的格斗技巧信心满满。  
震荡波的家布置得出乎声波的意料。家里居然是粉色的窗帘，床上的床具和桌子上的杯子，也都充满了一种萌萌哒的风格。声波打了个冷战，奇怪的家伙。  
坐在沙发上，震荡波给声波倒了一杯能量茶。  
“身份证明呢？”声波开门见山。  
“别着急，会给你的。”震荡波好整以暇地坐在声波对面，“时间还早，不如我们先来谈谈你为什么想考警校？”  
“我觉得我还没和你熟到可以谈心谈理想的程度。”  
“谈一谈不是就熟了吗？”  
“没有为什么，就是想考。”  
“据我所知，警校每年招生考试竞争十分激烈，非常难考。”  
“是的。”对于这点声波并不否认，这几天刷题刷的他CPU都快爆炸了。  
“我觉得你大概需要一个家庭教师。”  
“什么？”  
“帮你补习警校招生考试的家庭教师。”  
“虽然你是警局的人，但是我并不认为你能帮到我什么。”  
“今年的考题是我出的。”  
声波机生头一次觉得自己被别机牢牢捏住了。

路障拍了拍红蜘蛛的肩甲，后者正在愁眉苦脸地盯着习题发呆。被打扰的红蜘蛛一脸不快地瞪着路障：“干嘛？我正做题呢！”  
路障指了指正在做题的声波。“你发现没，声波最近学习状态超级好，我们不会的题他都会。”  
红蜘蛛也点头：“没错，声波这小子最近好像开外挂了一样。”  
路障：“一个TF怎么可能这么短时间内有这么大的进步呢？”  
红蜘蛛：“他黑进警局电脑偷到考试题了？”  
路障：“警局电脑的防火墙多厉害，声波虽然是黑客，但是哪儿那么容易黑进去。”  
红蜘蛛：“路障，我有一个大胆的想法。”  
路障：“红蜘蛛，我觉得你这个大胆的想法跟我的大胆的想法是一样的。”  
声波抬起头：“你俩嘀咕什么呢？”  
红蜘蛛：“我和路障觉得你是不是睡了今年出考题的考官了？”  
路障：“什么？我不是这个意思！”  
声波：“红蜘蛛MMP你给我等着。”

声波在震荡波家里做题，顺便再一次讨要自己的身份证明。  
“警校的招生考试报名我已经给你报上了，”震荡波给声波批改着刚做完的习题。“所以你也暂时不用身份证明了。”  
“什么？”  
“这个理由完全符合逻辑，且无可挑剔。”震荡波不紧不慢地说。  
声波气结。  
上次答应让震荡波给自己做辅导，的确是很有效果，刷题轻松多了。但是相应的，震荡波以万一你拖欠补课费怎么办为由，继续扣着声波的身份证明不给。直到招生考试报名的最后一天，声波觉得震荡波再没有理由不给他了，结果得到了这个回复。  
算了，君子报仇，十年不晚。

27

“不去。”  
“做题太多对CPU没好处，适当放松才有好处。”  
“说了不去。”  
“我已经订好票了。”  
“震荡波你能不能先征求一下我的意见？”  
“反正你身份证明在我这里。”  
“我去申请作废再补办一张。”  
“警局户籍室的人我都熟，要我帮你吗？”  
“震荡波你够了！”  
“所以，赶紧收拾好东西，飞船三个塞时之后就起飞了。”  
“这么快？”  
“我去你家帮你收拾？反正你家地址我也知道。”  
“别！不许过来！”  
路障和红蜘蛛那两个损友，如果知道了震荡波的存在，绝对会往歪了想，声波现在还不想惹不必要的麻烦。找了个借口，把轰隆隆迷乱激光鸟送到路障家，声波和震荡波开始了短暂的外出游玩放松计划（震荡波语）。

“这么荒凉？你确定飞船没开错地方？”声波跳下飞船，打量着眼前这所谓的风景不错的游玩地。  
“我的要求是安静，他们就给推荐了这里。”这里的确够安静，确切点说简直是荒无人烟，到处是茂密的树林和草地，声波觉得自己来到了原始森林。唯一的好处就是，空气似乎还不错。  
根据地图的显示，越过这片草丛前面有一个适合露营的空地。声波跟在震荡波后面，因为草丛太繁盛，他时不时深一脚浅一脚被绊倒。前面的机体走的很稳，似乎也没有扶他一把的意思。声波看着前面的TF边走边一路拔草。“震荡波你拔草干什么？”  
“这样你好走一点。”  
“你有拔草的功夫就不知道扶我一下吗？”他是笨蛋？  
“好吧。如果你不介意机体更进一步的接触的话。”震荡波向声波伸出手。  
“震荡波，这不是扶一下吧？”声波调动自己CPU的记忆扇区里所有内容，也不觉得眼前这个动作是扶一下。  
“没错，这是公主抱。”  
“放我下来。”声波黑线。  
“你第一个提议我已经听从了，所以第二个提议驳回。”  
声波认真想了一下自己现在如果照着震荡波面甲上来一拳的话，被他直接扔出去的可能性有多大，最后得出的结论是，算了。

“两个帐篷，你住一个，我住一个。”声波看着从行李箱里翻帐篷的震荡波。  
“这个提议很合理。”  
声波清理空地，震荡波没一会儿功夫就搭起了一个帐篷。“声波，把你带的帐篷拿出来，我帮你搭。”  
“什么？你只带了一个？”  
“你没带？”  
“我以为你会带两个。”  
“解决问题的方法：我们俩共住一个帐篷。”  
“不可能！想也别想！”  
“那好吧，我住帐篷，你睡露天。”震荡波不假思索地说。  
声波无力反驳。

收拾好东西之后，震荡波提议去附近转转，地图显示这里有一个很大的瀑布。声波同意了。这次为了不让震荡波再次公主抱，声波决定走前面。草丛依然很难走，但是比刚才路面平坦了一些，声波走的脚步飞快，一边在心里默默地嘲笑后面的机体太过沉重，速度落后。（又想起了速度2的梗，容我笑一会儿，我给PAPA提提速）  
但是没过多久他就笑不出来了，因为走的太快结果崴了脚也真是因果循环报应不爽啊。于是再次被震荡波公主抱着往前走了。  
转过一片树林，一条如梦幻般景色的瀑布赫然挂在眼前。主瀑布被河间岩岛分割成数股，浪花溅起几千米，水量充沛、气势磅礴，因隘口及断层的作用，产生喷射及向下的巨大动力，形成泡沫般的水瀑渲泻而下，水流偏转而水花飞溅升腾，实在是好看。  
声波的脚伤的并不重，他站在岸边的岩石上，想着文化课上学过的辞藻，思考着回去怎么跟路障和红蜘蛛炫耀一下。震荡波找来一堆石头。“声波，会不会打水漂？”  
笑话，声波有什么不会的。声波拿起一块石头，手上微一用力，水面上就溅起了一连串漂亮的水花。  
“声波的水漂打的很漂亮。”震荡波由衷地称赞。  
“你也试试。”  
“老实说我不太会。”震荡波的确不擅长这个，跟声波比差远了。  
“试试呗。”声波看出来了。  
“好吧。”震荡波捡起一块石头，在CPU里计算了半天角度和力度的最佳结合路线，然后用力，石头不负声波所望地立刻沉底。  
“哈哈哈！”声波笑的前仰后合。  
震荡波看着声波。  
“看我干吗？”  
“声波，我还是头一次见你笑，你每次跟我一起时就一脸我欠你好多钱的样子。”  
你本来就欠我东西，什么时候还我的身份证明？声波在心里吼。但是他没说出来，因为震荡波接下来又说：“声波笑起来很好看。”  
好像有什么东西轻轻钻进了自己的火种舱，声波觉得CPU有点混乱。他脚下一滑，啪叽一声掉进了水里。  
完了，会不会生锈？这是声波下线前最后一个想法。

再次上线的时候已经回到了帐篷里，脚上的伤也已经处理了，震荡波身上还带着星星点点的水滴，正在旁边准备晚上睡觉的东西。  
不用想，又是被公主抱回来的。  
“谢谢你。”声波有点不好意思，毕竟这次是震荡波救了自己。  
“打水漂的动作很漂亮，但是落水的动作可不漂亮，四仰八叉的。”震荡波回过头来说。  
声波硬生生把那句“MMP”憋回了发声器里。  
“我已经给你弄干了，机体里的水也清理了，你现在可以休息了。”  
声波忽然想，等等！有什么不对劲的地方！  
“震荡波，你怎么帮我清理的？”  
“拆开装甲。怎么了？不然会生锈的。放心，我都安回去了。”  
“……好吧，真心感谢你，真的。”  
“不客气。你现在可以去外面休息了。”  
“什么？我刚落了水，还崴了脚，你让我去外面睡？”  
“刚才不是说好了，是你没带帐篷。”  
“震荡波你一点同情心也没有吗？”  
“也或许，经过刚才的事我们的关系已经好到可以睡一个帐篷了。”  
“呃……”  
“你总不能让你的救命恩人睡露天吧。”

“声波，为什么想考警校？”夜里漆黑一片，帐篷里也很安静。  
“从小的梦想。”  
“很不错。”  
“你呢？在警局工作很久了吗？”  
“内战结束之后开始的。他们的科研机构需要人。”  
“每天对着一堆瓶瓶罐罐不无聊吗？”  
“把它们看成是朋友，不会无聊。”  
“科学家的逻辑真奇怪。”  
“是吗？”  
“连带着你家里的布置都很奇怪，居然用粉色的窗帘。”  
“那你喜欢什么颜色的？”  
“黑色的，蓝色的，紫色的，深色系的这种。”  
“就像我和你机体的涂装颜色？”  
“差不多。”  
“好吧，回去我就换。”  
“诶？不是，我只是说我喜欢的颜色，你没必要换啊！”  
“声波，我累了，下线充电。晚安。”  
“好吧震荡波，晚安。”  
“震荡波？震荡波？你说完晚安之后能不能回你自己的充电床上去！”  
声波艰难地推了推黑紫色的机体，但是根本推不动。震荡波可比他沉。  
他大概是睡着了。声波认命地叹了一口气，准备下线。  
然后震荡波的胳膊伸过来搂住了他。  
声波：发生了什么？震荡波你到底是睡着了还是没睡着？  
回应他的只有轻微的风扇换气声。  
声波心想，我这算是被调戏了吗？  
算了，君子报仇，十年不晚。

28

趁着红蜘蛛和路障都不在的时候，闹翻天拉着惊天雷神秘兮兮地来到声波家。轰隆隆正在门口和迷乱玩泥巴，一看到闹翻天就立马双手叉腰，堵在门口。“姓闹的，今天有你没我，有我没你！决一死战吧！”  
闹翻天一手拍他脑袋上：“小小年纪多看动画片保智商，少看武侠傻子剧。我叫闹翻天，但我不姓闹！不就是上次吃了你的零食吗，至于记到现在吗？拿着！”惊天雷把一袋零食给了轰隆隆，轰隆隆的光学镜都亮了。“我找声波，他在吗？”  
“在里面。”轰隆隆嘴里塞的满满的，腾出一只手往屋子里指了指。  
“轰隆隆你真不讲卫生，玩完泥巴就吃东西也不洗手！”迷乱嫌弃地大喊。

“电路管增塑剂？你要这个干什么？”声波对于闹翻天提出的要求感觉很不可思议。  
“反正就是有用的。”闹翻天支支吾吾，旁边的惊天雷也有点脸红。  
“你俩知道这是干什么的吗？”  
“知道啊，不就是在对接的时候帮助起到X情的作用吗？”  
“闹闹你别说这么直白啊……”惊天雷捂脸。  
声波在闹翻天脸上盯了半天，又看了看惊天雷：“你不会是想跟TC对接吧……”  
闹翻天：“什么？”  
惊天雷：“什么？”  
声波：“小小年纪不学好，居然想着啪自己兄弟，红蜘蛛都怎么管弟弟的？”  
惊天雷：“声波我觉得你可能对我有什么误会……我和谁也不会和闹闹对接啊……”  
闹翻天：“对对对……也不对，TC你这嫌弃的语气是什么意思！”  
搞了半天，声波才明白这两个熊弟弟是要用这个来把自己亲哥哥送上天火的充电床。声波不由得在心里想，现在的小孩子，太可怕了。不过想起红蜘蛛上次说的怀疑他睡了出考题的考官，声波觉得让红蜘蛛被拆了也不错。  
声波：“我也没办法，不知道上哪儿去弄这个。”  
惊天雷：“你那么神通广大！肯定有办法的！”  
闹翻天：“声波你不是黑白两道通吃吗？”  
声波：“我真好奇红蜘蛛都怎么跟你们说我的= =”  
闹翻天：“拜托了声波！”  
声波看了看门口的轰隆隆，他正吃饱了挺着肚子在地上躺着打嗝。  
声波叹了口气，吃别人的嘴短，熊孩子不光红蜘蛛家有。

其实声波也不是搞不到电路管增塑剂，地下市场他还是有点资源的。但是不到万不得已，他不想去那种地方。想来想去，他决定找震荡波帮忙。  
声波提出要震荡波帮忙搞一点电路管增塑剂，震荡波用一种似笑非笑的语气说：“理由？”  
“朋友要用。”  
“真的？”  
“当然，难不成你以为我要用？”  
“好吧。你应该知道这个是管制药品，我也不方便出面去买。不过我实验室里有一点材料，应该可以合成出来。你下午来警局找我。”

下午的天气有点闷热，就像声波初见震荡波那天一样。声波不喜欢这种天气，过于闷热的感觉不利于他的CPU运转，而且，好像天气一闷热他就会遇到不好的事，比如上次被震荡波扣下ID卡。门口登记，进入电梯，到达8楼。  
“东西做好了吗？”震荡波的实验室里总是有让声波不喜欢的气味，他忽然想尽快离开。  
“做好了。但是目前看来不太稳定，毕竟我没有完整的公式。”震荡波拿出一个瓶子，里面有一些粉色的液体。  
声波又想到了震荡波家里粉色的窗帘，不由得在心里嘲笑了一下。  
“笑什么？”  
“没事——我可以拿走了吗？”声波伸手去拿。震荡波向后一收，声波手伸了个空。  
“药品现在还不稳定。”  
“那你再研究研究，我改天再来？”  
“没有公式，再研究也是这个结果。”  
“所以？”  
“我需要一个活体对象，来验证药品的稳定性能。”  
“我去帮你在大街上抓一个TF来。”  
“这个任务风险太大，且耗时耗力。”  
“那怎么办？你拿我做实验吗？”  
“这个提议符合逻辑。”  
“震荡波你开玩笑的吧？”  
震荡波把声波逼至墙角。“你觉得呢？”  
声波忽然发现眼前的机体比他高大很多。他吞了一口电解液说：“震荡波，我理解作为一个科学家你对研究的精益求精，但是要做活体实验你得征求我的同意，我不同意你是不能做的。”  
“所以你同意吗？”  
“开玩笑，我当然不同意。”谁会愿意在自己身上试验用X药啊。  
震荡波对这个答案似乎是在意料之中。他抓住已经退到墙角的声波的手臂，一把把他甩到实验床上。“那我就不必征求你的同意了。”  
好疼。声波觉得自己的换气系统好像都被撞到了，炉渣的震荡波居然有这么大力气，难道力气跟胸大小成正比？但是声波已经迅速地反应了过来，他双手撑住床沿，对着过来的震荡波用力一踢，震荡波被踢的倒在地上。  
以上是声波的想象。实际上在他伸腿准备踢震荡波的时候，已经被对方先一步扣住双腿，并且还顺势给摁到了床上。  
声波又伸手去掰震荡波的天线，但是震荡波头一扭就躲开了，然后一手掐住声波的脖子，声波被压的毫无反抗之力，只能被动地盯着震荡波的光学镜。  
“你干吗震荡波？！”声波难得有些恼怒。  
“我倒是想问问你，声波。跟录音机的聊天愉快吗？”  
“录音机？”声波在记忆扇区里搜索了一下，才想起来是谁。刚才上来的时候电梯坏了，在楼梯间碰到了特一队的录音机，其实双方并不认识，不过看着机体上相同的按键组件，活泼外向的录音机就问起了声波喜欢什么音乐，然后发现双方都是音乐爱好者，就多聊了一会儿，直到声波想起震荡波还在等自己，才匆忙跟录音机告别，来到震荡波这里。  
“跟录音机的聊天愉快吗？”  
震荡波的话把声波从回忆里拉了回来。“震荡波，你管的也太宽了吧！”  
“是吗？”  
“你又不是我什么人？我和谁聊天还用跟你汇报吗？”  
震荡波点点头。“你的回答很合逻辑。我的确不是你什么人。”  
声波松了一口气。“快点起来，没人跟你说过你有多沉吗？”  
“没人跟我说过我很沉。”震荡波一点要起来的意思都没有。“因为你是第一个被我压着的TF。”  
“也就是说，你是个处机？”声波觉得自己此刻脑回路有点清奇。  
“要不要实验一下药品的稳定性？”震荡波把手中粉色的液体举到声波光学镜前。  
“不要，你这个披着科学家外衣的流氓，快点从我身上起来！”  
“不用注射也可以，它可以直接吸入。”震荡波弹开瓶塞。  
“你有没有听我说话！把那个东西离我远点！”  
“现在让我来听听你的真话吧。这个到底是要给谁用的？”  
“我说了给朋友的！”  
“对接的朋友？”  
“不是……”  
声波开始感到有点燥热，大概是药品起作用了。他把CPU风扇的运行速度开大了一点，这让他的音频接收器效率下降了一点，所以他抬起一点头，好能更看清震荡波的动作。这样他全身的力量就得放在支撑身体的手臂上，更没法给震荡波面甲上来一拳了。  
“像你这样的TF，应该不缺对接对象吧。”  
“你放屁……”声波难得的爆粗口了。“我还没对接过！”  
“哦？”震荡波发出了一声意义不明的感叹，随即伸手摸上声波大腿内侧的金属线路。声波的机体整个都紧绷了起来，他本能抗拒着震荡波的手指，虽然没有对接过，但是再怎么傻他也知道那手指接下来会去哪儿捣乱。  
“看来我们不光可以试验一下药品的稳定性，还能彼此探讨一下初次对接的体验。”  
“什么？不！放开我你这个炉渣！……”

声波穿好自己的装甲，走到门口的脚步又停了下来。“试验会有什么副作用吗？”  
震荡波抬起头。“理论上说，不会。”  
“震荡波我祝你一辈子不举。”  
“你可真狠心，声波。哪有人诅咒自己的。”  
声波：算了，红蜘蛛我祝你一辈子不举。  
红蜘蛛：我不用举。

声波机生第一次被拆，居然还是被用药的。  
算了，君子报仇，十年不晚。

29

招生考试如期而至，声波觉得自己考的很顺利。但是路障和红蜘蛛都被录取了，自己的录取通知书却迟迟没有收到。  
“这不合逻辑，我应该比你们两个都考的好。”声波自动把自己和两个青梅竹马划分开学霸和学渣的界限。  
“声波你现在说话越来越奇怪了。”路障摸着自己下巴想了想说。  
“有吗？”声波猛然发现，好像是有点。都怪那个该死的震荡波。等等！我的录取通知书……不会又是他搞的鬼吧？

这次没再去震荡波的办公室，声波不喜欢那里的气味，他直接杀到了震荡波家。  
“我的录取通知书是不是被你扣下了？”  
“是的。”  
“震荡波你有完没完？这样很好玩是不是！”  
“是。”  
“你……！”  
“你一直不肯接我的通讯，我也没办法。”  
最近震荡波每次通讯声波都是看也不看，直接挂断，压根不想理。  
“所以就扣我的通知书，逼我来见你？”  
“嗯。”  
“你还好意思‘嗯’？”声波觉得是时候给震荡波看一下自己拳头了。  
就在他的拳头堪堪要打到震荡波面甲上的时候，科学家不慌不忙地说：“你的通知书我放在一个地方了，建议你用礼貌一点的方法把它要回。”  
声波的手擦过震荡波的面甲。要报道就得拿到通知书，丢失不补办声波是知道的。  
“亲爱的震荡波，把通知书给我好吗？”礼貌一点。  
“你其实心里已经想了一百种把我暴打一顿的方法了吧？”震荡波坐回到沙发上。  
“没有没有，真的。”再礼貌一点。  
震荡波拍拍自己的腿，示意声波过来。  
声波强忍着自己翻白眼的冲动，坐到震荡波旁边。  
“不是旁边，是腿上。”科学家又拍了一下自己的腿。  
“沙发上有这么大的地方我就不麻烦你了。”  
“坐上来，自己动。”  
声波终于控制不住自己的拳头了。

声波捏着拳头一边回家一边骂，几乎用上了所有自己学过的粗口。一回想起最后过载之后，震荡波从胸甲里拿出他的通知书，然后塞到他腹甲的按键里那色气的动作，声波就觉得火种都快跳出来了。  
他发誓，是气的，不是小鹿乱撞的。  
好吧，现在自己已经考上警校了，震荡波已经没什么用了，声波决定要想出一百种让震荡波死的很难看的方法，一天一个花样折磨他。  
回到家里，他气狠狠地拿出通知书，随手瞟了一光学镜，发现下面有几个小字。  
我建议你看一下注意事项的第8条。  
声波看了看第8条。  
报到时请携带本人身份ID卡。  
“震荡波你给我等着。”

震荡波回家的时候看到声波等在门口。“等很久了吗？怎么不找我？”  
“也没太久。”声波跟着震荡波进去，然而还没等他开口，震荡波握住他的手，微一用力。  
声波摊开手心，一张卡片。ID卡。  
“怎么？你不是来拿ID卡的吗？”震荡波看着发愣的声波。  
声波是有点发愣。本来以为又要被震荡波为难，甚至他都做好了再次被拆卸的准备，没想到震荡波竟然这么轻松就给他了？  
这个家伙为什么总是不按套路出牌？他的逻辑线路是反着装的吗？  
震荡波已经坐在沙发上，看着发愣的声波说：“怎么，还有事吗？”他拿起手边的数据板，很明显是要开始工作了。  
凭什么？凭什么每次我要被你戏弄！就不许我戏弄你一回吗？声波赌气地想，CPU里高速运转起来。  
“数据显示你的体温有所上升。我去开一下窗户。”震荡波放下手里的数据板。  
声波忽然拉住了他。  
“怎么了？”  
声波抱住他，霸道地吻了上去。  
“你知道自己在干什么吗？”震荡波等声波停了下来问。  
“非常清楚。”声波跨坐在震荡波的腿上。“我猜你喜欢我。”  
“你猜的很对。”  
那就好，声波在心里默默地盘算。上了你，再甩了你，再好不过的报复方法了。伤心，可比伤身要严重的多。  
声波把震荡波拉的更近，然后一把推倒在沙发上。震荡波没有阻止他，任由他的手指在自己机体上游离。震荡波的胸甲真大，声波边想着，边感慨手感还不错，但是声波很快发现了一个问题。隔着胸甲，他吻不到震荡波了，胸甲太厚。声波有点懊恼地准备放弃接吻，转而把手伸向震荡波的腹甲，摸到开关，撬开他的对接面板，然后在他的大腿内侧碰触他的电路线条。哦，震荡波的腿型还挺好看的。  
“声波，你这样有点奇怪。”科学家想了想说，“唯一合理的解释，你爱上我了。”  
“嗯，爱，上你。”声波改了改断句，然后找到震荡波装甲的开关，啪嗒一声打开了震荡波的全身装甲。  
“你刚才的断句不合逻辑。”震荡波翻身把声波压在下面。

“声波，收拾好了吗？今天可是报道的最后一天了。”路障来家里接声波。“这几个小家伙你要带去吗？宿舍可是不许养宠物的。”  
轰隆隆大声抗议：“我们才不是宠物！”  
路障：“哟，小不点生气了。”  
轰隆隆：“你说谁小不点呢！”  
路障：“谁答应就说谁。”  
轰隆隆：“路障你这个万年单身狗！”  
路障：“你说谁单身狗！”  
轰隆隆：“谁答应就说谁。”  
路障：“声波也是单身狗你敢说他吗？”  
轰隆隆：“哈哈路障你不造吧，声波早就被别人给拆……”  
声波及时捂住了轰隆隆的发声器。“轰隆隆，激光鸟，迷乱，看家。有零食奖励。”  
“声波，轰隆隆刚才说的什么？”路障一边开车，一边问副驾上的声波。  
“小孩子胡说你也信？”  
“红蜘蛛已经有天火了，你要是再不要我了，我会很伤心的，难为我从小到大一直喜欢你的心……”  
“路障你好好开车我现在懒得骂你。”

“我们俩在一个宿舍，红蜘蛛在隔壁。好了，终于不用天天听他说他家天火有多好了。”路障看着宿舍安排表，“还有两个TF同住，嗯，爵士，漂移，不知道是什么样的家伙。”  
进宿舍放好东西，路障出去超市，爵士和漂移都还没有来，声波收到了震荡波的内线通讯。  
[震荡波]住进宿舍了吗？  
[声波]住进去了。  
[震荡波]晚点我去看你。  
[声波]好。  
震荡波，你上钩了吧！我要让你狠狠地伤心！声波暗暗盘算着。  
门被打开了，声波还没来得及抬头，就感觉一股旋风从自己身边刮过，紧接着一只手就搭在了自己肩甲上，一个跳脱欢快的声音直直地闯进音频接收器。“嘿，哥们儿，我想你应该就是我的舍友了吧！让我猜猜你是路障还是漂移还是声波？我叫爵士。”  
“声波。”声波抬头看了看声音的主人。  
蓝色的护目镜，白色的面甲，黑白色的涂装，头雕略显浮夸，身材矮小，正灵活地在中间扭着舞步。  
“哈，我早该猜到你是声波的，看你腹甲上的按键和胸甲上的磁带舱就知道了！你喜欢音乐吗？喜欢什么音乐？你是不是自带BGM的？”  
声波除了红蜘蛛之外还没见过这么话多的TF，简直是话痨。这对一向话少的他来说是个让人不喜欢的家伙，他还没来得及礼貌地拒绝爵士进一步跟他探讨音乐的话题，门又打开了。一个白色涂装，背后插着两把刀的TF进来。  
“嘿，你一定就是漂移了吧！你这机体颜色真好看！这刀是真的吗？我能不能摸一下？你平常用他来干吗？杀人吗？”  
声波看着白色的剑士皱起眉头。的确，没人能忍受得了这么话痨的家伙吧。然而白色的剑士下一句话就让他差点大跌光学镜。  
“你好爵士，我是漂移。这两把刀我平时用来做菜的，改天给你尝尝。”  
特么的两个机精病啊！  
这边漂移已经把背后的刀拿了下来给爵士看，爵士一边抚摸，一边表情夸张地张大嘴，时不时敲两下，刀刃处传来叮叮当当的声音。  
这时候路障回来了，他推开门，然而漂移此时还站在门口给爵士展示他的刀，爵士也正凑的很近在把玩，路障这一推门，直接把俩机都推倒了。不但推倒了，还把漂移推到了爵士的身上。不但把漂移推到了爵士的身上，还把漂移的面甲推到了爵士的面甲上。从路障的角度来看，他俩已经亲上去了。  
“啊啊啊我的初吻！”爵士摸了摸面甲，“还好你亲到的只是脸。”  
漂移手脚并用地从爵士身上爬起来。“要不再来一次？我准头提高一点。”  
爵士像见了鬼一样从漂移身边跳到声波身后。  
声波：我的大学宿舍生活一定很热闹。  
这时震荡波的信息又发过来了。“一塞时之后在你宿舍楼下见。”  
很好，震荡波，你就等着被我狠狠地伤心吧。  
君子报仇，十年不晚不是？

30

声波仔细看了看正在嘻嘻哈哈打闹的三个傻蛋，找谁呢？路障？不行，虽然说路障有什么事绝对会帮忙，而且绝对靠得住，但是声波就是不想跟路障发生任何感情关系，哪怕是伪感情关系。漂移？外形绝对过关，但是相处没多久声波已经对漂移的逗比耍帅属性看的一清二楚，关键时刻这绝对是个会掉链子的。那就只剩下一个看起来还算可靠的了。

声波故意晚了一点下楼，掐好时间，他刚下楼之后，爵士也正好从外面买东西回来，而且比震荡波先一步开口了。  
嗯，时间计算的刚刚好。  
“声波！”爵士拎着袋子飞扑到声波身上，一边兴奋地拉着他的胳膊说：“哈哈我刚才去超市周围那些女生的眼光就全都变了一直在冲我星星眼诶而且就连那些高年级的都在啧啧赞叹说现在这年头长得这么漂亮的TF真是不多见了呢啊啊声波你那是什么表情啊我跟你说我真的听到了啊我的听力绝对是一流的声波你不要小看了我啊……”  
爵士就算没有剧本都是个演技一流的演员，不，简直就是表演艺术家。虽然声波其实是瞒着爵士的。  
他拍拍爵士的头雕，屏蔽周围的声场，确保震荡波听不到他的话：“你刚才不是问我喜欢什么音乐？”  
“嗯，你喜欢什么音乐？”爵士的护目镜亮闪闪的，声波觉得还挺好看。  
“爵士，”声波打开屏蔽的声场，一字一顿地说：“我喜欢爵士……”  
然后他把声场继续屏蔽。“乐。”  
在爵士看来完全没有注意到声波耍的小把戏，他听到的就是声波说“我喜欢爵士乐。”爵士更兴奋了，拉着声波继续滔滔不绝地聊。  
声波用光学镜的余光瞟了瞟刚才那一抹紫黑色，已经消失不见了。  
任务完成。

但是声波并没有想象中的那么欢呼雀跃。他也不知道是怎么了，有时上课时会不自觉地看邮箱或者内置通讯，然而震荡波再也没有联系过他。这算什么报复？震荡波不该一哭二闹三上吊地来找他吗？然后他才可以好好地折磨他啊！可是现在，完全没有体会到对方的纠缠，也就没有成就感了啊！但是声波是不可能再主动联系震荡波的，所以，这大概就是分手了？也许他们连分手都不算，只算是床伴？  
声波恢复了正常的生活，每天和路障日常拌嘴，和爵士一起上课，和漂移打打闹闹，听红蜘蛛吐槽弟弟们。震荡波好像完全从他的生活中消失了一样。  
体能训练课上，探长要求学生们负重跑步，这倒也不算什么，但是因为器材馆装修，所以负重器材暂时无法到位，于是探长想出一个好办法。  
“两两结对，互相负重。”  
学生们发出一阵意味不明的唏嘘。  
路障第一个就来找声波。声波想也没想就拒绝了，不理会路障一脸“我好受伤声波你不爱你的青梅竹马了吗”的表情，声波觉得还是找爵士比较靠谱。爵士爽快地答应，然后微一用力，就把声波横抱了起来。  
探长：“我是让你背他！算了……”  
爵士抱着声波开始负重长跑，声波的身材比较高，爵士的身材比较矮小一点，所以眼下爵士抱着他就让他的上半身大部分都悬空在爵士的臂甲之外，这种感觉可实在是不太舒服。完全比不上上次震荡波的公主抱感觉好。  
震荡波？我为什么要想他？他已经不来找我了，不是就结束了吗？公主抱什么的，我也是攻气十足的好吗？对，声波攻气十足。  
到了终点，爵士放下声波，看着声波伸展了一下胳膊腿，抱歉地说：“是不是挺难受的？”  
声波说：“挺好的。该我抱你了。”  
探长：“我说了让你背他！算了……”  
抱在怀里的爵士完全被声波的臂甲照顾到了，不会像刚才那样悬空的难受。声波奔跑的间隙低头看了看爵士，小矮个还挺享受。感受到声波的光学镜，爵士冲他一笑。  
对的，和震荡波都结束了，该开始新的生活了。  
漂移：路障你特炉渣的也忒沉了吧……  
路障：漂移我不但要抱你还要抱你的刀你想过我的感受没……  
探长：我说几遍了让你们背！算了……

爵士似乎特别爱学习，专门拉着声波选了警校的冷门选修课——感知器的宏观科学主义，满教室上课的TF也不超过10个，但是爵士从来不迟到不早退，还经常拉着声波一起复习。声波虽然对这门课不感冒，但是爵士认真学习的样子让他觉得这才是大学的生活，比起另两个傻蛋。有时候看着爵士学习的侧脸，声波还觉得挺好看。

爵士拿着数据板愁眉不展，看了看正躺在床上听音乐的声波。“声波，感知器这次留的论文题目你写了吗？”  
声波睁开光学镜：“写了。”  
爵士说：“让我看看你怎么写的？”  
声波拿出自己的作业，还没来得及下床，爵士已经跳到声波床上，躺到他旁边：“哇你写了这么多，字数超了吧？我能抄你一点吗？要不你帮我写写？”  
声波不动声色地往床里面移了一下，虽然跟震荡波对接过，但是他还是不太习惯和别的机体有太过亲密的接触。“我写自己的论文都累的手抽筋，再给你写我这手就废了。”  
“我帮你按摩按摩！”爵士说完就压住声波给他按肩甲。  
“爵士……”这感觉不太对劲，声波觉得有点CPU发热了。  
“放心，我按摩技术很好的，以前我家那个小弟弟就经常赖我怀里让我给他揉肩甲！保证让你舒服！”爵士手上的动作不停。  
是很舒服，声波也不得不承认。看着近在咫尺的爵士的护目镜，声波甚至都能听到自己风扇换气的声音放大了，但是这种感觉太奇怪了。  
路障和漂移从外面打球回来了。  
漂移：我靠放开那个爵士让我来！  
路障：我靠放开那个声波让我来！

迎新舞会的通知下发了，连带着舞王评选的消息。红蜘蛛第一时间就找了声波帮忙排演舞蹈，但是声波拒绝了。他找了一个自己都觉得不太像样的的理由，上警车的选修课撞到网球网受伤了，不能跳舞。红蜘蛛还很体贴地让路障多照顾他，但是其实，他是觉得爵士也会找他帮忙。果然，第二天爵士就找声波了。声波想也没想就答应了。  
爵士真是个跳舞的天才，就像他的名字一样，声波有种棋逢对手的感觉。每一个动作，扭臀，顶胯，抖胸，都恰到好处，既能表现出感情，又不过分色气，很好。而且爵士的灵活性很好，几乎可以完全下腰。但是还是闪了一下，声波急忙过去抱住他的腰，爵士才没栽到地上去。  
这个姿势好像不错，声波在心里想着。  
爵士说：“声波，就这样抱着我的腰别动！让我找一下感觉！”  
“好吧。”抱着爵士，看着他慢慢向下，声波感觉手里的腰还真是柔软。  
然后红蜘蛛跑了进来。  
“声波你个炉渣的你不是说你受伤了不能跳舞了吗？”  
“理论上说是的。”对付红蜘蛛声波有的是词让他张口结舌。  
“那你还帮爵士！”  
“爵士获胜的希望比你大，帮他符合逻辑。”  
“你说话怎么听起来这么奇怪？等等，什么？你说他获胜比我希望大？”  
“没错。”  
“我靠声波你就这么对待你的青梅竹马？我们从小一起长大的友谊呢？”  
“被机器狗吃了。”

在舞会现场，舞台上的爵士简直是耀眼夺目的存在。声波精心帮他编排的舞步正好能把爵士的长处全部体现出来，他能感觉到台上的TF最后冲他咧嘴一笑，他也笑了，虽然没人看见。然后爵士给了他个飞吻，台下响起一片叫好声。  
好吧，我接受了。然后声波回给爵士一个飞吻，台下的叫好声更大了。  
到了即兴舞蹈的环节，声波跟着（喝了高纯的）爵士一起上台，但是爵士后来的表现很快让他傻眼了。跳脱装甲舞可完全不在他的意料之中，眼看着爵士利索地脱了自己的胸甲扔到台下之后，声波觉得自己完全挪不动步了。好在路障第一个反应了过来，一个箭步跳上舞台，一把推开了他，抱住了爵士，及时制止了爵士要脱腹甲的少机不宜行为。声波也终于反应了过来，拽着爵士就下了台。  
但是在下台之前，他的光学镜往台下瞟了一下。  
影影瞳瞳中，他似乎看到了那个紫黑色的机体。

校园里很快就流传起了声波和爵士的绯闻，连路障和漂移都结成单身狗同盟，不带他和爵士玩。声波对此倒是不在意。  
周末休息，声波带着给轰隆隆的一大堆零食回到了家。可是刚一打开门，他就敏锐地发觉，家里有人。走进客厅，紫黑色的机体正在一边逗激光鸟，一边给轰隆隆喂零食，迷乱在一边讨好地给他捶腿。  
声波手里的零食啪嗒一声就掉在了地上。  
“声波，好久不见。”  
“你怎么在我家？”  
“你的ID卡上有地址。”  
“不是，我是说你怎么进门的？”  
轰隆隆打了个饱嗝。声波黑线，炉渣的熊孩子也忒好收买了。  
“你来干什么？”  
“好久没见，想你。”  
“我觉得我们俩什么关系也不是，你想错对象了吧。”  
“不是吗？”震荡波挥了挥手，3个小磁带迅速地拿着零食跑了出去，还把门给锁上了。  
喂不熟的白眼狼！声波在心里盘算着什么时候要让他们每人写一篇《我爱PAPA》的3万字作文。  
震荡波走到声波身边说：“有了新的对接火伴，不认以前的了？”  
很好，震荡波，你果然被我骗了！我就知道！声波出马没有不成功的！声波在心里暗搓搓地兴奋，但是他没有在脸上表现出丝毫，而是淡定地说：“没错。所以我们没关系了。”  
“对于这一点我不否认，那个叫爵士的TF看起来应该能解锁更多姿势吧。”  
“是啊没错啊，他在床上可是让我爽翻天了呢。”声波决定继续刺激震荡波。  
“是吗？”震荡波盯着声波的光学镜。  
“你也看到了吧，爵士身体很灵活，有时候我们还会玩点情趣的小把戏，你不知道爵士的身体让我多着迷……”声波越说越带劲。（爵士在不停地打喷嚏：谁说我？）  
但是他没来及说完，震荡波把他拽到沙发上摁住，光学镜意味不明地闪烁。“情趣的小把戏？”  
这个样子的震荡波以前从没见过。声波吞了一口电解液，觉得自己不能退缩，于是接着说：“没错，比如，你知道的，爵士喜欢让我用什么东西蒙住他的护目镜，这感觉简直棒极了，还有丝带也是不错的小工具……”  
声波的脖子被掐住了，这使得他没法继续他的话来挑起震荡波的怒气。不过现在看来，震荡波的怒气已经被挑起的差不多了。声波在等着对方怒气冲冲地拂袖而去。  
然而震荡波并没有。光学镜闪了几下，震荡波换上了一种表情。“如果可以的话，我倒希望你给我演示一下，声波。”  
“演示？演示什么？”  
“比如护目镜被蒙上是一种什么感觉，比如丝带是怎么用的……”  
“你从哪儿拿出来那玩意儿的！不，震荡波，你放开我，混蛋，炉渣，我要把你扔到熔炼炉里去，不，扔到噬铁虫窝里去！……”

“声波，你怎么了？”声波回到宿舍的时候，只有爵士在，爵士有点担心地看着他。“你今天不是回家了吗，怎么晚又上回来了？”  
声波一言不发，上前抱住了爵士。  
“出什么事了声波？”  
“别说话，让我抱你一会儿行吗？”  
“如果这能让你觉得好受的话，当然可以。”爵士也伸手回抱住声波，轻柔地安抚他的头雕和背甲，像在安抚一只小猫一样。  
“爵士，可不可以做我的火伴？”  
爵士被声波的话吓了一跳。“不不不，声波，我们……”  
“几天也好，求你了。”  
爵士想起那个在油吧门口经常见到的黑白色的身影，还有那天被他带到巡逻车上他温柔的抚摸和亲吻。“好吧声波，我会陪在你身边的。”

有爵士陪伴的日子，声波感觉很安心，比跟震荡波在一起时总想着怎么能暴揍他一顿要舒服多了。震荡波太狡猾，胸甲里装的除了逻辑线路就是心眼，爵士则要温和地多，虽然爵士也很狡猾，但是爵士和震荡波不一样，他对自己没有任何企图。声波发誓，他更喜欢爵士。  
回到家之后小磁带们一窝蜂地涌上来询问震荡波怎么还不来，他们期盼着他的零食和抚摸。声波说：“他以后都不会再来了。”  
迷乱：“不是吧，你们俩分手了吗？”  
声波：“我和他就没开始过。”  
激光鸟：“唧唧……啾啾！”  
声波：“我也可以抚摸你。”  
轰隆隆：“你不会是爱上另一个TF了吧？那个叫爵士的？”  
声波：“不行吗？”  
轰隆隆：“不行，后妈我们只认震荡波！”  
声波：“滚！这个星期零食没有！”

声波和爵士一起上课，一起吃饭，陪着爵士一起逛街买零食，一起选喜欢的CD，一起在操场散步，一起在楼上天台看风景，于是，校园里从上次舞会就开始的关于声波和爵士的传闻就愈演愈烈了，爵士终于不干了。  
[爵士]那些炉渣，真想把他们的发声器都扯掉。  
[漂移]太过暴力可不好，小心嫁不出去。  
[路障]漂呆你消息真够滞后的，爵士已经有火伴了你不造吗？  
[漂移]什么？  
[路障]就是警局特一队的警车啊。  
[漂移]爵士你俩什么时候在一起的？保密工作做挺好啊！  
[爵士]就不久之前来着。  
[漂移]早知道上次就亲准点了，你初吻就是我的了(*•ω•)  
[爵士]滚！  
[路障]声波呢？怎么一直没见他？  
[漂移]不知道啊  
声波关闭了通讯。一向擅长搜集情报的他居然没发现爵士在有火伴的情况下还陪了他这么久，大概是自己的事反而看不清吧，为了一个承诺，爵士也真是够为难的了。

声波趁爵士还没回来的时候离开了宿舍，他现在需要冷静一下。可是又不知道该去哪儿，走着走着，抬头却发现自己走到了警局公寓大楼。声波苦笑了一下，这算什么？他叹了口气，准备转身离开。  
内置通讯器里却响起了一个熟悉的声音。  
“既然来了，为什么不上来？”

震荡波有点惊讶于这次的声波如此主动。他甚至都等不及自己把他抱到床上去，两机就在客厅的地板上开始了疯狂的对接。在第一次过载之后，震荡波本想抱着声波去清洗一下，但是声波没有给他丝毫喘息的机会，又再一次坐了上来。  
经过了几次之后，震荡波终于阻止了声波。“虽然我很高兴你能这么主动，但是数据显示我和你的能量都在急剧下降，如果再不停止的话，我们俩很快就会被强制下线。”  
声波伏在震荡波裸露的机体上沉默。  
“你有心事，声波。”震荡波的发声器恰好在声波的音频接收器旁边。  
“闭嘴。”  
“是关于爵士的？”  
“我说了闭嘴。”  
“我没想到警车和爵士的火伴关系会让你这么大反应。”  
“闭嘴！——什么？你知道？”  
“我当然知道，我和警车是同事。”  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
“他们俩还没在一起的时候就知道了。大概就是你们刚入学的时候吧。”  
“那其实上次我对爵士说的‘我喜欢爵士’你也没被骗？”  
“是的。”  
“那你为什么后来一直不跟我联系？”  
“出差去了。你曾经赞美过我是个工作狂。”  
“我才没赞美过你！”  
“我喜欢你口是芯非的样子。”  
“那你上次去我家，压根就没被我激怒？”  
“是的。我还很认真地听你一本正经地胡说八道。”  
“为什么？”  
“就是想看看你能胡说到什么地步？不过你说的那些跟爵士的对接想象的话还挺色气的。”  
“你那天去我家想干什么？”  
“就是单纯的想拆你。”  
声波合起面罩。“震荡波，我觉得我该跟你算算总账了。”

震荡波将已经彻底下线的声波清洗干净，然后抱他回到卧室。看了看自己的工作安排，还要去警局，他轻手轻脚地关上门出去。  
今天是警局每月例行的体能考核日，分个人考核和格斗考核。不过震荡波属于文职，这样的考核他是不用参加的，他需要做的就是在旁边记录下每个TF的机体数据，然后进行分析，并给出更合理的体能训练方案。  
擎天柱和通天晓带着一队，威震天带着二队，人员集合完毕，震荡波打开自己的记录器。  
前面几个出场的都很正常，震荡波看着数据，一边在CPU里进行运算。直到录音机出场，震荡波忽然觉得哪里有点不对劲，但是他又说不出来。录音机对阵的是二队的队长，威震天，他看了看抽到的签，不由得呸呸呸自己的手气，震荡波身后的感知器走到场边，对录音机叮嘱了几句，录音机点点头，和威震天走到场上。  
“来吧铁桶头，哦不是，威震天。”录音机摆好姿势。  
奇怪，到底是哪里不对劲呢？震荡波的光学镜闪了又闪。  
威震天一拳打过来，录音机灵活地向旁边一闪，伸腿去绊威震天的下盘，威震天躲的慢了点，差点被绊倒。擎天柱摇了摇头，轻微不可闻地说了声：“白痴。”  
但是显然，威震天的格斗经验和格斗技巧都远在录音机之上，他很快稳住身形，一个手刀劈过来，录音机没躲闪的及，被打倒在地。  
震荡波应声倒地。  
感知器吓了一跳，一时竟没想好是先扶自己的火伴还是先扶自己的同事。他大概是没想到震荡波坐的好好的怎么会突然倒在地上。  
震荡波自己爬了起来，场上录音机也爬了起来，格斗还在继续。威震天一个利落的甩翻，直接把录音机踢到了墙边。  
震荡波直接飞到了感知器的显示屏上。  
感知器又吓了一跳，但是他还是把震荡波扶了起来。“你没事吧？怎么突然摔到我这了？”  
震荡波摆摆手，示意自己不要紧。  
场上的录音机此时又被威震天连续三个飞踢，完全处在下风。感知器已经顾不上震荡波了，他跑到场边，扶起录音机，对他说着什么。震荡波则已经快爬不起来了。  
录音机稍微休息了一下又站了起来，格斗继续，感知器也回到了工作台。威震天双手翻出拳头，一招一招颇为凌厉，录音机因为机体高大，躲闪不是很灵活，只能两手架开威震天的攻击，但是难免就有躲不开的，一会儿功夫，录音机面甲上就挨了好几下。  
感知器正准备去看看录音机，忽然发现震荡波正在表情抽搐。“震荡波，你怎么了？你这表情……”看起来，就好像你也在挨威震天的打一样。  
“没事……”震荡波艰难地扶着自己的头雕，然而下一秒，他就又飞了出去，倒在地上。  
感知器往场地里一看，录音机也被威震天再次打倒在地上。  
这——太诡异了吧！感知器赶紧叫停了场上的格斗，扶着录音机下场休息去了。  
震荡波艰难地爬起来，顾不上周围TF或询问或好奇的眼光，急忙回到自己办公室，打开胸甲一看。一个小小的手指大的芯片正在他的神经传感线路里闪光。  
基因克隆传感芯片。这个小东西会把原机体的基因代码写到新机体的神经传感线路里，新机体就会感受到和原机体一样的感受。比如，挨打。  
震荡波当然知道这是谁放进来的，他急忙准备给自己实施一个小手术，把这个芯片拆下来。但是，还没开始，他又一次飞到了墙边，狠狠地撞了上去。  
震荡波挣扎着站起来，查看了一下接下来的这场格斗的双方。  
骇翼对阵擎天柱。估计擎天柱刚才看威震天打一队的人那么狠这次也下了狠手了。  
震荡波想起来，上次声波来他办公室的时候，骇翼曾经进来，还拍了拍声波的肩甲。  
在震荡波再一次被打倒之前，他想，声波啊声波，还真是不能小瞧了你。

震荡波家里，红色的护目镜打开了，声波的手指抚摸着震荡波的充电床，护目镜后面放出光芒。  
君子报仇，十年不晚嘛。


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警爵

19

每天早上警车都会被自己的内置生物钟准时叫醒，风雨不动，今天也不例外。昨晚爵士值班，他自己在书房看数据板，结果直接睡着了，看来是火伴半夜回来把他抱回充电床的。他在充电床上翻了个身，没睁开光学镜，先习惯性地伸手抱住旁边的TF，抚摸。嗯，熟悉的味道，熟悉的触感，熟悉的体温。怀里的TF似乎很舒服，撒娇似的往他身上蹭了蹭，发出可爱的喘息，警车闭着光学镜都能想到爵士小猫一样的表情。他继续手向下伸去，空的。  
空的？？？  
警车立刻被惊醒，然后吓得直接滚到了地上。  
床上的TF是爵士没错，但是——  
是一个幼生体版的爵士。  
此刻，这个酷似爵士的幼生体小家伙正慵懒地睁开光学镜，坐起来看看地上的警车，撒娇地张开双臂，发声器里含混不清地说：“抱抱……”  
说实话警车也没听清他喊的是‘抱抱’还是‘爸爸’，反正他已经被吓的差点强制下线了。稍微回过一点神之后，他立刻打开内置通讯。  
[警车]爵士，爵士，你在哪儿？  
幼生体的耳机响了，他似乎被这声音弄的很不高兴，小嘴一撇，哇地一声哭了起来。  
警车傻眼了。  
普神啊！！！

[警车]警车呼叫通天晓！十万火急！  
[通天晓]警车你干嘛这么急你家着火了？  
[警车]你不是通天晓？  
[通天晓]我六面兽啊，通二还没睡醒呢，你小点声行不！一大早就鬼吼！  
[警车]快点给我把通天晓叫醒！我有急事！  
[通天晓]警车，怎么了？我是通天晓。  
[警车]爵士不知道怎么回事变成幼生体了！！！  
[通天晓]警车，可能是六面兽把我通讯器弄坏了，我好像没听懂你说的是什么。  
[警车]我是说今天一早醒来发现爵士变成幼生体了！  
[通天晓]哈？

警车一边安抚正在他腿边爬的爵士，一边在家里到处翻找幼生体需要的东西，能量奶粉？我哪儿有？能量尿布？我哪儿有？能量奶嘴？我哪儿有？  
啊啊啊啊啊啊……！！好想掀桌子！！  
好不容易准备好，警车抱着爵士走下电梯，来到车库，忽然想到自己的车没有儿童安全座椅，又不能抱着爵士开车，只好跟大黄蜂求救。  
路障和大黄蜂很快过来了。路障打开自己的车门：“上车吧。”  
“哇小爵士好可爱！”大黄蜂兴奋地从警车手里接过爵士，伸手在他脸上捏捏，又冲他做了个鬼脸。幼生体爵士似乎很受用，小手在空中挥舞，咯咯咯地笑起来。  
“你看他很喜欢我啊！”大黄蜂兴奋地说。然而下一秒爵士就伸出小手抓住了他头上的小触角，用力一拽。“啊啊啊疼死我了！”  
路障赶紧帮忙把爵士的手拽下来。爵士又不高兴了，哇地一声继续哭。  
警车心疼。“乖，爵士不哭！路障你是不是弄疼他了！”  
路障：“我有一句MMP可以说吗？”

警车抱着幼生体的爵士走进警局大厅的时候，立刻成为了全场的焦点。  
“普神啊警车什么时候跟爵士生了幼生体了？”  
“这是他俩的幼生体？”  
“你看那小鬼长的跟爵士一模一样啊！”  
“就是！说不是亲生的都没人信！”  
“话说回来爵士去哪儿了？”  
“大概是正坐月子吧……”  
警车的脸色一下比一下黑。怀里的爵士倒是看着大家很兴奋，趴在警车肩膀上，吃着自己的手指，好奇地向四处打量。周围的TF也顾不上警车黑漆漆的脸色了，纷纷上来逗他。  
“小宝贝，给蜀黍笑一个！”  
“哇他小脸好软和啊！”  
“你看你看！他在看我啊！”  
“看你算什么！你看他在冲我笑啊！普神我的心都要化了！”  
“好可爱啊，我能亲一口不？”  
警车一把推开已经把嘴凑上来的烟幕，以光速抱着爵士冲进救护车的医务室。

听通天晓讲完事情的经过，其实也没什么经过，就一句话，爵士一早醒来不知道怎么回事变成幼生体了。救护车把爵士抱起来，准备检查。  
爵士冲着救护车甜甜一笑。  
好软萌啊！扳手大魔王心里有什么地方被融化了，他微笑着亲了一口怀里的小家伙。  
通天晓眼疾手快地按住了快暴走的警车。

“扫描显示没什么异常。”救护车对警车说。  
“没异常怎么会这样？”  
“我也不知道。你是说，昨晚值班的时候爵士还是好好的，今天快天亮回到家也是好好的，就是突然就变幼生体了？”  
“是啊，他回家肯定还是正常的，要不怎么把我抱回充电床上。”  
“那你回想一下，有什么不一样的事情没？”救护车提醒警车。  
“不一样的事情……”警车仔细开始回忆。  
昨晚爵士在值班，自己在书房看数据板，爵士时不时跟自己在内置通讯器里聊天，然后爵士说值班完了飞过山来接班了，他准备回家。然后路上又边走边聊，就在自己实在撑不住了，困的快要下线的时候，忽然听到爵士喊了一声“哇好大的火光啊好像是一颗陨石我要去看看~~”后来自己就下线了……  
“陨石？”救护车打开早间新闻。“在城市西南角发现一颗陨石，是昨天凌晨3点45分坠落在此的，这颗陨石十分巨大，科学家们已经取得了它的样本……”  
“我去看看。”救护车拿起自己的工具箱。“也许跟这颗陨石有关系。”

警车抱着爵士回到自己办公室。“警车长官，擎天柱长官通知20分钟后到九楼会议室开会。”  
“好的。”  
会议室里，一队的，二队的，骑警队的，航空队的，没有人在好好听会。大家都好奇地看着警车抱着的幼生体。  
“下面我安排一下——”擎天柱拿起数据板。  
“哇——！！”爵士不知道想要什么够不到，又开始哭。  
擎天柱的嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“谁会哄孩子？快点帮个忙。”通天晓看了看四周。  
“阿尔茜！你来！”探长拍了拍阿尔茜的肩甲。  
“我不会哄孩子。”很干脆的拒绝。  
“谁说女性就一定会哄孩子！你这是性别歧视啊探长！”弹簧帮阿尔茜解围。  
“谢谢你弹簧，但是你这话我怎么一点也高兴不起来。”  
“谁带糖了？”飞过山问。  
大家的目光集体看向大黄蜂。要问谁带糖了，那除了大黄蜂可真没别人了。  
“我……刚吃完……”大黄蜂举起手上只剩一点的棒棒糖。  
“大黄蜂你居然开会吃糖！”幻影说。  
“哇！”爵士哭的声音更大了，大家一时都乱了手脚。  
“别哭了，宝贝，给你这个。”威震天把刚画好的彩虹小马递给爵士，爵士冲威震天甜甜地笑了。威震天顺手在他脸上捏了捏，手感真好，不比柱子的胸差。  
通天晓又及时地按住了警车要掀桌子的手。  
“虽然问题解决了但是忽然不知道该吐槽什么了！”这是大家一致的心声。  
擎天柱的嘴角又抽搐了一下。

在不知道第几次被爵士的哭声打断了工作之后，警车终于忍不住了。  
警车：“大黄蜂，帮我看一下爵士，我工作上有点急事要处理。”  
大黄蜂：“我不会看孩子啊！”  
路障：“他自己都是个孩子，你还让他看孩子？不怕俩熊孩子把警局给拆了？”  
警车：“那你来看！”  
路障：“我看大黄蜂一个就够了。”  
警车：“击倒，帮我看一下爵士。”  
击倒：“为什么找我？”  
警车：“你不是警局奶妈吗？”  
击倒：“那是救护车！”  
警车：“你俩都差不多。”  
击倒伸手接过爵士抱住。“好吧，正好最近做的实验还缺个活体对象……”  
警车一把就把爵士从击倒手里抱回来。“滚！”  
警车：“烟幕，帮我看一下爵士。”  
烟幕：“我没带过孩子啊！你得问有带孩子经验的人！”  
警车：“谁带过孩子？”  
烟幕：“比如声波？——啊！谁拧我？”  
横炮：“烟幕你找死啊？没看着警车已经黑脸了吗？你居然敢让爵士的绯闻对象照顾这么软萌可爱的小爵士，你不怕声波吃了爵士？你不怕警车吃了你？”  
飞毛腿：“其实找你哥也行啊！蓝霹雳小时候不是他带大的嘛！”

“所以，你就把他带到我这儿来了？”心理咨询室里，烟幕看着自己弟弟。  
“哥，求你了，只有你能帮我。我下班就来接他。”警车双手合十。  
“行吧，反正最近也不忙，而且，蓝霹雳长大之后我也很久没带孩子了。”烟幕抱着爵士放自己腿上，伸手逗他，爵士也咯咯地笑着。

“哥，中午吃什么？”蓝霹雳风风火火地推开烟幕的办公室。  
“去警局餐厅看看吧。”烟幕正抱着小爵士，给他喂能量牛奶。  
“普神啊哥你这是从哪儿拐带来的幼生体！怎么还长的那么像我嫂子！”  
“哦对了，科研处上午没去开会你不知道，这是警车的……嗯，爵士。”  
“纳尼？”

当烟幕和蓝霹雳抱着爵士走进警局餐厅的时候，不出意外又引起了一阵骚动。上午开过会的一队二队骑警队航空队倒是还好，但是其他的部门都被震惊到了，后勤处人事处科研处财务处的八卦小分队纷纷出动。  
“烟幕有娃了？”  
“敌无双一年才回来几次，挺厉害啊！”  
“你看这娃长的像不像爵士？”  
“难道说是爵士的……”  
“我就说敌无双播种能力不可能这么强……”  
“哇三角恋！”  
“怎么可能三角就够了？你忘了警车了？”  
“四……四角恋？”  
“还有旁边的蓝霹雳呢！搞不好这是五角恋！”  
“滚一边去！五角恋，还五角星呢！”

[救护车]警车，我在陨石这里搜索到一股很强的能量脉冲。  
[警车]爵士变成幼生体跟这个有关吗？  
[救护车]还不清楚，我已经弄到了标本，等我回去研究一下。  
[警车]好的拜托了。

蓝霹雳吃完饭和烟幕一起回去。烟幕熟练地给小爵士换好能量尿布，喂了能量奶粉，又拿来自己咨询的沙盘玩具给爵士玩，爵士伸着小手，发声器里咿咿呀呀地说着不知道什么意思的“婴语”。蓝霹雳看着手脚麻利的自家哥哥，“哥，你真是个天生的保姆。”  
“蓝霹雳，没人是天生的保姆。你小的时候我也有手忙脚乱的时候，可是警车工作太忙了，没人帮我，我只能一点一点学。做的多了，自然就熟练了。”  
蓝霹雳沉默地望着烟幕的背影。这个背影，他从很小的时候就看，小的时候，烟幕是自己的保护神，是万能口袋，是随时随地的大玩具，从什么时候开始，自己长大了呢……想想自己像爵士这么大的时候，烟幕手忙脚乱地照顾自己的样子，一定很有意思。  
还很怀念。  
烟幕的内置通讯器响了。“蓝霹雳，帮我抱一下爵士。”烟幕把小爵士递到蓝霹雳手上，“敌无双！我在办公室呢，没事没事，不忙……”  
蓝霹雳抱着爵士，这时候爵士已经玩厌了手里的玩具，他把玩具往地上一摔，看了看蓝霹雳，两人大光学镜瞪小光学镜，爵士眨眨光学镜，哇地一声就哭了。  
“啊……你怎么哭了？乖啊，乖，想要什么？”蓝霹雳手忙脚乱。  
“哇……哇……！！”爵士哭的一声比一声高，烟幕又在里间和敌无双煲电话粥，蓝霹雳觉得自己也快哭了。  
“好吧好吧，我们出去走走吧。”蓝霹雳抱着小小的爵士走出办公室。

“呀，这不是小爵士吗？”是漂移的声音。  
“你们俩谁会哄孩子？我快弄不住他了！”蓝霹雳求救似的看着漂移和飞翼，其实他只是看着飞翼，漂移这个神棍不把孩子玩残了就算好的。  
飞翼伸手抱过爵士，亲了亲他的额头，小爵士终于安静下来一点了，他好奇地睁着光学镜看着飞翼。飞翼也回报以一个温暖的微笑，漂移看着觉得自己都要被闪晕了。  
爵士似乎对飞翼很有好感，他伸出小手摸摸飞翼的脸，口齿不清地说：“麻麻……”  
漂移差点咬着自己的舌头。  
蓝霹雳尴尬地看着飞翼，飞翼尴尬地看着漂移。  
爵士又把小脑袋扭向蓝霹雳。“粑粑……”  
漂移顿时觉得火种快跳出来了。蓝霹雳更尴尬地看着飞翼，飞翼更尴尬地看着漂移。  
爵士又把小脑袋扭向漂移。漂移充满希望地看着他。  
“坏蛋……”  
漂移：爵士你特么故意的是不是？你就是为了报复我在宿舍里吃你零食是不是！我们F4的友谊是塑料花做的吗？！

蓝霹雳抱着小爵士从四楼一路上到五楼。飞毛腿正和横炮在走廊打闹。  
“让开点，别碰着我嫂子了！”  
“呀毛毛你看爵士学长好可爱啊~”  
“他在看我呢！炮炮，他在看我呢！”  
“让我抱抱！”横炮伸手接过爵士。“叫蜀黍！”  
“横炮你小心将来我嫂子知道了。”蓝霹雳冷冷地提醒横炮。  
“就是，炮炮看我的！小宝贝，叫葛格……”  
“毛毛你小心让警车知道了！”  
爵士睁大光学镜，吃着自己的手指，好奇地看着双胞胎。横炮实在忍不住，抱着爵士就亲了一口，好软萌啊！  
飞毛腿也不甘落后，从横炮手中抢过爵士，也抱着亲，还亲了两口。  
横炮一看，立刻从飞毛腿手中又抢回爵士，抱着亲了三口。  
飞毛腿立刻又抢回爵士，重重地亲了四口，爵士软软的小脸蛋上都被亲红了。  
横炮伸手刚要接着抢，被蓝霹雳劈手夺了过来。  
“你俩玩够了没？我嫂子！这是我嫂子！只有我哥才能亲！你俩能不能亲心里没点B数吗！！！”

警车一直热切地盼望着救护车的好消息，然而直到下班，救护车的回答依然是‘还在研究中’。没办法，警车只好去烟幕那里接回来爵士，坐路障的车回家去。  
好不容易跟打仗一样吃完了饭，又喂爵士喝了能量奶粉，换好能量尿布，警车想起自己还有点工作上的事没弄完，想接着去书房工作，可是这时爵士又不知道怎么了，自己坐在客厅地板上开始哭，还把玩具扔的到处都是。警车实在无奈，只能给自己哥哥打电话。  
“抱歉啊警车，敌无双今天回来了，我恐怕不能帮你了。”  
算了，敌无双一年也回来不了几天，不能打扰他们，警车想了想，又给蓝霹雳打电话。  
蓝霹雳很快就来了。“哥你放心去工作吧，嫂子就交给我了。”  
这话听着怎么那么奇怪呢！但是警车也顾不上想什么了，他感激地冲蓝霹雳点点头，自己就去书房工作了。  
偶尔还能听到蓝霹雳在客厅逗爵士的声音，爵士被逗的哈哈大笑，听起来很开心。警车心里非常宽慰。  
等他工作完了出来的时候，已经很晚了，蓝霹雳已经抱着爵士回到卧室睡觉去了。充电床上，蓝霹雳搂着爵士，爵士依偎在蓝霹雳的怀里，两个TF都睡的很香。看着这一大一小的睡颜，警车忽然觉得挺幸福。  
哦不，蓝霹雳睡我的床，那我睡哪儿？警车认命地向沙发走去。

第二天一大早，警车没被自己的生物钟叫醒，被救护车的内置通讯吵醒了。  
[救护车]呼叫警车。  
[警车]救护车？这么早？  
[救护车]我可是为了你家爵士研究了一晚上！  
[警车]谢谢，改天请你吃饭。  
[救护车]呵呵。  
[警车]怎么样？爵士能恢复吗？  
[救护车]就是要给你说这个的。  
[警车]能恢复的吧？  
[救护车]能。而且不用使用任何手段，它的能量脉冲消失了就自然恢复了。  
[警车]自然恢复？  
[救护车]如果我没计算错误的话，差不多24塞时就恢复了。  
[警车]24塞时？那不就是现在？

警车急忙跳下沙发，推开卧室的门。  
蓝霹雳还在睡着，他搂着爵士，爵士依偎在蓝霹雳的怀里。  
跟昨晚一模一样的姿势。  
然而，蓝霹雳搂的是已经恢复了正常的爵士。  
警车昨天憋了一天，今天终于掀了桌子。  
“蓝霹雳——！！！”  
“哇蓝霹雳你怎么在我家床上？警车呢？到底发生了什么？”  
“啊嫂子你醒了？什么？你怎么变回来了？普神啊哥哥你听我解释！”


	70. 四时歌番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOP

17

“长官，17号区失守了！”  
“什么？那是我们最后的防线！”  
“不，还有后方。铁皮，跟我去山谷背面看看。”  
“长官，现在外面情况恐怕不太好……”  
“放心吧通天晓，铁皮和我一起。”  
“是，长官。”

忠诚的红色保镖跟着他的长官疾驰在崎岖不平的路面上。这里刚刚经受了一场残酷的战争，炮弹把原本平整的路面炸的坑坑洼洼，碎石遍布，空气里弥漫着一种硝烟的气息。  
“看这帮战争贩子干的好事！”铁皮恨恨地说。  
蓝红色的卡车没有说话，沉默着加大了马力。铁皮也迅速跟了上去，他觉得后方并非安全的地方。  
山谷的背面是天然的屏障，因为地势的关系，霸天虎们似乎并没有把这里当成主战场。擎天柱和铁皮变形，查看了一下周围的环境，思考着万一真到了万不得已的地步，如何部署撤退路线。  
“准备撤退了吗？擎天柱。”一个低沉，狡猾，又让人颤栗的声音响起。  
和他打了这么多年仗，擎天柱对这个声音再熟悉不过。铁皮立刻开始充能武器。  
“你出来只带这么一个小喽啰？我对你的胆量和勇气由衷地表示佩服，擎天柱。”  
山坡上出现了成千上百的士兵，狂派士兵。  
“铁皮，向基地请求支援。”  
“那也得看他们来的是否足够快！”卡隆竞技场的角斗士抬起手臂上的融合炮。

通天晓觉得有点不安。擎天柱和铁皮已经出去很久了，他略带烦躁地在显示屏前走来走去。警车再一次试图联系铁皮，但是信号依然是在通讯范围之外。  
擎天柱，你到底怎么样了？  
“通天晓指挥官，我们在离基地后门100公里处发现了铁皮，他受了伤，很严重，已经强制下线了。”  
“该死的！快点把他送进我的医务室来！小混蛋轻一点，小心他的伤口！”扳手大魔王狂怒。  
“那擎天柱呢？”  
“那里并没有看到擎天柱长官。”  
难道……？通天晓心里有一种不祥的预感。

擎天柱听到了门被打开的声音。有人走了进来。  
脚步声再熟悉不过。声音也是。  
“这感觉怎么样？我的老对手。”是威震天。  
擎天柱的武器都被锁死了，连光学镜也被锁起，他现在什么也看不到，只能用音频接收器。手上的能量吊索使他连跟威震天的近身肉搏都不可能。但是，他也并没有打算去反抗什么，而是在CPU里高速运转。  
“让我来想想，是不是该拟一个停战协议了，毕竟连博派的一把手都已经是我的阶下囚了，这仗还有什么好打的？你说是不是，擎天柱？”  
“我并不是博派的全部。如果你以为把我俘虏就可以让博派投降的话，那你也未免太天真了，威震天。”  
“是不是这样，要试试才知道。”  
擎天柱决定不再说话。他关上了发声器，一语不发。  
“你猜，要是我把这消息告诉通天晓，他会怎么样呢？毕竟我们都很了解他，他可是会牺牲一切来救你的。”  
如果以通天晓的个性，这是很有可能的。  
“不想说话？害怕了？不，你应该不会害怕，作为老对手，对你的这点尊重我还是有的。”  
威震天似乎凑的更近了点，擎天柱能感觉他就在自己的光学镜前。他忽然想，剥夺感官真是个恶趣味。  
“我猜你是在想我为什么要锁起你的光学镜。老实说我很喜欢玩弄俘虏，他们临死前瑟瑟发抖的样子很有趣。我会玩够了直接扔进熔炼炉里，然后做成漂亮的装饰品摆在这里。哦我忘了，你看不到。”  
威震天大笑了起来，笑声里充满了令人毛骨悚然的感觉。  
这个变态。擎天柱在心里想着。  
“我猜你在心里骂我。”  
他捏住擎天柱的下巴，手上用力。擎天柱忍不住皱了一下眉。  
“说话，擎天柱，不然我就扯烂你的发声器。”  
回应他的依然只有沉默。  
威震天重重的一拳打在擎天柱的腰间，博派的领导痛的闷哼一声，可是能量吊索使他做不出多余的动作。  
“不想说话？没关系，我有的是时间陪你慢慢玩。”  
所以，我也不想让别人打扰。

“不能再等了，我要带一支小队去威震天的基地把擎天柱救出来！”  
“通天晓长官，我们还是再等等消息，毕竟威震天并没有给我们发任何擎天柱被俘虏的消息。”  
“谁知道他打什么主意？警车，刚才铁皮也说了，他们是被威震天伏击了，如果大哥没事，他一定会跟我联系的！”  
“可是我们对威震天的基地内部情况一无所知，盲目进去只是增加伤亡。我建议先派遣侦察兵……”  
“时间太久了，我们等不了。”  
“那我和你一起去。”  
“警车，我自己去，你留下指挥。”  
“你疯了通天晓，你想过……”  
“我想过。博派可以没有通天晓，但是不能没有擎天柱。”

“你喜欢战争吗，擎天柱？你应该不会喜欢的。”  
没人喜欢战争，可是如果你毁坏我的家园，我会不惜一切代价跟你奋战到底，包括同归于尽。  
“如果你要是能老老实实听我的，战争是可以避免的。也许，我们还能相处的很愉快。”  
与虎谋皮。  
“所以擎天柱，不如你向我求饶一下，我也许可以考虑放开你。”  
威震天似乎走到了窗户边，他的声音听起来有点遥远。  
“还是不想说话？我猜通天晓大概快打进来了，到时候我会当着你的面挖出他的火种，你也准备继续沉默？”  
擎天柱心里一动。这就是军品，是嗜血的战争贩子。  
“要不要向我求饶？跪在我脚下，舔我的刀刃——或者，我们做点有趣的事？”  
威震天的脚步声离的近了，他的手指划过擎天柱的胸甲，毫不留情地掰开。擎天柱还来不及反应，火种舱已经完全暴露在外面。  
“现在，我只要动动手指，这个世界上可就再也没有擎天柱了。”  
擎天柱的脸上，终于有了一丝表情的松动，威震天很满意。“不过，我并不打算现在就让你回归火种源，毕竟，留着你还有很多乐趣。”  
狂派的破坏大帝手指向下，轻轻划过擎天柱的火种舱，停留在腹甲下端，玩味地划着圈。他的声音离擎天柱的音频接收器很近，似乎紧贴着。擎天柱能感觉到他就在自己旁边，非常近的距离。声音恰到好处的渲染了一丝恶作剧的意味。  
“想不想试试？高高在上的博派指挥官。”  
“大人，基地遭到进攻，是汽车人！”一个传令的士兵闯了进来，然后有点懵逼地看着自己的长官，和他手上的动作。  
“滚出去！”粗暴的怒吼，以至于那个士兵毫不怀疑自己下一秒就会被撕得粉碎，他吓得连滚带爬逃了出去。  
“通天晓，来的可真不是时候。”威震天扭头看向窗外，舔了舔自己的手指。  
一个冰凉的触感抵在他的脖颈。  
“什么？你？怎么可能？”我明明已经锁死了你的全部武器，还有能量吊索，这怎么可能？威震天的脸上全是不可思议。  
“你说那个？”擎天柱打开发声器，看了看墙角被撬开的能量吊索。“我倒是不介意把你再吊上去，让你试试看看你们狂派的拷问装置质量有多糟糕。”  
“不，我锁死了你的武器……”所以现在抵着我脖子的是什么？  
“是的，我还要感谢你的自大，所以你把我抓来之后只是锁死我的武器而没有扫描我的全身，尤其是双臂。”  
“微型袖枪？”  
“我还做了点改装。”擎天柱手上的武器又往前抵了一下。“这里面是可以麻痹神经线路的毒药，剂量足够致死。本来我是给自己准备的，我很高兴现在能用在更好的用途上。”  
“你居然在自己的双臂线路里放这种东西。”双臂上的线路非常敏感，放这种东西做手术的时候是非常痛苦的，而且居然是作为给自己的最后一发子弹，哪怕是威震天这样身经百战见惯了血腥的人，也不由得佩服擎天柱。  
“我说过，我不介意和你同归于尽。”擎天柱微微侧头，看向大门外。“通天晓，你来的正好。”  
“大哥？……啊不，长官，你没事吧？”眼前的情景似乎跟通天晓想的正好相反。  
“我没事。通天晓，出门右拐上楼梯第二个房间，有威震天的军队部署和作战计划。旁边的1号控制室，放置延时炸弹。”  
“是，长官。”  
“什么？——不！”你明明是被关押在这里，怎么把我基地里的情况都摸的一清二楚！  
“好了威震天，现在该麻烦你让你的杂兵们滚开了，如果你还想活着看到你被炸毁的基地的话。”

“大人，我们必须撤退了！”  
“是的大人，只要保存实力，总有东山再起的那一天！”  
“求您了大人，跟我们走吧！”  
威震天看着工事外连天的炮火，身边只剩天震骇翼打击几个忠心耿耿的部下。仿佛就在一夜之间，虽然已经把部署都改了，但是还是被汽车人反攻，打的措手不及。  
擎天柱，算你厉害。早晚有一天，我要你臣服于我。

逃生舱还是被汽车人发现了，中了弹之后坠落在一片茂密的森林里。铁皮摩拳擦掌地准备武器，要去活捉威震天。擎天柱派出三个搜索小队去森林里搜索，然而不久之后的回复却是——  
没有发现威震天的行踪。  
他就像是人间蒸发了一样，连能量液的痕迹都没留下来一点。被俘虏的骇翼他们也是死不开口，要不是擎天柱曾经命令不许虐待俘虏，铁皮早就把他们拆的精光了。  
擎天柱坐在办公室里，通天晓在旁边看着地图。  
“大哥，我建议扩大搜索范围。也许威震天并没有受伤，所以他的逃跑范围可能比我们开始预想的要远。”  
“通天晓，你来安排吧，我出去走走。”

至于为什么会走到跟森林相反的地方，擎天柱也不知道。所以当他在一处低洼的山地看到那熟悉的银白色机体时，的确是有些震惊的。  
“威震天，你在这里。”最初的震惊反应过来之后，擎天柱立刻右手变形为激光炮，对准自己的宿敌。  
“擎天柱。”威震天扶着倚靠的树站起来，“我等你很久了。”  
“你知道我要来？”  
“直觉。”  
“那你的直觉还挺准。”  
“我希望能被你亲手抓住。”  
“那么我将如你所愿。”  
“所以，你做好最后一战的准备了吧？”威震天手臂伸出军刀。  
“最后一战。”擎天柱收起激光炮，变形出剑。  
天昏地暗。

巨大的坠落声，激起呛人的烟尘。  
“擎天柱呼叫通天晓，我和威震天掉落悬崖，需要支援。擎天柱呼叫通天晓……”  
没有信号。  
狂派的领袖坐在地上，按着自己的伤口。“所以，你干吗要救我呢？让我直接掉下来摔死，不是更省事吗？”  
博派的领袖走过来，抓住他的胳膊。  
“你要干嘛？熄灭我的火种吗？”威震天的嘴角带着一丝嘲讽。  
“别动。”擎天柱卸开他的肩甲，整理了一下里面的组件。威震天忽然发现擎天柱的动作比前几天自己强行掰开他胸甲的时候要温柔多了。“我没有救护车那样的手术刀，没法给你修复，只能先这样简单处理一下，等回基地了再说。这样至少你能先保住命。”  
“你不想熄灭我的火种吗？”  
“想，无时无刻不在想，为了那些牺牲的战士们。”擎天柱顿了一下，“但是，我要带你回去接受审判，让你受到良心的谴责，让你看到塞博坦，我的家园，在我的带领和建设下更加繁荣。”  
“满嘴大道理，虚伪。”  
“威震天，为什么要发动战争？”  
“为什么？天生的骨子里就有这样的基因吧。”  
“战争给所有人带来的都是痛苦。”  
“擎天柱，我们的环境不同，你不能要求每个人都像你一样去想。”  
“也许是，但是我由衷地希望你能放下战争的念头。”  
“那是不可能的。只要我的火种还在跳动，我就会跟你战斗到最后一刻。”  
“死不觉悟。”  
“因为我还没死。擎天柱，要不要现在就挖出我的火种？反正我也无力反抗了。”  
擎天柱并没有动手，而是在旁边坐了下来，事实上，他的后背正在隐隐作痛。刚才坠落下来的时候，他从背后护住了威震天，所以自己的后背受了很严重的伤。他靠在悬崖底下一处松软的山体，不再说话，保存体力。  
“你受伤了？”威震天发现了他的异常。  
擎天柱没理他。  
“我看看。”威震天走过来，拉起擎天柱的手臂看了看，又看了看胸甲和腿甲。  
“不在那里。”擎天柱终于忍不住提醒要接着去看他腹甲的家伙，“是后背。”  
“后背？”威震天把擎天柱的肩膀扳了过来，“是刚才保护我的时候弄伤的？”  
擎天柱懒的再说话。  
“趴下别动。”威震天的动作也轻了许多。他把擎天柱的背甲折开一条不大的缝隙，然后变形出军刀小心地把里面的线路拨正，再释放出微小的电流查看运行，进行修复。  
“我没想到你还会干这个。”  
“霸天虎里懂医的少，不像你们有扳手大魔王，我们都是自己处理。”  
“威震天，把你的炮管拿开，顶到我了。”  
擎天柱感觉伏在身上正工作的宿敌身形僵了一下。他忽然意识到了什么，挣扎着就要站起来，威震天一把按住他。“说了让你趴着别动！还没弄完呢！”  
擎天柱只好无奈地任由他在自己背甲里继续工作。微小的电流弄的他浑身痒痒的。  
“你还是第一个让我动手做修复的TF。”  
“那我是不是得表示我很荣幸。”  
“为什么刚才我摔下来的时候要保护我？”  
“你不该是这样的结局。你的结局是被我抓回去接受审判。”  
“万一我现在逃脱了，以后终有一天我会打败你，你后悔吗？”  
“如果在战场上跟你正面交锋，我想你绝对不会赢。”  
“好大的口气啊擎天柱！事实上我现在就占尽了上风，毕竟我并没有太大的伤，而你不但受伤比我重，而且……”威震天低头趴在擎天柱的音频接收器旁边，“就趴在我身体下面。”  
擎天柱立刻翻身变形手臂武器。“看来你已经忘了上次被我用枪顶着脖子的感觉了吧。”  
威震天的速度更快。他一把抓住擎天柱的双手按在头顶上，一手将军刀顶在擎天柱的眉心。“没忘，所以我时刻都想着要让你再次臣服在我脚下，擎天柱。”  
擎天柱曲起膝盖重重地顶在威震天的腹甲上，换来后者一声闷哼，但是后者不但迅速把机体压的离他的机体更近到几乎是腹甲贴着腹甲的地步，而且压制着他双手的手也更有力了。“我说了，你不占上风的，柱子。”  
擎天柱眯起光学镜。“你叫我什么？”  
威震天沉默。在这个姿势下，机体的某个部位某个器官，他有点不太能控制的了了。  
“威震天，从我身上滚开。”  
=====================================  
“威震天，从我身上滚开。”蓝红色涂装的TF挣扎了几下，没挣开身上的爪子。  
“柱子，才几点，再睡会儿吧。”银白色的机体翻了个身，继续抱着怀里的TF。  
“我今天要去外地开会。通天晓已经在楼下等着了。”  
“你要跟通天晓一起去？”  
“是的。”  
“╮(╯﹏╰）╭”  
“你这是什么表情？”  
“我能带着六面兽一起去吗？”  
“你几岁了威震天？你翘班还要带六面兽逃课？”  
“不行啊，你跟通天晓一起去就是羊入虎口啊……”  
“威震天，那是我弟弟！”  
“那也不行，我得赶紧给六子打电话去！”  
“滚！”  
==================================  
历史课上，六面兽正坐在冲云霄旁边昏昏欲睡，脑袋都靠到了他身上。  
冲云霄嫌弃地看着他快流出来的口水，一脸别扭地推推他。  
“冲元宵你干吗推我！”六面兽被惊醒了，一脸不高兴。  
“咳咳……54页，第3行，照着读。”冲云霄把书递给没带书的六面兽，小声地说。  
六面兽这才看到老师的表情，莫非是自己被提问了？于是感激地对冲云霄点点头，立刻拿起书，大声地读起来。“拆卸一般多见于两个TF之间（也可能是三个或三个以上），先找到对接面板……”  
教室里的笑声差点把屋顶掀翻。老师愣愣地看着站起来的六面兽。  
“我靠冲元宵你耍我！”  
“六面兽，下课到我办公室来一下！！！”老师一个黑板擦扔过来。“下面我们接着讲，威震天主动签署了擎天柱提出的停战协议，赛博坦迎来了内战后的和平……”  
==================================  
我身负双翼，全副武装  
拿起你的枪，战斗的号角已吹响  
你是罪孽深重还是身披圣光？  
若爱是一场仗，子弹已上膛  
我愿为它而亡  
世人皆云  
战需有所依仗  
而你就是我所有的仰望  
若爱是你所希望，我会成为捍卫它的战将  
我身负双翼，全副武装  
战斗到胜利的曙光  
我不在意是否能回到天堂  
我能抛弃信仰，只为守护在你身旁  
你能否理解你就是我的一切？


	71. 四时歌番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞毛腿/横炮

33

横炮觉得自己的青春期悸动来的忒早了点，而且，忒不正常了点。他居然在看着自己兄弟机体的时候产生了跟他对接的想法，而且，是把他压在充电床上狠狠地对接。这个想法太过于荒唐，横炮认为自己一定是最近能量块吃太多了。所谓饱暖思淫欲嘛……  
但是横炮觉得作为青春期刚刚到来的TF，有这样的想法很正常。毕竟飞毛腿天天跟他朝夕相处，洗完澡也毫不回避地光着从浴室出来，晚上俩机虽然不睡一张床，但是在一个房间，他能清楚地听到飞毛腿换气扇工作的声音。有时候飞毛腿还会让他帮忙给自己上蜡，横炮看着那些性感的连接线路，好想咬一口。  
飞毛腿长的也好看，机体也好看。  
炉渣的不能再忍了！我要把毛毛勾引上充电床，狠狠地跟他对接！！！  
横炮在日记里写下重重的一笔。

横炮甚至为此专门制定了计划。第一步，先打探飞毛腿有没有喜欢的TF。  
“没有，你问这个干吗？”飞毛腿正在给自己上蜡，对于双胞胎兄弟的这个问题觉得有些奇怪。  
“没事没事，没有就好。”横炮嘻嘻哈哈。

第二步，打探一下飞毛腿喜欢什么样的TF。这个就不好直接问了，要旁敲侧击。  
“毛毛，你看这个模特机体怎么样？”横炮拿来一本杂志，上面机体壮硕的模特正在摆着pose。  
“像个傻大个。”飞毛腿摇摇头。  
“那这个呢？”横炮又指了一个机体涂装非常花哨的模特。  
“像个村夫。”  
“这个呢？”  
“像个掉进池塘的青蛙。”  
“这个呢？”  
“像痴呆。”  
“毛毛你可够挑剔的，这么多就没你喜欢的类型？”  
“你为什么要打听我喜欢的类型？”  
“啊，哈哈……随便问问……”  
“我还是喜欢我们的机体，我的，和你的。”  
横炮忽然就觉得火种漏跳了一拍。

横炮趴在书桌前咬着笔苦苦思索下一步该怎么做。飞毛腿说他喜欢我这样的机体，那是不是意味着他喜欢我？不不不，这可能只是因为这家伙太自恋了，所以才这么说。他应该不会喜欢我的，在他心里，我应该和别人没什么区别。横炮忽然觉得心里有点难过。要是飞毛腿以后有了喜欢的TF，我该怎么办呢？  
晚上横炮躺在充电床上翻来覆去，忽然听到飞毛腿说：“过来我这边吧。”  
横炮差点从床上掉下去。“毛毛你说什么？”  
“你睡不着就来我这边吧。”  
横炮立刻跳下床，跑到飞毛腿的机体旁边躺下，确保自己没有刮到他的漆。  
“想什么呢？为什么睡不着？”  
“没想什么。”  
“炮炮，你最近好像有心事。”  
“没有没有。”  
“你是不是有喜欢的TF了？”  
横炮一愣。“有……有一个，还没表白。”  
“暗恋他？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“不准备表白一下？”  
“怕他不喜欢我，表白失败了会被讨厌吧。”  
“不表白怎么知道他不喜欢你？”  
横炮沉默。  
“喜欢他多久了？”飞毛腿接着问。  
“有很长时间了。”  
“没准他也喜欢你呢。”  
“不可能。那个家伙光学镜里只有他自己。”  
“炮炮，我有点好奇。你喜欢的是个什么样的TF？”  
“自大，臭美，毒舌，不关心别人，对待朋友冷冰冰……”  
“哦天啊，这么糟糕的家伙你也喜欢？”  
“他不糟糕，他只是看起来这样。但是只有我知道，他很好，真的很好。”  
“是吗？”飞毛腿把目光从横炮面前挪开，望着房顶。“想和他对接吗？”  
“想。”横炮老实地回答。  
“炮炮，我建议你去告白一下，没准他也正想拆了你呢。”  
“还是算了吧，他不会喜欢我的……”  
“你怎么知道我不喜欢你？”  
“我当然知道——什么？毛毛你说什么？”  
“好话不说二遍。”

早上横炮醒来的时候飞毛腿已经起床了。对于昨晚的记忆，只剩下飞毛腿架起他的双腿第五次奋力进攻的时候，横炮想着，同样是兰博基尼，他怎么精力那么好，像装了永动机一样。  
“横炮，要交大学志愿表了。”飞毛腿慢悠悠地喝着能量茶，看着面前咬着笔盯着志愿表的兄弟。  
“我还是要考警校。以我横炮的智商和能力，考一个小小的警校还不是手到擒来吗？”  
“那炮炮你觉得我会考哪里呢？”  
“我才不管你考哪里呢！”横炮扭头。昨天他终于身高勉强赶上了飞毛腿，看到数字的那一瞬间他兴奋坏了，策划了好久要在上面把毛毛酱酱酿酿的事，但是飞毛腿晚上一句“坐上来自己动”就浇灭了他所有的热情。欺负TF！  
“我本来还想让你和我一起考青丘的学校呢，看来只有我自己去考了，真可惜！”  
“什么？你要留在青丘？”横炮手中的笔“啪”就掉在了地上。  
飞毛腿点点头。  
“毛毛你这个混蛋……你明知道考警校是我从小的理想！好啊你就留在青丘吧，再也别去找我了！”  
“你是不是生气了？”放下手中的能量茶，飞毛腿面甲上没有表情，可光学镜里是满满的暖意。  
“我才不会生气！”  
“炮炮你看到这个了吗？”把一张纸拿到他面前。  
是飞毛腿的大学志愿表，上面有几个漂亮的字。  
塞博坦警察学校。  
“毛毛你……？”  
“只是跟你开个玩笑，看来炮炮你也不舍得离开我啊！”飞毛腿微笑。  
“毛毛你敢骗我！”  
“谁让你昨天晚上怎么也不肯说那句话，我都忍到极限了你也能憋得住，想听你一句真心话不想点办法怎么行？”  
“混蛋飞毛腿你给我去死吧！！！”


	72. 四时歌番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闹翻天/惊天雷

18

红蜘蛛觉得最近闹翻天有点不对劲。作为哥哥，一家之主，从小带着他长大，红蜘蛛太了解闹翻天了，连他晚上说的梦话红蜘蛛都了如指掌。  
天火：“梦话这种东西，不能算数的。”  
红蜘蛛：“可是他居然在梦话里说‘我喜欢你，我要跟你啪啪啪’。”  
天火：“这只是随便一说吧……再说也不知道他喜欢谁？”  
红蜘蛛：“而且你不觉得闹翻天最近好像不怎么爱惹祸了？”  
天火仔细想了想，闹翻天最近的确变安静了不少。不再整天逃课，不再偷偷往惊天雷的书上画少机不宜的画，不再把太阳风的泡面换成麻辣粉丝，甚至都不再拿硫酸雨泼红蜘蛛了，红蜘蛛最近也很少打他后挡板了。  
天火：“孩子变好了，这是好事。”  
红蜘蛛：“你这口气真像他爹。——等等！他不会是……？”  
天火：“什么？”  
红蜘蛛：“没，没什么。”

“有什么事快点说，我最近可忙着呢。”荣格好不容易抽出一点点时间午休，又被红蜘蛛给占了。  
红蜘蛛看了看里间忙碌的身影。“这就是警车和蓝霹雳那个死而复生的哥哥？”  
“你说话注意点，烟幕现在可是我的助手。”  
“跟那个烟幕一样，看起来软萌可爱啊。”  
“红蜘蛛，人家已经有火伴了。”  
“就是那个天天在宇宙里跑来跑去的假正经？一年到头也不回来几天，就这么把自己火伴扔在这里他也放心？”  
“敌无双才不是假正经。”烟幕从里间走出来，把整理好的资料递给荣格，不快地看了红蜘蛛一眼。“他只是太忙了。”  
荣格点点头，示意自己要开始咨询了，烟幕出去关上了门。  
“为火伴主动解释，其实也是潜意识里对对方不完全信任的一种体现。”荣格习惯性地分析。“好了，开始你的讲述吧，红蜘蛛。”

听完红蜘蛛的话，荣格很肯定地说：“青春期躁动。”  
“躁动？他现在别说躁动了，几乎都是不动了。每天好像安静的换了一个人一样。”  
“青春期躁动并不是说就非得闹翻了天才是，是统称青春期由于机体的发育心理活动的发展以及客观环境等影响所产生的一系列变化。有的可能原来很安静，这时候很叛逆，有的则正好相反。而且很多小TF在这时求偶心理开始萌发，跃跃欲试想寻找机会体验一下恋爱滋味，于是就会出现早恋、不伦恋、多角恋爱等不良现象。”  
“不伦恋？”  
“比如和家人之间有了超越亲情的感情，尤其是指和没有血缘关系的家人。”  
“普神啊闹翻天不会是看上我的天火了吧？”【注：本处对青春期躁动和不伦恋的定义非科学定义，只是剧情需要而已】

在红蜘蛛的眼里，天火就是这个世界上最完美的存在。他机体高大，五官清秀，涂装也好看，性格又好，还会做饭，关键是晚上又很给力。如果说有其他的TF爱上天火的话那红蜘蛛也不吃惊，反正他心里笃定天火只爱自己一个。但是如果要是家里的弟弟也爱上天火了怎么办？从小一手带大的三个弟弟，虽然平时总打他们，那也是恨铁不成钢，如果他们想要什么，红蜘蛛会把自己有的一切给他们，但是天火不行，唯独天火不行。那天火呢？天火要是知道了会怎么想？如果天火只是爱自己的样子，那闹翻天和自己是除了涂装不一样之外几乎一样的外形，还比自己更年轻，天火会不会被闹翻天抛个媚眼伸伸小手指头就勾了？  
发现自己的想法越来越奇怪的红蜘蛛终于坐不住了，他拉开办公室的门，来到8楼科研处找天火。  
天火跟着红蜘蛛调动工作到了警局已经很久了，本来红蜘蛛想让天火和他一起到航空队，但是天火还是更喜欢那些研究型的东西，所以就答应了老朋友震荡波的邀请，去了科研处。好在航空队在7楼，科研处在8楼，离的也不远。  
但是今天天火没在。  
“震荡波，见天火了没？”红蜘蛛推开隔壁科研处长官的办公室。  
“红蜘蛛，进别人房间敲门才符合逻辑。”  
“我又不知道声波在你这里。你俩继续秀恩爱，就当我光学镜瞎了。”  
“你找天火？他一早就出去了。”

[红蜘蛛]天火，你去哪儿了？  
[天火]我在闹翻天学校。  
[红蜘蛛]怎么了？  
[天火]闹翻天在学校跟别人打架了。  
[红蜘蛛]这个小炉渣！他受伤了没？  
[天火]他没事，可是他把别人打了个半死。  
[红蜘蛛]这才像我弟弟！  
[天火]小红，你这样会教坏孩子的。

红蜘蛛到了闹翻天学校的时候，天火已经把事情解决好了，闹翻天和惊天雷跟在他后面。  
“小兔崽子，能耐了啊！”红蜘蛛一把拧住闹翻天的耳朵。  
“哥……疼！疼！”闹翻天龇牙咧嘴。  
惊天雷赶紧拉住红蜘蛛。“哥哥，闹闹知道错了，你快放手啊！”  
红蜘蛛：“知道错了？鬼才信！”  
惊天雷：“哥哥，闹闹是为了保护我才跟别人打架的！”  
红蜘蛛：“嗯？”  
惊天雷：“学校里有几个总是欺负别人的坏学生，今天我不小心碰到了他们，就被他们拦住不让走，他们人多势众，幸亏闹闹不要命地跟他们打起来，才惊动了老师，我们才没事。”  
红蜘蛛：“这还差不多，闹翻天，保护自己家人是可以用拳头的。赶明儿我让震荡波给你装上高热粒子束激光枪，下次直接开炮轰死阿西吧的！”  
天火：“小红，不能这样教孩子，会把孩子带坏的。”  
闹翻天：“天火，你刚才撂倒那熊孩子家长的那招真帅，叫什么来着？能不能教教我？”  
红蜘蛛：“天火你也跟别人打架了？”  
天火：“看不惯，教训了两下。改天我教你。”  
闹翻天：“好啊！我就知道天火你对我最好了！”  
红蜘蛛心里一咯噔。

“小红，怎么还不睡？”天火从浴室里出来，看到红蜘蛛坐在桌子边发呆，一脸心事重重的样子，从背后抱住他，把头轻轻蹭在他肩膀上。  
“天火，要是有人喜欢我，我是说假如，你会怎么办？”红蜘蛛转过头，看着天火的光学镜。  
“有人喜欢我的小红？”天火想了想，认真地回答。“如果他只是单纯地单恋，那也无可厚非，毕竟我家小红美如画。”  
红蜘蛛很不争气地脸红了。  
“但是如果他敢打你的主意的话，那我就会让他后悔来到这个世上。”  
红蜘蛛承认，天火就是有这种明明一本正经却让自己觉得色气满满的能力。  
那闹翻天也会这么觉得吗？

红蜘蛛下班回家的时候觉得家里安静的可怕。四处打量，天火没看着，闹翻天的房间关着门，惊天雷正在看书，太阳风还没放学。  
“天火呢？”  
惊天雷指了指闹翻天的房间。“天火一回来就被闹翻天拉进去了。”  
“他们俩在干嘛呢？”红蜘蛛好奇地凑近想听听，却发现闹翻天的房间周围被屏蔽了声场，他完全听不到里面的动静。“干嘛还不让听啊！”  
惊天雷：“闹闹说了，不让你听见他和天火说什么，不然你又会揍他的。”  
红蜘蛛又控制不住自己的想法了。他也同样没控制住自己的行动。  
一炮轰开了闹翻天的房间，他看到天火正在以一种只有他才看过的温柔表情抱着闹翻天。红蜘蛛愣了，身后的惊天雷也愣了。天火急忙放开闹翻天，拉住红蜘蛛说：“小红，你……”红蜘蛛甩给天火一个巴掌就跑出去了，天火急忙追了出去。  
惊天雷：“闹闹，你和天火……”  
闹翻天：“TC陪我出去待会儿，不然我怕一会儿被哥哥打死。”

天火：“小红，你听我解释！”  
红蜘蛛：“我不听！我看到的还不够吗？天火啊天火，枉我对你那么好，你居然把手伸到我弟弟身上了！”  
天火：“不是那样的，小红……”  
红蜘蛛：“你不会想说是闹翻天强迫你抱着他的吧！”  
天火：“不是，是我自愿的……也不对……”  
红蜘蛛：“我就知道！你一定是觉得闹翻天更年轻比我更好！”  
天火：“你怎么这么想呢小红……”  
红蜘蛛：“立刻带着闹翻天滚出去住！我再也不想见到你们俩！”  
天火：“可是闹翻天喜欢的是惊天雷又不是我……”  
红蜘蛛：“你说啥？”

“干嘛要来油吧啊？我们还没成年呢，进不去的！”惊天雷看着闹翻天带他来到油吧，老实好少年TC同学立刻打起了退堂鼓。  
“放心，我都来过好几次了。”闹翻天轻车熟路地拽着惊天雷进去。  
“什么？闹闹你不怕哥哥知道了？”  
“喝点什么？”闹翻天带着惊天雷坐在吧台边上。  
惊天雷看着那些自己根本不知道是什么意思的名字，随便指了一个。“就这个吧。”  
闹翻天玩味地看了看他。“我也要一样的。”  
“好辣！”惊天雷喝了一小口，呛的清洗液都要流出来了。  
“有那么辣吗？还好吧？”闹翻天一口喝完，“这才哪儿到哪儿啊！”  
“闹闹你酒量跟饭量一样大。”惊天雷把杯子推开，决定不喝了。  
闹翻天拿过他的杯子，又一口喝完。“我给你点一杯其他的？”  
“不用了，咱俩总得有一个清醒的，你万一喝醉了我还得背你回去。”  
“那我就放开了玩了！”闹翻天又端起一个高纯的瓶子，拉着惊天雷走到旁边的包桌。“嘿，哥几个好久不见，一起玩啊！”他和那里坐着的几个年龄相仿的TF打着招呼，一看就是混了很久的狐朋狗友。  
“哦，是闹闹啊！”为首的一个绿色TF打招呼。  
惊天雷听见有人这么喊闹翻天觉得有点不快。“我以为闹闹只有我才这么喊。”他小声地嘀咕。  
“你说什么？”闹翻天有点晃悠了。  
“闹闹，这就是你兄弟？就是你说的那个文青？”  
“哇哦长的挺嫩啊！”  
“蛮可爱的！”  
“你看他有点害羞了……”  
旁边的人不停地起哄。惊天雷快被这里的高纯味给熏晕了。闹翻天拉着惊天雷坐下，“玩什么？”  
“真芯话大冒险呗。”  
“行！”  
……  
“闹闹，亲一下你左边或者右边的TF，要带舌吻哦。”  
“哇哦太劲爆了！！”  
闹翻天左边坐的是惊天雷，右边坐的是刚才那个绿色的TF。闹翻天冲惊天雷笑了笑，抱住绿色的TF就亲了下去。  
我看到他伸舌头了，真恶心。惊天雷在心里厌恶地想。  
“暗影该你了，在这里找一个你最喜欢的TF告白，要得到他的同意。”  
“哇暗影大众情人会找谁告白呢？”  
“暗影找我找我！”  
“滚一边去暗影一定会找我告白的！”  
白色的TF看了一圈，走到惊天雷身边。  
他要干什么？惊天雷吓的一动也不敢动。  
“TC是吧？”  
“是……是的。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“啊……哦。”  
“要不要跟我交往？”  
“啊？”  
暗影扶住惊天雷的肩甲。“跟我交往吧。”  
惊天雷头晕脑胀，口干舌燥，他觉得刚才喝的那一口高纯后反劲了。“好……好的。”  
暗影满意地看了看闹翻天。“他今晚跟我走了。”  
闹翻天红色的光学镜里闪过一丝阴影。

到最后惊天雷已经头晕脑胀，好在终于散场了。暗影拉起惊天雷，顺手摸了摸他的机翼，惊天雷浑身一哆嗦，机翼也跟着抖了抖。  
“真可爱，今晚我们可以好好玩玩。”暗影趴在他的音频接收器旁边低声地说。  
惊天雷吓得说不出话来。  
“走吧，我的小可爱。闹闹，谢谢了，拜~”

头晕，浑身没劲，光学镜都睁不开了。惊天雷费劲地坐起来，发现自己正在一个陌生的房间里，大概是酒店一类的地方，浴室里传来哗哗的水声。就只喝了一口高纯还这么大劲，惊天雷发誓以后一定不再喝了。浴室的门开了，暗影腰间裹着浴巾走了出来。  
“你醒了？”  
惊天雷觉得自己更口干舌燥了，以至于一句话也说不出来。  
“你要不要先去洗一下？”  
惊天雷傻傻地看着暗影。  
“别这么看着我，我会忍不住的。毕竟，你长的这么可爱。”暗影伸手抚上惊天雷的面庞。“还是说，你准备直接就开始？”  
惊天雷咽了一口电解液。  
“好吧，我觉得我应该是被邀请了。所以……”暗影轻松地把惊天雷推倒在床上，压制住他，阴影覆盖了惊天雷的光学镜。“先从哪儿开始呢，宝贝？”  
门被一脚踹开了。  
惊天雷抬头。“闹闹？”  
闹翻天过来一手拉起惊天雷。“跟我回家。”  
“嘿，闹闹，我们才刚开始。要不，我们两个一起来？”  
闹翻天二话不说一拳打在暗影的腰上，看着他趴在地上。“你玩够了没有？”  
“好吧好吧，只是开个玩笑而已，你也不用下手这么狠吧？”  
“玩笑？谁知道你刚才有没有对TC做什么？再说了我要是来晚一点你是不是真的准备干点什么？”  
“怎么会？朋友妻不可欺，这点良心我还是有的。”暗影从地上爬起来，捂着腰，炉渣的下手真狠。  
“你知道就好。”闹翻天转头对惊天雷说，“还能走吗？”  
惊天雷还没从那个‘朋友妻不可欺’里反应过来。不过好在高纯的劲被闹翻天这么一吓已经好了很多，他点点头，从床上坐起来准备走。  
“别走了，房间都给你们开好了。”暗影拿起自己的衣服，“反正你回家当着你哥哥面肯定是不敢做的，就在这吧。”他戏谑地一笑。  
“我靠暗影你他炉渣的出去换衣服行不！”看着暗影把浴巾拿掉身上空无一物，闹翻天赶紧捂住惊天雷的光学镜。

惊天雷又被压回床上去了。只是这次是闹翻天。  
“刚才都看到了什么？”  
“什么也没看到。”  
“那个炉渣的身材是不是比我好？”  
“闹闹……”  
“我不管！你看他几眼都得加倍看回给我！”  
“那你呢？你干嘛抱着天火？”  
“我那是为了让天火教教我该怎么谈恋爱！”  
“鬼才信你！你跟别人舌吻的时候就不想想我吗？”  
“TC你吃醋了……你居然吃醋了……”  
“没有！”  
“你喜欢我对不对！”  
“不可能！”  
“可是我就喜欢你这样傲娇的样子。”  
“谁……谁傲娇了！”  
“就是你。”  
“你傲娇！你全家都傲娇！……除了我。”  
“TC，抱住我……”

红蜘蛛几乎是黑着不能再黑的脸过来的。一进门，闹翻天就跪在地上抱住他的腿。“哥哥，我错了……”  
“没事闹翻天，别怕，我今天就是来揍你一顿，没别的事，把后挡板给我伸过来。”  
“不，哥哥，别！”  
“没事闹翻天，给你自己点根蜡吧。”  
“哥，你揍我之前能不能先把TC给装回去，我拆了不会装……”  
“我靠闹翻天我觉得你给自己点根蜡已经不够了，你特么的需要一盏长明灯！！！”  
“嗷……！！”


	73. 四时歌番外

四时歌番外3

塞涯社区  
1#小翅膀萌组之一  
没有爵士在的日子，机生了无生趣。@我爱prowl@小翅膀萌组之二

2#小翅膀萌组之二  
爵士不在的第N天，我和烟幕都很想他。@家里是演唱会现场

3#家里是演唱会现场  
大黄蜂你艾特我干什么？

4#小翅膀萌组之一  
楼上你还我爵士(〒︿〒)

5#把这个宇宙炸碎吧  
什么情况？条子你开始拐卖人口了？

6#阿尔茜做我女朋友吧  
老千我跟你港啊，就警车这样的还用拐卖别人？别人都是哭着喊着求带走的好吗？

7#社会你茜姐  
飞过山麻烦换个ID行吗？

8#扳手的妙处你们不懂  
秀恩爱死得快，包括ID

9#武器专家  
阿救，我们也改个情侣ID吧！

10#我爱prowl  
诶诶什么情况？小天使你想我了吗（哈哈好害羞）

11#小翅膀萌组之一  
爵士！（抓住抱住抚摸蹂躏）

12#小翅膀萌组之二  
爵士爵士！我也想你！么么哒

13#我爱prowl  
我也爱你么么哒=3= @小翅膀萌组之二

14#小红爱大白  
我是不是该@专注追大黄蜂10年

15#大白爱小红  
小红别添乱了

16#小天使我要再看别的机就让你刮我漆我发誓  
注意你的称呼，小天使是你叫的吗？@我爱prowl

17#我爱prowl  
我就叫！不服你咬我！

18#家里是演唱会现场  
爵士听话！

19#我爱prowl  
哦

20#武器的妙处你们不懂  
爵士难得这么听话

21#什么时候给我造4个车库的大房子  
楼上的ID可以说非常特别了

22#别叫我炮炮  
师傅什么时候有时间我去找你玩！

23#别叫我毛毛  
炮炮带上我一起！

24#小天使我要再看别的机就让你刮我漆我发誓  
路障居然没出来？这不科学啊！@专注追大黄蜂10年

25#专注追大黄蜂10年  
大黄蜂，下楼来拿能量冰淇淋！@小翅膀萌组之二

26#小翅膀萌组之二  
好的马上！=v=

27#我是年级第一  
大黄蜂今晚一起去上警车的选修课《追击理论与技术》

28#小翅膀萌组之二  
好的毒刺

29#专注追大黄蜂10年  
大黄蜂今晚要跟我组队打游戏，一整夜！ @我是年级第一

30#小红爱大白  
抓住一个逃课的@家里是演唱会现场

31#专注追大黄蜂10年  
……

32#特警二队平安在线  
贵圈真乱@特一队平安在线

33#特一队平安在线  
楼上敢把ID里那个“警”字去掉吗

新学期开始了呢。


	74. 四时歌番外

四时歌番外7

赛涯社区

【标题】求助！我家楼上又装修了，怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
上次的帖子请看这里  
1# 楼主  
是的，没错，我还是上次那个悲催的楼主！我家楼上今天晚上，刚刚，又开始装修了！各种换着花样的装啊！马了个叉的我平时真没看出来他是这样的机啊！求助，我该怎么办？要不要跟我们老大申请换个公寓啊~~o(>_<)o ~~

2# 大海啊全都是水  
那个啥巨浪我觉得这个换公寓应该是归后勤管  
要不你问问红色警报 @再怎么小心都不为过

3# 楼主  
我擦你怎么知道我是谁

4# 大海啊全都是水  
特么我就在你旁边好不好  
今天不是你说要组队刷游戏么+_+

5# 楼主  
原来是浪花啊

6# 什么时候给我盖四个车库的大房子  
围观傻子楼主

7# 楼主  
楼上滚粗

8# 马上就盖  
楼主是诚心来求助的  
我们就帮他想想办法呗  
一队的不能让二队的欺负啊

9# 一个顶点由一个分子组成  
楼主我建议你用同样分贝和频率的声音反击回去

10# 我爱prowl  
哈哈巨浪是单身狗  
教授你真是哪壶不开提哪壶

11# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
楼上的你还好意思说  
你还好意思说  
你还好意思说  
我天天被你跟警车虐的都快神经衰弱了

12# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
爵士和警车是一对的？

13# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
炮炮你平时都干嘛去了  
你不知道一队最虐狗的一对就是他们俩了[少见多怪.jpg]

14# 家里是演唱会现场  
飞过山我建议你在阿尔茜看到你之前赶紧把ID改了  
她最近考下来跆拳道黑带了

15# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

16# 小翅膀萌组之一  
上次的帖子我没参与  
楼主你怎么了说来听听

17# 大海啊全都是水  
楼主楼上住的那家伙最近经常和某个机晚上【根据法律法规本词条不予显示】

18# 小翅膀萌组之一  
什么玩意儿？

19# 大海啊全都是水  
我靠又来= =||||

20# 不约真的不约谢谢  
你们别带坏了我家小天使  
你在浴室怎么还不出来我都等你半天了=3=  
再不出来我不介意换个地方继续[坏笑.jpg] @小翅膀萌组之一

21# 什么时候给我盖四个车库的大房子  
谁住20楼的邻居啊  
好芯疼他

22# 马上就盖  
看来被虐的不止一个了

23# 楼主  
我靠我家左边邻居怎么也开始装修了  
听这声音好像还在浴室Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

24# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
哈哈原来楼主住20楼的邻居  
好芯塞啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

25# 我爱prowl  
双重打击楼主你还好么哈哈

26# 爱上飞翔的感觉  
抱抱楼主，你们这群坏人  
楼主单身狗已经很可怜了  
你们还欺负人家

27# 楼主  
我再次谢谢你啊楼上= =||||

28# 大海啊全都是水  
滑翔机你简直给了楼主巨大的一击  
他现在精神萎靡不振  
游戏都不想刷了  
算了回家去惹

29# 扳手的妙处你们不懂  
今天大家都去装修了？  
感觉这个帖子人气不旺呢

30# 眩晕不晕  
狗P装修！  
老子正在这听隔壁家暴呢  
一想到明儿电梯里见到头儿了还得跟他打招呼就芯塞

31# 楼主  
普神个U球啊我楼下也开始装修了！！！！！！！！  
我要回归火种源浪花你别拦着我！！

32# 大海啊全都是水  
我都回家了我咋拦你

33# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
三重暴击！！！  
楼主挺住！

34# 我爱prowl  
楼主你家楼下住的是谁知道不

35# 楼主  
好像是骑警队的？不太确定

36# 我爱prowl  
帖子里有骑警队的吗  
知道内情的给透露个呗[八卦.jpg]

37# 家里是演唱会现场  
爵士不要闹了

38# 扳手的妙处你们不懂  
警车你今天没跟爵士——呃，装修吗  
哈哈哈哈这个词实在是太搞笑了

39# 我爱prowl  
今天我值班  
你让他跟谁装修

40# 爆炸的妙处你们不懂  
我也在值班室  
他俩今天晚上已经煲了一晚上电话粥了

41# 武器的妙处你们不懂  
楼上的ID！！来战啊！！

42# 扳手的妙处你们不懂  
说了多少遍  
老子喜欢的是擎天柱

43# 小翅膀萌组之一  
救护车不许你抢我长官

44# 爆炸的妙处你们不懂  
烟幕你就安心被拆吧别老是玩手机  
卡拆不道德哟~~【注*】

45# 我爱prowl  
顶楼上

46# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
别扯远了  
到底有没有骑警队的给透露个啊

47# 扳手的妙处你们不懂  
骑警队的我倒是有认识的  
但是你们小P孩儿们都太八卦了吧

48# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
师娘给透露一下呗

49# 扳手的妙处你们不懂  
横炮明天到我医务室来一下  
你该做全面体检了

50# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么甩了  
师傅救我！！@武器的妙处你们不懂

51# 大海啊全都是水  
你们还在讨论呢  
骑警队一共就那么几个人一只手都数的过来吧  
没什么好猜的

52# 马上就盖  
楼主被遗忘了  
好可怜

53# 楼主  
没事 我很坚强

54# 我爱prowl  
就是 不就是楼上楼下左边邻居都在装修就楼主自己单身狗么  
有什么的

55# 楼主  
爵士你奏凯！！

56# 小红爱大白  
看来你值班挺无聊的  
隔壁二队今天是情报官值班哟~ @我爱prowl

57# 大白爱小红  
小红别添乱了

58# 文艺青年45°仰望天空  
楼主你家右边还没开始装修呢吧

59# 楼主  
现在听着倒是挺安静的  
我芯稍感安慰

60# 小红爱大白  
据我所知巨浪你家右边好像是大楼的外墙了

61# 楼主  
难怪这么安静

62# 家里是演唱会现场  
爵士你今天不是值班么

63# 我爱prowl  
是啊

64# 家里是演唱会现场  
那你怎么不在办公室

65# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
我擦警车你不会真去查岗了吧

66# 小红爱大白  
哈哈哈哈 @二队情报官

67# 我爱prowl  
我在二队  
今天骇翼值班带了好吃的  
你要不要一起来 @家里是演唱会现场

68# 家里是演唱会现场  
是么？

69# 爆炸的妙处你们不懂  
我擦爵士你傻啊快跑吧  
你家条子已经把办公室的桌子都掀了

70# 我爱prowl  
Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

71# 家里是演唱会现场  
明晚回家谈人生去 @我爱prowl

72# 阿尔茜做我女朋友你看不到我  
别啊！求不虐狗行吗？要不，漂移明晚我去你家住行吗 @双刀在手跟我走

73# 阿尔茜做我女朋友你看不到我  
漂移人呢  
回个话啊 @双刀在手跟我走

74# 再怎么小心都不为过  
据我所知漂移的“好朋友”是骑警队的吧

75# 楼主  
好像知道了什么不得了的事情

76# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
花擦楼主你还活着呢

77# 楼主  
大家一起虐虐更开芯  
我看好你哟 @阿尔茜做我女朋友你看不到我

78# 阿尔茜做我女朋友你看不到我  
坏银~~o(>_<)o ~~

79# 楼主  
忽然有种说不出来的开芯感O(∩_∩)O

【本楼已被管理员 二队情报官 锁定，您暂时不能回复本帖】

有机虐狗有机被虐，有机芯塞有机基摸……啊呸是寂寞，塞涯社区，全塞博坦最有影响力的八卦论坛，欢迎您再次光临。


	75. 四时歌番外

四时歌番外11

赛涯社区

【标题】哈哈哈哈！今儿个心情真是爽！

1# 楼主  
没错又是我！上次和上上次的悲催楼主，我又来啦~~~~~~

2# 什么时候给我盖四个车库的大房子  
沙发

3# 马上就盖  
围观傻蛋楼主

4# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
围观悲催楼主

5# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
围观单身狗楼主

6# 一起去看硫酸雨  
围观没有性生活的楼主

7# 楼主  
楼上都给我滚粗

8# 扳手的妙处你不懂  
楼上捣乱的都一边玩去  
你们都不知道吧  
咱们楼主今天搬家了

9# 楼主  
没错！楼上太理解我了！[可把我美死了叉腰笑.jpg]

10# 大海啊全都是水  
巨浪你搬家了？？？？？？？？？

11# 楼主  
再不搬家我就是傻子

12# 一个顶点由一个分子组成  
从科学的角度来说  
搬家的确是最好的解决方法

13# 小红爱大白  
巨浪 这次搬家可挑好地方啊  
千万要找旁边住的都是单身狗的O(∩_∩)O~

14# 迷乱不迷乱  
就是 可别找旁边都成双成对的了

15# 楼主  
所以我这次专门让红警给我找了上下左右都没人住的

16# 震荡波私人保镖  
居然还有这样的房子

17# 楼主  
虽然差一点点  
只有一个 楼上住了人  
但是楼下和左右都没人的  
也不错了  
我好不容易才找到的

18# 轰隆不隆隆  
那比原来好多了  
恭喜楼主

19# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
哼 我才不说我羡慕你

20# 大白爱小红  
巨浪搬哪里了  
收拾完了吗  
要不要我过去帮忙

21# 楼主  
天火爱你么么哒  
已经收拾完了  
在318 欢迎来玩

22# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
巨浪我在419  
欢迎你来玩

23# 什么时候给我盖四个车库的大房子  
飞过山你在巨浪家楼上啊

24# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
我是他楼上那家的邻居  
警车住418在他家楼上

25# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
呃 那岂不是……

26# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
哈哈没错  
巨浪你个单身狗还是躲不过  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

27# 楼主  
滚

28# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
算了 有一家装修总比原来三家装修要好  
楼主要开心点  
顺便 还是觉得装修这个词好搞笑

29# 楼主  
谢谢关心  
我也这么觉得

30# 扳手的妙处你不懂  
警校二年级的就快来实习了吧

31# 怎么小心都不为过  
是啊  
该分配宿舍了

32# 楼主  
红警你要怎么分  
我旁边下面都给我留着空啊拜托了

33# 怎么小心都不为过  
这个 好像有点难

34# 楼主  
你就老实说吧  
我旁边和下面是不是都住上人了

35# 怎么小心都不为过  
那倒没有  
你下面那户目前还是空着的

36# 我爱prowl  
那最多就是和原来一样  
每天三重暴击而已  
没关系巨浪  
你没问题的

37# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
楼上的你去屎啊

38# 大海啊全都是水  
也没准巨浪左右住的都是单身狗呢  
巨浪别怕啊  
我宽阔的肩膀随时向你张开

39# 小翅膀萌组之二  
终于搬完了  
累死我了  
你们在聊什么

40# 我爱prowl  
大黄蜂搬什么呢

41# 小翅膀萌组之二  
搬家啊  
今天刚收拾完实习分的宿舍

42# 文艺青年45°仰望天空  
大黄蜂你搬哪儿了

43# 小翅膀萌组之二  
319 来找我玩啊

44# 文艺青年45°仰望天空  
默默地@楼主

45# 没有泡面的人生还有什么意义  
默默地@楼主

46# 一起去看硫酸雨  
默默地@楼主

47# 马上就盖  
默默地@楼主

48# 家里是演唱会现场  
默默地@楼主

49# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
警车你都被爵士带坏了！！

50# 小翅膀萌组之二  
楼上的你们到底在说什么

51# 我爱prowl  
没事没事  
烟幕呢 今天一直没见他

52# 小翅膀萌组之二  
他也在搬家啊  
我们俩都实习你忘了

53# 小红爱大白  
烟幕住哪儿  
不会是317吧

54# 小翅膀萌组之二  
红蜘蛛你怎么知道的  
我们俩本来想住邻居  
但是没有挨着的房间了  
只有317和319  
虽然中间隔着318  
但是也还不错了

55# 小红爱大白  
默默地再次@楼主

56# 一起去看硫酸雨  
默默地再次@楼主

57# 文艺青年45°仰望天空  
默默地再次@楼主

58# 没有泡面的人生还有什么意义  
默默地再次@楼主

59# 迷乱不迷乱  
默默地再次@楼主

60# 眩晕不眩晕  
默默地再次@楼主

61# 轰隆不隆隆  
默默地再次@楼主

62# 爆炸的妙处你不懂  
默默地再次@楼主

63# 大海啊全都是水  
默默地再次@楼主

64# 什么时候给我盖四个车库的大房子  
默默地再次@楼主

65# 马上就盖  
默默地再次@楼主

66# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
默默地再次@楼主

67# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
默默地再次@楼主

68# 我爱prowl  
默默地再次@楼主

69# 家里是演唱会现场  
默默地再次@楼主

70# 楼主  
楼上的你们都够了！  
大不了还和以前一样！！  
我心理承受能力很强的！！！

71# 专注追大黄蜂10年  
大黄蜂 冰淇淋买回来了  
赶紧来吃 @小翅膀萌组之二

72# 小翅膀萌组之二  
今天搬家太累了  
不想动了 @专注追大黄蜂10年

73# 专注追大黄蜂10年  
你还累？  
你东西都是我搬的好吗 @小翅膀萌组之二

74# 小翅膀萌组之二  
真的不想动了  
你拿过来吧  
谢谢路障 爱你么么哒 @专注追大黄蜂10年

75# 专注追大黄蜂10年  
等着 @小翅膀萌组之二

76# 双刀在手跟我走  
路障我刚来你就走 

77# 我爱prowl  
漂移 这么晚了你才来  
大家都看完热闹准备散了

78# 双刀在手跟我走  
没办法啊  
刚搬完家

79# 敢刮我漆我要你命  
漂呆呆你搬什么家  
你又不实习不分宿舍

80# 专注追大黄蜂10年  
楼上安心拆你的烟幕去

81# 双刀在手跟我走  
前几天飞翼不知道在网上看了什么东西  
非要搬家 说给别人添麻烦了  
然后今天就找战斧给重分了宿舍  
刚收拾完   
累死我了

82# 震荡波私人保镖  
漂移你搬哪了

83# 双刀在手跟我走  
219

84# 我爱prowl  
噗哈哈哈哈

85# 楼主  
谁也不许@我！！！！！！！！！！！

86# 爆炸的妙处你不懂  
警车爵士  
击倒烟幕 单身狗巨浪 路障大黄蜂   
漂移飞翼

87# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
哈哈哈哈示意图都画出来了

88# 爱上飞翔的感觉  
抱抱楼主，你们这群坏人  
楼主单身狗已经很可怜了  
你们还欺负人家

89# 楼主  
我再次再次谢谢你啊楼上= =||

90# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
巨浪  
我真的很同情你  
请容许我先仰天大笑三声  
哈！哈！哈！

91# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
飞过山你还有心情笑别人  
想想你自己吧  
噗哈哈哈哈

92# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
警车爵士 单身狗飞过山  
击倒烟幕 单身狗巨浪 路障大黄蜂  
漂移飞翼

93# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
炮炮GJ！

94# 怎么小心都不为过  
我明天打个报告给@通天晓  
建议公寓整体加装隔音墙

95#楼主  
~~o(>_<)o ~~ 

【本帖已被管理员 二队情报官 锁定，您已不能回复】

有机虐狗有机被虐，有机芯塞有机基摸……啊呸是寂寞，塞涯社区，全塞博坦最有影响力的八卦论坛，欢迎您再次光临。


	76. 四时歌番外

14

赛涯社区

【标题】有没有人？来聊10分钟的

1# 楼主  
有没有人？来聊10分钟的  
睡不着了

2# 楼主  
我靠没人  
你们都装修去了？

【系统提示】楼主发了一个红包  
【系统提示】一起去看硫酸雨 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】小红爱大白 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】我爱prowl 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】弹簧不弹簧 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】双刀在手跟我走 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】啰嗦不啰嗦 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】小翅膀萌组之二 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】专注追大黄蜂10年 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】文艺青年45°仰望天空 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】阿尔茜做我女朋友 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】扳手的妙处你不懂 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】武器的妙处你不懂 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】爆炸的妙处你不懂 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】家里是演唱会现场 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】敢刮我漆我要你命 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】小翅膀萌组之一 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】大海啊全都是水 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】爱上飞翔的感觉 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】没有泡面的人生还有什么意义 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】兰博基尼康塔奇更帅 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】怎么小心都不为过 领取了您的红包  
【系统提示】通天晓 领取了您的红包

3# 楼主  
我擦你们看到红包跑的比石油兔子还快

4# 一起去看硫酸雨  
哈哈哈哈通天晓你这个二缺你居然在这种八卦论坛实名注册ID

5# 通天晓  
闹翻天我觉得二缺才认不出来你们的ID都是谁

6# 一起去看硫酸雨  
呃 好吧

7# 楼主  
都领了红包了就别缩着了  
赶紧都出来 陪我聊10分钟的

8# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
楼主怎么了 睡不着？

9# 楼主  
隔壁正装修呢  
哦不是 正家暴呢

10# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太他么帅了  
这么晚了 精力真好

11# 迷乱不迷乱  
眩晕 要不要来我家住

12# 楼主  
不去了 谁陪我聊会

13# 大海啊全都是水  
话说自从心疼巨浪三部曲结束之后  
八卦版里冷清了好多

14# 蓝脸的道尔顿  
心疼我干啥[无辜躺枪.jpg]

15# 我爱prowl  
巨浪你ID穿上衣服都认不出来了  
现在没人讨论八卦了？

16# 敢刮我漆我要你命  
一讨论八卦就会被声波封帖子  
怎么讨论

17# 马上就盖  
话说没人讨论声波的八卦吗

18# 震荡波私人保镖  
算了吧   
谁都知道得罪声波的下场只有两个，一个是惨，一个是特别惨

19# 风刃的红不是红蜘蛛的红  
声波的八卦？  
声波被震荡波在办公室里拆了个精光直接过载算吗？

20# 小红爱大白  
风刃你说what？！

21# 没有泡面的人生还有什么意义  
风刃你说what？！

22# 敢刮我漆我要你命  
风刃你说what？！

23# 风刃的红不是红蜘蛛的红  
不算吗？那就算了，说别的吧

24# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
不！刃姐！求详细！

25# 一起去看硫酸雨  
求详细+1

26# 轰隆不隆隆  
刃姐快说一下那个办公室play激拆

27# 我爱prowl  
前排出售广告位

28# 专注追大黄蜂10年  
今晚声波没在？

29# 震荡波私人保镖  
今天震荡波约声波爬山去了 山上没信号  
估计看到这帖子得明天早上了

30# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
快啊刃姐！办公室激拆！

31# 风刃的红不是红蜘蛛的红  
等我找一下做个种子给你们下载

32# 马上就盖  
我靠风刃种子这东西从哪儿来的

33# 风刃的红不是红蜘蛛的红  
有一天航空队的监控和二队的监控串线了  
使了点小手段扒下来的

34# 专注追大黄蜂10年  
哪天？

35# 风刃的红不是红蜘蛛的红  
就是你也在办公室差点把大黄蜂拆了的那天

36# 专注追大黄蜂10年  
我靠！！！

37# 弹簧不弹簧  
哈哈哈哈路障你作死

38# 我爱prowl  
路障你作死+1

39# 风刃的红不是红蜘蛛的红  
一队的线路跟二队的是一条线  
所以那天一队也串线了 @我爱prowl

40# 我爱prowl  
啥？！

41# 阿尔茜做我女朋友  
矮油天天虐狗的终于遭报应了[得意笑.jpg 飞过山限定版]

42# 敢刮我漆我要你命  
不是讨论声波吗  
在的人就别讨论了 省的一会儿打起来

43# 啰嗦不啰嗦  
我一直有个问题  
声波是怎么和震荡波开始的呢

44# 小红爱大白  
那是一段传奇的故事  
故事要从3万年前说起……

45# 爆炸的妙处你不懂  
行了行了红蜘蛛  
你说完天亮了

46# 双刀在手跟我走  
我记得声波明明在宿舍和路障关系好的跟火种融合了一样

47# 专注追大黄蜂10年  
别瞎说

48# 一起去看硫酸雨  
我记得声波还有跟爵士的绯闻呢

49# 没有泡面的人生还有什么意义  
我也记得   
上次七夕爵士跟声波去了love hotel差点把自己玩脱了

50# 我爱prowl  
太阳风你找死是吧

51# 帕省萌宠  
嫂子你不能做对不起我哥的事啊  
你生是我帕省人死是我帕省鬼啊  
我家的祖坟都给你留好位置了啊

52# 我爱prowl  
= =||||

53# 弹簧不弹簧  
说起来声波不是还和录音机有一腿来着

54# 拆迁小能手  
滚！我跟声波有个毛啊！  
我的青梅竹马明明是我家小感percy

55# 武器的妙处你不懂  
静静等待故事的发生  
顺便帮忙@一个顶点由一个分子组成

【系统提示】用户 一个顶点由一个分子组成 已改名为 入能搞物理出能打狙击

56# 武器的妙处你不懂  
我擦感知器你这改名也改的太快了吧  
简直攻气十足

57# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
何止改名 连世界观都改了吧

58# 杯子真男人  
再次等待故事的发生  
顺便帮忙@入能搞物理出能打狙击

59# 兰博基尼康塔奇更帅  
然而并没有什么卵事发生

60# 双刀在手跟我走  
感知器是我男神

61# 扳手的妙处你不懂  
楼上已截图 @骑警队代言人

62# 骑警队代言人  
谁@我

63# 双刀在手跟我走  
救护车我警告你不要搞事啊

64# 扳手的妙处你不懂  
来啊 要不要再去天花板上示众一次

65# 骑警队代言人  
你说阿漂和感教授啊  
阿漂很崇拜感教授的

66# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
阿漂 这称呼机皮疙瘩都起来了

67# 双刀在手跟我走  
横炮你个单身狗就羡慕嫉妒恨吧

68# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
我有什么羡慕嫉妒恨的  
再说了毛毛不是还推倒过飞翼吗

69# 蓝脸的道尔顿  
飞翼跟飞毛腿玩脱了？又一个办公室play？  
风刃 骑警队的监控你们串过线没

70# 克尔维特黄貂鱼太特么帅了  
还当着漂移的面

71# 啰嗦不啰嗦  
3P？

72# 寻光号偶像担当  
楼上都一群什么机啊

73# 帕省萌宠  
我靠楼上这谁 这么不要面部装甲

74# 通天晓  
我猜是热破

75# 武器的妙处你不懂  
老通话不多 但总是能说到点子上

76# 啰嗦不啰嗦  
没人给解释一下那个3P吗

77# 双刀在手跟我走  
解释你个后挡板啊！！

78# 入能搞物理出能打狙击  
录仔blasty 你昨天把小磁带落我这了

79# 我爱prowl  
哇信息量似乎有点大

80# 楼主  
没人关心风刃的种子做好了没有吗

81# 什么时候给我盖四个车库的大房子  
楼主我以为你睡着了

82# 楼主  
没睡呢 隔壁一直在家暴 芯塞死了

83# 风刃的红不是红蜘蛛的红  
好了  
双波.avi.torrent[下载附件]

【本帖已被管理员 二队情报官 锁定，您已不能回复，包括下载附件。】

有机虐狗有机被虐，有机芯塞有机基摸……啊呸是寂寞，塞涯社区，全塞博坦最有影响力的八卦论坛，欢迎您再次光临。


	77. 四时歌番外

12

路障觉得自己最近的机体又有点出问题了。这不奇怪，自从换了这个新的机体之后，不是这有小毛病，就是那有小问题，毕竟不是自己的原装机体。因此他就成了救护车医疗室的常客，威震天也很少再让他出外勤，偶尔出去也是小任务，算是给面子格外照顾了。当然，这面子可不是大黄蜂给的起的。  
这几天好像胸甲里的火种舱又开始闹毛病，路障总觉得最近食欲不好，而且还时不时想呕吐，有时候觉得特别累，看一会数据板就开始头晕。他再一次来找救护车检查。

不过医务室只有击倒在。  
“救护车呢？”  
“跟擎天柱出差去了，大概过半个月之后回来。他这一走我可忙死了，你怎么了，赶紧说，一会儿飞毛腿也要过来。”  
“那你帮我扫描看看，我最近总觉得不舒服。”躺在维修床上，路障开始向击倒描述自己的症状。  
“换上新机体你倒变得弱不禁风了。”击倒调侃地说。  
“是啊，连大黄蜂都压不住了，连着被他反攻了好几次……”路障小声地抱怨。  
“什么？”击倒没听清。  
“没什么——怎么样击倒？”看着医生检查完自己的机体，露出一个不可思议的表情。“难道，情况不太好？”  
“说好也不好，说不好也好……”击倒斟酌着用语。  
“什么跟什么啊？到底什么情况直说吧！”路障觉得自己能活下来已经万幸，什么情况都看淡了。  
“呃……我发现你的新机体里似乎激活了一个空间……而你最近一系列机体的不良反应都跟这个空间的激活有关系……”  
“什么空间？”  
“孕育舱。”  
“那是干吗的？”  
“就是……大概……可以孕育小火种的那个……”击倒犹豫着说。  
“什么？”这一声是出自刚进门的飞毛腿。“路障你有小火种了？”  
“飞毛腿你给我滚！”

苍天啊大地啊，普神啊U球啊，擎天柱啊威震天啊！这是什么神展开？路障作为一个好好的攻，就因为最近机体不良被大黄蜂反扑了几次，难道就……就他炉渣的有小火种了？路障心里悲愤，一拳狠狠地砸到旁边的墙上。  
“路障，小心点啊！”  
路障扭头一看，白色的涂装，背后两把长刀明晃晃的。  
“漂移？”  
“路障，小心啊！有了小火种了可不能这么动气，小心大出能量液！”  
“你说什么？”  
“我听飞翼说了，飞毛腿已经在骑警队都传开了，路障，真是难为你了，大黄蜂自己都还是个孩子，再养一个孩子，一定会很辛苦，到时候有需要帮忙的尽管说！”  
我艹你对接面板漂移！养孩子养个毛啊！！！

中午休息的时候，惊天雷神秘兮兮地来到路障办公室，把几本书放到他桌子上。  
“TC你干啥？”  
“给你的。”  
路障拿起来一看，《怀孕至经》《母乳育儿全书》《亲密育儿百科》《孕妇调节心理100法》《关注妈妈的精神健康》《跟我一起做——孕妇瑜伽大全》……  
“我觉得你一定能用得着，回头我再给大黄蜂找几本爸爸看看的书。”  
“惊天雷，出去。”  
“路障，我知道现在心理调节是你面对的最大难关，放心，作为我哥的好朋友，我会站在你这边的！要不我陪你去荣格那看看？”  
“惊天雷，快点出去。”  
“路障，这不丢TF，给自己喜欢的TF孕育小火种是多么神圣有爱的事啊！”  
“惊天雷，拜托了，出去……”  
“路障，你怎么脸色不好？”  
“我想吐……呕……”

探长：“路障快过来，来来来！”  
路障：“希望你们不是在讨论我的事……”  
幻影：“别这样嘛路障！这个小火种是我们一队的娃，我们正给他起名字呢！”  
路障：“我不想跟你们说话……”  
飞过山：“你们觉得飞影这个名字怎么样？”  
横炮：“干嘛要跟你姓？怎么也该姓路吧！”  
录音机：“我也姓录，将来我就做孩子的干爹吧！”  
飞过山：“要不叫路飞？”  
滑翔机：“叫路滑也不错哈~~”  
开路先锋：“路障你别搞错了啊，大黄蜂是孩子他爹，那应该姓大！”  
浪花：“那叫大浪呗！多有气势！”  
啰嗦：“你们都够了没看着路障已经快要晕过去了吗赶紧让他坐下休息休息要是路障孕育舱里的小火种有个什么三长两短大黄蜂非把你们全轰进火种源不可！”

“声波，你别说话，我现在一个字也不想听。”回到办公室的路障身心俱疲，对敲门进来的声波都懒的抬头看一眼。  
“我是来问你报告写好了没？”  
“你问报告啊……”终于听到不是讨论自己孕育舱的话题了，路障的脸上稍微回了一点能量液色。  
“没写是吗？我知道你现在经常会累，我已经帮你写好了。你还是多休息的好。”声波体贴地说。  
路障脸上的能量液色迅速消退。

“头儿，明天开始我想请几天假。”路障敲开威震天的办公室。惹不起我躲得起。  
“没问题。”威震天爽快地答应。  
路障扭头准备走，身后威震天又补了一句。“擎天柱早就跟我说了，让我给你批产假。大黄蜂的陪产假他也已经批了。”  
路障真想直接下线。

“路障，没事吧？”看着自家火伴，大黄蜂有点担心。他仔细地帮路障系好安全带，然后发动汽车。  
“没事。”普神知道他这一天是怎么过的。  
“今天爵士给我一个游戏，回家我带你玩。”  
“你开芯就好。”

回到家，大黄蜂洗手做饭，然后招呼路障吃饭。以前都是路障做饭，但是现在路障经常会累，闻到厨房的气味就反胃，于是大黄蜂就自告奋勇地承包了所有家务，包括做饭。  
路障看了看桌子上。“这都是什么？”  
“红糖黄酒荷包蛋，补充小火种的镁元素；青红萝卜鲫鱼汤，补充小火种的维生素；茄汁鹌鹑蛋煎豆腐，补充小火种的钙元素；虾仁豆腐饼，补充……”  
路障黑着脸扭头就回了卧室。  
大黄蜂追了过来。“路障，你怎么了？”  
“我没胃口，不想吃。”  
“那我们来玩游戏吧！爵士说这个游戏特别适合我们。”  
“嗯？”路障觉得这一定不是个正经的游戏。  
打开电脑，放进光盘，游戏界面出现了一个运行程序，提示要输入父亲照片和母亲照片。  
“这是干什么的？”路障问。  
大黄蜂拿起游戏光盘封面包装。“爵士说这是一款新游戏，叫结婚游戏，很有意思的。路障你看，这里可以两个人注册结婚，可以找工作来挣钱，可以举办世纪超豪华婚礼，还有婚纱照相呢！还有还有，可以生孩子诶……”  
“哐”！——没理会大黄蜂滔滔不绝的话，路障一拳砸在桌子上。“你，是不是，太闲了？！”

救护车提前回来了几天。一回来就把路障叫了过去。  
路障躺在维修床上，一脸“我已经是个废人了”的表情。  
“你叫我来干吗？击倒已经给我做过检查了，一切都很稳定。”路障认命了。  
“路障，你换了新机体，CPU也瓦特了？”救护车一扳手砸路障脑袋上。  
“大魔王你干什么？”好疼！  
“你几时听说我们的小火种是孕育舱孕育的？那还要火种源干吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
救护车仔细扫描了路障，又打开他的胸甲做了细致的检查。“我果然没猜错。”  
“什么？”  
“你压根没有什么孕育舱，只是电磁脉冲线路少连了一个端口而已。而且，这是个低级错误。”  
“哈？”  
“也就是说，这是故意被接错的。”  
“啥？”  
“我猜你疲劳、反胃、呕吐这些不良反应都跟这个有关系。”  
“什么？这不是你当初给我做的手术吗？”  
“我可没那兴趣给你开这种玩笑。再说当时做手术的时候后来是我，以前可不是我。”  
“那是谁？”  
“之前不是声波和击倒在给你做手术吗？还把连接线给接反了。”  
“他们俩应该不会故意跟我开这种玩笑。”  
“哦对了，后来还有毒刺。”

据说后来那天警局的所有玻璃窗户都被震碎了。因为一声超级巨大的怒吼。  
“我擦毒刺别让我再看到你不然我把你切成三段！！！”

“击倒其实你也不至于看不出来吧？”红蜘蛛和骚包医生坐在油吧里。  
“我的医术哪有救护车那么高明。”击倒呷了一口高纯。  
“高明不高明我不知道，但你绝对没这么谦虚。”  
“哈哈被你看出来了……为了救他我被声波切开CPU还差点被大魔王焊在警局天花板上，就当是小小的报复吧。”


	78. 四时歌番外

13

漂移第一次见到飞翼是在警局的电梯里。那天是他第一次去警局实习，因为太过兴奋结果睡过了头，一早又在路上耽误了点时间，他知道二队的头儿是个严厉的人，所以当他进到大厅看到即将关上的电梯门时，立刻大喊：“电梯里的帅哥等我一下！”毕竟是求别人，喊几声好听的总是没错，是人都喜欢被夸奖。  
电梯门又开了，漂移没刹住车，以一种极为滑稽的姿势滑进了电梯，邦的一声撞在了电梯墙上。  
旁边的TF吓了一跳，把他扶起来，关心地问：“你还好吧？”  
一双金色的光学镜。  
漂移还是第一次见到金色的光学镜，在学校见的多的都是爵士那样的蓝色光学镜和路障那样的红色光学镜，声波？声波的光学镜一般情况下看不到。记得好像历史课上说过，他们来自中立派别。  
“谢谢。”漂移借着旁边人的手站了起来，又补充了一句。“你光学镜真好看。”  
夸奖别人总是没错的，不管对方是男是女。  
那人略带羞涩地笑了笑。“你叫什么名字?我从没见过你。”  
“漂移。”  
【-What’s your name,stranger？-……Drift. 一切的故事，就从这句话开始，妈蛋，想起来就虐的想哭啊！】  
“我是骑警队的飞翼，你也是在警局工作？”  
“我是警校学生，来实习的，去二队。”

实习生的任务相对比较简单，因为不久前大黄蜂和烟幕跑到了黑帮的飞船上，还挂了彩，虽然顺利炸毁了飞船，但是局长还是大发雷霆，认为不该让警校的学生卷入恶性事件中，为此擎天柱和通天晓还写了检查。所以现在实习的学生基本任务都很清闲，威震天也不怎么给他们派出勤任务。漂移每天帮忙楼上楼下跑跑，拿拿文件，送送文件，倒也清闲。就是得每天听路障在F4内置通讯组里吐槽声波。【注：F4为路障爵士声波漂移他们宿舍4个人的内部群组flower4的简称】  
[路障]爵士，漂移！  
[漂移]干嘛路苏苏？  
[路障]声波屏蔽了没？  
[爵士]屏蔽了，怎么了小路路？  
[路障]真羡慕你俩，一队和二队肯定比在科研处好多了，天天看声波和震荡波打情骂俏  
[漂移]谁？声波？  
[爵士]他还会打情骂俏？他有表情吗？  
[路障]不行，我要申请调到一队或者二队去实习。你们说哪个好？  
[爵士]来一队陪我玩啊。  
[漂移]拉倒吧，你去一队还得天天当爵士和他家条子的电灯泡，来二队找我吧。  
[路障]漂移你不会跟别人打情骂俏吧？  
[漂移]宿舍就剩咱俩了，要不咱俩凑一对？虐虐他们？  
[路障]滚！  
[漂移]说好一起单身走，谁先脱单谁是狗！

挂断通讯，漂移往窗外瞟了一眼。训练场上有人正在训练，是骑警队。这大概是警局里出勤危险系数最小的一个部门了，所以平时他们非常注重礼仪和训练，没事就拿个剑在训练场上走盛装舞步。漂移看了一会，觉得飞翼走的还挺好看的。直到骇翼叫他，他才回过神来。  
“队长要你去荣格办公室拿二队的心理测评报告。”  
“好的，我这就去。”

“荣格，我来拿二队的心理测评报告。”漂移一进到办公室就大声说。  
“在那，自己拿吧。”心理咨询师指了指桌子上的数据板，忙的头也不抬地说。“真希望我能赶紧有个助手。”  
漂移拿起二队的报告，下面还有一个数据板。“这是骑警队的报告？”  
“是啊没错。”荣格依旧忙的不抬头。  
“那我一起送过去吧？”  
“好的，谢谢你了，还有一队的报告也在那里你能不能也一起……漂移，漂移？”荣格终于抬头，漂移已经走了。

“飞翼，我来给你们送心理测评报告，但是我不知道你们队长在哪个办公室……”漂移推开了飞翼的办公室。  
你知道飞翼的办公室，不知道他们队长的办公室？编，接着编，漂移面不改色地在心里夸自己。  
“谢谢你漂移，我去给雷神送过去，你在我这里等我一下。”  
漂移打量着飞翼的办公室。干净，整洁，东西很少。除了办公室必备的那些物品之外，几乎没有什么多余的东西，看来飞翼是个喜好很简单的人。最吸引人的就是挂着的那把巨剑了，它通体晶莹透亮，透着一股吸引人靠近的光芒。漂移忍不住上去摸了摸，手感也很好，触感冰凉，不知是用什么材料打造的。  
门口传来一声惊呼。“漂移……你，你在干嘛？”  
漂移回头看到飞翼在门口。“啊抱歉，乱动你的东西了……”  
“你摸它，没什么事吗？”飞翼似乎很惊奇。  
“没事啊，怎么了？”  
“哦……没事。”

漂移终于等到威震天给他派任务了，看来现在二队的人员的确很缺乏。不过威震天再三叮嘱他，不要跟敌人正面交锋，拿到情报就回来。漂移满口答应。

“所以，现在你说搜寻不到漂移的信号是什么意思？”威震天拧着眉毛看着骇翼。  
“推测可能是他受伤了，内置GPS被损坏。”骇翼想了想回答。  
“我明明让他不要跟敌人正面交锋，拿到情报就回来。”威震天显然对于手下不听话感到不满意。  
“无组织无纪律的家伙。”击倒自顾自地说。  
“尝试再次连接他的信号。”威震天对骇翼说。  
“抱歉队长，连接不上。”骇翼再一次尝试失败。  
“给我去科研处找那个叫声波的实习生——他可以办到。”

“所以，现在真是太他炉渣的倒霉了！”漂移躲在一处破损的墙壁之后，捂着腹部的伤口，那里正在不断往外渗透着能量液。原本是想拿到情报就撤，但是，天天那么悠闲的日子似乎太无聊了，漂移急切地想找到点什么可以练手的事情，唯一的失误就是，他低估了对方的人数。  
“好吧，现在只能等待警局定位到我的位置了，希望在那之前那些家伙不会发现我。”  
墙壁那头传来武器充能的声音。  
“该死！”决一死战吧，混蛋们！

声波在显示屏前操作系统，蓝色的光标终于上线。“地点显示，漂移在警局公寓大楼。”  
“什么？”

漂移被体内不断弹出的警报信息给强制下线了，下线前他记得的最后的画面就是那猩红色的炮口。“啊！”他猛地惊醒，装甲上都是冷凝液。“这是哪里？”漂移四处打量，伤处已经被处理过了，自己在一个陌生的房间里，简洁的风格，简洁的颜色，这感觉，有点眼熟。“飞翼？”  
骑警队的飞翼就趴在他旁边，正在充电。  
虽然不知道后来发生了什么，但是现在看来危险已经解除，漂移小心翼翼地从充电床上下来，然后轻手轻脚地把飞翼抱到充电床上。  
他长的还挺好看的。  
漂移吞了一口电解液。  
对了对了，情报，漂移赶忙把情报发送给二队中心处理器，然后就听到内置通讯器里传来一声怒吼：“你个不听指挥的小兔崽子还知道发情报！”  
惨了，威震天怒了，我要被扒皮了。

漂移左思右想还是决定先去负荆请罪，早晚也得挨一顿吵，但是他等了很久都没等到飞翼重新上线，于是就决定先离开，改天再跟飞翼道谢。  
不过幸运的是威震天在看到他一身伤口时并没有为难他，而是淡淡地说了一句。“滚回家休假去。”  
哦，真是慈爱大帝，擎天柱是个好的引导者。

漂移还没回家就先去飞翼家了，救命之恩当以身相许，啊呸，涌泉相报。漂移敲了半天门也没人回应，刚想走，忽然发现门框上有一行很小很小的字，小到几乎看不到。  
Wing.  
这不会是开门的密码吗？漂移在心里想，没人会把自己的开门密码房在门框上吧？  
然而门真的开了。

年轻的骑警队员竟然还在充电，原来他喜欢睡懒觉？漂移看着飞翼的脸庞，是挺好看，跟自己比差不多。床边的柜子上，放着那把巨剑。飞翼什么时候把它拿回家了？难道天天上班带过去，下班带回来？不沉吗？  
漂移又忍不住好奇，上前轻轻摸了摸那把剑。  
===========================================================  
飞翼第一次见到漂移是在警局的电梯里。那天他因为头天训练比较晚结果第二天起晚了点，当他走进电梯的时候，就以最快的速度按下了四楼。虽然知道雷神不会因为迟到责备他，但是自我要求严格的飞翼不喜欢在雷神面前做错什么。所以，赶快到办公室去。  
然而当他听到外面的那一声：“电梯里的帅哥等我一下！”的时候，还是按下了开门键。  
飞翼是个好心肠的人。  
然后他就看到一个白色涂装，背后背着两把刀的TF以一种极为滑稽的姿势滑进电梯里，随即撞到了电梯墙上。  
他吓了一跳。伸手扶起白色的剑士，“你还好吧？”  
“谢谢。”白色涂装的TF借着他的手站了起来，又补充了一句。“你光学镜真好看。”  
飞翼觉得有点脸红。虽然是不喜欢打扮自己，但是飞翼从小到大也没少听别人夸自己长的好看，本来都已经习惯了，没想到还是头一次有人夸他光学镜好看。  
“你叫什么名字？我从没见过你。”  
“漂移。”

日常训练是飞翼最喜欢的事。每到训练场上，他就是整个骑警队最认真，动作最规范的人，所以也深得雷神的喜欢。骑警队的队长雷神，难为谁也不会难为飞翼的，史达都比不上。  
“不对不对战斧，不是那样的，先踏F步，我都说了几遍了！”雷神再一次冲可怜的战斧吼道。  
“呃……抱歉，我又弄错了……”  
“飞翼，你来给他示范一下！”雷神怒气冲冲。  
飞翼的示范完美无缺，雷神都忍不住要给他鼓掌了。“战斧，你再来一次！”  
“队长，要不要让大家休息一下？”已经练了很长时间了，飞翼看得出战斧的状态。  
“既然飞翼说了，那就休息一下。”  
飞翼真是雷神亲儿子。战斧心想。  
仿佛心有灵犀般，抬头看向6楼的窗户，一个白色的涂装闪了一下。  
是二队的楼层，飞翼笑了笑。

结束训练回到办公室，飞翼还没坐稳，有人推门进来了。  
是漂移。“飞翼，我来给你们送心理测评报告，但是我不知道你们队长在哪个办公室……”  
虽然觉得他知道自己的办公室却不知道雷神的办公室有点奇怪，何况不知道可以问干嘛非得来找自己，但是飞翼还是好脾气地笑笑，说：“谢谢你漂移，我去给雷神送过去，你在我这里等我一下。”  
“队长，我来送心理测评报告……队，队长，史达？”  
飞翼真后悔自己怎么没敲门。

一脸尴尬地回到办公室，先喘口气，让自己的脸色恢复平静，不能让漂移看出来自己刚才看到了某些少机不宜的画面，但是，下一幕让他更吃惊。  
漂移在摸自己的巨剑。  
他……居然在摸自己的巨剑，而且看起来还没事？  
“漂移……你，你在干嘛？”  
“啊抱歉，乱动你的东西了……”  
“你摸它，没什么事吗？”  
“没事啊，怎么了？”  
“哦……没事。”

那把巨剑，从小就跟随着飞翼，飞翼也记不清它是什么时候来到自己身边的，好像从有记忆开始，从幼生体开始，就一直伴随着自己。小的时候拿不动这么巨大的东西，但是慢慢地，感觉这把剑的力量开始跟自己的火种合二为一。但是说来奇怪，只有他才能拿这把剑，只要其他的TF动一下，就会被瞬间击晕。所以飞翼平时都把它放在办公室束之高阁，经常来他办公室的雷神战斧他们也知道情况，所以现在没人动它了。  
但是，漂移居然摸了它。而且，还没事。  
这太奇怪了。

“你是说那个小年轻实习生摸了你的巨剑还没被击晕？”战斧想起来自己第一次看到飞翼的巨剑好奇摸了一下，结果被弄的强制下线的恐怖经历。  
“我也不知道为什么。”飞翼和战斧下班了坐在一家店里，因为他不会做饭。不过今天雷神也跟着一起，估计是今天和史达吵架了不想回家吧。  
“那个，他叫什么来着？”  
“漂移。”  
“哦漂移。”雷神点了自己喜欢的硫化铅晶，“是挺奇怪的。”自己也被飞翼那巨剑击晕过。  
“所以我今天把它拿回家，以后还是放在家里吧。”  
“喂喂飞翼把你那宝贝巨剑拿的离我远点！”

战斧喝的有点多，飞翼只好扶着他一路和雷神走回去。看着面色有点沉重的雷神，飞翼决定打破这个安静。“战斧平时不太喝多的，今天可能是训练有点累了。”  
“飞翼，你以为我在为战斧喝醉生气？不，没有。”  
“那是为什么？你看起来心情不太好，队长。”  
为什么？因为今天工作时突然被一个家伙打断上来动手动脚，然后你又不敲门闯进来，我尴尬的一逼，转身揍了那个家伙一顿，现在不想回家看他那嬉皮笑脸的表情，所以，心情不好。这许多的念头在雷神CPU里转了一圈之后变成了一句：“更年期抑郁。”  
还没等飞翼吐槽，他就听到了几公里外传来的武器交火声。

虽然骑警队平时出任务并不参与这种危险系数极大的火拼场面，但是飞翼和雷神对于这些并不陌生，尤其是在飞翼看到那个浑身冒能量液已经明显快支撑不住的身影。  
“是漂移！”  
“真的要管他吗？”

虽然雷神因为更年期抑郁心情不快（飞翼以为的），但是他还是和飞翼一起救下了已经强制下线的漂移，并把他带回了公寓，飞翼的公寓。毕竟雷神家还住着一个。  
找出医药箱是件不太容易的事，毕竟飞翼已经很久没用过那个东西了，希望里面的药品还没过期。把漂移扶在充电床上躺好，飞翼仔细地给他处理伤口。漂移身上多出装甲破损，腹甲的一处伤口尤其重，能量液在不断外渗，应该是被粒子炮给打中的，飞翼需要把漂移的腹甲给拆卸下来，然后修复并重新连接里面的神经线路。  
有点尴尬。

当飞翼再次上线的时候，他看到漂移在旁边。看来他已经恢复了一些了，上线比自己还早。但是，他又在摸自己的巨剑？当然，他依然还是没事。  
飞翼的CPU里忽然冒出了一个词。  
缘分。  
================================================  
“你醒了？”漂移看着飞翼。“抱歉我又乱动你东西了。”  
“没关系，你喜欢就拿着玩吧。”  
“飞翼，你把开门密码写在门框上，也太心大了吧。”  
“警局公寓谁敢乱来？再说了那么小，你也能注意到？等等，你刚刚出去了？”  
“我去给威震天回复任务去了，他让我在家休假，算是因祸得福了。对了，昨天是你救了我吧，我真不知道该怎么谢你……要不以身相许算了。”  
本来听着他前半句，飞翼正在说“你太客气了”，结果配上漂移最后那一句“以身相许”，倒听着好像是在邀请他来以身相许，飞翼顿时脸上一红。  
漂移倒是没在意。“飞翼，我看你厨房里的东西都堆了一层灰了，你大概是不会做饭吧？反正我这几天休假，正好在你家给你做饭好了。”漂移歪头一笑，“算是以身相许怎么样？”  
飞翼要被那个笑闪晕了。

[爵士]呼叫其他三朵花！  
[路障]干嘛？  
[漂移]干嘛？  
[声波]？  
[爵士]我家警车快过生日了，帮我想想怎么给他个惊喜  
[路障]我建议你把自己系个蝴蝶结打上包装带躺床上送给他  
[漂移]路苏苏好主意  
[爵士]能不能别闹  
[声波]这个建议很符合逻辑  
[爵士]普神啊你是震荡波吧！  
[路障]楼上秀恩爱的你们都够了  
[漂移]路苏苏咱俩走！不跟他们玩了  
[路障]漂移我觉得我可以考虑一下你以前提的建议  
[漂移]什么建议  
[路障]宿舍就剩咱俩了，咱俩要不要虐虐他们  
[漂移]好啊路苏苏，来咱俩亲一个给他们看！  
[路障]您已被管理员声波禁言1塞时  
[漂移]您已被管理员声波禁言1塞时

“漂移，笑什么呢？”飞翼边吃饭，边看着旁边的漂移憋笑。  
“没什么，我宿舍3个傻蛋在刷下限。”  
“你宿舍？”  
“嗯，爵士和声波都找着火伴了，我和路障天天被虐，好芯塞。”  
“我知道他们几个。”  
“难道有火伴的都爱虐单身狗？”  
“也不是吧……”比如雷神，好像经常会被撞到，觉得他反倒是被虐的比较芯塞的那个呢。  
“难道飞翼你有火伴？”  
“啊……啊？我没有啊！”  
“我也没有。总有一天，我也得找一个火伴，然后天天虐他们。”  
“哪有人为了虐单身狗就去找火伴的？”  
“哈我开玩笑的。”  
“漂移你做饭挺厉害。”  
“你喜欢就好，以后我有时间了就过来给你做饭好了。”  
“太麻烦了吧？”  
“没关系，救命之恩当以身相许，啊不是，涌泉相报，哈哈，哈哈。”跟那3个逗比在一起自己都变逗比了。  
飞翼手里的勺子久久未动。  
================================================  
“叫我出来干吗？”漂移看着把正在家里做饭的自己叫出来的路障。  
“你不是在家里休息吗？反正也没事，出来陪我。”  
“我休假也不代表没事啊！我要养伤！”  
“养什么伤！你都好了，别以为我不知道你给救护车说了几句好听话，他把你的伤情报告给改了几句，所以你才能接着休假。”路障一脸我捏住你把柄的表情。  
“好吧好吧，我陪你就是了。这次又要怎么吐槽声波？”  
“不是声波。”  
“哦对了，你已经调到二队来实习了，我这几天没在都忘了。那是什么事啊？”  
“你说，我要是得罪了擎天柱，会怎么样？”  
“什么？你得罪了擎天柱？路障你丫的挺有胆量啊！不说擎天柱，估计咱们头儿就会先把你给灭了！”  
“我完了……”路障抱头。  
“你怎么得罪擎天柱了？我记得一队队长人挺好的。”  
“我……唉，我亲了他最宠的一个小蜜蜂，当着他的面。”  
“谁？大黄蜂？”  
“嗯。”  
“那么纯洁的娃你都能下得去手，路障你丫的真是个禽兽啊。”  
“我也是初吻好吗！！！”  
“抱歉我还以为你阅机无数哈哈哈哈……”漂移笑的前仰后合。  
“想挨揍吗你漂呆！”  
“我听说大黄蜂小时候是擎天柱带大的，你可真是捅了马蜂窝了。”  
“我也知道，所以才郁闷啊！”  
“不过说回来，路障，亲别人什么感觉？”  
“就是CPU晕晕的，还有点火种加速，浑身发烫……”  
“啊啊路障你是不是喜欢大黄蜂？我们说好了一起走，谁先脱单谁是狗！”  
“没有，别乱说！”

亲吻别人是什么感觉？漂移好奇地想着这个问题，回到飞翼家。  
厨房里，飞翼正在和一大堆晚饭材料奋斗。  
“嗯，再重复一遍，放一勺酱油，加几滴料酒，放青菜，炒到八分熟，勾芡浇汁。好了，”飞翼把菜谱摆到煤气旁边，“煤气应该是拧这个就开了，接下来，需要……啊油怎么这么快就热了，糟糕该放什么来着？哦对对酱油，酱油在哪里来着？这个是盐还是糖啊，我尝尝……忘记洗青菜了……水开了，我该先关水还是先洗青菜……冒烟了，咳咳咳……”  
忽然所有的烟都消失了。飞翼抬头看到一双好看的手放在煤气阀上拧了几下，把煤气关掉了，又垫着东西把已经快要烧漏的水壶拿了下来。  
“漂移，你怎么回来了？”  
“厨房不是你该来的地方，还是我来吧。”漂移把飞翼推出了厨房，顺便关上门，做了个“不许进来”的手势。  
本来想给他做顿晚饭的，结果差点烧了厨房，自己怎么在厨房里这么没天赋呢？飞翼坐在桌子边，两手托腮，痛心疾首。  
漂移从厨房出来看到的酒是这么个场景。  
两手托腮的飞翼有一种蜜汁萌感。

吃过晚饭，飞翼去厨房洗碗，漂移一边回想刚才两手托腮萌萌哒的飞翼，一边发呆。忽然那个奇怪的问题又跑到了CPU里。  
亲吻别人是什么感觉？  
“我也不知道啊。”厨房里的飞翼说。  
“什么？”忽然意识到自己竟然说了出来，漂移别提多尴尬了。  
飞翼也没想到自己居然会听到漂移的问题就随口回答了，是挺尴尬。比当初拆他腹甲给他疗伤还尴尬。  
“呃……我是说，我也没有火伴经历，所以不知道。”飞翼认真地解释。哦，别再解释了，越说越尴尬，飞翼的脸越来越红。碗都洗完了，也不好意思出来。  
“飞翼，你活了这么久也没有过火伴吗？”  
“我也没多大啊，大概只比你大几万年吧……”  
“那我们俩年龄还真是差不太多。”  
“所以漂移，你有过火伴吗？”  
“我？也没有。”  
“那我们两个谁都不知道亲吻别人是什么感觉，这很正常。”  
“呐，飞翼，要不要试试？”漂移说完差点咬了自己的舌头，他觉得自己的CPU一定是被厨房的烟熏坏了！糟糕，飞翼的脸色看起来不太对劲，他那金色的光学镜里透出一股不可思议的表情，他一定觉得自己是个流氓了。  
正在想着该怎么解释一下或者找个什么冷笑话来缓解一下尴尬的气氛，想想救护车和旋翼平时是怎么讲冷笑话的，该死，快说点什么啊！漂移低头迅速思考着。  
“抬头。”飞翼的声音好像离得很近。  
“啊？”漂移疑惑地抬头。  
一个吻。飞翼的。  
漂移愣过之后就迅速有了反应。他一把把飞翼拥进了怀里，飞翼的机体抱起来很舒服，带着一点让人沉醉的气息。  
路障说的没错，亲吻的感觉，就是CPU晕晕的，还有点火种加速，浑身发烫。  
============================================  
“漂移我有个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你摸我的巨剑的时候，真的没什么感觉吗？比如被击晕什么的？”  
“没有啊，干嘛这么问？”  
“没什么，我想你大概跟它有缘分，要不就送给你好了。”  
“飞翼，我也有个问题问你。”  
“什么？”  
“那天你救我之后，是不是给我处理伤口了？”  
“对啊。”  
“你是不是拆开我的腹甲了？”  
“呃……是啊……”


	79. 四时歌番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警爵，D38，天红，闹惊

一家五口，必有一狗

20

烟幕整理好自己的东西，警局楼顶的降落台上传来一阵轰鸣声，他看看手表，时间正好。有人推门走进来：“烟幕。”  
“欢迎回来，敌无双。”

烟幕睡醒的时候还是半夜，身边是空的。他已经习惯了火伴有任务随时走，连招呼都不打一声。睡不着，睁着光学镜看着房顶发呆。  
敌无双从阳台进来，赤裸着上身，还带着一身烟草味。  
“我是不是把你吵醒了？”  
“我还以为你走了。”  
敌无双低下头亲了亲烟幕。“这次回来准备待久一点，多陪陪你。”  
“你抽烟了？”  
“怕呛到你，跑去阳台抽，还是被你发现了。”  
“抽烟对身体不好。”  
“没办法，打发时间用的。”  
烟幕伸手摸着敌无双的面庞。“一个人在宇宙很没意思吧。”  
敌无双拉下烟幕的手，放在唇边摩挲。“所以，要不要跟我一起走？”  
烟幕没有回答。就算蓝霹雳长大了，他也觉得自己不能放手，这种心情，简直就跟当爸爸的一样。  
“那你要不要留在塞博坦？”  
敌无双认真想了一下。“也不是不可以。”  
烟幕的眼神里有一丝惊讶。敌无双低下头抵住他的额头，声音低沉。“所以，你是不是可以再报答我一下？”  
“诶？什么？”  
少机不宜啊少机不宜。

“蓝霹雳，快点过来吃早饭。”烟幕把早饭端上餐桌，用内置通讯器呼叫蓝霹雳。  
“来啦来啦。”蓝霹雳推开门进来，“我就在隔壁啊哥，你下次能直接喊不？”  
“行，都听你的。快去洗手——啊不是，你去我卧室的卫生间！”  
但是烟幕喊的晚了，蓝霹雳已经推开了客卫的门。“主卫客卫有什么不一样的——敌无双？！”  
敌无双正在里面洗澡，客气地冲蓝霹雳笑笑。“你好，蓝霹雳，洗手液在那边。”

蓝霹雳直到进到警局都还觉得自己的光学镜一片眩晕。妈了个蛋的我就不该去他家！一年到头也不回来，回来了就抱着我哥秀恩爱！还当着我的面！考虑过我的感受吗！不过敌无双身材还不错，但是我哥身材也不错，毕竟是我从小玩（？）到大的……  
蓝霹雳想的太入神了，以至于电梯到了6楼他就跟着巨浪和轮胎出去了。蓝红脸组合看了看蓝霹雳，巨浪说：“蓝霹雳，你不是在科研处实习吗？”  
“是啊——呃，我走错楼层了。”  
“蓝霹雳！”爵士和警车也从电梯里出来了。  
“哥哥嫂子。”想起昨天早上睡醒时搂着爵士被警车拿数据板砸的惨痛经历，蓝霹雳决定从警车身边溜过去，但是警车及时拽住了他。  
“想什么呢这么出神？”  
“没事，敌无双来了，今天早上我去吃早饭碰见他的。”  
“敌无双来了？警车，我们请他们两口子晚上来家里吃饭吧！蓝霹雳，你也来吧。”  
蓝霹雳忽然有一种不太好的预感。

烟幕在办公室里给敌无双做记录。每次从宇宙回来，敌无双都要例行公事地来荣格的办公室进行心理测评，以确保他是否继续可以在宇宙里工作。毕竟长期独自一人在空旷的宇宙里，很容易憋出心理问题来。这次荣格没在，烟幕来给他做测评。  
“敌无双，好好看题，别看我。”  
“那可有点不容易。”  
“拜托，我们在工作，认真点。”烟幕拿笔敲了敲敌无双的头。  
“好吧我尽量。”敌无双脸上带着笑意，一手托腮看着烟幕。  
“算了，不做了，你这样我也做不下去。”  
“啧啧啧，都老夫老妻了还这么腻。”是红蜘蛛的声音。  
“你来干吗？”  
“我来找荣格。”  
“他出去了，不知道什么时候回来。”烟幕这算是下了逐客令了，自从上次他说敌无双是假正经之后，烟幕就看红蜘蛛左右不顺眼。  
红蜘蛛一屁股坐下。“我就在这等他。”  
“红蜘蛛，我们在做测评。”  
“你们不是不做了吗？”  
“随便你。”烟幕起身去整理资料，准备不理这个讨人厌的家伙。  
“你可没那个烟幕可爱。”红蜘蛛笑眯眯看着的却是敌无双，“对吧敌无双？”  
敌无双的光学镜里闪过一丝阴影。当初敌无双在电梯里跟击倒的火伴上演限制级画面被击倒撞个正着可是警局沸腾了好久的八卦话题。  
红蜘蛛不但人称作死小能手，连挑事也这么在行呢。

敌无双从通天晓办公室出来之后，拨通内置通讯器，但是烟幕的信号却自动转到了留言箱。询问了荣格的结果是，烟幕下午就没来办公室。问了警车和蓝霹雳，也都不知道烟幕去了哪里。敌无双看着手里的电影票，本来是准备和烟幕一起去的。眼看着快到电影开场的时间了，依然联系不上烟幕，敌无双不由得有点急躁。这不像烟幕平时的风格。  
走进电梯里，到了三楼电梯停了，击倒走了进来。  
“你怎么在这里？”敌无双下意识地问。  
“医务室在三楼，我不在这儿在哪？你从宇宙回来了？”  
“是的。”  
然后两个TF都不再说话，尴尬的沉默。  
出了电梯之后击倒犹豫着叫住了敌无双。“你看到烟幕了吗？”  
“我一直也联系不上他。”  
“你一直联系他？”  
“呃……你说的哪个烟幕？”  
“你说的哪个烟幕？”

两个烟幕都不见了。爵士放下刚从超市买的一大堆晚饭材料，和大黄蜂一起出去找。警车和蓝霹雳也分头行动起来。最后，大家在陨石边见面了。  
对，就是上次那个能量脉冲很强把爵士变成软萌爵士的陨石。因为陨石整体太大，还没有搬运走，科学家只是取得了一点标本就让城市事物管理局的人把它用栅栏围了起来。  
两个烟幕都在这里，都被强制下线了。  
“天啊他俩不会变成幼生体吧？”爵士好奇地问。  
“可千万别。”击倒上前去扶起自家的蓝白色小跑车，“烟幕，我是击倒，你醒醒。”  
敌无双也扶起深蓝色的小跑车。“烟幕，你没事吧。”  
深蓝色的小跑车睁开光学镜。“敌无双，你抱着我干吗？我家击倒呢？”  
敌无双愣住。  
蓝白色的小跑车推开击倒，站起来。“击倒找你自己的烟幕去。敌无双，我在这儿。”  
击倒也愣了。  
爵士愣了，大黄蜂愣了，警车愣了，蓝霹雳愣了。

救护车：“你们特炉渣的就不能别老去那颗陨石那儿吗？！”  
深蓝色的烟幕：“抱歉啊救护车，但是烟幕他约我出去，走着走着就走到那儿了。”  
蓝白色的烟幕：“是我不好，是我约他出去的。”  
警车觉得有点凌乱。上次能量脉冲让自家爵士变成幼生体就搞得他手忙脚乱的，这次又是自己哥哥和另一个烟幕交换灵魂，还让不让好好掀桌子了？  
击倒比较关心的是怎么才能恢复。敌无双也同样关心这个问题。  
救护车耸耸肩：“我也不知道，如果顺利的话，就跟上次爵士一样，24塞时之后等能量脉冲自己消失了就自然恢复了。不顺利的话——”  
“不顺利的话怎么样？”  
“那你们俩就一辈子交换着吧！”

于是现在最大的问题就是晚上怎么住。无论是击倒还是敌无双，都是既不想让蓝白色的烟幕跟对方住，也不想让深蓝色的烟幕跟对方住，毕竟一个灵魂是自己火伴，一个机体是自己火伴，哪个搞不好了都是出轨啊。  
蓝霹雳：“别吵吵了，让两个烟幕住一间，你俩，”他指了指敌无双和击倒，“住一间。”  
这方法还真特流水线的不错。

“烟幕。”喊自己的名字真的很别扭，虽然这个世界同名同姓的TF也不在少数。  
“嗯。”  
“你下午约我出去，想说什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“是不是想说敌无双的事？”  
蓝白色的机体，实际上是警车哥哥的烟幕沉默了。该说什么？自己被红蜘蛛一句话就激起了火气，又想到以前警局里的传言，在自己的记忆模块手术以前，敌无双曾经一度把你当成我，甚至还有过机体上的亲密接触，就算是知道他心里想的是我，但还是让机火大，一时冲动就把烟幕约出来了。  
“敌无双以前是曾经把我当成过你，但那是因为我的记忆模块是跟你的相连的缘故。你也许听说过，我是实验用机体，我的记忆模块是回收改造过的，里面有你的记忆。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以在见到敌无双之后，有时候我好像就不是我了，变成你了。敌无双应该能感觉的更强烈，毕竟你们曾经火种相连。”  
“也许是吧。”  
“所以他想你有多深刻，爱你就有多强烈。”  
道理是这个道理，可是一想到那些被别人传的绘声绘色的传言，还是不能淡定。  
“烟幕，你这算是吃自己的醋吗？”

敌无双坐在击倒家的沙发上。“你睡卧室吧，我睡沙发。我在外面跑习惯了，对睡眠物品要求不高。”  
“你睡沙发也行，我在客厅打地铺。”  
“这——你不用这么陪着我……”  
击倒其实并不是为了陪着敌无双。他只是害怕自己一个人。每每到了深夜，如果一个人的话就会不停地想起过去可怕的噩梦般的经历。实际上在遇到烟幕以前，他和打击维持了很长时间的床伴关系，彼此在深夜搂紧对方的身体，各取所需。打击需要什么他不清楚也不想清楚，他需要的是一个人陪着。  
“你好像很怕一个人待着？”敌无双试探着问。  
“是的。”击倒很痛快地承认。  
“那你可不适合我的工作。”敌无双开玩笑地说。  
“如果那样我一定会疯掉的。”击倒觉得那样简直没法想象。  
“我也好奇我居然这么久都没疯。”  
“在茫茫宇宙总得有一些打发时间的事吧。”  
“对。每天工作，记录，还养成了抽烟的习惯，明明他说过抽烟不好的，改不了。”想到烟幕，敌无双的声音低了下去。还有，在宇宙里每天想他。  
击倒这样天天和烟幕腻在一起的自然体会不到敌无双一年才能回来几次的相思之苦，但是他也点点头，表示理解。  
“我能抽根烟吗？”敌无双拿出随身带的烟。  
击倒掏出打火机。  
“你也抽烟？”  
“以前就抽，烟幕不让，所以他在家我都不抽了。不过现在，烟幕不是没在吗？”  
“我以为像你这样的小白脸医生会很注重养生。”  
“敌无双我觉得你有个形容词用的不太对。”  
“好吧，骚包医生。”  
“我什么时候跟你熟到你可以叫我外号了？”  
“刚刚。”

第二天一大早，击倒和敌无双就匆匆起身，跑到烟幕家去，敲门。  
门开了，是蓝白色的小跑车。击倒充满希望地看着他。  
“敌无双，你来了。你的烟幕还在里面睡着呢，你进去的时候轻一点。”他把敌无双拉进去，自己出来，看了看击倒，皱起眉头。“击倒，你昨晚抽烟了？”  
“过了这么长时间都被你发现了？我今天早上还专门喷了Antaeus！”  
“那个香水不适合你，我下次给你买一瓶Habit Rouge。”【注：Antaeus适合肌肉型的男性，Habit Rouge适合花样美男，烟幕调侃击倒没肌肉。】

敌无双走进卧室，深蓝色的小跑车刚刚上线。敌无双俯身亲了亲他的额头。身下的人笑着抱住了他。  
“欢迎回来，我爱你，烟幕。”

21

“可惜了今天买的这一大堆晚饭材料了。”爵士把食材放进冰箱，两个人打死也吃不完这么多。  
“明天再吃吧。希望他们俩明天能顺利恢复。”警车帮着爵士一起收拾。  
“警车，我前几天变成幼生体是什么样的？”爵士忽然很好奇。  
“就是挺——软萌可爱的。”警车想了个合适的词。  
“那我有没有被别人抱着亲？”  
警车黑线。那帮炉渣的不但亲你还捏你脸，还抱着你，还各种调戏（？），想想都觉得不能忍。  
“安啦警车，你要是觉得心里过不去的话，你也去陨石那里变成幼生体，我抱着你去警局让他们亲一亲好了。”爵士好心地宽慰警车。  
警车可不想被别人抱着亲，确切点说估计也没人敢抱着警车亲，即便他是个幼生体，那也一定是个十分高冷的幼生体。  
还以为警车在考虑他的建议，爵士又接着说。“你放心，你被别人抱着亲我一定不吃醋。”  
“那你觉得你那天被别人抱着亲我吃醋了没？”警车没好气地说。  
“不会吧警车……”爵士表情夸张。  
警车又想起了那天早上蓝霹雳抱着爵士睡觉的样子，觉得自己快控制不住自己的洪荒之力了。  
爵士适时地拍了拍了警车后背上的车门，顺手在他胸前摸了一把。“警车，你吃醋的样子其实还挺性感的。”  
警车挑起爵士的下巴。“但是我可不喜欢吃醋。”  
爵士坐到桌子上，抱住警车。“那如果吃醋了怎么办？”  
“小小的惩罚一下。”  
少机不宜啊少机不宜。

爵士在上班间隙跑到警车的办公室里，轻车熟路地不敲门就进去。警车正在跟自己的哥哥通话。  
“恢复正常了？”  
“比预想的要快。”  
“太好了。”  
爵士冲警车做了个手势。  
“哦对了，爵士说晚上请你和敌无双来家里吃饭。”  
“好的。”  
挂断通讯，警车看了看今天的工作安排。“爵士，我下午要和通天晓长官出去开会，晚上可能要晚一点回来，不能帮你一起准备晚饭了。”  
“没关系的，包在我身上，你就带着胃回来就行了。”

[警车]爵士  
[爵士]警车？开完会了？  
[警车]还没呢，开会间隙。  
[爵士]想我了？=v=  
[警车]……有点。  
[爵士](〃’▽’〃)  
[警车]好吧……很想你。  
[爵士]O(∩_∩)O~  
[警车]你在干什么呢  
[爵士]陪大黄蜂训练，擎天柱要我指导一下他的近身格斗  
[警车]路障呢  
[爵士]声波遇到点问题，路障去帮他了，他本来找的我  
[警车]爵士  
[爵士]我推掉了，知道你不喜欢我去  
[警车]真的抱歉，打扰到你的朋友圈了  
[爵士]警车，你对我才是最重要的，其他都不重要  
[警车]爵士  
[爵士]哇我居然能说出这么让人感动的话，警车你快夸夸我  
[警车]晚上夸好吗ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ  
[爵士]哈哈警车你居然用颜文字  
[警车]手哆嗦了一下  
[爵士]傲娇  
[警车]傲娇这个词跟我可不搭  
[爵士]大黄蜂来了，我先去训练了，一会找你！  
[警车]爵士？爵士？跑的可真快。  
……  
[爵士]我来啦prowl  
[警车]训练完了？  
[爵士]中间休息，大黄蜂已经快被我练趴下了，再练路障该跟我拼命了  
[警车]你悠着点，大黄蜂还小  
[爵士]你居然只关心大黄蜂都不关心我[宝宝不开心.jpg 爵士限定版]  
[警车]关心你[一脸关爱智障的眼神看着你.jpg 警车限定版]  
[爵士]你居然有表情包  
[警车]我怎么不能有表情包  
[爵士]我以为你满CPU都是逻辑和数据板  
[警车]我CPU里还有你  
[爵士]猝不及防地被告白  
[警车][微笑.jpg 飞翼限定版]  
[爵士]警车这个表情包是怎么回事  
[警车]漂移给我的，忘改了  
[爵士]哈哈警车你个笨蛋  
[爵士]警车？警车？  
……  
[警车]刚才发消息被通天晓看到了  
[爵士]通二人好，不会难为你的  
[警车]你知道他怎么发现我的？  
[爵士]怎么发现的  
[警车]他跟六面兽发消息，找我借表情包  
[爵士]哈哈通二这个面瘫也用表情包  
[警车]我也吓了一跳  
[爵士]爱情的力量真伟大，通二都开始用表情包了  
[警车]不许背后议论长官  
[爵士]你也是我长官  
[警车]但是你可从来没叫过我长官  
[爵士]你想听吗？今晚充电床上叫(✪ω✪)  
[警车]恶趣味  
[爵士]你就说你想不想听(✪ω✪)  
[警车]好吧，想听  
[爵士]还说你不傲娇  
[警车]我都说了傲娇这个词跟我不搭。算了，随便你吧  
[爵士]大黄蜂休息好了，我接着去练他了哈，一会聊~~  
[警车]好的  
……  
[爵士]我又回来啦~~  
[警车]练完了？大黄蜂还好吗？魔鬼教官  
[爵士]还好，还好，就是今晚估计不能配合路障了(≧ω≦)/  
[警车]小心路障找你算账  
[爵士]来就来，我怕他？  
[警车]是是是，我的爵士天下第一厉害  
[爵士]我觉得我还蛮有当教官的天赋呢，要不你回头把你训练新兵的工作分给我啊~~  
[警车][微笑着摸摸你的狗头.jpg 警车限定版]  
[爵士]我是猫，警车你才是狗[微笑着摸摸你的狗头.jpg 爵士限定版]  
[警车]好吧，我成养猫的了，希望你不掉毛  
[爵士]我不但不掉毛，还会舔毛(>^ω^<)喵  
[警车]怎么觉得你这话这么色气呢  
[爵士]色气的人看什么都色气(≧∀≦)♪  
[警车]好吧小猫咪，晚上乖乖跟我回家  
[爵士](>^ω^<)喵  
[警车]训练完了一会干吗？  
[爵士]写报告，通二给派的活╮(╯﹏╰）╭  
[警车]什么报告？晚上我帮你写吧  
[爵士]哇警车你太好了我爱你[爵士的吻限定版.jpg]  
[警车]这个表情包只能给我用知道吗  
[爵士]知道知道=v=  
[警车]我快开完会了，一会儿回家见  
[爵士]你整个会都没听吧？通二脾气再好能放过你？  
[警车]没事，他也跟六面兽发了三塞时的消息~一会见[警车的吻限定版.jpg]  
[爵士]我也爱你prowl~~

上次爵士说让蓝霹雳来家里吃饭的时候，蓝霹雳就有一种不好的预感。  
预感真他炉渣的准。  
看着眼前自己的两个哥哥，和他们身边时不时秀个恩爱的另一半，蓝霹雳好想把光学镜锁死。  
“敌无双，这个是你最喜欢的，多吃点！”我去！哥那个菜明明我也最喜欢的好吗？  
“烟幕，做饭辛苦了，亲爱的。”我擦！别直接亲行吗我还在旁边坐着呢！  
“警车，帮我……”  
“给你。”  
“你怎么知道我要这个？”  
“我觉得我们俩心有灵犀不是一天两天了，毕竟是火种融合了的。”我靠！不动声色的秀恩爱最致命！  
我要这光学镜有何用！普神啊，当我瞎了吧。

内心饱受摧残的蓝霹雳同学艰难地吃完饭，从警车家里出来，看着敌无双拉着烟幕的手低头说着什么快步离开，又看着警车帮忙给爵士捏肩，他一脸悲愤地走出警局公寓大楼。  
我要去外面吹吹风，吹散这一身谈恋爱的酸臭味，哼！  
外面楼下，有一个熟悉的身影。

22

红蜘蛛家的房子估计是警局大楼里最大的，因为他家人多。也是最热闹的，还是因为他家人多。据住在他家隔壁的特一队轮胎说，每天不用定闹钟，他会被红蜘蛛的超大声训孩子声给吵醒。甚至有一天隔壁还传来了武器交火的声音，差点把轮胎安在家里的三十面镜子给震掉了。

红蜘蛛和天火住一间卧室，另一间卧室摆了三张床住了惊天雷闹翻天太阳风三个人。有一段时间小恶魔太阳风觉得自己的名号要让给闹翻天了，因为闹翻天总在变着花样地欺负他，不是今天在他床上扔只死的噬铁虫，就是明天把他被子上浇点能量咖啡，虽然为此也没少挨红蜘蛛揍，但是闹翻天好像乐此不疲。  
他怎么不欺负惊天雷去？太阳风恨恨地想。直到后来，他才发现，自己真是太年轻太天真了。喵了个咪的闹翻天已经和惊天雷滚充电床了，所以才急着把我赶出去！我特么的到底当了多久的电灯泡啊！！！  
太阳风二话没说就搬出了卧室，在客厅一角架起自己的床，闹翻天经过他的时候总是带着得意的笑，而惊天雷则是有点不好意思的笑。  
你俩反正都在笑！你俩早就算计好了吧！  
塞历7289循环  
今天才知道，我一个兄弟和另一个兄弟搞一起去了。原来我是电灯泡，超大号带钨丝的那种。  
太阳风在日记里悲愤地写着。

有一天太阳风在家里洗澡，他洗完发现忘带睡衣了，好在家里似乎没人，他光溜溜从浴室出来，准备去卧室里拿睡衣。手刚放到门把手上，忽然听到里面传来闹翻天的声音。低沉，低哑，低俗。  
“坐上来，自己动。”  
太阳风的手放在门把手上开也不是，不开也不是。  
然后红蜘蛛和天火回来了，然后自己就这么光溜溜地被红蜘蛛揍了一顿，然后红蜘蛛知道了事情的原委又把闹翻天揍了一顿。  
塞历7364循环  
今天被我哥给当成裸奔狂了，他喵的真冤枉。PS：天火看着我居然脸红了。

“TC，这道题不会做，给我讲讲作业。”太阳风拿着书走到惊天雷的卧室，一屁股挤在闹翻天和惊天雷中间，把书杵到惊天雷眼前。惊天雷看了看题，拿起笔开始计算。太阳风满意地看着被挤到一边去的闹翻天，后者翻了个白眼出去了。  
吃晚饭的时候红蜘蛛突然问太阳风。“太阳风，你今天在学校是不是又闯祸了？”  
“没有啊！”  
“今天你老师说有人往他办公室椅子上涂胶水，查到是你。”  
“不可能！当时没人看到的！”  
“后挡板伸过来。”  
“不是，哥，吃饭呢正……吃完饭再打行吗？”  
闹翻天走过去一把拦腰抱住太阳风，放红蜘蛛腿上。“哥，放好了，要不要我拿根木棒来，省的你手疼？”  
“闹子你是亲兄弟不？！”  
“是啊！”闹翻天凑低了说。“是我告诉你老师的，我在你身上装了跟踪器。”  
塞历7392循环  
今天被闹翻天给坑了，丫的嫉妒心真强，不能小瞧了他。哥哥下手真狠~~o(>_<)o ~~

太阳风趴在自己床上哼唧，今天大概是没法躺着睡了。惊天雷拉开房间的门，轻手轻脚走了过来。“小太阳，小太阳？”  
“TC你喊什么，我还没死呢。”  
“对不起啊，闹闹不是故意的。”  
“啥？他不是故意的？TC你说话要摸着自己火种舱啊！”  
“我来给你擦点药吧。”  
“这还差不多，你比闹子有良心多了……”  
惊天雷撩开被子，把太阳风的后挡板装甲卸下来，小心地帮他处理伤口擦药。手指轻柔，动作迅速，太阳风舒服的忍不住哼了起来。  
闹翻天黑着脸出现在旁边。“挺舒服啊小太阳？”  
“我靠闹子你瞬移啊！吓死机了！”  
“闹闹你别说了，小太阳这伤挺重的。”  
“呵呵他活该。”  
“闹闹……”  
“你至于嘛！我就是找TC问作业你也嫉妒！”  
闹翻天拉住惊天雷就亲了一口，挑战地看着太阳风。“TC是我的。”  
“你俩都滚，我要离家出走。”  
塞历7393循环  
我要离家出走。

然而太阳风并没有来得及离家出走，因为天火做的饭实在是太好吃了。当然了太阳风觉得自己不能这样坐以待毙，他必须反击，给闹翻天以实实在在的痛击，好好打击一下他的嚣张气焰。为此他特意趁家里没人的时候在闹翻天的卧室里装了针孔摄像头。  
晚上，两个房间都屏蔽了声场，太阳风独自躺在客厅的角落里，悄悄打开摄像头的连接器，躲在被子里看。  
我靠！这就开始了？  
等等！这是什么动作？  
纳尼！还可以这样操作！  
我去！你们太不要面甲了！  
哇塞！我要不要暂停学动作？  
我擦！鼻血都把我枕头弄湿了！  
普神！TC解锁了新动作！等等我为什么要说新？  
U球！闹子的尺寸还是相当可观的！  
火种！这摄像头真给力！高清好评！  
塞历7396循环  
我还是个未成年，真的。

“太阳风，你昨天的作业怎么又没交？”  
“老师，我写了，真的，我忘带了。明天交行不？”  
“真的？”  
“真的老师，你看我纯洁的光学镜。”  
“好吧，太阳风，老师相信你就算以前调皮捣蛋无数但是这次你一定写了作业了。”老师一边说，太阳风一边使劲点头。“不如这样，你先把昨天作业再写一遍先交上来，然后明天把忘在家里的作业也拿来交上来。老师绝对相信你是写了的，呵呵。”  
小太阳VS老师，完败。  
太阳风放学又一次被老师留在学校。红蜘蛛和天火在警局加班，惊天雷去学校接他。  
“别人都走了，你怎么还在写作业？”  
“我也不想啊，你写两遍作业试试。”  
惊天雷帮他一起解题，总算是在天黑之前做完了作业，收拾书包走出校门。  
“闹子今天怎么没跟你一起？”  
“闹闹去油吧了，见朋友。”  
“我要不要告诉哥哥？”  
“你以为哥哥不知道？”  
“你放心让闹子一个人去油吧？那里多乱啊！”  
“不放心又能怎么样？闹闹本来就不是一个安分的人，他也不可能永远只属于我。”  
“文青说话就是不一样。”  
“等你长大了就懂了。”  
“说的好像你比我大很多似的。”  
“大几万年也是大。我是你哥。”  
“问你个问题呗，TC。”  
“问吧。”  
“你为啥会喜欢闹子呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“不知道你就跟他滚充电床了？”  
“小太阳你都从哪儿学的词？”  
“路障教的。”  
“我也不知道为什么喜欢闹闹，反正就是喜欢了。”  
“那要是我跟你表白，你会喜欢我不？”  
“小太阳，我对小屁孩没兴趣。”  
“看出来了，你喜欢的都是粗野狂暴型的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你昨晚一直跟闹子说‘用力，快点把我撞坏吧！’……”  
“你说什么？”  
“啊不是……没什么……哈哈哈哈……”  
塞历7397循环  
差点说漏嘴，吓死机了。

闹翻天在油吧喝的醉醺醺的回来，幸好红蜘蛛还没回来，不然又是一顿揍。惊天雷和太阳风费了半天劲才把他收拾干净，扶到充电床上。惊天雷起身准备给他拿个毛巾，闹翻天一把拉住他的手：“TC，别走，陪我。”  
太阳风体贴地出去关上门。多懂事啊……才怪！他钻到被子里打开摄像头连接器。  
惊天雷坐在床边。“闹闹，我给你拿点解酒的东西吧。”  
闹翻天坐起来抱住他。“TC，我喜欢你。”  
“我知道我知道，你听话，喝点解酒的东西可以舒服一点。”  
“你不知道！你不知道我喜欢你……”闹翻天忽然哭起来。  
“闹闹你怎么了？”惊天雷有点慌。“好好的怎么哭了？”  
“我感觉你每次跟我在一起都不看着我，就连啪啪啪的时候也是，你总是扭着头，我知道你一定是不喜欢我的！你是被我逼着才和我在一起的……呜呜呜……”  
“闹闹，不是的……”  
“你心里肯定看不起我，我什么也不会，不爱学习不爱看书，就会捣乱，你肯定不喜欢这样的我……”  
“闹闹你喝醉了……”  
“你知道吗？我从小就喜欢你！我有记忆的时候就开始喜欢你！你知道吗你！”  
“我知道我知道，别哭了啊……”惊天雷拍着闹翻天的机翼安抚他。  
“你第一次给我送的礼物，那个纸折的小飞机，我一直好好地留着，要不是被太阳风弄坏了，我现在还留着呢！不过他也没占到便宜，我把他尿床的事告诉哥哥了。”  
太阳风：我在小本本上记下了。  
“你喜欢我就再给你折一个。”  
“嗯好……还有，你过生日的时候那个偷偷放你书包里的情书，是我写的……你这个笨蛋还以为是班里的女生，你还跟我炫耀你女生缘好，你特么是笨蛋啊你！”  
“抱歉闹闹我当时真的不知道。因为你那时候总是欺负我，我还以为你讨厌我……”  
“我欺负你是因为我不想让别人欺负你啊！”闹翻天哭的更凶了，“你只能我一个人欺负，别人不行！”  
“好好好，只给你欺负。”  
“我欺负你是想让你多记着我，我想引起你的注意，想看你冲我发脾气，你都不知道你发脾气的样子有多好看，呜呜呜……”  
“哪有人喜欢看别人发脾气的。”  
“我想让你关注我，想让你觉得我很重要，想让你一直只看着我，不许看别人！”  
“这也太霸道了吧……”  
“讨厌的小太阳总是来我们俩之间横插一杠找你，我就把他每次干的坏事都告诉哥哥！”  
太阳风：我的小本本都快记不下了。  
“闹闹，你这样真的像个孩子一样。”  
“你不喜欢我这样是不是？完了，我就知道你不喜欢我，呜呜呜……我要去shi……”  
“闹闹，”惊天雷捧起闹翻天的面甲，后者正哭的梨花带雨。“我喜欢你，真的。我以前一直以为你讨厌我才欺负我，所以我不敢跟你说什么，只能陪着小太阳每天玩，我连看你一眼都没勇气。你在我心里是个很厉害的人，你会瞬移，飞的又快，涂装也好看，性格又受欢迎，我嫉妒你在学校人缘好才跟你炫耀情书的，只是没想到那是你写给我的。”  
太阳风：TC你是顺手才陪我玩的？你俩秀恩爱我为啥躺枪啊！好生气啊！  
“真的吗？”闹翻天眼泪汪汪地看着惊天雷。  
“真的，比那天掉下来的陨石还真。”  
“TC！我最喜欢你了！”  
“我也喜欢你闹闹。——我爱你。”  
“我也是。”  
太阳风：我靠亲上了！推倒了！压住了！这次居然是惊天雷在上面！  
塞历7397循环  
我真的是个未成年！！！

闹翻天第二天拦住太阳风。  
“针孔摄像头我已经拆了。不想让哥哥知道的话就把录像带交出来。”  
“啊？闹子你说什么？我没听懂哎~~”  
“同样的话我不说第二遍。”  
“我靠算我栽了……”

23

红蜘蛛每天都芯塞习惯了，所以对于眼下家里突然的安静倒是不适应了。惊天雷和闹翻天每天回家就钻到卧室去，太阳风也不调皮捣蛋了，三个熊孩子简直像变了个人似的。天火宽慰他说：“孩子们都长大了，懂事了，这是好事。”  
孩子长大了？那我是不是会变老了？我变老了天火还会喜欢我吗？  
红蜘蛛在冷饮店咬着吸管认真思考着这个问题，打开了内置通讯。  
幼驯染通讯组。【注：这是红蜘蛛、路障、声波三个人的内部通讯群】  
[路障]小红你想太多了吧  
[红蜘蛛]你们不觉得吗？天火是不是到了更年期了  
[路障]我觉得你到更年期的可能性更大  
[红蜘蛛]能不能好好玩耍了  
[声波]整天想着自己变老，就会真的变老  
[红蜘蛛]声波你让震荡波给研究一个能年轻的机器吧  
[路障]你怎么不让天火研究？都是科学家  
[红蜘蛛]怕他笑话我  
[路障]哟~~  
[声波]哟~~  
[红蜘蛛]声波你被路障盗号了吧！  
[路障]不关我事  
[红蜘蛛]【您已被管理员 声波 禁言一塞时】

自从上次被红蜘蛛当成裸奔狂，太阳风每次洗澡都会把衣服检查好几遍，确认拿到浴室里了。但是有一次沐浴液用完了，他只好再一次光溜溜从浴室出来翻箱倒柜，结果又被下班回家的红蜘蛛和天火给撞到了……  
太阳风那天晚上失眠了。青春期的烦恼啊……  
塞历7426循环  
又被我哥当成裸奔狂了，冤的二次方。PS：天火又看着我脸红了。PPS：他脸红还挺好看。PPPS：我失眠了。PPPPS：我哥眼光不错，天火眼光也不错。

放学了，太阳风左等右等也没人来接他。问了惊天雷，说和闹翻天在学校进行体能训练，问了天火，说红蜘蛛今天心情不好，要陪他在外面吃饭，并委婉地让他自己解决晚饭问题。  
塞历7430循环  
行吧，反正都没人管我！我去油吧玩去！

红蜘蛛今天的确心情不好。  
“喂，你是太阳风的家长吗？我是他老师。”  
“什么事？”  
“太阳风今天在学校一共弄哭了十一个同学，我们建议家长好好管教一下。”  
“十一个？”  
“我们班一共就十三个学生！”  
“起码他还有一个没弄哭的对吧……呵呵……”  
“那个学生被他吓昏过去了！”  
他中午顶着被烟幕翻白眼的压力又去找了荣格，荣格对他三天跑一次咨询室已经见怪不怪了。  
“我觉得你这个弟弟也是青春期躁动。”  
“那该怎么办？他也会不伦恋？”  
“那倒不一定吧。顺其自然，最好不要刻意去做什么，不要横加干涉，让他自然发现内心的情感，自然疏导，这样才能不对孩子心理产生伤害。”  
红蜘蛛去网上买了几本书。《莫生气》《论持久战》《高血压的预防与防治》《芯脏病的自我恢复》《活着》。  
“天火，今晚陪我出去吃饭吧。”

“小太阳还小，要慢慢来。”天火温和地安慰红蜘蛛，“你该多笑一笑的小红，你笑起来最好看，总是皱着眉头会变老的。”  
会变老吗？天天跟熊孩子斗智斗勇，想不变老也难啊。  
天火接通内置通讯器。“哪位？……是，我是……油吧？好的我这就过去。”  
“谁啊？”  
“小太阳在油吧跟别人打架了。”  
青春期的熊孩子，真特么烦！

太阳风在油吧把一个比他高很多的TF揍的挂了彩，红蜘蛛感觉自己太阳穴突突地跳。天火去跟对方交涉了，他坐在角落的沙发里，看着旁边已经昏睡过去的太阳风。太阳风是他的火种创造出来的，对于这个最小的弟弟，红蜘蛛其实在心里是最疼的，比闹翻天和惊天雷还疼。但是同样，太阳风打小也比那两个弟弟要更调皮。但是再怎么调皮，再怎么揍他，看到他在自己累的时候很听话在自己腿边一声不吭地趴着，看到自己回家会帮忙捏捏肩，他就觉得小太阳是个天使。虽然这天使更多的时候像个小恶魔。  
想起小时候小太阳乖巧地趴在自己怀里的样子，红蜘蛛的光学镜也变得柔和起来，他把太阳风扶正，让他靠在自己肩甲上，更舒服一点。太阳风咂咂嘴，呓语着说：“天火脸红的样子挺好看。”  
红蜘蛛觉得自己的火种漏跳了一拍。  
天火背着太阳风回家的时候，红蜘蛛眼看着太阳风把胳膊环在天火的脖子上，还一脸满足地打呼噜。  
算了，不生气。

“天火，要是我老了，你还会喜欢我吗？”临睡前，红蜘蛛终于把这个在自己心里憋了一天的话题问了出来。  
天火笑了笑。“你要是老了，我也老了啊。你难道会不喜欢变老的我？”  
“当然不会。你变成什么样我都喜欢。”  
“我也是啊。”天火亲昵地抱住红蜘蛛，“而且，你救过我，救命之恩当以身相许。”  
“这话听着有点耳熟。”  
“是漂移说的。”  
“难怪。”  
“所以小红，你这辈子都是我的人，别想跑。”  
“诶诶不是你以身相许给我吗？”  
“是，那就请你好好接受吧，亲爱的小红。”  
天火永远能把一本正经的话题说的让红蜘蛛脸红。  
塞历7431循环  
昨晚不知道怎么回来的，光记得在油吧跟别人打架了。有个家伙估计是以前被我哥抓进过监狱，上来就挑衅，别看他比我高很多，打架可不行，没两下就被我打趴下了。敢诋毁我哥，揍不死你！昨晚做梦，梦见我哥问我天火长的怎么样，我说，天火脸红的样子挺好看，我哥满意地笑了。我知道我哥真心喜欢天火，天火也真心喜欢我哥。你喜欢的TF也恰好喜欢你，这样多好。（我说话怎么跟文青一样了）还梦到我哥背着我回家，就跟小时候一样，我搂着他的脖子，在他背后睡着了。  
可惜我再也回不到小时候了。  
哥哥曾经说过我什么时候才能长大，我不想长大，想跟在你身边一辈子。  
但是，我还是长大了。  
我把他的照片文在臂甲上了，他没发现。

在太阳风又一次被叫了家长之后，红蜘蛛终于忍不住爆发了。  
“太阳风，你最近到底怎么回事？天天给我惹祸！你再这样就给我滚出去！”  
“哥哥你不爱我了吗？”  
“太阳风我告诉你，我送你上学不是让你天天在学校惹祸的！”  
“你又不让我在家里惹祸！”  
“你还敢顶嘴？”红蜘蛛拎起手边的鸡毛掸子。  
“天火救我！”太阳风一个激灵就躲到天火的身后。  
“天火你闪一边去！”红蜘蛛去天火背后揪太阳风，天火急忙拦住他。  
“小红，光打孩子不能解决问题！”  
“还解决什么问题？这个弟弟我特么不要了！我要把他揍回火种源去！”  
“哥哥你不要我了？”太阳风眼泪汪汪。  
红蜘蛛发誓自己当时气昏头了。“不要了，滚！”  
太阳风撞开围观的闹翻天，一把鼻涕一把眼泪地跑了出去。  
“那个，哥，要不要我去把他追回来？”惊天雷小心地问。  
“谁也不许去追！谁追我就不认谁！”

晚上了天有点冷，太阳风出来没穿多少，现在抱着胳膊打哆嗦。他找了个长凳坐下，仰头看着天。  
“哥哥，后挡板那里亮晶晶的那是萤火虫吗？”  
“是的，它们那叫屁股。”  
“那是天鹅座吗？”  
“对，北十字星，那里还有黑洞。”  
“哥你知道的真多。”  
“今天下午刚从TC那拿了本书，现学现卖。”  
“阿嚏！”  
“冷了？我们回去吧，闹翻天和惊天雷估计在家已经打起来了。”  
“不想回去。你说过我今天过生日只陪我一个。”  
“行吧。那你钻我胸甲这里来，我抱着点你。”  
“哇哥哥的怀抱好舒服！以后也只能留给我一个人！”  
“小屁孩整天学点什么啊你！”  
“你以后找了火伴也不能不要我！你去哪儿我就去哪儿！”  
“放心，到时候把你揣兜里带着。”  
你说话不算话！说话不算话！不算话！  
太阳风抱住膝盖又哭了。  
有人过来了。有人把他揽进怀里，让他靠在自己胸甲上，抱着他冻的瑟瑟发抖的机体。  
“日记里面有好多错别字你知道吗？不好好学习的小屁孩！”  
“哥……”  
“还有，臂甲上文身就不能选一张我好看的照片吗？毕竟你哥哥我从小就美如画。”  
“哥……”  
“回家去吧。天火在家做好饭了。”

太阳风后悔了。妈了个蛋的我就不该回来！  
惊天雷：“闹闹你别抢我勺子啊！”  
闹翻天：“张嘴，我喂你。”  
天火：“震荡波今天跟我说要开发变年轻的机器，这太不符合他的逻辑了，还说要找你做实验。”  
红蜘蛛：“是吗？呵呵。”  
天火：“我觉得我家小红是最好看的，永远都是，所以时光机器什么的根本不需要。”  
红蜘蛛：“是吗？呵呵。”

内心饱受摧残的小太阳同学艰难地吃完饭，看着惊天雷拉着闹翻天的手低头说着什么快步走进卧室，又看着红蜘蛛帮忙给天火捏肩，他一脸悲愤地走出警局公寓大楼。  
我要去外面吹吹风，吹散这一身谈恋爱的酸臭味，哼！  
外面楼下，有一个熟悉的身影。  
“蓝霹雳，你在这里干吗？”  
“散步。太阳风你呢？”  
“好巧啊，我也是。”  
一阵冷风吹过。  
“蓝霹雳，你怎么还不回家？”  
“太阳风，你怎么也不回家？”  
两机四光学镜相对。  
太阳风：“一家五口，必有一狗……呜呜呜……”  
蓝霹雳：“别说了，我都懂……呜呜呜……”


End file.
